It's Just High School
by RobinxStarfireLuvr
Summary: We've all been to High School, but none of us have ever had to face Jump City High School. Our favorite Titans will take on a year of high school with dances, pranks, romance, funny moments, and of course, drama. Better than it sounds! :D Rated T for Curse Words and Fluffy Moments! See my name to know the Main Pairing! Minor BBxRaven, CyXBee R&R Please! Completely AU!
1. Jump City High School

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 1 – Jump City High School**

**Hello Readers! HAHA! I am SO excited to come back to FanFiction and start another story! It feels really good and I'm having a lot of fun with this story. I am super into this one and I and really stoked about it, but I made a new character because I don't know any character that matches her other than her. I know it's a new character, I know, I hate them in people's stories too because I don't know anything about them. She acts mostly like me, so I kinda put myself in the story. Sue me. She looks like the main girl in the Kingdom Days Sim Date by Pacthesis ( portal/view/547463) She's super pretty and I love the games :D**

**And! Check out my friend, Ava! She's super legit! :D **

**Check out all her drawings!**

**Sora with "The Face" was my request from the Kingdom Hearts 2 game when he's trying to make Riku laugh. XD**

**And The Cosplaying of the Kingdom Hearts gang is me! I'm Sora, but my nickname is Tori when she mentions me. XD **

**And The Star-Boy. I'm Tori, the one on the right/Bird Boy. XD I sound like Robin or something!**

**And, of course, I'm Tori in the Tori picture.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend for life, Nicole (Sly), who actually introduced me to FanFiction, when I was an early Teen Titans fanatic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story or even have made it up!**

**Dedication of Chapter: I dedicate this chapter to a couple of my awesome friends. They are Caroline, Vivek, and Jessica. Without them, I wouldn't have been able to start the story because I was racking my brain on how Kori and Dick meet! They helped a lot! I love them all! I also thank my girl. Ava! Drew my picture of Tori! I love her to death! And my girl Leslie, totally helps me with plot line of this story! She's amazing! She's my source when I have writer's block! XD Thanks guys! I love you!**

**Here are the characters, just in case you might get confused! Names in ( ) are nicknames.**

**Main Group**

**Robin – Richard (Dick) Grayson/17**

**Starfire – Korinna (Kori) Anders/17**

**Raven – Raven Roth/16**

**Beast Boy – Garfield (Gar) Logan/17**

**Cyborg – Victor (Vic) Stone/18**

**Bumblebee – Beanie (Bee) Beecher/17**

**New Character – Freya Anders/16**

**Enemies**

**Kitten – Kaitlin (Kitten) Moth/17**

**Batgirl – Barbara (Babs) Gordon/18**

**Speedy – Roy Harper/18**

**Terra – Terra Makrov/16**

**Red X – Xavier Red/17**

**Extras**

**Blackfire – Koma Anders/19**

**Ryander – Ryan Anders/21**

**Slade – Principal Wilson**

**New Character – Mrs. Carson James**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

A sweet girl that we all know and love, stepped out of the Jump City Airport. The light breeze blew through her long, auburn hair as she was walking on the crowded and noisy streets of Jump City. She smiled and closed her eyes, grasping the shining sun on her face as much as possible. She had 2 fairly large rolling luggages in a shade of pink with white stars and one lavender tote over her right shoulder. She also had white rimmed, black shades on the top of her head.

Kori was wearing a green knit tunic. It was sleeveless and had a wide banded hem at the bottom with a thick, scoop neckline, embellished with many white studs. She also wore white jean shorts and a pair of faux, black leather pumps that had a 3 1/2 inch heel with a cute peep toe in the front. She had a couple of white bangles jingling on her left wrist.

"I shall see if Freya is able to inform me of the time of her arrival." Kori spoke to herself. She then pulled out her purple iPhone. She tried to turn it on, but was unfortunately unsuccessful. She tried another button and she got it to light up.

"HA!" She squealed in excitement. She then looked around for a seat. She found a black, metal bench and decided to sit as she tried to call her sister on her new American phone. She then saw a window pop up and she clicked answer. It was her sister, Freya.

'_Hey Sis! How was your flight?'_ Freya asked her through the phone.

"It is most enjoyable during the flight! The workers were most kind to me. I was able to eat the ghetti of spa you discuss so much about through the chats of video! Tell me, when shall I see your arrival?" Kori talked into the phone.

'_Yeah… About that… I am in mega stuck right now in the traffic. It looks like I should've left earlier, like you told me before you left. Hehe. Listen… Why don't' you get a taxi and go to Truman Park. 6586 Spirit Road. And you can wait there for me near the soccer field. Ok?'_ Freya explained to her.

"6586 Spirit Road. Near the soccer field. I understand the message. Please, how do I retrieve these 'taxis' that you speak of?" Kori asked her sister, not even knowing what a taxi was.

'_Look around you.'_ Freya instructed. Kori followed her instructions. '_Do you see yellow cars with a white sign on the top of the car spelled T-A-X-I?'_

"Oh! I do. There are many!" Kori informed her sister, excitedly.

'_Ok. You go on the side of the road and you wave your hand. One should stop in front of you. Since you're gorgeous, they'll even put your bags in the car. You sit in the back. Got it?' _Freya said.

"Yes. I do 'got it'."Kori informed, blushing deeply from her sister's comment.

'_Ok. You then tell the guy where you want to go. 6586 Spirit Road. Be sure to wear your glasses. Sun is big here in Southern California, wouldn't want your pretty pupils damaged here. Anyways, you will just sit there and not talk to the driver. When he pulls to the side of the road, you will look at this little box near him and it will tell you a money amount. You give him that amount from your wallet. Don't worry. I'll play you back the money because it IS my fault. You got it is?'_ Freya asked Kori.

"Yes. I comprehend my task." Kori smiled and nodded happily, understanding everything perfectly.

'_And if you ever need to call me, on your phone, there's a picture of a green phone on the bottom, left corner. You click it with your finger. Then, you will scroll down the alphabetical list for Freya. I think Ryan installed me for you. Can you be ok until the 30 minutes it'll take you to get to the park?'_ Freya asked her sister, making sure she'll be ok.

"Yes, Freya! I am very well understanding these American cultures you have! It is most enjoyable!" Kori exclaimed.

'_Cool. Remember, the parks got a lot of people. Some are nice and some are bad. If someone talks to you, decide if their good before you talk to them. Do NOT talk to them, unless they talk to you first. Got it?' _Freya instructed.

"Yes, Freya. I do understand. My younger sister does not need to explain such things to me. I am not a small child. I am very capable of defending myself!" Kori, slightly mad replied.

'_Just reminding you, Sis. Ok. Good luck on your first Jump City experience!' _Freya replied.

"I thank you! I hope to see you soon!" Kori replied before shutting off the phone.

**WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA**

"Ok. Bye!" Faith replied to her sister. She then ended the call of her iPhone. She slipped it in her back pocket. She then tucked back a string of her extremely long, dark brown hair, a mixture of from her mom's red and her father's black. She also had dark eyes, like her sister, Koma. She was wearing a fuchsia top. It had a wide neckline and large armholes with a waist tie. She was also wearing dark skinny jeans and white, ankle converse.

Freya was sitting on a metal bench at Truman Park, which is where she's been for the past hour. She sighed deeply, obviously bored of her situation.

"Ok. Now, to send out Dick." Freya told herself. She then called Dick on her phone. She waited a little bit for ringing.

'_Hey. What's up?'_ Dick asked through the phone.

"Hey Dick! Can you do me a big favor?" Freya asked him on the phone.

'_Depends what it is.'_ Dick casually replied, but not liking the sound of her sweet, 'I want you to do something you won't like, so I'm using this really sweet voice, so I can soften you up to do it for me' voice.

"Can you take Emerald for a walk?" Freya asked.

'_You mean that Samoyed puppy you bought for your sister that Principal Wilson let you keep at the dorm cause you're paying him $2500 a year, which you told him that YOU would take care of her until your sister comes?' _Dick rhetorically asked.

"Uhhuh." Freya replied.

'_No way. This dog's your responsibility till your sister comes. I'm not even good with dogs.' _Dick lectured.

"Oh come on. You're good with the ladies. You can be good with a dog!" Freya exclaimed, slipping in that compliment.

'_They bark their heads off at me. They always try to escape.'_ Dick countered.

"But it's time for her walk! I'm picking up my sister! I'm stuck in traffic. Please!" Freya begged, while a couple of little 5 year olds walked by. They looked at her weird. She stuck their tongue at them. They then giggled and their mom gave her an apologetic face and Freya gave her a not a problem head shake and sweet smile.

"_What's that laugh?' _Dick asked her, suspiciously.

"The radio. I forgot to turn it down, silly me." Freya replied, letting out a nervous giggle.

'_Wait… You follow the law. You wouldn't be on your phone while driving. You're that person when people see, say, 'This person's too damn slow! They're actually going speed limit! What a nerd!'''_ Dick pointed out.

"This is important! Emerald always walks at 9 o'clock when I have no school. I need someone to take her." Freya replied.

'_So you're breaking the law for a dog?'_ Dick replied, not believing her.

"No. I'm following up to my responsibility." Faith countered smoothly. Dick growled.

'_Fine.'_ Dick replied.

"Thanks! Oh! Make sure to take her to Truman Park." Freya slid the last part in.

'_WHAT? Truman Park is across town! I'm not walking all the way there.' _Dick yelled.

"Then take you're Corvette." Freya replied.

'_You want me to take my brand new, red Corvette to a park across town to walk a dog, when I could just go to Jump City Park 2 blocks away?'_ Dick screamed at the phone.

"Dick. You have to. They sell the best kettle corn!" Freya smiled.

'_I'm driving there for kettle corn? You don't even like kettle corn!' _Dick yelled.

"I'm giving them a chance." Freya, uncertainly, answered, but then nodded to herself, convincing herself that it was a good idea.

'_You're crazy.'_ Dick snarled.

"Come on. Just this ONE time. I promise you that you won't regret it." Freya replied. Dick sighed deeply with frustration.

'_Fine. But your hind is mine when I see you later at the cafeteria.'_ Dick snarled.

"Thank you! Have fun walking Emerald! Remember to bring doggy bags!" Freya exclaimed and hung up quickly.

**WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK WITH DICK **

"Oh. She owes me." Dick muttered under his breath to himself. He did not understand why she was such a good friend of his. After meeting her when Raven brought them to their table at lunch, he knew she was a dork. She was kind of like Gar, but in a sassy and mature way. He then knocked on Freya's door. Bee opened. She was wearing a black black t-Shirt and yellow sweats.

"Hey Dick. What are you doing here?" Bee asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I gatta walk Freya's sister's dog." Dick replied.

"Why?" Bee asked him.

"Freya called and told me to walk her." Dick answered.

"Why do you have to? I mean, I could've taken the little pup." Bee asked him, petting the white puppy.

"I don't know. Freya's crazy." Dick replied as he bent down and petted the white, Samoyed puppy, as well.

"True. Well… Have fun." Bee sarcastically replied and sat on the couch with ABDC on.

"Yeah. I'll see you later. Come here, Emerald." Dick called. She barked and ran to him. Dick then drove to the park.

**WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA WITH FREYA **

"Ok. Now. I wait." Freya told herself. She then started playing Bubble Wrap on her phone. After 20 minutes, she sees her sister getting out of the taxi.

"Perfect." Freya replied to herself. She then hid in a bush, watching her. Kori was walking to the soccer field, sunglasses on. Freya continued to see her and she was looking around. Freya saw her muttering to herself.

"Come on, Kor. You know you just wanna lay on the grass." Freya whispered, as if she was talking to her sister. And as if a command, Kori then placed her luggage down and she began to lay on the grass, head up and eyes closed. Freya smirked. She then turned and saw Dick walked Emerald, holding a large bag of kettle corn in his hand. He was very close to Kori and her lying, but didn't notice her. Freya then took out her phone.

"_What now, Freya?"_ Dick groaned in the phone.

"I just wanted to let you know that Emerald only pees in one bush." Faith replied, walking towards Kori, quietly. Fortunately, Dick's head was turned the other way.

"Well… Which one?" Dick asked.

"Um… the one near the baseball field." Faith quickly replied then hung up. She then quickly, but quietly ran to Kori.

'_What bush? I don't' see… Wait… You mean all the millions over there?'_ Dick yelled. He growled in frustration. _'Ok, Freya. Which one? Freya? Freya?'_ Dick hung up, confused.

Freya was now right next to Kori, who didn't seem to notice her. Her eyes were probably closed, soaking in the sun. Freya was trying to get Emerald's attention. She finally looked at Freya. Freya then pulled out her favorite treat, Krazy Kibble. Emerald got all jumpy. Faith lightly placed it on Kori's body. Freya signaled her dog to stay. Emerald obeyed. She then signaled to come get the kibble. Emerald then sprinted. And so did Freya.

"Whoa!" Dick exclaimed as he fell. He saw Emerald run.

"Emerald! Get back here!"Dick yelled, but she kept running. He then tripped over a side of a pole. He got up then chased Emerald. She jumped on Kori and ate the kibble.

"Oof!" Kori grunted and the dog jumped on her. She then lifted up her sunglasses and saw the little puppy on her lap.

"Hehe. You are very cute." Kori smiled as she petted her. Emerald then licked her face. Kori laughed. Dick had caught up to the dog.

"Emer-" He started yelling, then stopped when he saw the gorgeous girl Emerald was sitting on. Her long, fiery crimson hair and her electric, jade eyes mesmerized him. Her velvety smooth skin shines naturally in the sun and her delicate personality petted Emerald in the gentlest way. He was in awe of her. She had perfect curves and the sweetest laugh he has ever heard. He couldn't believe he was able to just catch a glimpse of her, let alone have to talk to her because of the dog.

'_I love this dog. I will never turn down the request to walk her ever again.'_ Dick thought, happily. Kori giggled some more as she pet her. She then saw Dick in his blue jeans and shades. He also wore a JCHS letterman's jacket and black DC shoes. She smiled at him, thinking he was very attractive. He had the black midnight hair that Kori always found immensely sexy. It also shines slightly by the reflection of the sun rays. He also had a nicely build body from what Kori could tell. He had a very light, natural skin color and seemed very tall from her angle. He wore sunglasses to cover his eyes, but she just assumed they were the most gorgeous eyes in the world. She blushed lightly at the feeling of his gaze on her.

"Um… Hi…" Dick nervously said.

'_He seems the good to possess a conversation with.'_ Kori thought.

"I believe she is yours?" Kori asked Dick, petting Emerald. The sound of her angelic voice sent cold shivers down his spine. He stared at her angelic face. She tilted her head to the side, unsure if she has said something wrong. He snapped back into reality with a pink blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Um… Yeah. Well… She's not MINE. I'm walking her for a friend. Well, my friend's sister…" Dick then noticed he was rambling and blushed harder. Kori giggled at him. "Um… I'm Dick." He then released a hand to her.

"I am Kori." Kori replied, returning her hand as well. She felt something good in the pit of her stomach as their hands met. She felt her fingers melt in his touch. "Please, you name is 'Dick'?" confused at why his name is that.

"Um… No. It's Richard, but Dick's a nickname for it. You can call me whichever you prefer." Dick replied, smiling nervously, the pink still in his cheeks.

"I believe Richard sounds much better. Powerful and brave." Kori smiled.

"Huh?" Dick asked, confused.

"The meaning of your name. It is 'Powerful and Brave', mostly to refer to a leader." Kori explained. Dick smiled, blushing a deep red.

'_Wow. She's obviously smart. No one knows that off the top of their head.'_ Dick thought, smirking slightly. Then his eyes widened. _'Whoa… Bad Dick… You just met her. No need to fall for her already…'_

"So… Why do you have luggage?" Dick asked, trying not to seem stupid by not replying to her.

"I have traveled in the flying vehicle. My sister has the the obligation of retrieving me from the port of oxygen, but she is stuck in the traffic and has instructed me to meet her at this park." Kori explained. Dick smiled softly and the cuteness in her words. Most people who did that might piss him off, but she just made him smile.

"Oh. I see. Well… Maybe I can keep you company until she comes." Dick offered as he sat down next to her.

"I would not wish to be extracting your time, Richard. I am sure your time is valuable and you must have activities to do-" Kori protested, but was cut off by Dick.

"No problem. All I'm doing is walking her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a break with her new friend." Dick smiled at her. Kori smiled back and petted Emerald. She looked at Dick again. A light butterfly feeling tickled her stomach. All she wanted to do was smile when she saw him. She didn't understand why, but she liked this bubbly feeling she had inside.

"I hope she does not take long." Kori thought out loud. Her phone then rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Kori asked.

'_Sis! Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry! My stupid GPS got me lost! I have NO idea where I am! Do you think you can get to the school with a taxi or maybe some new friend you met?_' Freya hinted.

"Oh. That would be quiet impolite. Do not worry I shall be at the place of education." Kori smiled.

'_Ok. I am SO sorry! I'll meet you at the school. Go to the front office and ask for your dorm. Ok? See ya, bye!'_ Freya exclaimed and hanged up.

"Yes. I will. I will see you soon, Sister! Sister?" Kori asked, unable to explain why she didn't hear Freya anymore.

"What's up?" Dick asked her, concerned at Kori's confused face.

"I am not sure why I am unable to hear my sister." Kori replied. He then looked at her phone.

"She ended the call." Dick answered almost instantly.

"Oh… Now… I must find the taxi." Kori told herself.

"A taxi? Why? Your sister can't get you?" Dick asked her.

"No. She is the lost. She is unaware of where she is. She must not understand the way here." Kori smiled, thinking positively.

'_But she told Kori TO go here... Something doesn't sound right...' _Dick thought to himself, but decided to not say anything to Kori, hoping to stay on her good side.

"Well… do you need a ride?" Dick asked.

"Oh! I do not wish to intrude and you must have traveled on foot to the park because you possess a canine, you couldn't give me the transportat-" Kori started.

"Actually, I drove to the park in my car. I really can give you a ride." Dick tried to convince, wanting any time he can with her.

"I am unsure." Kori said, not wanting to be rude or go with a stranger.

"Look, I'm not a bad guy, if that's what you're thinking. I mean, I walking a white, fluffy puppy in the park. How bad of a guy can I be?" Dick tried to persuade. Kori giggled at that. He smiled at her.

"Well…" Kori, still not convinced. He then pulled something out.

"I have kettle corn." Dick persuaded. Kori gasped.

"It is as if you understand me more than I do." Kori giggled.

"So you like kettle corn?" Dick asked her.

"Oh yes! It is my most favorite snacks from America!" Kori exclaimed.

"What country you from?" Dick asked her.

"It is very small. You have not heard of it." Kori quickly replied. Dick was suspicious at why she wouldn't tell him, but decided not to push it.

"So… Come on then!" Dick welcomed.

"Well… I do not wish to impose on you and your time." Kori countered.

"It's no big deal. I mean, I live kinda far from here. I'm sure I'll pass where you're supposed to go." Dick replied. Kori then sighed and smiled.

"… Alright. I thank you." Kori replied to him, giving him a soft hug. Dick softly hugged back. He smiled. He loved her already. The feeling of her body against his gave him a warm, happy feeling inside him. He just melted in her embrace. And her accent is completely cute, ringing like chimes through a light breeze. They then broke apart. Dick then took her two luggages and pulled them.

"OH! NO! It is quite alright." Kori protested. Dick shook his head.

"No it's fine, really. I mean, my coach has been getting me to work out anyways." He joked, was giving her a million dollar smile. "You can walk the dog." Kori then sighed in defeat, but smiled at him, taking Emerald by the leash and began to walk next to Dick. Dick then unlocked his car. Kori gasped and Dick looked at her, confused.

"Your automotive transportation is very nice." Kori complimented.

"Thanks. I prefer my motorcycle." Dick told. Kori made an even bigger gasp. Dick chuckled. "You like motorcycles?"

"Oh yes! Though, my parents would never allow me to purchase one. They do not allow me to do much of the more daring activities. But, I have desired to ride one for quite some time." Kori told.

"Well… If you get on my good side, I'll take you one day." Dick teased. Kori gasped

"Truly?" She exclaimed and she pulled him into another hug.

'_Mental Note. That's one way to get her in my arms.'_ Dick thought, melting in her arms once again. Kori blushed and let go, looking down at the ground.

"I apologize. I do not wish to appear too forward with my actions. I was merely-" Kori started to explain herself.

"No. Don't worry about it. I understand." Dick reassured her. She gave him a soft smile back and they continued to walk to his car. He opened the trunk and placed her suitcases in the trunk and also took her backpack.

He then, quickly ran to her and opened her door. She smiled at him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and picked up Emerald before sitting down. He then closed his door. He walked around the back and did a happy jump before getting the driver's seat.

"So... Where do you need to go?" Dick asked her, turning the key in the ignition.

"I shall be living at my school." Kori told him.

"Oh. A boarding school. Ok. Which one?" Dick asked her as turned on the radio to 102.7, KIIS FM. He then backed up.

"Jump City High School." Kori replied. He then accidentally honked his horn. Kori jumped in shock.

'_She even GOES to my school! YES!'_ Dick squealed in his mind. He saw her shocked face.

"Oh. Sorry about the horn. It's just that, I go there too." Dick explained. She smiled at him.

"I believe we shall be living together." Kori told. He laughed.

"Yeah. And with 2000 other students as well." Dick joked back to her.

"Does that mean I am unable to see you?"Kori's voice softened, a small frown fell on her face. Dick looked at her and his heart sank.

'_This is so weird. She gives the smallest sad face and I feel crushed. Why? I mean, she's adorable and sweet, but I don't even know her. Why do I have such strong feelings for her after only meeting her from 30 minutes?' _Dick thought, confused at his new feeling, but pushed it aside.

"We're friends. Of course we can see each other. Who knows? We might even have a class together!" Dick exclaimed, hoping to put that cute smile back on her face. Luckily, it did.

"That would be most enjoyable!" Kori squealed, but then thought about what she said. She looked down, embarrassed, and blushed a deep red. Dick then let out a soft chuckle.

'_Why does everything she do seem so cute? I mean, she's just blushing. But… I can't help but think everything she does is so magical...' _Dick thought deeply to himself, unable to cope this feeling he had.

"I think that would be most enjoyable too." Dick commented back. She looked up to see him give her a small smile. She smiled back as she her blush turned into a light pink. They sat there quietly for moments. "Shameless" by All Time Low was then playing on the radio. Dick was then softly bobbing his head to the music.

"You enjoy this song as well?" Kori asked.

"Yeah. You're into rock?" Dick asked her, obviously shocked and amused.

"Yes. I was most desiring to travel to America to see a concert by the All Time Low. There music is most entertaining to listen to. I enjoy dancing them!" Kori exclaimed. "Please, why are you flabbergasted to believe that enjoy rock?"

"Um… Well… to be honest, you don't seem like a girl that likes rock. More of a girl that likes, I don't know, romantic love songs." Dick explained. Kori giggled.

"You should not do the judging when you have not known the getting." Kori smartly replied.

"HAHA. You mean getting to know, right?" Dick corrected, politely. Kori blushed.

"Oh. Yes! Hehe. I am most apologizing. I am unable to speak your language very well. Your American customs are also very strange to me." Kori replied, blushing.

"Hey. It's no big deal. I understood you, right?" Dick replied, kindly. Kori nodded, smiling. Then, silence over flooded the car.

"Um… Are you most fond of your school?" Kori asked Dick, trying to break any ice.

"Yeah. It's really cool. We have lots of sport teams and clubs. So, it's not just school. And we have great food, which is good because you have to live there." Dick informed.

"Oh! Do you have a team of soccer for the female students?" Kori asked him.

"A girl's soccer team? Of course! They've won the league championship 3 years in a row! So you like soccer?" Dick exclaimed, happy to learn they had something in common.

"Yes. I also enjoy leading of cheer, drama, choral, and dance. OH! I also appreciate assisting in the community." Kori informed her favorite activities to him.

"Well, we have a cheer squad. And, you can also audition for the musicals, which has drama, singing, and dancing. And we have community service clubs, like Key Club and Leo Club." Dick replied.

"Wondrous! Please, what do you enjoy?" Kori sweetly asked Dick. He smiled.

'_Well… She cares about what I think and like. She's better than most of the asses I already went out with already. A bunch of gold diggers...'_ Dick thought, thinking of past memories of Kitten and Barbara. His face made an evil glare and he let out a soft snarl. He noticed her soft face. She was confused at his though. He brushed off the thought of the other girls and just smiled, enjoying the moment they had together.

"I was on the varsity football and soccer team. I also really like martial arts. And I kinda play the guitar." Dick explained.

"Oh! That is most exciting! You must be very athletic!" Kori exclaimed, complimenting him. Dick chuckled.

"Yeah. A little." Dick replied, not wanting to seem cocky in front of her. They then drove into the school parking lot.

"Welcome Jump City High School." Dick welcomed. Kori gasped in awe.

"It is most magnificent." Kori softly mumbled, in great wonder. It was a big building, very traditional, like an English palace. She gazed at it as she slowly got out of the car.

"Glad you like it." Dick replied. Her trance broke as she heard Dick getting her luggage out of the trunk. Kori held onto Emerald. She tried to take her luggage from him, but he refused.

"I thank you for your most kind generosity. You are very nice." Kori thanked, she smiled at him, in awe at him. He gave her a million dollar smile. She then kissed his cheek, softly.

'_I love her so much.'_ Dick thought deeply, unable to control his mind. _'What did I just say… Did I just say LOVE?'_

'_You did.'_ The voice in his mind replied.

'_No way... I can't love her… I just met her…' _Dick convinced.

'_Well… You like her a lot… THAT'S for sure…' _The voice replied.

'_I can't, I've only known her for about 1 1/12 hours!'_ Dick exclaimed in his mind.

'_But all you're doing is thinking about her…' _The voice countered.

'_Aren't you supposed to be helpful?'_ Dick questioned.

'_Yeah… Normally…' The voice stated._

'_So why are you just arguing with me?' Dick shot._

'_Hey. I'm you, so you're arguing to yourself.' _The voice stated. Dick then let out a groan. Kori looked at him.

'Richard… Are you the alright?" Kori asked, a worried face shown.

'Yeah. I'm fine." Dick replied, shaking his head.

"You are sure?" Kori asked him again.

"Yeah. Definitely. Come on! Let's go to the front office." Dick suggested. Kori nodded as she followed him. They walked through the double doors and she saw the inside was more modern looking than the outside. The brick walls were painted white and the white floors were newly polished. They had the letters "JCHS" painted in a bright purple with fancy writing all around the floors of the school. She saw that there were lockers as well, which were also purple and wrote "Go Titans" on the lockers in white with yellow lining. The school seemed new, not a chip on the painted coat of the lockers or a gum spot on the floor. Even though it would seem plain without the lockers, it was still beautiful. The doors were also purple with a yellow border around it and the room numbers were on a wooden plaque with gold writing. She saw Dick walking towards a door that read, "Front Office". Kori scurried to follow him.

Dick walked up to a plump 60 year old woman with pale skin and bright red hair was behind the desk.

"Hello Dick. How are you today?" the woman greeted Dick.

"I'm good, Mrs. May Eye. How are you?" Dick warmly replied.

"Fine. Thank you for asking." Mrs. May answered. "How can I help you?"

"Well… I'm here to help Ms. Kori get her schedule." Dick sincerely replied.

"I think that can be arranged." Mrs. May Eye smiled at Dick. She looked at Kori and gave a hand. "Hello. I'm Mrs. May Eye. I'm Head of the Office Staff. If you have any problems with your schedule or anything, you may come to me." Kori accepted the hand and shook it.

"It is very nice to meet you. I will come here if I do have troubles." Kori replied, smiling sweetly.

"Ok. I'll just look in the section of the students who haven't gotten their schedules." Mrs. May informed and did some typing on her computer.

"My name is Korinna when it is full." Kori informed her. Mrs. May smiled at her. It only took her a couple seconds. "Oh! Looks like you're at the top. Korinna spelled K-O-R-I-N-N-A, correct?" Kori nodded.

"Perfect!" Mrs. May Eye smiled. She hit print and then handed Kori her paper. "Here you go!"

"I thank you!" Kori said.

"You're welcome, Sweetie." Mrs. May Eye said to Kori, she then looked at Dick. "I assume you'll be taking her around school?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dick graciously replied.

"Ok. So if she's in the infirmary?" Mrs. May Eye joked.

"I'll take full responsibility." Dick joked back.

"Alright. Have a good day, you two!" Mrs. May Eye exclaimed.

"You too, Mrs. May Eye. Thanks!" Dick said.

"She is very kind." Kori complimented her.

"Yeah. She treats us like her children. She is very motherly. Can't say that about most of the teachers, though!" Dick joked. Kori giggled softly.

"Ok, so what room do you have?"Dick asked her. Kori looked at her paper.

"Junior Building. Level 3, Room 260." Kori informed.

"Hey! We're the same grade!" Dick exclaimed. Kori smiled happily. "Here, I'll take you to the Junior Building, or what we call, the Junior Block."

"Hehe. That is a most interesting name. Why is that?"

"All grade levels have a name for their building. Freshman's Fresh Town, Sophomores' Sophomore Street, Juniors' Junior Block, and Seniors' Senior City. It's been a tradition ever since the school was made."

"That is most amusing!" Kori squealed and they continued walking. She then looked around. "Richard, where are we?"

"We're in the main building. See, all our classes are in the main building. And our dorms are across a bridge that connects to the main building. So, when school starts you walk across the bridge, to the main building." Dick explained.

"But does it not get very over packed if all of us go on one bridge?" Kori, confusedly, asked.

"Yeah, well, there's other ways. I mean, you can take one of the 3 bridges from the 2nd, 3rd, or 4th floor. You can take the walkway from the bottom floor. There is also a shortcut that takes you straight to the gym, which is near the football/soccer field, but that shortcut is only from the Junior Block and Senior City." Dick explained. Kori nodded, but still confused. "Here's a map."

Football/Soccer Field

I

I

Indoor

Swimming

Pool

I

I

Gym

_I I_

I I

I I

I I

Senior Junior

City Block

I I

I I

I I

I I

I-BRIDGE-Main- BRIDGE -I

Building/

I-BRIDGE-Cafeteria- BRIDGE -I

I I

I I

I I

I I

Fresh Sophomore

Town Street

"Do you get it?" Dick asked.

"Yes! I understand!" Kori squealed in delight, pulling him a tight hug. He was shocked first, but then he fell in love with in her embrace and softly hugged back. They broke apart and Kori just smiled, Dick grinned and he took her to the dorms. After, 20 minutes, they finally made it to the bottom floor.

"Ok. You said level 3?" Dick asked her. She nodded. They decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs, from all the walking. The buildings were full of students hanging out. The elevator was tightly packed with 10 people and luggage. Kori was slightly scared, having so many people in a small elevator. But, the two were finally out.

"Ok. What room number was it, again?" Dick asked Kori as they stood in the hallway with many students. Kori pulled out her paper.

"260." She answered.

"Ok." Dick said as he began walking down the hall, looking at the room numbers. It didn't take him long. Her room was very close to the elevator and found 260 in a flash. She then used her key to open the door. The door opened and she saw a room the size of a large bedroom. There were 2 twin beds there on opposite sides of the room and a wooden closet next to each bed. She also saw 2 desks and a big window, but other than that, there was nothing else.

"Oh! It is quite adorable!" Kori exclaimed. A girl sitting at a desk looked at the door because of the voice. She had short purple hair and amethyst eyes. She was about 5'1" and she was wearing black skinny jeans and purple tank and black converse. Yup, you guessed it, its Raven. She was reading a book

"Hey Raven. Looks like you're bunked with Kori for the year, well… Until we have Understanding Real Life class." Dick greeted her. She looked up from her book. "How's the the Junior Block for the grade skipper?"

"Hey Dick." She looked at her and then back at Dick. She made a small smirk.

'_He definitely likes her.'_ Raven thought.

"Hello!" Kori exclaimed. "I am Kori. Please, your name is Raven?" Raven nodded.

"Hi." Raven simply replied. Kori threw herself at her, embracing her deeply.

"It is very nice to meet you!" Kori squealed. Dick was shocked, then tried to rip Kori off Raven. After a few long moments, she let go.

"Yeah, Kor. Raven's not much of a hugger." Dick informed. Kori gasped.

"Oh! I am most sorry! I was unaware of the thought you did not enjoy warm embraces! Please, do forgive me!" Kori pleaded to Raven. Raven looked at Dick. He gave her a stern look, saying 'Accept her apology'.

"Sure." Raven muttered. Kori jumped.

"YAY!" Kori screamed.

"Hey. Where's everyone else? I want to introduce Kori to them." Dick asked Raven.

"Cafeteria. Everyone was _desperate_ to eat breakfast." Raven with a monotone voice, spoke.

"Ok. I'll go down there now. Raven, can you take Kori there after she's settled in?" Dick asked Raven. Kori was off in her world, placing clothes on her clear hangers and hanging them up, while folding her sweaters to place in the drawers.

"I don't know…" Raven uncertainly started.

"Raven. Just for 10 minutes. I know you guys don't really match personalities, but she's a really nice and sweet person. She'll grow on you." Dick predicted.

"You really like this girl, huh?" Raven stated the obvious. Dick looked at her strangely.

"What? Me? No! I just think you'll like her a lot. Really. Honestly. That's the only reason." Dick denied, quickly. Raven expression didn't change. Dick glared at her.

"Whatever. Bring her down in 10 minutes." Dick growled and stormed out. Raven smirked. She then turned to Kori, who was placing her bed sheets on the bed, pastel lavender one I might add.

"I enjoy the color of your hair." Kori told. "It is very different, but it does look well. Your eyes are also very beautiful. I have not seen a color similar to it." She then started folding her jeans to put in the drawers. Raven blushed a light color at Kori's kind comments. Raven walked over and folded a white skinny jean. Kori looked at her and smiled. Raven gave a small smirk.

'_What do you know? Dick's actually right... I didn't think it to be so fast, though.'_ Raven thought.

"So… What do you like to do?" Raven asked with a low monotone voice.

"I enjoy dancing and acting and the leading of cheer and soccer and-" Kori started naming off.

"Wait… You like soccer?" Raven stopped her. Kori nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I play the forward in the left. Do enjoy the sport as well?" Kori asked her. Raven nodded.

"I'm center midfield." Raven told. Kori gasped.

"Oh! We may be able to play! Yes?" Kori smiled. Raven nodded softly, as she folded a pair of soccer shorts.

"Do you like to read?" Raven asked her.

"Yes! I enjoy many love stories, but I also enjoy tragedy and comical stories. I believe Edgar Allan Poe's _The Fall of the House of Usher_ is most suspenseful and riveting." Kori replied. Raven then gave a smile, a real smile.

"Yeah… I love how they made the movie." Raven started.

"YES! The man who played the brother was most terrifying. His voice was played very well!" Kori exclaimed. Raven then nodded in agreement.

"You know, I thought you were just another perky, annoying girl, but you're actually alright." Raven softly told her, trying to be complimenting, but wasn't so successful. Kori smiled.

"I thank you. You are very 'actually alright' as well!" Kori beamed. Raven chuckled softly at that.

'_I hate it when Dick's right.'_ Raven snarly thought, but was so confused on how she's so hard not to like.

"Hey. I'm sure the others would really like to meet you. Let's go down to the cafeteria. It's about lunch time." Raven suggested. Kori hopped.

"Yes! That shall be most amusing!" Kori agreed and followed Raven out the door. They began to walk and made it to the cafeteria in only 10 minutes, unlike Kori and Dick's trip, which was 30 minutes. They walked into the cafeteria and saw millions of students. They all sat round tables that were patterned in a strange way.

"Where are they?" Raven muttered under her breath.

"Do you mean your companions?" Kori asked. Raven nodded. Kori pointed to a table near the middle.

"I see Richard there." Kori told.

"Thanks." Raven thanked and then she began to walk over to them. There were 4 people at the table.

There was a tall, 6'2" African American boy who was well built and very towering. He had on baggy jeans, a pair of Nike sneakers that is a mixture of black and grey with a white Nike logo. He also had on an blue Aeropostale t-shirt underneath his school Varsity jacket which was purple and tan at the sleeves, which on the right top of his arm said his year of graduation, 2013 in purple and yellow number patches and under it says all the Varsity sports he's in, WRST, FOOT and SOCC. At the front left side, it has his name Victor Stone sewn in purple thread in cursive. And on the right side, it has JCA on it.

There was also a slender 5'9" African American girl who had her hair tied up in buns and was wearing dark skinny jeans a yellow tube top that was tight around her bust but flew away from the body under her breasts. She also had on a black short-sleeve women's blazer with a wide opening in the chest area and latched with 2 buttons and tied at the waist. She also had on yellow wedges with a peep-toe in the front.

There was also a scrawny boy who was about 5'4" and he had forest green eyes. His hair was dyed green and he wore a green T-shirt that read, "Kiss Me. I'm not Irish…" in the front and "… but I'm Richie Rich." on the back. He also had on tan cargo pants and tan sandals on.

And then there was Dick. He seemed to be telling the group something ad Raven and Kori was coming in. They couldn't hear was he was saying.

"I'm telling you! She's amazing. She has this bright, cherry red hair and these hypnotic emerald eyes. She's gorgeous! She's so nice and sweet. And she has this smile-"Dick was saying, but got cut off.

"Dude! You are in love with this girl!" The green haired boy exclaimed.

"Yeah. You don't even know her. At least, not well." The girl pointed out.

"Look. I know she's different! She's just so… Astounding..." Dick, out of words, mumbled.

"We're here." Raven announced, but with a monotone voice. Dick smiled at Kori.

"Kori! You're here!" Dick greeted. Kori smiled. "Let's introduce you to everyone!" She took a seat right next to Dick. He pointed to the green hair kid.

"This is Garfield Logan." Dick acknowledged. Kori smiled.

"Hello. I am Kori." Kori greeted.

"Hi. You can call me Gar." Gar exclaimed. Kori nodded.

"Please… Why is your hair-" Kori started.

"Dyed it. Hated it blonde. Too… normal… Wanted something different, you know?" Gar tried to explain. Kori looked at him, not really understanding, but nodded and smiled anyways.

"Hey! I'm Beanie Beecher. You call me Bee, k?" Bee exclaimed. Kori giggled.

"Yes. I shall do that." Kori snickered.

"Hey there Lil' Lady! I'm Victor Stone, but everyone calls me Vic." Vic smiled genuinely at Kori.

"Hello." Kori replied.

"Now… Where's Frey?" Raven asked the rest of the group, sitting down.

"She's getting a banana." Gar replied.

"Why? Cramps?" Bee asked him.

"Ew…No…" Gar replied, not very interested n that subject.

"Dude… You know she's a girl." Vic countered.

"But she's a banana lover as well. She's a monkey!" Gar exclaimed.

"Guys!" Bee exclaimed.

"Dude! She rock climbs and she's jumpy. She even does monkey bars! She's like a monkey." Vic pointed out.

"Shut up." Raven scowled. They instantly became quiet. Then, a spunky brunette came from behind.

"Hey guys!" She greeted everyone. She turned to Kori. "Hey Sis." Kori screamed.

"AH! SISTER!" Kori exclaimed, wrapping her sister in a tight hug. Kori was 5'7" and Freya was 5'2", so a lot shorter than her.

"Oh my gosh! Look at you! You must've fought millions of guys back home. Or maybe Ryan did for you." Freya giggled. Kori laughed in reply. "Man! You're so tall! I feel like I have to use to step stool to talk to you!" Freya exclaimed.

"Please, I am famished. Where may I retrieve some food to consume?" Kori asked her. Freya laughed.

'_Same old Kori.'_ Freya thought.

"Come. I'll take you to the lunch line. I'll pay, because of your taxi thing." Freya joked. The two then walked off, talking and giggling.

"Who's this Ryan?" Dick snarled.

"Jealous?" Gar smirked, wiggling his brow.

"No…. So… Freya's Kori's sister?" Dick croaked, in shock, trying to find a different subject.

"Let's hope Freya's cool with calling you brother." Vic mocked. Gar giggled and pounded his fist with Vic.

"That's crazy! They don't look anything alike!" Dick exclaimed.

"What? Since Kori's so gorgeous, Freya isn't?" Raven snarled, obviously on the verge of being ticked off.

"No! It's just, their hair color, eye color, height, personality. They're different." Dick defended.

"Well… We've heard Freya talk about her other sister, Cameron. She doesn't sound anything like them." Bee pointed out.

"I guess… But wow… What are the odds I meet a girl at the park…" Dick then figured it out. "… Is Freya's sister… And Freya told _me_ to take the dog to the park… " A bell went off in his head. The girls came back and sat down. Kori brought back a plate of chocolate chip waffles covered in maple syrup, a banana, and orange juice. Kori was slightly blushing.

"Hey. Welcome back." Bee greeted to Kori. Kori smiled.

"Yes. I believe it is important to maintain a well-balanced diet." Kori explained.

"Cool." Vic exclaimed.

"Oh. Where is the room of rest?" Kori asked.

"Oh. Over there." Vic pointed to a couple doors.

"I thank you. I shall be gone for only moments." Kori informed the others and left. Dick glared at Freya, who gave him an innocent look.

"You did this. This Truman Park thing. It was all you." Dick started on his mystery solving.

"Now Dick, why would I do that?" Freya smirked, acting all innocent.

"Because you're evil!" Dick exclaimed.

"You're crazy, Dick." Gar exclaimed.

"I know why she did this…" Bee thought out loud. Everyone looked at her.

"She's playing matchmaker." Bee solved.

"Very good, Bee." Freya congratulated Bee.

"Who's Ryan?" Dick questioned.

"Why? Jealous?" Freya's brow went up.

"NO!" Dick shot back.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you." Freya smiled, stealing Kori's banana and eating it.

"Tell me." Dick demanded. Freya smirked at him.

"But you're not jealous. Why do you care?" Freya slyly teased.

"Because I do. Tell me now." Dick barked.

"Whatever, I know you love her." Freya teased.

"I do not." Dick protested.

"Yeah. And you weren't just telling them how beautiful she was 5 minutes ago." Raven, sarcastically, remarked. Dick gave Raven a death glare

"Come on, Dick. Admit it." Freya persuaded. Dick shook his head, stubborn as ever. "Well… I know she likes you." He was then interested.

"Really?" Dick happily asked, eye lit up like a Christmas tree. Freya motioned Gar to hand her something. He happily obliged.

"If you admit it, I'll tell you what she told me while we're in line. AND who Ryan is." Freya bargained. Dick wasn't sure. Give up his pride to hear what a girl he really likes really thinks about him. Dick growled.

"Fine. I like Kori." Dick admitted.

"HAH! Got it!" Freya exclaimed, pulling out a cell phone from her back, slapping hi fives to Gar and Vic.

"HEY!" Dick snarled, trying to take it from her clasp. She wouldn't give in, though.

"Ryan's our older brother." Freya told. Dick eyes' wide.

'_Brother? Freya never told us about a brother… Well… No need to be jealous over him now… Wait… I'm not jealous!' _Dick caught himself.

'_Yes you are._' The voice said in his head. Dick growled and slapped his forehead.

"She also thinks you're the sweetest boy she's ever met and she thinks you're incredibly sexy." Freya told. Dick's eyes were huge.

'_Sweetest? AND Sexy? Wow… She's a little feisty… AH! Bad thought! Hey! That's crazy! I mean, I've been called sexy, but never sweetest… Wow… Well, except from crazy Kitten. But I never did anything to be sweet to her.' _Dick thought.

"Really?" Dick, shocked asked. He couldn't imagine being sweet. A selfish, stubborn, arrogant dick, yes. But sweet? It was weird, but he liked it.

"She also said you'd be the perfect boyfriend." Freya sang, eating mandarin oranges. Dick blushed a deep red. The guys were laughing at him,

"She lets you tell him this?" Bee asked her.

"Well… We're sisters. She can't be mad at me forever, so I do whatever." Freya told them.

"I didn't think Kori thought like that." Vic admitted.

"She seems too innocent to call Dick sexy, but many girls have." Gar seconded.

"She is, but you don't know her like I do. She can be really normal and she's very smart. She can judge people easily, but she normally gives the people she doesn't like a chance to prove her wrong. If they don't, she'll fight them, if she had to." Freya explained.

"A sweet warrior. Sounds pretty ironic to me." Bee thought out loud. Kori then walked back.

"Hello. Did I do the missing?" Kori asked the group.

"Of course we missed you, Kori." Bee smiled. Kori smiled back, but was confused.

"She asked if she missed anything." Dick corrected. Bee blushed. And Freya smirked at Dick.

'_He SO loves her.'_ Freya thought happily.

"I am most sorry. I am not very well at speaking your language." Kori apologized.

"It's fine. You're doing pretty well, actually." Gar kindly tried to cheer her up. Kori smiled happily at him and ate some salad.

"But you didn't miss anything." Raven told her.

"Oh. That is good. I enjoy being informed on what is occurring." Kori told.

"HEY! Tomorrow's the Homeroom Prank Day!"Freya exclaimed.

"Please, what is that?" Kori asked. Freya was about to answer, but was cut off.

"It's when homeroom teachers play pranks on each other. They normally have a slumber party before and compete to have the best party in their room with a group of their favorite students." Dick explained. Freya smirked at Dick, knowing he did love her, even if he wasn't willing to admit.

"OH! That is most enjoyable." Kori jumped.

"We gatta get to Carson to be ours." Bee demanded.

"Please, who is this Carson? Is this a machine that will allow us to be victorious in this competition?" Kori questioned, very confused. Dick chuckled.

"No. Mrs. Carson James. She's the Understanding Real Life teacher. All her students call her by her first name. She even gets us to have the same class together. It's a class where students of different grades are combined. Really fun class." Dick explained. Kori nodded in understanding.

"It just so happens we're her favorites." Bee explained.

"We all had homeroom together 2 years ago, which was our SRC class. She teaches that too." Vic also informed.

"She's really nice. You'll love her." Freya stated. Kori smiled. They all finished their lunch and ran to Mrs. James's room. She had room number 266. Vic knocked on it.

"Come in!" A feminine voice shouted. They all walked it. There stood a student teacher that looked fresh out of college. She was about 25 years old. She had long blonde hair that his her mid upper arm. It was in light curls, kinda like Taylor Swift. She had on a white, button down blouse with black and silver stripes on it, with a 3 quarters arm length. She also wore dark, wide leg jeans and black pointy toed heels under. She had her bright blue eyes seem so welcoming. She was sitting at her desk with a couple stacks of papers she was grading.

"Hey Carson!" Gar exclaimed. Everyone else gave a form of hello after.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Carson asked them, who sounded like Candace Cameron.

"We're good." Bee smiled.

"So… I heard we all have you 6th period." Raven pointed.

"Yup. The Understanding Real Life class. I hope you guys like it. Lots of students before say it's a real life experience." Carson pointed out.

"Yeah. Lots of my senior football friends say that too." Vic also pointed out.

"Did you guys come to try to hint me who you want as your partner?" Carson, so in with the students, asked.

"Actually… We didn't. But we would like that." Freya gave a cute smile to her.

"I'll do that, but why did you come?" Carson asked them.

"We came to introduce you to our new friend, Kori." Dick announced, gesturing to Kori. Carson smiled to her.

"Hi!" Carson smiled.

"Hello." Kori warmly replied.

"Are you new to Jump City?" Carson asked. Kori nodded.

"She's my sis, so she won't get lost." Frey smiled.

"Did you guys want me to put her in 6th period?" Carson guessed.

"That WOULD be good." Bee hinted.

"Well, alright. I'll talk to Principal Wilson. If he's cool with it, I don't see why not." Carson said. The group cheered. "Let me just see what needs to be switched around. I had a hard time with you guys, since you guys like to play sports." She did some clicking on her computer.

"Ok. I found you. You have me 3rd. I'll talk to Wilson. But, I'm not sure what your other classes are like." Carson explained to her.

"You could just make her schedule just like one of us." Dick suggested. Freya then placed her arm on the desk, to hide herself from Dick's line of vision.

"Yeah. There's one of us that's DESPRATE to be in all her classes." Freya emphasized desperate, she then used her other hand to point in the direction of Dick.

"Dick." Freya also mouthed to Carson. Carson then nodded in understanding.

"Ok. I'll talk to Wilson about it."Carson said.

"Um… Mrs. James…" Kori started.

"Please. You can call me Carson." Carson told her. Kori smiled.

"Carson, what is your class about?" Kori asked her.

"Well… I have the students work with a partner, who they will work with all year. Second semester, though, life gets interesting. They will live together a dorm room. It's kind of like those classes where you take care of an egg as a baby, but a little different. They have to live as if they are partners and must try to survive life with rents and responsibility and jobs and still handle school." Carson explained.

"Wait… We LIVE with someone?" Gar asked her. She nodded.

"That's why the Junior dorms are so empty. Most kids take it during their Junior year. You and Freya, who are sophomores, decided to not follow the crowd on this. And Vic, who couldn't squeeze it in his schedule last year because of football last year." Carson smirked.

"Can we dorm with anyone?" Raven asked her.

"It's normally a boy and girl dorm, if no leftovers are there. This is where the school gets really trusting in you guys. To do nothing, you know. This is also where the parents go berserk and say, 'This is why there are so many pregnant teens.' But, I think, if you are going to live with some one of the opposite sex later on in life, you have to understand how they will behave out of class. Also, you are normally supposed to have them bunk with someone they aren't very fond with to work together and attempt to get along, but I don't think that's fair. You wanna be with your friends, not enemies. They why I tell the classes, if you really want to be with a friend, you pay for them." Mrs. Carson explained again.

"Pay?" Kori asked her.

"For example, Bob is Anne's boyfriend. He doesn't want her with anyone else, right?" Carson started. Kori nodded. "So, he's going to pay me money saying, 'I want to be with Anne. So I'll give you…' I don't know… $300.'"

"$300?" Gar shouted.

"Yeah. Kids will pay me BIG money. This is how I get my trip to Hawaii." Carson joked. "Kidding. If there is a very attractive student, that's when I can also go on a cruise."

"Is this allowed?" Kori asked her.

"The school district says since if it's the children's money and not their parents, they can do what they want with it. I cannot take money from your guys, but I can accept donations. I do, of course, give 10 percent to the school. And half I sponsor to the best sport team on campus." Carson explained.

"HAHA! This is a good way to make money. And be generous." Gar exclaimed.

"Yup… Especially when… Kitten's in Dick's class…"Carson mumbled softly, coughing, looking away.

"WHAT?" Dick yelled. Carson then gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry. She'll pay me big." Carson apologetically explained.

"Well… if Dick has that pain, can you be our Homeroom Slumber leader tonight?" Freya suggested.

"Of course." Carson exclaimed.

"Wait… I have a question. What if, Kitten bids on Dick, but Dick bids on someone else?" Raven asked her.

"That's easy, whoever pays me more. They get the higher hand." Carson simple replied.

"Can I ask you how much she bids?" Dick asked her. She went near him.

"You know Dick, I usually can't. But, you know. If I happen to say you need to be more generous, I don't see why not." Carson replied softly, but everyone heard. Dick jumped.

"YES! I'M FREE!" Dick exclaimed, doing a happy dance. Everyone laughed.

"Okay. Remember, we gatta beat Mrs. Rogue's class. I think she's taking on Kitten's group, so we really gatta beat them." Carson explained.

"Definitely. We'll totally win this competition." Bee exclaimed.

"Yes, because we did that the last 2 years." Raven sarcastically snorted.

"Come on, Rae! Don't be a party pooper!" Gar exclaimed. She was sending daggers at him. "Raven." He had a sweat drop fall down the side of his head.

"Alright. You guys better run along. Come down here at 4 pm." Carson reminded.

"Don't worry. We'll do this." Vic exclaimed. They then left to get ready for this party.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**WHOO! Crazy kinda manipulation and a pretty cool school, huh? I wish I went there :D HEY! First chapter done! I wanted to make it really long; so that you guys would have a good beginning! I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! REVIEW! By the way, since this story already has a bunch of characters, I'm not going be taking applications. I try next chapter story though, okay? PLEASE REVIEW ME! TRY NOT TO FLAME! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	2. Night to Remember

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 2 – Night To Remember**

**Hey Fanficers! XD I am so excited to have my 2****nd**** chapter up, it's been so much fun writing this. I promise, this chapter wont' be as lengthy as the first! Remember, if you're curious to know what Freya looks like, the main girl from Kingdom Sims Date by Pachtesis ( portal/view/547463). I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BY PACTHESIS! I'm just a big fan! :)**

**I am so glad for my reviews from awesome readers! This is awesome! A special thanks to my special readers: ****LoreRobStar****, ****jaqui101****, Mari'Takahashi, ****TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber****, ****Hey-wazup-stalker, areanna123**

**Thank you all, again! You guys are really amazing! I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend for life, Nicole (Sly), who actually introduced me to FanFiction, when I was an early Teen Titans fanatic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story or even have made it up!**

**Dedication Of The Chapter: I dedicate this chapter to my friend, Leslie (Rane). I love her she's such a good friend, always there for me. She gave me the ideas of the pranks, so I am thankful to her for doing something so nice for me. Really, I had writer's block the whole chapter. XD I love you, Girl!**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**CHAPTER 1 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 1 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 1 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 1 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 1 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 1 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 1 FLASHBACK!**

"_Okay. Remember, we gatta beat Mrs. Rogue's class. I think she's taking on Kitten's group, so we really gatta beat them." Carson explained._

"_Definitely. We'll totally win this competition." Bee exclaimed._

"_Yes, because we did that the last 2 years." Raven sarcastically snorted._

"_Come on, Rae! Don't be a party pooper!" Gar exclaimed. She was sending daggers at him. "Raven." He had a sweat drop fall down the side of his head._

"_Alright. You guys better run along. Come down here at 4 pm." Carson reminded._

"_Don't worry. We'll do this." Vic exclaimed. They then left to get ready for this party._

**CHAPTER 2 – NIGHT TO REMEMBER! CHAPTER 2 – NIGHT TO REMEMBER! CHAPTER 2 – NIGHT TO REMEMBER! CHAPTER 2 – NIGHT TO REMEMBER! CHAPTER 2 – NIGHT TO REMEMBER! CHAPTER 2 – NIGHT TO REMEMBER!**

Everyone was excited to have the Homeroom pranks. All students were running around, even our favorite Titan group. They were sitting in Kori and Raven's dorm room, talking about they need to do to beat Mrs. Rogue's team.

"Okay. We need all the supplies we can get. How much money did parents give us?" Dick asked.

"What about you, Richie Rich. You got cash." Vic pointed out.

"Well… I'm saving most of it for Kitten. I don't want any chance of her even getting CLOSE to being my partner." Dick countered. "My money is for last resort."

"Well… How much do we need? To know how much we gatta dip in." Bee asked.

"Yeah, in Understanding Real Life class, you want as much money as you got in the beginning." Vic advised.

"How bout we try $20/person and we'll figure out the rest later?" Freya suggested. They each took out $20.

"What're we going to do with it?" Raven asked.

"The rules say no pain pranks." Gar remembered.

"Are you able to do the ones that is most funny?" Kori asked the group. They all looked at her.

"What did you have in mind?" Dick asked her. She smiled softly, but they all knew she was more dangerous than they expect her to be.

**LATER ON IN THE STORY! LATER ON IN THE STORY! LATER ON IN THE STORY! LATER ON IN THE STORY! LATER ON IN THE STORY! LATER ON IN THE STORY!**

'_Ok. We need liquid soap.'_ Freya instructed through her cell phone. They were all split in groups with each a mission. Bee and Vic – Soda/Ice Cream. Gar, Freya, and Raven – Snacks. Dick and Kori – Prank Supplies. Vic, Freya, and Kori were dong three-way call, so they could stay in contact. They were all at Target buying their supplies.

"Do you not believe that oil is a better choice?" Kori suggested.

'I gatta agree with Kori on this one.' Vic said, through the phone.

"Ok. Oil." Freya ordered.

"Got it." Dick yelled from the next aisle. He brought it over to the cart that Kori had.

"I believe we must possess more?" Kori told. Dick ran back down the aisle.

"We also need pillows." Dick said, grabbing about 30 of them.

"Alright. What is else?" Kori asked.

"We'll need that dunk tank that we used at the school carnival for Principal Wilson." Dick laughed. "We made over $750 on one dollar tickets from him in there!" Kori giggled as well.

"What else is that we need from this place of shopping?" Kori asked him.

"We also need a lot of chocolate syrup." Dick told. "I'll call Alfred for it. He will be able to get the amount we need in such short notice.

"Is that all?" Kori asked.

"And… Hm…" Dick took a moment to think. "Melted ice cream or tomato sauce?"

"I believe the sauce of tomato would be most useful." Kori informed.

"Yeah. It would take too long to melt ice cream anyways." Dick agreed, placing about 20 bottles in the cart. "We also gatta make a poster out of butcher paper. We'll get some from the Student Body room. I'm sure they'll let us borrow some of their supplies." Kori nodded. They then were walking near the electronics section.

"Hey…" Dick said, looking at the cameras. "Hidden cameras… A video of our prank _would_ be pretty sweet…" Dick thought out loud.

"They are over the budget that we possess." Kori informed. $500 for the 5 set.

"Yeah… I know… I need to save my money to make sure I'm not partners with Kitten…" Dick thought out loud.

"If you wish, we will all try to raise the money to make sure that you will not have to be near Kitten." Kori suggested. Dick looked at her.

"No… I don't want you guys to do that." Dick protested.

"But, we do not wish for you to suffer." Kori countered.

"I just don't want you guys to waste your money." Dick replied.

"Assisting a friend is not a way to have waste in our money." Kori informed. Dick glanced at her and saw her sweet, innocent face. She smiled softly at him. He melted in her stare. How could he every say no to that face?

'Damn… I'm falling for her fast…' Dick thought. 'Whoa! FALLING for her? Did I just think that? I can't… I just met her yesterday…'

"Alright." Dick said. He then asked the worker to get the cameras from the locked cupboards.

"Do not worry. I shall do whatever is the necessary to assure that you shall not be associates with Kitten." Kori promised. Dick chucked.

"Thanks. I'll definitely need that." Dick joked. Kori giggled. They then continued walking.

"What else is necessary for this?" Kori asked him.

"We'll need buckets, but I'm wondering if the janitor's closet has some." Dick deeply thought out loud.

"But, since this is a festival for all the students, do you not think another student has already acquired them?" Kori pointed out. Dick smirked at her.

"You're right. Let's go get some." Dick suggested. They then got 2 buckets and decided it was time to go. They then stood in line. The cashier rang them up.

"Let me guess. JCHS's annual Homeroom Prank Day?" The tall man predicted.

"Yeah. We got a big one." Dick politely replied.

"I remember when I was at JCHS. I did this too. I actually snuck rats into the showers when they were all in. We also stole their clothes and hanged their underwear on the flag pole." The cashier was then chucking at the memory. "Good times, good times." Dick thought.

'_Rats…'_ Dick had an idea.

"Hey. Think we can use some of that idea?" Dick asked him with a devilish grin on his face.

"Sure. But make sure, if you win, you mention you got part of that idea from Tim Jo." Tim Jo mentioned. Dick smiled. They then shook hands.

"You got it." Dick exclaimed. Dick then paid Tim.

"Have a good day, you two." Tim smiled.

"Bye! You as well!" Kori gave a farewell.

"Come on, Kori. We gatta get to the pet store." Dick rushed. They then ran to Dick's corvette and sped off to PetsMart.

AT SCHOOL FOR PRANKING TIME! AT SCHOOL FOR PRANKING TIME! AT SCHOOL FOR PRANKING TIME! AT SCHOOL FOR PRANKING TIME! AT SCHOOL FOR PRANKING TIME! AT SCHOOL FOR PRANKING TIME!

Everyone, but Dick and Kori, were in Carson's room, dropping off their supplies.

"Ok. What time should this be?" Bee asked.

"I think… Right now, while their still planning is the best time." Freya exclaimed.

"YEAH! Gar exclaimed. He then had a devilish grin on his face. "It'll totally be so legit!" Then, Dick and Kori came in with a bunch of stuff, dropping it all on the floor.

"Perfect! You got everything! Let's go!" Vic announced.

"WAIT!" Dick stopped. Everyone looked at him.

"I think we should wait till it's all over, tonight." Dick suggested. They all looked confused.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Why?" Freya shouted.

"Let's just say…" Dick mysteriously said, pulling out a squeaking cardboard box behind his back. "…They won't know what hit them." The rest of the group smirked.

"Especially if they give us their prank, they'll never notice." Vic explained.

"But, if you had partaken in this competition for some years, shall they notice if you have not done anything that is cruel to them yet?" Kori asked.

"She's right." Raven agreed.

"If we don't do anything to them till later, they'll definitely know we got something up our sleeves." Vic agreed.

"I possess another plan?" Kori suggested. They all looked at her and decided to listen intensely.

It was then about noon, when the pranks should start. Everyone was eating lunch in the dining hall, except 2 of the members, who were actually just right outside of the double doors.

"Ready?" Faith asked through her cell phone.

'Yeah. We're ready.' Vic replied.

'Ok. Sending Kori in T minus 5 minutes.' Freya replied. She then hanged up her phone. She looked over at Kori, who looked nervous.

She was wearing something that would get her in big trouble if school was in session. Kori was wearing a black woven jacket with her sleeves rolled up. The the zipper, unzipped, which allowed you to see her top, which, was a red and black, satin corset with many lacing and that slightly showed off her toned abs and a plunging cleavage. She also had on a short, dark denim mini skirt that was only, if measured, 6 inches long. And to top it all off, she wore 4 inch, black heels with a peep toe and straps that wrapped up to her knees. He hair was also messy and slightly volume and straightened.

Kori had dark gray, eye shadow and a couple strokes of mascara. She also had on a light blush and a dark, cheery red lip gloss that shined and made her lips very kissable.

"I am most nervous, though. I do not think I am the best for this task." Kori muttered. Freya then placed her hands on her upper arms.

"It was your idea!" Freya exclaimed.

"I did not think _I_ would be the person fulfilling the task." Kori countered.

"Kori. If any of the other girls did this, they would know it was a fake. You're new! They don't know you're working with us! Don't worry. Kori, you are perfect for this job. You're talented and beautiful and you definitely look sexy in a mini skirt." Freya encouraged.

"I thank you for the support, Freya. But I am still most nervous." Kori confessed.

"Just think of it as an acting exercise."Freya suggested. Kori then finally knew it. It's just acting, nothing more. "You're the school slut."

"Yes. That is all it shall be. Do you truly believe I am able to do this?" Kori tried to confirm.

"Kori. You are great! I even think you can do it in perfect English." Freya exclaimed. Kori gasped. She hugged her.

"Oh! You truly DO believe in me!" Kori squealed.

"Of course I do!" Freya exclaimed, chuckling at her sister. She then called Vic.

"Hey. Got the cameras all set up?" Freya asked.

'Yup. We're good to go. HAHA! I totally have to fight Dick. He so wanted to watch Kori walk in like that.' Vic laughed. Freya was hysterical too.

'I still don't see why I couldn't do the job…' Dick growled.

'Yeah. And have our lens break from you drooling over it. Not a chance.' Vic countered.

"He can still watch, but good thing you took it from him. I see Kori. He_ would_ be drooling all over the lens." Freya joked. Vic laughed loudly.

'HEY! I HEARD THAT!' Dick snarled.

"Just enjoy the show, Dick." Freya teased.

"Alright. Everyone else is ready. Send her in any time." Vic told. Freya nodded, even though he was unable to see her. Freya then looked at Kori and nodded. Kori smiled, but still had butterflies in her stomach. But, Kori started walking. She was walking in a perfect line, flipping her hair a little, getting into character.

"Ok. She's going in now." Freya told. Vic then got the camera on. And, like clockwork, Kori pushed the doors open. The cafeteria was dead silent. Everyone was staring at her. And, boys were definitely drooling. She then started walking, head high, and standing tall. She went over to the table. She smirked.

"Hi." Kori cooed, flirtatiously. There, at the table, were the enemies. The popular snobs you just wanna smack. There was Kitten Moth, Barbara Gordon, Roy Harper, Terra Makrov, and Mr. Player of Jump City himself, other than Dick, Xavier Red. Kori was smirking, mostly at him. She played with him like a cat with a mouse.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around before." Xavier flirted, giving her an award winning smile.

"Actually, I'm new. I heard there were some _great _guys at the school." She then eyed his body. "And I'm not disappointed." He then wrapped an arm around her waist, smirking he tried to pull her in, but she got away from her grasp.

"You know… I really wanna show how I feel about you." Kori seductively said. Xavier smirked, him and his perverted thoughts. "Close your eyes." He obeyed almost instantly. She then breathed deeply in his ear. And then, BAM!

She slammed a plate of pasta on his head.

"I just had to show you how I felt about you." Kori laughed hysterically. So did everyone else in cafeteria. "Hit it guys!" She yelled and ran like her dear life depended on it. Then, the rest of the group got a bunch of lunches and started to throw it at them. And then, everyone in the cafeteria started joining them. Kitten, Terra, and Babs were screaming their heads off, as they ran out of the cafeteria.

"YEAH!" Gar exclaimed. They all high-fived. The group was then walking out for the cafeteria. Vic came in front of them with a video camera and walking backwards.

"So guys… how does it feel to have officially done a food fight on the popular kids we all hate?" Vic asked them, as if a news announcer.

"It's awesome!" Gar jumped.

"Yeah! We wouldn't have even thought of this idea if it wasn't for Kori!" Bee jumped, hugging Kori tightly behind her neck.

"It was... fun." Raven mumbled.

"Yes, we still have much to do!" Kori smiled.

"Yeah. And give a special thanks to our friend, Tim Jo, who helped us with our part two." Dick addressed.

"Alright. Now, we will show you the next part of the trick, right after this break." Vic announced, and then shut off the camera. Freya then jumped on Kori.

"OH! You played the best slut I've ever seen!" Freya exclaimed. She then looked at Kori, pretending to tear up. "I am SO proud of you!" Kori giggled, harmonically.

"Yeah, Girl! Did you see the way you walked?" Bee squealed.

"Oh. You mean like this?" Gar announced, he then had his hands on his hip and started walking down a straight line, shaking his butt as much as possible. The group laughed.

"Yeah. You didn't even sound like yourself." Vic also commented.

"I was demanded to practice those lines continuously. I was afraid I was unable to play the role well." Kori blushed.

"Don't worry. You were good." Raven simply stated. Kori smiled happily, to have gotten such a nice thing from Raven.

"Yeah. Roy was drooling at your feet." Bee exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he went down and kissed your heels. By the way, those are the hottest shoes I've ever seen." Bee smiled.

"Oh! Do you wish to borrow them in the near future?" Kori asked her.

"Are you kidding? Hell yeah!" Bee jumped, hugging her tightly.

"Come on guys! We still gotta a prank to finish!" Gar jumped. They then sprinted. The group was then running to the junior building. They saw Kitten and her posse walking down the hall. They did behind the corner to hear their conversation.

"Man… That was a lame prank." Babs commented, trying to get tomato sauce out of her hair.

"I know. You'd expect them to step it up." Terra agreed.

"But that Kori girl. Whew. I'd tap that any day." Roy smirked, thinking thoughts that shouldn't be thought.

"Dude. She wasn't that hot." Xavier retorted.

"HAHA! And like, you weren't just drooling over her." Kitten shot back.

"Whatever. I'm going to shower." Roy announced as he went into his room to grab his stuff.

"Yeah. We should too. Can we just shower here in the Junior Block?" Terra asked.

"Who cares? Like, my daddy is like tight with Mr. Wilson. I'll just tell Daddy if we get in trouble." Kitten giggled. They then all went to go shower. Our favorite group smirked. Jackpot.

WITH THE REAL COOL KIDS! WITH THE REAL COOL KIDS! WITH THE REAL COOL KIDS! WITH THE REAL COOL KIDS! WITH THE REAL COOL KIDS! WITH THE REAL COOL KIDS!

"Ok. We just gatta wait." Vic told.

"Imma kill that Roy if it's the last thing I'll do." Dick snarled, getting up to pound on him, but was pulled back by Vic.

"Dude! Did I NOT just say we gatta wait?" Vic rhetorically yelled at him.

"I'm not letting him get away with thinking shit like that!" Dick snarled.

"Dick, I'm mad too. I don't like that he said or thought things either. But we can't go against the plan." Freya countered.

"Yeah. He'll have something much worse soon enough." Raven promised. Dick wasn't happy, but he obeyed his friends. They all waited for them to go into the shower.

"Ok. Move!" Bee announced and they ran. The boys went into the boy's bathroom and the girls ran into the girl's bathroom.

The boys were walking quietly to the bathroom as they heard the water spurting behind two curtains. It was obviously Xavier and Roy. Dick placed a finger over his mouth, making sure they stayed quiet. Vic and Gar nodded. Vic got up to the corner and installed a hidden camera in the corner of the room. Dick and Gar waited for Vic to tell them it was on. He gave them a thumbs-up. Vic them smiled into the camera and getting down. Dick and Gar waved. They then stole Xavier and Roy's stuff, their clothes, their towels, everything, which was on a wooden bench, and slipped it into a black garbage bag.

Vic went close to the camera to show a bottle. He then took their shampoos and placed the bottle, which was full of baby oil. He snickered.

Dick and went to their bottled soap, which was a green bottle. They then took some blue food coloring and poured it into the bottle. He snickered.

Gar, was waiting by the urinals. Vic and Dick followed suit. Dick did a counting signal.

"One…" He signaled.

"Two…" Vic followed.

"Three!" Gar jumped. They all flushed at the same time. Roy and Xavier screamed a crazy, loud girl scream. The boys laughed, holding back the laughter, and sprinted out. Gar poked his hand back in, while pressing an air horn. He was answered with another loud, girlish scream, and removed his hand form the door.

WITH THE LADIES! WITH THE LADIES! WITH THE LADIES! WITH THE LADIES! WITH THE LADIES! WITH THE LADIES!

Now, the girls were doing stuff a little different.

Raven, same like Vic, installed the camera and made sure it was functioning. She smiled. She mouthed, "This is the rest of the prank from the food fight", which will be typed under her face during editing.

Bee and Raven stole their stuff, the same as the boys, except they left some stuff.

Bee found their JCHS slippers. It was like hotel slippers, white and feels like a towel, but it had the JCHS logo on the top. Bee covered the inside with super glue. She giggled silently. She ran to help Kori.

Kori was taking their make-up and super gluing them on the counter in front of the mirror, which was taking a while because they had a lot of make-up. Kori was smiling and Bee was laughing.

They then placed baby powder in their hair dryers, hoping they get a big surprise later.

Raven and Freya were working on a cream cheese deodorant. They took a butter knife and cut off the top of their deodorants. They then placed cream cheese and rolled it down a little. Raven smirked and Freya was concentrating on making it as authentic as possible.

Kori and Freya then took their shampoos while they were rinsing off their hair and squeezed from pink food coloring into the bottles. They all high-fived each other. They all ran into a stall and flushed quickly. A loud yell was made and they sped out.

All outside, they jumped and danced. Vic and Freya both had the garbage bag of clothes.

"Ok. Where to put it?" Dick asked him. Vic smirked and pulled out a pair of dark blue Speedo underwear out of his bag. The boys are smirked.

Yup, you guessed it. The old underwear flag trick. The boys were laughing hysterically. The girls rolled their eyes at them, but still smiled.

"Ok. What about the rest of the clothes?" Bee asked.

"How bout we throw it at the top of the buildings?" Gar suggested. The rest of the group thought that was a good idea. They all left to different buildings. Vic on Senior City, Dick and Kori on Junior Block, Gar and Raven on Sophomore Street, and Bee and Freya went to the Freshman Block.

"Ok. On the count of three." Dick said to his cell phone, with clothes in his hand. He stuck his hand out and Kori followed suit.

'_One…'_ Vic said through the phone.

'_Two…'_ Freya squealed.

'_THREE!'_ Gar yelled. They then all threw it as far as they could. They also cheered. Kori hugged Dick, who had a goofy grin on his face.

"This was most entertaining!" Kori smiled.

"Yeah…" Dick replied back to her, not thinking about the prank. A small blush crept on his face, thinking about her.

'_Ok, guys. Let's go.'_ Vic said to the phone and they all walked downstairs to the fountain to talk. Kori was asking Dick about this prank tradition.

"Well… It started about 1960, when the school first opened. The principal's son was a mega jokester, kinda like Gar. And what happened is when he was doing a prank, he ran across the street and got hit by a drunk driver and actually didn't make it… So, in order to have something to remember his son, he made Homeroom Prank Day, today, on the day of his death. It's kind of weird to support pranking, but I mean. It's good clean fun and a good way to start off the year. Students have to clean up the mess that we make, after, so we can do basically anything we want, as long as it doesn't cause physical pain or illegal stuff." Dick explained with a hit of sadness in his voice. Kori gasped.

"Oh. That is most interesting. Please, may we discuss another topic?" Kori asked.

"So… What sports and activities are you planning on doing again? Sorry. I know I asked before…" Dick agreed.

"It is quite alright. I truly wish to be in the musical or singing or dancing and I also would like to be on the team of the soccer. OH! I would also like to out the try of leading of cheer, but I am unsure." Kori explained, but was confused, unsure of what to do.

"Well… It's good that you have a lot of different choices. But, they will be hard to pick because of Carson's class." Dick warned.

"Why?" Kori asked him.

"Well… In her class, it's like you're in a relationship. You take care of your partner. You guys work together to survive. And you also got to get a job. Lots of people think it's a nothing class, but it's actually really hard. You have to make a lot of sacrifices." Dick explained to her.

"Oh. I understand. But, it sounds most entertaining." Kori smiled.

"It is." Dick agreed. "It's just a lot of work. You guys are basically broke. Though, you are allow lunch at school, but if you have no money… You guys are stuck with only eating once a day."

"Are not the best things involved with much effort?" Kori pointed out. He thought then smiled.

'She's got a different way of thinking of things. She's… Wow…' Dick dreamt to himself.

"Yeah… You know, I never met someone like you." Dick informed. Kori's happiness seemed to disappear.

'He must think I am most strange. Why would he not? He is so… perfect. And, I am so different…' Kori thought to herself. Dick then added, "I like it." Kori's smile flew back on her face.

"Oh! I am able to view the others!" Kori smiled, running to them. Dick was sad, she wasn't next to him, giving this soft feeling in his heart, but he decided to shake it off and ran to their friends too.

"Ok. Remember, they're going to prank us soon." Raven informed. "We must act like we don't have something else up our sleeves."

"Yeah. Do whatever they want." Bee pointed out.

"Take it for the team." Vic announced, acting like it was football season.

"And remember, they might win the battle, but they_ won't_ win the war." Freya metaphorically spoke.

"Hey losers!" A voice yelled behind them, they looked, but he was quick. He grabbed Kori's cell phone from her hand and sprinted. It was Roy, who I might add, had slicked hair and a faint green skin.

"Hey!" Kori yelled.

"Looks like it's time to take it for the team." Gar joked and they all ran after him. Roy was running like crazy. He ran across the football field and then they had dodge balls thrown at them.

"Stay strong." Dick encouraged.

"Yeah. Speak for yourself. You got balls thrown from only Miss Weak Arms Kitten." Gar shot back. Dick glared and him, but still followed Roy. They noticed the girls had pink, unruly hair and messed up faced because of the make-up.

"What else are they doing?" Freya asked. "AH!" She screamed. She was slipping on what looked like ketchup and mustard. She was sliding on her butt, very fast.

"Whoa." Gar awed. It slide all the way out the the gate that surrounded the school.

"Why are they taking us there?" Vic asked. They then threw water balloons at them, which were filled with maple syrup, motor oil, and ranch dressing. They also threw bird seeds at them.

"Ok… This stinks." Raven muttered.

"Well… At least we're not Freya." Dick joked.

"Please, will this last much longer?" Kori asked. It was answered for her as she tripped over a rope, which pulled them all in a big net next to a tree.

"Yes, Kori. It's over." Dick replied. The group we're laughing at them as Babs was holding on the rope. Terra was taking pictures of them and Roy was playing with Kori's phone.

"Is this the best you guys got?" Vic shot back.

"Yeah! Our bathroom thing was so much better!" Gar agreed.

"Yeah? Watch this." Xavier said, as they saw a million birds flying at them, trying to eat them. They Titans were all in pain.

"I thought the rules involved no pain." Kori questioned. Xavier went under the net.

"It does, Sweetie, but we don't follow the rules." He was then looking under Kori, who, remember, was wearing a very short skirt.

"HEY! Back off, you perv!" Dick snarled.

"Oh! Tou-chy." Xavier smirked.

"So… THIS is the girl you're falling for?" Kitten screamed. "I like don't get why you would fall for anyone when I am around, Dickie-poo." She flashed him a wink.

"Dickie…Poo?" Kori spoke with an uneasy tone. Steam came out of Dick's ear with an embarrassing blush creeping on his face.

"I must say, you picked a very, ripe one." Xavier commented.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Dick growled, tossing and turning in the net, hitting his friends in the process, but not letting anyone think or say anything like that to Kori. Kori blushed from Dick was defending her.

"Dick!" "Dude!" "You're kicking us!" "CUT IT OUT!"

"Well… It's not like she'd go for the likes of you. Wasting the fame and looks for nothing! You could've been like us. You hanged out with the loser crowd." Roy shot back.

"My friends are way better then you assholes." Dick snarled.

"Do not speak of him that way!" Kori snapped. "YOU TWO are the most arrogant, wise-cracking, dickwads, flirty pervs, who are full blown jackasses I have ever met!"

"Whoa, Kor. I think you've been around Koma way too long…" Freya announced.

"But I must agree with her." Bee countered.

"Whatever. You'd date us, Babe." Xavier smirked, running a hand down her leg.

"Don't touch her!" Dick snarled, kicking in the net.

"Dick, Dude! That was my spleen!" Gar whined.

"You don't even know where your spleen is." Raven retorted.

"Yeah, I do! It's… um… Somewhere in my body!" Gar exclaimed

"Please, you couldn't even get her on a date with you." Roy smart mouthed.

"Yeah. Girls that date you end up leaving you for something better." Xavier smirked as he wrapped his arm around Babs. Dick's heart pulled inside him as he growled at them.

"The girls who date you two sleep around behind your backs anyways!" Vic retorted. Roy snorted.

"Like you can talk? Everyone knows captain of the soccer team hangs out with guys all the time." Terra nodded towards Bee.

"_I_ at least have self control and don't take off my pants for every guy that walks past me!" Bee snapped.

"Enough. Get us down from here!" Raven barked.

"Well… If you insist." Babs smirked. She let go of the rope, which actually lets the whole thing go completely. They group then fell on the ground. Kitten and Terra started flashing their cameras.

"HAH!" Kitten squealed with victory.

"This is SO going in the Titan Times." Terra announced.

"Maybe even the Titan Walk!" Kitten squealed.

"Kitten, the school broadcasting is the Titan Talk." Babs corrected, giving her a 'you're so stupid' look. Xavier tossed Kori her phone.

"Hey. Call me." Roy said, winking at her and then walking away. Kori glared at him.

"He is most unintelligent." Kori insulted.

"He's pretty cute though." Freya thought out loud. The group looked at her.

"Well… He is." Freya shot back.

"Girl, you hate red heads." Bee accused.

"But he has pretty grey eyes." Freya stupidly replied. They all got up and left Freya.

"Hey… Wait for me!" Freya yelled, catching up to the group.

"Ok. I think we should shower." Dick suggested.

"But what about them?" Vic asked.

"They might try to pull a stunt on us, like we did to them." Bee followed.

"How bout we each take turns and watch out for them?" Gar suggested.

"You know. That is the only good idea you've made." Raven insulted, but commented.

"Hey! Thanks!" Gar smiled. They group laughed and walked away. He took a few seconds. "HEY!"

"Ok. Who'll shower first, guys?" Dick asked the two boys.

"How about you and Gar go first? I'll just wait." Vic offered.

"Ok. Cool." Dick agreed.

"How about you and Freya go first? You guys take forever anyways." Raven asked Bee.

"I totally agree with her." Freya agreed.

"Ok. We'll meet up at the bottom floor and we'll leave together to Carson's room." Dick offered. The group agreed and left to get ready. After about 30 minutes of Bee and Freya in the showers, Kori and Raven got in. They finished fairly quickly and left to their room to get ready.

"Raven, what is necessary to bring to the room that is owned by Carson?" Kori asked her roommate.

"Sleeping clothes, like PJs. You also need a sleeping bag and a pillow. You might want to bring something to do, but I think Freya got that covered. No food because Bee, Vic, Gar, and me picked up food. You need your cell phone and your key to the room, though. I think that's about it."

"I see. I thank you!" Kori thanked. Raven slightly smirked.

"No problem. Ready to go?" Raven asked her. She shook her head.

"Oh! I am not! I am unable to find my key!" Kori exclaimed. Raven looked around and saw it under Kori's backpack, slightly sticking out of the side. Raven took it. She then dung through her stuff, pulling out a dog tag chain. She slipped the key through it and locked it around Kori's neck.

"Yeah. It's a little Zoey 101, and old school, but it works. We all do it, see?" Raven showed her own key. It was painted black with a dark purple outline of a raven in the middle and above it was a think white R block on top. Kori smiled.

"I thank you! I truly feel as though I am able to 'fit in' with such wondrous friend as you all are." Kori confessed. Raven smirked.

"So, ready to go now?" Raven asked her. She nodded. They girls then started walking to the bottom floor. They already saw all the boys, but not Freya and Bee, of course. They took forever all the time. They were all already in the PJ or sleeping clothes. Vic was wearing gray basketball shorts and a white T-shirt that read DBHS Football Team in purple writing with yellow around it. Gar war wearing a pair of purple PE shorts and a forest green T-Shirt with the band All Time Low on it. He had a big toothy grin on his face. Dick was wearing gray, Aeropostale sweat pants and a white wife beater.

Kori was wearing a pair of purple and white plaid shorts that were almost as short as her skirt for before. She also had on a plain, pink tank top that fitted her perfectly. Raven had on black, fleece pajama bottoms and a big, midnight blue T-Shirt.

"They're late." Raven mumbled. Dick was staring at Kori, unable to peel his vision from her.

"They always take forever. You know that." Gar pointed out.

"It's getting old, though." Vic grunted.

"Hey! I see them!" Gar jumped. The two girls ran over.

"We are SO sorry!" Freya apologized.

"Yeah. I lost my cell phone." Bee exclaimed.

"It somehow landed behind her closet." Freya pointed out.

"I bet it was Kitten and her group." Dick accused.

"But, how were they able to enter her room without the key?" Kori questioned.

"I think it might've gotten back there with Emerald." Bee thought out loud.

"Oh yeah, Kori! Your birthday present is Emerald!" Freya exclaimed. Kori jumped and hugged her, loving the dog so much.

"It's your birthday?" Dick exclaimed.

"No. It is on the 15th of May." Kori informed. Dick then let out a soft sigh of relief.

"It's her present for the past 2 years cause I was never able to see her since then! And she's always wanted a dog, but our mom wouldn't let us have one." Freya informed.

"Please, when is your birth of the day?" Kori asked Dick.

"March 20, the first day of spring." Dick explained. Kori smiled at him.

"Ok. let's go to Carson's room. She's probably waiting for us." Raven ordered and she started walking away. The rest of the group ran to follow.

"So… When time are we doing the prank?" Gar asked the group.

"At least at 10 pm." Dick answered.

"Oh. Ok." Gar simple said and continued walking. They then reached Carson's room. Bee knocked.

"Come in." Carson yelled. They entered. Carson was overboard. The room had surround sound, there was a snack table, a projector for a movie, there was a monster turn tables that had big speakers next to it, all the desks were hidden and it felt like a party room, not a class room.

"Wow, Carson." Freya smiled.

"Yeah. You impressed us." Vic joked.

"Well… We gatta have as much fun as possible, right?" Carson pointed out, smiling.

"Alright. Let's party!" Gar jumped. He threw his stuff on the floor and ran to the middle of the room and danced. He group laughed, but followed suit.

"Hey. Let's play Truth or Dare." Vic smirked evilly.

"Oh no. We did that LAST year. We got in _so _much trouble." Bee protested.

"Come on! It'll be safe!" Gar persuaded. They all looked at Carson.

"As long as I don't have to play, go for it." Carson said, leaving the room to go to Papa John's. The two boys jumped.

"I can't understand why two boys can be so excited over a girly, sleepover game." Raven muttered.

"It's fun! Ok. Vic, truth or dare?" Gar asked her.

"Dare." Vic smiled, being confident.

"I dare you to stand outside and quack loudly after anyone says the word 'like' for 5 minutes." Gar smirked. Vic didn't seem too scared though.

"Fine." He stands outside. A couple of really girly girls walk by.

"Did you know that, like (QUACK), David, like (QUACK), even liked me (QUACK)?" the girl said ad Vic quacked. The girls looked at him and walked away.

"Baby, you know you're the only one for me." The boy said to this girl.

"Like (QUACK) I never heard that before." A girl said, walking away.

Kitten then came down the hall. "OH MY GOSH! Like, (QUACK), Dick like (QUACK) totally likes (QUACK) me! OMG! Me! Like, (QUACK), that is so, like (QUACK), amazing!" Kitten squealed. Dick mad a furious face.

"WHAT? I do _NOT_ like (QUACK) her!" Dick yelled. "I'm going to kill her until another like (QUACK) never leaves her mouth."

"Like." Raven said next to Vic. He quacked back.

"This is getting boring." Vic said.

"Yeah, but it was funny." Bee admitted.

"Ok. Freya, truth or dare?" Vic asked her.

"Um… I'm going to go with truth." Freya replied.

"Ok. Who was the first guy you liked when you came to this school?" Vic asked her. Her eyes widen.

"Um… that doesn't need to be answered." She nervously chuckled, she looked away.

"Yeah it does. Answer the question." Vic replied.

"It's such a silly answer…" Freya protested, awkwardly chuckling.

"If it's so silly, you wouldn't mind answering." Raven countered.

"This was SO long ago." Freya nervously said. "Which one?" Freya sighed.

"The first one." Kori replied.

"I had two at the the same time…" Freya said.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Bee yelled at her.

"OK! Freshman year! Homeroom, for, like a split second I thought Dick was hot!" Freya confessed, loudly. Dick was wide eyed. Kori let out a gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" Bee shouted.

"You're just like all the others! I thought you were different." Gar exclaimed, pretending to cry.

"YEAH! You're in love with Dick too!" Bee exclaimed.

"NO! It was freshman year! I don't love him! He smells like cheap hair gel!" Freya shouted back.

"HEY! I'm right here!" Dick yelled.

"Wait… who was the second one?" Raven asked her. Freya was then suddenly interested in her shoes. "Say it."

"Roy…" Freya muttered quietly.

"Shut up!" Bee shouted.

"And you think _Dick _smells like cheap hair gel?" Raven dryly remarked.

"What's with you and guys with hair gel?" Gar joked.

"Get out." Vic sounded serious.

"WHAT?" Freya yelled.

"You liked the enemy." Gar protested.

"Guys, don't kick her out." Dick defended.

"You're defending because she thought you were hot!" Bee exclaimed.

"Wait… do you still think that?" Kori asked uncertainly.

"NO! I don't like either of them! They are gross!" Freya shouted.

"HEY!"

"HAHA! We're messing with you. You're not kicked out." Vic exclaimed, giving her a noogie.

"Thank you." Freya smiled.

"So you thought I was hot?" Dick smirked at her.

"Don't get all cocky. You're just like the thousands of others I think are hot. Except, you have black hair." She flipped her hair in his face. It's true. She had a knack for liking a lot of guys.

"Oh yes. You and your 'I'm in love with blondes' thing." Raven muttered.

"Whatever! Raven! Truth or dare?" She asked Raven.

"Dare." She said no hesitation.

"You gatta be Bee for the rest o f the game." Freya dared. Raven took a deep breath.

"Oh _hells_ no. You betta take that back." Raven exclaimed with some attitude. All the boys laughed hysterically. Vic played along, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Wanna go to dinner tomorrow night, baby?" Vic teased. Bee and Raven gave him a pissed off look.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" They both yelled in unison. Bee smiled.

"Very nice." Bee complimented.

"I learned from the best." Raven replied. "Gar, truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way." Gar exclaimed. Raven then went to the got two jars. She handed it to him.

"You gatta wipe the PB&J on your armpits. Then, wipe em off with bread and take a bite." Raven ordered. Gar gave her a disgusted look. The whole group was rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

"I don't even have a sleeveless shirt." Gar protested.

"So take it off." Vic said. Gar looked at him with a puppy dog face. Vic was strong and didn't back down. Gar then took off his shirt. Vic, Dick, Bee, and Freya made whooping sounds. He glared at them as they laughed. He then shoved his hand in the peanut butter and whipped in on his left armpit. He did the same thing for the jelly. Raven handed him 2 slices of white bread. He sighed deeply and then whipped them, placing them together. Everyone was laughing as he did this. He had fear in his eyes as he slowly brought the sandwich to his face. He opened wide and took a bite. He made gagging face. He was gonna cough it up.

"This is most unpleasant view." Kori admitted, turning away.

"Nope, you gatta swallow. Then, you can throw up." Raven replied, waving her finger in his face like Bee does. He obeyed, swallowing it hard. He gasped for air. Kori handed him a glass of soda and he drank quickly. Bee was holding the video camera.

"So, how was it?" Bee asked him.

"That… Was _so_ nasty…" Gar choked out.

"Hey. They're your pits." Vic pointed out.

"Ok… Kori, truth or dare?" Gar asked her. She thought for a moment, placing her index finger on her chin.

"I believe truth would be most acceptable." Kori concluded.

"Ok…" Gar was thinking, stumped.

"Who's hotter? Kirk (Karras) or Dick?" Freya exclaimed. Kori blushed a deep red, as did Dick.

"That is not necessary to ask…" Kori mumbled, looking down, blushing.

"Who's Kirk?" Bee asked.

"Why am I always part of this?" Dick exclaimed in shock.

"He's Kori's ex-boyfriend. He dumped her cause he's an ass and only wanted her for money." Freya snarled. Dick was furious.

'_How could someone use Kori like that? That dickhead! I'm going to kill him.' _Dick thought, imagining him pulverizing some guy, who he thought was Kirk. He was ugly and bastard-like.

"He was not mean…" Kori mumbled.

"Kori... He used you. He sounds pretty bad to me." Vic confessed.

"Yeah. Don't defend him just because he had abs!" Freya exclaimed.

"Anyways… Pick a hottie." Bee ordered. Kori mumbled softly.

"Huh?" Vic asked her. She said it a little louder, but still unable to hear her.

"What?" Gar asked. She sighed.

"Richard." She said, softly. Dick's eyes were huge.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it!" Freya jumped, doing a happy dance.

"SHE'S ONE OF THEM TOO!" Vic exclaimed.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Gar joked.

"Really?" Dick asked, hopefully to her. She nodded, looking down with a deep blush. In his head, he was also doing a happy dance. Dick placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed. We're all friends. And no girl can't resist my devastatingly good looks." Dick commented, cockily. Kori shoved him softly, smiling. "I knew I could get you to smile." He smiled back to her. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Guys! It's almost 10! We gatta go!" Gar yelled. They group then ran for their plan. They were working in pairs. Dick and Kori, Freya, Vic and Bee, and Gar with Raven. Dick and Kori were sneaking over to Mrs. Rogue's room.

"Are they able to hear us?" Kori whispered, slowly looking into the room from the window.

"Nah. They're too busy." He whispered back. They then opened their boxes and dumped them out. Yup, 4 boxes full of rats.

"Ok, guys. The rats are loose." Dick said in his cell phone softly. "It's only a moment of time till someone-" He was cut off by loud screams.

"Cool. We already got the halls done." Vic replied. They two then ran to the front to see them. They saw them sliding down the hallways in many different ways, thanks to olive oil. Gar and Raven were holding a butcher paper sign that read, "JCHS'S Biggest Losers" and then they ripped through it. The both smiled at each other. They then kept going, doing through these double door and then flew off the side of the hall. They then fell in a dunk tank full of chocolate syrup.

"AH!" Kitten screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone ran outside and started laughing. Freya, Vic, and Bee then pulled a rope, causing the dunk tank to sway and eventually pushing them out. They slid in front of the three. The rest of the group came and dumped tomatoes sauce all over them. And some people hit pillows on them, causing them to look like bloody chickens.

"Hey. Were the video cameras working?" Dick asked Vic.

"Purring like a kitten. "Vic replied.

"Never mess with us." Raven warned, giving them an evil glare. The group then all jumped and cheered.

"May we disappear in our chamber of slumber?" Kori asked the group.

"Yeah. I'm tired." Gar agreed, yawning.

"Alright. Let's go team." Dick called and they left to Mrs. Carson's class.

The next day, there was an announcement during breakfast.

"Hello. This is your favorite school announcer, Freya Anders. I'm going to be announcing the winners of our Homeroom Prank Day competition. We saw some great pranks, from people sundaes to rats in a room, but the judges, the office staff, had to choose one winner. And the winner is…." Freya started. Someone began to hit their hands on the table for a drum roll. "MRS. JAMES'S TEAM! WAHOO! Great job guys! We'll be posting their pranks from the great video cameras, Vic Stone, has set up now! They will also be on the school website tonight." Freya exclaimed.

The group at the table began to high-five each other.

"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" Vic exclaimed.

"Of course we'd win!" Bee exclaimed.

"I know, that was so good!" Gar exclaimed.

"Please! Let us view the casting!" Kori exclaimed and the group turned to the TV screen in the cafeteria. There was the part of Kori's flirting to the ripping of the slippers off Barbara's feet. Also, they had the rats running around and them ripping through the banner. The group was cheering happily. It was a start of a good day.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Second Chapter officially DONE! :D I had fun with this! Looked up some fun pranks online :D I hope you did too! For some of the pranks, I got it from .com (awesome site!) and my friend, Leslie. I love her :D Also, you see a lil romance budding with our fave characters, Starfire and Robin. This will continue to happen! Hope you guys loved the chapter! I sure did! PLEASE REVIEW! TRY NOT TO FLAME! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	3. First Day Of School

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 3 – First Day Of School**

**Hello all my RobinXStarfire Lovers! I am so glad you guys are back! :D Anyways, I have the 3****rd**** chapter up! YAY! Hope you like it! **

**I am so glad for my reviews from awesome readers! This is awesome! A special thanks to my special readers:**

**NHinataV555****, ****Hey-wazup-stalker, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber****, ****Mari'Takahashi****, ****chocolate365****, ****robstarfan723****, ****AmandaLee31, DarkDevil002****, ****jaqui101****, Ranewolf, ****Guest**

**Thank you guys for the support! I really appreciate it! Makes me wanna work more on this story! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I RECOMMEND!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend for life, Nicole (Sly), who actually introduced me to FanFiction, when I was an early Teen Titans fanatic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story or even have made it up!**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Hey, so at work, we love playing songs from YouTube, so here are some songs that we just loved (they are new and old) that I can't get out of my heard. I'm going to do this every chapter, so I hope it's something fun for you guys and you guys like my suggestions! ^^ I call it…**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**Payphone – Maroon 5**

**Drive By – Train**

**Burn it Down – Linkin Park**

**Secret Valentine – We the Kings**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 2 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 2 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 2 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 2 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 2 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 2 FLASHBACK! **

_The next day, there was an announcement during breakfast._

"_Hello. This is your favorite school announcer, Freya Anders. I'm going to be announcing the winners of our Homeroom Prank Day competition. We saw some great pranks, from people sundaes to rats in a room, but the judges, the office staff, had to choose one winner. And the winner is…." Freya started. Someone began to hit their hands on the table for a drum roll. "MRS. JAMES' TEAM! WAHOO! Great job guys! We'll be posting their pranks from the great video cameras, Vic Stone, has set up now! They will also be on the school website tonight." Freya exclaimed._

_The group at the table began to high-five each other._

"_YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" Vic exclaimed._

"_Of course we'd win!" Bee exclaimed._

"_I know, that was so good!" Gar exclaimed._

"_Please! Let us view the casting!" Kori exclaimed and the group turned to the TV screen in the cafeteria. There was the part of Kori's flirting to the ripping of the slippers off Barbara's feet. Also, they had the rats running around and them ripping through the banner. The group was cheering happily. It was a start of a good day._

**CHAPTER 3 – FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! CHAPTER 3 – FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! CHAPTER 3 – FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! CHAPTER 3 – FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! CHAPTER 3 – FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! CHAPTER 3 – FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!**

It's been a week since Homeroom Prank Day. And today was the first day of school. Yes, the day every student dread on the outside, but were super excited on the inside to see all their friends and finally have something to do after a lazy summer.

Kori had adapted to the new country and school. She can get around campus without getting lost. She could even walk down the halls without accompaniment, but Dick was always there with her. They hang out almost all the time, but neither of them wanted to make the first move. Why? Don't ask me. I just write the story. Back to the girls.

"RAVEN! AWAKEN!" Kori yelled at the top of her lungs, she began to shake Raven's bed, but the sleeping gothic girl did not budge. Though Raven is self-sufficient, she did _not_ like waking up. Kori then tried tickling her feet, shaking her arm, and jumping on the bed. Nothing worked. Kori grunted in frustration. She then smirked and poured a bucket full of ice water on her.

"AH!" Raven screamed and fell out of the bed.

"The shine of rising!" Kori smiled.

"Kori… I'm going to kill you." Raven glared at her.

"You may do as you wish, but we must leave in only moments. The loud sound from the small device shall ring in 45 minutes." Kori informed. Raven snarled.

"What? Breakfast starts at 7:30! You woke me up 40 minutes then I need to!" Raven yelled and threw her pillow over her head. She attempted to sleep, but couldn't because of her wet bed. Raven glared at Kori and got ready. Kori was wearing a one shoulder, cream dress with lace. It had a sheer long sleeve on one side and landed to her mid thigh. She wore gladiator shoes to compliment them and had her hair in a loose updo. She also applied some light make up and dangling earrings.

Raven came out of the bathroom in 5 minutes. She was wearing a layered purple top. She also had some dark jeans on and black converse. Her hair was straight as short as it always is and she didn't want any make up or jewelry on her.

"Raven! You look most impressive." Kori complimented. Raven slightly blushed.

"Thanks… Come on, let's meet the others before they look for us." Raven suggested. Kori nodded and they walked out, Kori with her lavender tote hanging on her arm and white key with pink polka dots on it and a rhinestone K in her hand. Raven walked out with her black JanSport backpack and her key around her neck. They made it out and found Bee and Freya coming out of their room down the hall.

"Hey guys!" Freya greeted.

"You guys looked good! Wow, Raven. Dressing to impress?" Bee teased. Raven glared at her.

"No." Raven snarled. Freya was wearing a pink, spaghetti strap top with sequins on the bust area. She also had on jean short shorts and brown cowboy boots. She had thick curls in her hair and she had her key, which was painted purple with a cursive, gold F on top. She also wore a charm bracelet. She had on light make up, especially her favorite lip gloss. Freya had a metallic gold Victoria's Secret tote with pink lining over her right shoulder.

Bee wore a yellow, satin woven top that had a diamond detail on the straps and strait across the neckline. She wore r a black, floral skirt and black 4' wedges made out of faux leather and silver metallic trim. She had her key painted black with yellow stripes and had a Big, white B on top. She also wore thick white bangles and big hoop earrings. Her hair was super curly, but hanging down, make up applied. She had a big, yellow Betsyville purse on her shoulder.

"So… Ready to go?" Bee asked. The two other girls nodded and they walked down the halls. They found the boys.

"Hey!" Vic yelled at them, seeing them down the hall.

"Wow… You girls look nice." Gar complimented.

"Well… First day of school." Freya simply stated.

"Let's go get our schedules from the gym. Good thing we're here before breakfast or it'll be super crowded." Bee stated. The group headed towards the gym to retrieve their schedules. Lines were organized by grade then last name. Not many people were there, but it was a little crowded.

"Okay. Let's all meet back in front of the doors after we get schedules. No mingling with other people, straight in and out. Got it?" Dick directed.

"That's what she said." Gar snickered. Raven slapped the back of his head.

"Really? Did you _just_ say that?" Freya snapped.

"He set it up!" Gar defended.

"Seriously… I thought guys got over that line." Bee retorted.

"All the mature guys did." Raven muttered.

"Yeah…" Gar muttered. "HEY!" The rest of the group snickered.

"Okay. Let's meet here in 10 minutes. If you are still in line, text me, so we know to wait for you before heading to breakfast." Dick ordered. Kori and Bee were able to go into the same line, but everyone else split up into their respected line. Dick got his schedule relatively quickly as he walked out of line, staring at his schedule.

'_Let's just hope Kori has some classes with me.'_ Dick thought to himself. He overheard three students talking.

"We don't have Real Life together?" Gibson (Gizmo) yelled.

"Wow. I guess not. I have 3rd period and you have 6th." Jennifer (Jinx) muttered.

"I have 5th! We are all not together." Matthew (Mammoth) stated.

"Well. It's okay! We have English together!" Jennifer (Jinx) smiled. Dick stopped listening and walked outside the double doors.

Fortunately for everyone, they were all done fairly quickly; no texting to Dick was needed.

"So… What's everyone's schedule?" Raven asked. They all exchanged.

"Well, I'm a grade younger, so my schedule will be super different from you guys." Freya states.

"Hey. We still have math together!" Gar stated to her.

"Awesome!" Freya exclaimed, comparing their schedules to confirm.

"At least we all still have Understanding Real Life together." Raven stated.

"WHAT?" Dick yelled, stealing Kori's schedule. "Why does Kori not have URL with us?" **(AN: Lol. I just noticed the acronym now. That's pretty funny :D)**

'_If she doesn't have class with me, I can't have her as my partner!'_ Dick thought, panicking.

"Do you think Carson wasn't able to convince Wilson?" Bee asked.

"I don't know, but we're finding out…" Dick muttered, stomping over to Carson's room. He then pounded on the door.

"Come in!" Carson yelled. Dick stomped over to her. He then slammed Kori's schedule on her desk.

"WHY doesn't Kori have class with us?" Dick snapped. Carson gave him a stern look. Carson may be chill, but she did _not _tolerate bad attitudes. He then took a deep breath and stepped away from her desk.

"Look, guys. I talked to Wilson. He said my 6th period class is too full. I can't get Kori in, even if I wanted to. The only way I can get her in 6th period is if someone dropped or switched out." Carson explained. Dick's eyes then widen, but not out of shock. He was in a trance, deep in thought.

"Dick?" Vic asked her. He had no reply. "Oh Diick?" Vic sang, waving a hand in front of his head.

"So if someone leaves your class, she's in?" Dick asked, making sure.

"Yup." Carson replied, wondering what was up with him. He then sprinted out the door.

"DUDE! Where you going?" Gar yelled at him. They all looked out the door and saw him sprinting down the halls.

"Where's he going?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Bee suggested and they briskly followed after him. They followed him into the cafeteria.

"AH!" She felt like the floor crumbled under her as she slipped on the floor. The whole cafeteria stopped, hearing the noise of her falling.

"Whoa. Raven. Are you okay? Gar asked her as he offered her his hand. A soft blush crept on Raven's face as she pushed herself off the floor and walked away quickly.

"I'll get her." Freya stated as she ran off after Raven.

The rest of the group decided to turn their attention to Dick. He saw him talking to Gibson (Gizmo)!

"Whoa! He ran out to talk to Gizmo?" Vic exclaimed.

"Why?" Bee suspiciously muttered. They saw him smiling and running a hand through his hair. They then saw him talking a lot. Then, Gizmo left and Dick walked over to them.

"Done." Dick smirked. "Kori's in our URL class."

"What did you do?" Vic smirked at him.

"Well, I first overhead Gizmo, Jennifer, and Mammoth talking in the gym, complaining about not having URL together. Then…" Dick started.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Dick looked around the cafeteria and found who he was looking for._

"_Gizmo!" Dick exclaimed, Gizmo turned around and saw Dick running to her._

"_What do you want you, nimrod?" Gizmo asked him._

'Ok. Let's hope I'm right.'_ Dick hoped to himself._

"_So… I heard, you like Jen." Dick started. Gizmo had a deep red blush come onto his cheeks, grabbing Dick by his collar, pulling his face close to his._

"_Who told you that?" Gizmo snarled._

"_Uhh… Matt! Yeah! You know him, dumb as a post, will say anything when confused." Dick nervously replied._

"_He's such a butt muncher." Gizmo snarled, letting go of his shirt. His arms crossed over his chest, furious at Matt and embarrassed that someone knew his secret._

"_Yeah… And I also heard you have 6__th__ period Real Life." Dick replied._

"_So what, Pea Brain? I'm going to kill that jumbo butt if it's the last thing I do." Gizmo snarled. He got up with a vengeance. Dick then grabbed Gizmo by the arm and threw him back in his seat._

"_Wait no!" Dick shouted. "Um… And Jennifer has it 3__rd__, right?"_

"_Yeah. So?" Gizmo shot, obviously getting pissed at Dick for pushing him back down on his seat._

"_Well… Didn't you hear?" Dick started. Gizmo gave him an annoyed look now. "You can't be partners with her if you're in different periods." Gizmo's eyes were wide, forgetting all about killing Matt._

"_What?" Gizmo shouted._

"_Yeah. It's true. Carson told me herself." Dick replied._

"_I gatta switch out! Gizmo yelled and he got up, but then stopped. "Wait… Why are you helping me?"_

"_I just wanted to let you know, you know, so you're not in such a complication?" Dick smiled. Gizmo crossed his arms._

"_Nice try." Gizmo shot back. "You're lying."_

"_Ok. Here's the truth… Bee's Vic's boyfriend. Of course, you know that. And he's in period 3 and he wants to get out so he can be in Bee's period, 6. So, that's why I'm here." Dick replied, letting his lie slip through his teeth without even hesitating._

"_Oh… I get it now… Well, I'm going to Wilson. Tell Robo wimp he can get what he wants." Gizmo replied and walked away._

_**[End Flashback]**_

"DUDE! That's brilliant!" Gar smiled.

"I_ knew _he had a crush on her!" Bee squealed. "How did you?"

"Lucky guess. I kinda noticed it when he tried to injure Wally after he gave Jennifer a rose." Dick explained.

"That was _Wally_? Wooow. Didn't know he had a romantic side." Bee stated with an impressed tone.

"I am NOT a Robo wimp! He's just jealous I beat him in the science competition last year!" Vic growled. Dick then turned to Kori.

"Let's go to Wilson to get your schedule change." Dick suggested. Kori nodded as they walked together to his office. Kori smiled at him.

"I thank you for your kindness. I apologize for the complications this had caused you." Dick smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to make sure you're in my class." Dick smirked, but then noticed what he said. "I mean, _our _class. You know, our group, not my. Well, I'm part of the group..." Kori giggled at his rambling and he blushed softly in reply.

'_Damn. Why does she make me feel so dorky?'_ Dick growled to himself. They entered the office, seeing Mrs. May Eye typing on her computer. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Hello, you two! What brings you back?" Mrs. May Eye asked the two.

"Hey. We're wondering if Principal Wilson was here. We need to get her schedule changed." Dick informed.

"Well… Principal Wilson doesn't actually deal with that. That's what I'm here for." Mrs. May Eye smiled.

"Oh! Would you be willing to adjust my schedule?" Kori asked her, politely.

"I would. Now, what seemed to be the matter?" Mrs. May Eye asked.

"She needs her schedule just like this." Dick informed, giving him his. Mrs. May Eye smirked.

"Now, Dick… You know that we don't change schedules for the sole purpose of having classes with friends." Mrs. May smirked at him.

"Well… You know… I was hoping... That this time, that would be possible?" Dick hinted, giving her a big smile. Mrs. May laughed.

"Dick. I know that your father does a lot to support the school, but you can't get special treatment." Mrs. May Eye lectured.

"Understandable, but you see, Kori, isn't me! She's a brand new student who just wants to feel the comfort of having classes with people she found comfort in." Dick explained.

"Alright, Dick. I'll do it THIS time. Don't be expecting to come in next year for this." Mrs. May Eye teased.

"Thanks so much, Mrs. May Eye! You're the best!" Dick smiled.

"I know." Mrs. May Eye smiled. She took about 5 minutes and gave them a smile and handing Kori her new schedule, which was just like Dick's. "Ok. All done. Just inform your teachers of the switch."

"I am grateful." Kori thanked.

"Have a good day, you two!" The two exited her office. Then, Dick looked at his phone.

"Looks like 15 more minutes till the bell. How bout we get a quick breakfast." Dick asked her. Kori smiled, and nodded her head quickly. He then took her hand in his and they walked down the crowded halls into the cafeteria.

Dick and Kori were in line for breakfast. Dick got himself a breakfast burrito and Kori was getting waffles. Dick quickly handed the lunch lady a $5 bill to cover both their meals.

"Richard… You do not have to purchase my food." Kori stated, handing him some money to cover her meal. Dick rejected the money as he took the tray that held both their meals.

"Don't worry about it." Dick insisted.

"Please. You have offered too many acts of kindness to me. Surely I must return the-" Kori argued, but Dick cut her off.

"No. Please. I don't want you to do that. It's really no big deal." Dick assured her with his award winning smile. Kori gave a cute, small pout that made Dick let out a soft chuckle.

"No no. That will not work on me!" Dick exclaimed. Kori sighed in defeat.

"Well, I thank you…" Kori genuinely stated, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "For everything."

"No problem. Now, come on. The bell with ring soon and we need to eat." Dick stated. He held the tray in one hand and he reluctantly grabbed her hand with the other. She did not protest, leaving her fingers laced with his.

"Look! The lovebirds!" Gar exclaimed as he saw Kori and Dick come their way. Dick gave him death glare. Gar gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well… That's what it looks like." Bee hinted to their hands. Dick noticed he was still holding her hand and pulled away quickly. The two sat down with their food. Kori, grabbing a yellow bottle from the table, squeezed its contents all over her waffles.

"Kor…" Raven started. "That's mustard…" Kori nodded happily in reply.

"Yes! It is most delicious! I truly enjoy drinking it from the bottle, but it goes quite well with my waffles." Kori replied cheerfully. Gar and Vic slightly gagged and Dick gave them a thick glare.

"That. is. so-" Gar started.

"Cool!" Dick cut him off. "Not many people can tolerate the strong taste of mustard."

"Oh, yes. In my country, we have many flavorful dishes. Because of this, I am most tolerable of the thick tastes of different American dishes." Kori explained.

"Freya never ate mustard with everything…" Bee pointed out.

"I'm not too fond of traditional foods from our country. Sure, it's what we ate all the time, but I got sick of it after I had pizza." Freya explained.

"What country are you guys from, anyways?" Raven asked. The two sisters had wide eyes, unsure of what to say. RING!

'_Whew. Saved by the bell.'_ Freya thought.

"Well, time for English!" Freya yelled a little too loud as she got up and went to English class.

"Alright. See you guys later. Same table? " Vic waved.

"Yup." Dick agreed. Everyone else went to PE/Sport. Luckily, they were getting their PE lockers today and didn't have to change into PE clothes. Kori got a top locker, because of her height, but Bee told her not to get use to it, since Varsity players get Varsity lockers. The lockers alternated from purple and gold. Kori wanted a purple one and she threw her PE clothes, gray shirt with their school name in black, white and purple and purple shorts. She also tossed in her PE shoes, which were white track shoes, and purple and white soccer cleats. Kori then attached her lock to it.

"I shall search for Richard now." Kori smiled as she left Bee and Raven, who went towards the restroom. Kori left the locker room. As she exited, she noticed everyone walking into the gym.

"Richard must be in there." Kori quietly figured out to herself. She followed the rest of the students walking into the gym. It was a big gym with waxed wooden floors and wooden bleachers on both sides. There were also purple, white, yellow, and black lines painted on the floor. She also saw a Titan (a big T) logo with the word "Titan" under it in the center. She also saw 2 purple basketball hoops on opposite ends of the gym. Kori smiled.

"The school is most magnificent." Kori quietly dreamed to herself.

"Kori!" She heard someone yell. She turned her head to the direction of the yell. She saw Dick at the top of the bleachers, waving to her. She smiled more widely and ran up the bleachers to him.

"Hello Richard." Kori greeted, as she sat down next to him.

"Hey. How was getting your locker?" Dick asked her.

"It was most enjoyable. I have received the one that is at the top." Kori replied.

"That's good, especially since you're tall." Dick agreed.

"Did you receive one at the top?" Kori asked.

"Nope. I have my Varsity locker from last year. Coach says he's sure I'm going to make the team, so I shouldn't waste my time in picking out lockers." Dick replied. Kori then nodded.

"Please, what do we do in here?" Kori asked him.

"Well… We're probably going to meet our teacher, Mr. Games (Master of Games)." Dick guessed. AS if Dick called it, they say Mr. Games walk through the doors. "Let's sit closer to him before he yells for us." Kori nodded and they walked down the bleachers.

"Class! My name is Mr. Games. I am the coach for all varsity sports at JCHS. However, I do have assistance coaches that assist me throughout the year. If you have any questions due to school sports. Let _me_ know. So, today, we aren't doing anything because of first day of school. Tomorrow, you're running. You will run 2 miles around the track, that's 8 laps. You must finish by the end of the period, which should be no problem to finish 2 miles in 40 minutes. Next week, we will have tryouts for all of the sports. Yes,_ all_. We're doing things a little differently this year. You can also try out for cheerleading and dance, but if you want to do those year-round teams, you can't try out for any other sports." Mr. Master announced. "Now, for the rest of the period, you can stay and chat _quietly_. Each time I have to tell you guys to stay quiet, a lap will be added to your run tomorrow, until you guys get the message." The room was silent. Mr. Games took this as understanding. After that, he left and sat in the corner of the gym, texting on his phone.

"So… you planning on trying out for cheerleading?" Dick asked Kori. Kori shook her head.

"I would much rather join the team of soccer. I do enjoy the leading of cheer, though." Kori confessed, smile crestfallen. She was dismal.

"Well… if you ask the cheer coach, Mrs. Rogue, she might let you do the soccer team too?" Dick suggested.

"Yes. I shall ask her."

"If not, you just gatta make a choice. It's not easy to do so, but you'll know it was a good one once you look back on it." Dick smiled at her. Kori smiled back, glad to have such a great friend who will always be there with her.

"Please, are we able to discuss more of each other? To do the getting of knowing?" Kori requested. Dick smiled at her.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Dick asked.

"Everything." Kori replied truthfully, a hint of sigh in her voice.

"How about I name something that I like and you name something of the same topic." Dick suggested. Kori smiled and nodded. "Red."

"Purple."

"Martial arts."

"Singing."

"Batman." Dick said, after thinking for a while.

"Spiderman." Kori replied. Dick gave her a confused look.

"Spiderman? Oh, come on! If you're gonna pick a superhero, you gatta at least pick a good one." Dick asked.

"Are you stating that my choice of supernatural beings is an inadequate one?" Kori shot back with attitude.

"Well, yeah! Spiderman was a dorky teenager who had a supernatural accident!" Dick countered.

"And the man of Bat is a dark creature with no emotional attachment to any person with a musky voice." Kori argued.

"Okay. That is just the movie with Christian Bale. The old cartoon, he sounded nothing like that." Dick defended.

"He has no supernatural ability, merely simple devices." Kori stated.

"Yeah, but that's what makes him amazing! He's awesome without super powers. He shows that a hero can be ordinary. You just need will and desire to help." Dick convinced.

"True, but that is also the purpose of the selection of character for Spiderman. He was an unpopular teenage boy, who proved to be worthy of such ability, though he would not appear to adapt to the stereotypical criteria." Kori stated." I also enjoy the character Mary Jane. She is quite fun."

"Yeah. MJ's pretty cool. Okay, I guess, they both are pretty cool." Dick decided to do a compromise.

"Yes. I believe that answer is most acceptable. May we now continue with our game?" Kori asked. Dick chuckled.

"Sure. Pierce the Viel." Dick stated.

"All Time Low."

"Relient K."

"We The Kings."

"Skillet."

"Taylor Swift!" Dick laughed.

"Taylor Swift is very different from Skillet."

"Yes, but I enjoy the words she uses with her music. They are very relatable." Kori smiled.

"Okay. Uh… What major are you planning to do in college?" Dick asked her.

"Hms… I truly do not know…" Kori admitted, slightly embarrassed. She did not think she was even able to go to college.

"Don't worry, Kor. Not everyone knows what they want to do after high school. You have another year to decide. Plus, lots of people change their major. You don't have to settle till basically your junior year in college." Dick assured her. Kori let a soft smile creep onto her face as she was glad at his support.

"What are you planning to pursue in college" Kori asked.

"Business. Orders from the big guy" Dick sourly stated. "Taking over the business when I'm old enough."

"What business?" Kori asked.

"Ah… That's not really important." Dick admitted. Bringing up his association to Bruce Wayne isn't what he wanted to do with Kori. Not that he's ashamed or that he doesn't want to be honest with her. It just, makes people treat him differently.

Kori decided not to push the subject. "What major did you desire to pursue?"

"I kinda wanted to work for the CIA or be a police officer. You know, something to really help people. So, I guess my major would have been criminal justice." Dick figured.

"That is most admirable." Kori smiled. A soft blush crept onto Dick's face.

"So… Do you have a question for me?" Dick changed the subject.

"Hm… What do you enjoy consuming?" Kori asked him.

"Eating? Um… I'm not into fancy. I just like spaghetti, burgers, hot dogs, steak, and I love pizza." Dick stated.

"That is not very healthy, correct?" Kori asked him. Dick shook his head.

"Nope." Dick smirked. Kori smiled.

"I believe your new partner in life of real should feed you with more appropriate foods. You shall not eat such calorific substances!" Kori protested.

"Well… If my partner doesn't care, then I won't have that problem." Dick smirked. Kori gave him a teasing glare, pushing him lightly.

"I will assure you, she will." Kori warned. Dick gave her a confused look, but then smirked evilly at her.

"Not if I have something to do with it." Dick countered, tickling her sides. Kori giggled. Her melodic laughs rang in his ears. He smiled at her. The way her smile glowed and her voice tickled his ears. She just captivated his attention. He stopped tickling and just stared at her face. She took deep breaths, trying to regain the air she had just lost. She wiped her eyes and continued to smile. She noticed him looking at her, blushing deeply. She turned towards him with a confused look. Dick shook off his gaze and decided to continue on with their subject.

"So… what do you like to eat? You know, food we have in America." Dick also added.

"I enjoy in taking pizza, mustard, noodles that is in the cup, and waffles!" Kori exclaimed. Dick slightly shoved her.

"You're a hypocrite! Telling ME not to eat all this bad stuff, but you like junk food, too!" Dick exclaimed.

"But, I care for you." Kori sweetly replied, not really noticing the importance to Dick of what she just said. Dick eyes widen.

'_She_ cared _for me? How? I mean, we've only known each other for a little over a week. We've never talked about anything personal or things that show caring features. This is all we've actually talked out. Things we like to do, nothing big. How can she care for me? But she does. She treated me better as a friend than all the girls I've dated combined…'_ Dick thought, turning his shock into mellow happiness.

"I care for you too, Kori." Dick replied, smiling softly to her. Kori blushed, lightly, avoiding eye contact.

"Richard?" Kori asked, looking at him then.

"Yeah?" Dick asked her.

"I am… Scared…" Kori confessed, quietly. Dick wrapped him arm around her shoulders, trying to erase the fearful feelings with comfort.

"Why?" Dick asked her, concern swarming his voice.

"I am afraid of who I shall be companions with." Kori replied, staring straight ahead.

"You mean your partner? For Real Life?" Dick made sure. Kori nodded softly. "Don't worry. I'm sure Carson will take care of you and give you someone really good. Or, maybe someone really nice with bid on you." Dick assured her.

"I truly do not wish for someone to bid on me." Kori muttered, bitterly. Dick eyes widen.

'_What? No! I need to bid on you! I need to be with you!'_ Dick screamed in his mind. He was confused.

"What? Why?" Dick exclaimed, a little louder than he had hoped. Kori did not seem to notice.

"I wish to be partners who Mrs. James has assigned me. I do not enjoy the idea of someone offering currency for a person, as if they are property to buy." Kori growled.

"Well… Maybe the person who bids on you really wants to be with you?" Dick persuaded hopefully.

"I do not care. It truly makes me feel as if I am an inanimate object, lingering for a person to purchase me." Kori softly whispered, curling her knees up and her chin resting on them. Dick took a deep breath.

'_I want to be your partner, Kori. But I don't want to make you feel that way… And I don't want to go against your wishes, but what if a dickhead pervert bids on you? Someone that doesn't like you for you, just your looks? You need to be with me… How can I protect you for them?'_ Dick asked himself, wishing he could say all this to Kori.

'_Whoa. Did I just say that?'_ Dick thought.

'_Yup. Someone's whipped.'_ His conscious countered.

'_Shut up. I am not.'_

'_Oh yeah? Did you not just say, Kori. I love you! BE WITH ME!'_

'_I did not say that!'_

"Richard? Are you the al right?" Kori asked. Dick broke from his trance.

"Yeah. I'm cool." Dick assured her. RING! The bell rang and they were off to Spanish.

She smiled as they walked together to Spanish class, Mrs. Rogue gave them a dark look. Kori shrank down behind Dick and Mrs. Rogue hinted them to sit down. They sped to their seats.

"_Hola! Beinvenidos primera hora! _(Hello! Welcome 1st Period!)_"_ Mrs. Rogue greeted with a thick Spanish accent **(AN: I know she's Russian, but I don't know Russian. And I am not that good in Spanish, so bear with me and try not to correct! I know it's bad! I put the translation after, so you will at least know what I'm saying :D) **_"La tarea es en el libro de Español. Páginas 1-20. Vamos_! (Your homework is in the Spanish book, pages 1-20. Go!)_"_

"Huh?" Kori was confused.

"You don't know Spanish? But you had Spanish III H on your schedule." Dick was confused.

"No. I understand. I do not understand why there is much work is given on the first day of class." Kori replied. Dick chuckled softly.

"That's honors for you." Dick joked and he started working.

"_Señor Dick, Señorita Kori! Por qué hablan inglés en la clase? _(Mr. Dick, Miss Kori. Why are you two speaking English in class?)_"_ Mrs. Rogue asked the two.

"_Lo siento, Señora Rogue. Yo solamente pregunté sobre de la tarea. _(Sorry, Mrs. Rogue. I only asked a question about the homework.)_"_ Kori apologized in a pretty fluent accent. Mrs. Rogue made a grunt and walked away. They worked for the rest of the period. RING!

"_Adios, chicos! No les falta sobre de la tarea_. (By, Kids! Don't forget about the homework.)_"_ Mrs. Rogue waved.

"So… Did you finish?" Dick asked more. Kori shook her head.

"Alas, I was unable to do so. I have done 18 of the 20 pages." Kori replied. Dick gave her a shocked look. He was only able to finish up to page 13.

"Wow… you're quick." Dick complimented. Kori smiled as she blushed.

"Foreign languages are what I am most successful at. Please, may we be able to journey to our next class?" Kori asked him. He smiled and nodded. They walked to Social Studies.

"Ello, my Duckies! I am Mr. Mod. Now, in my class, you will learn that the American Revolution was a hoax. And we will praise all our time to jolly, ol' England!" The old, British man exclaimed.

"More like MAD Mod." Dick muttered under his breath. Kori giggled.

"OY! What's with all the ruckus?" Mr. Mod yelled as he stared and Kori and Dick.

"Oh! I was explaining to Kori how England has the nicest view." Dick sucked up, giving him a weak smile.

"Yes! You are correct, my ducky. England has the best view for all!" Mr. Mod agreed. He then began to lecture some more. Dick let out a safe sigh. After about 50 minutes, the two began nodding off, but Mr. Mod hit his cane on their desk, shooting them awake.

"No one will be sleeping in my class! Why I oughta-" Mr. Mod started, but was cut off by the bell. The two then sped out the door, before Mr. Mod could say anything else. The pair then took off to chemistry.

"Um… I'm… Dr. Light… And… We will learn about the light bulb…" He said, nervously, with fear petrifying his eyes. He began to mumble something softly.

'_I think he already had Raven in his class.' _Dick whispered to Kori.

'_How do you identify that?'_ Kori asked him.

'_Because Dr. Light is afraid of Raven. When he taught us Biology last year, he basically didn't make us do anything because Raven scared him.'_ Dick whispered back. Kori smiled. _'I'm sad she's not in our class, we'll probably get homework now…'_

"So… Class… The light bulb… Is very bright… It has bright… stuff in it… And…" Dr. Light nervously rambled.

"Mr. Light!" Tina (Argent) called out with her British accent.

"Yes, Miss… um… Argentina?" Dr. Light asked.

"Can we just watch a movie? Maybe like Gattaca?" The black haired girl with red streaks suggested.

"Yes! That is a good idea. Let's do that…" Dr. Light sighed in relief, not wanting to teach. He then popped in the movie, Gattaca.

"Whew! Saved by Tina." Dick exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head.

"We thank you for the rescue, Argentina!" Kori smiled.

"You're welcome. But you can call me Tina." The girl replied.

"I shall do that, Friend Tina!" Kori smiled happily. She gave a soft smile back and they turned to the movie. RANG! The bell rang and the two left for Calculus.

"Ugh… I don't wanna go to calculus." Dick groaned.

"I suppose you would not enjoy taking the course of tistic of stat the following year." Kori smiled.

"You kidding me? Of course not! That's killer!" Dick exclaimed, dramatically. Kori giggled at his silly personality.

"You are most entertaining." Kori choked through giggles. He blushed a deep red and they entered their math class.

'_Me? Entertaining? Wait till Alfred hears this. I don't know. She just, makes me act so different from how I usually act.'_ Dick thought.

"I am your math teacher. You will do as I say. You will do chapter 1.1 for homework. Problems 1-35. Go now." Mr. Cinderblock ordered and he sat at his desk. Kori looked at Dick confused. Dick just shrugged and pulled out his math book, not enjoying this. The hour slowly went by. But, luckily it went by just enough time and they pair left the class.

"YES! We're out of Calculus!" Dick exclaimed. Kori giggled at him. He blushed a light pink.

"This is many assignments for the day of first." Kori complained.

"You're telling me… I miss elementary school. All you did was introduce yourself and play weird games." Dick grumbled.

"However, on the sunny section, we have the time of eating!" Kori smiled.

"Bright side." Dick corrected.

"Oh… I apologize." Kori blushed at her mistake.

"Don't apologize, Kori. It's ok." Dick genuinely replied. Kori turned beet red.

"Come on. Let's buy lunch." Dick announced, pulling her hand and they went to the lunch lines. Dick decided to buy a cheeseburger and Kori bought a Subway turkey.

"Where are our friends?" Kori asked. Dick looked around and nodded at a table.

"There." Dick said walking over there and Kori followed. They found the whole group there laughing.

"So… Have we done the missing?" Kori asked the group.

"Nope. We're just laughing at the fact that Kitten's thinking of trying out for our soccer team." Bee exclaimed.

"Yeah. Like she can even make it." Raven muttered.

"We wouldn't let her on even if she was the best of the best." Freya exclaimed.

"But… Do you not wish to win?" Kori asked them.

"Yeah. So?" Vic asked her, even though he's not on the girls' soccer team.

"Do you wish to be victorious?" Kori also vaguely questioned. "So… If she is the 'best of best', would you not put her on your team in order to be victorious?"

"She has a point." Dick agreed.

"Whatever, Dick. You'd agree with her even if she said that puke tasted like ice cream." Raven muttered softly. Dick gave her a death glare. Fortunately, Kori did not hear this as she bit her sandwich.

"Well… I still wouldn't want her on our team." Bee concluded.

"Yeah. We have 5 open spots on the varsity team and Kori's getting one of them already." Freya pointed out.

"Uhhuh. And we should save the last four for some of the JV girls. They did work hard up to this point." Bee followed, taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

"I believe you shall allow her to be given the chance to do the 'trying out'." Kori announced.

"Well… She gets to try out and do whatever she wants. But she can't make it through if the _captain_ has anything to say about it" Bee smiled.

"Dude! This day has been so boring! I just want to be in Carson's class." Gar exclaimed.

"Yeah. We got 20 pages of work from Mrs. Rogue today." Dick yelled.

"20? She gave the II Honors class 30!" Freya squealed.

"I think she's out to get us." Gar stupidly stated.

"No… That's why she gave them over 20 pages of work." Raven sarcastically muttered. Gar gave her a ticked look. They all continued to eat their lunch. Roy walked over to their table.

"Hey guys. How are you doing today?" Roy smirked. They all replied in a glare.

"What do_ you_ want?" Raven snarled.

"Just trying to be friendly." Roy shot them a happy smile.

"Yeah right. And Mrs. Rogue looked fabu in her orange and neon green track suit." Bee shot back.

"I guess if you're into that style, it could have been." Roy smart mouthed back with a sly grin.

"Seriously, man. What do you want?" Vic asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Just wanted to let you know that Xavier's planning to bid on Kori." Roy informed, looking over at Kori whose eyes were wide.

"Like we would believe you?" Gar shot back.

"He's already got $500 in his pocket." Roy said.

"For Babs. You know, his_ girlfriend_?" Dick snapped.

"That's what he wants you to think. Let's be reasonable. Xavier's not a guy to be tied down. If there's an opportunity to 'accidentally' have a room alone with a girl for a whole semester, he'll take it." Roy stated.

"… I can see that being true." Bee admitted.

"Shit! So what are we gonna do?" Dick snapped.

"Kori can't be left with that perverted asshole." Freya stated.

"Well, I can tell you how much he bids each time, so you guys can keep beating him?" Roy suggested. They all stared at him, all thinking the same thing.

'_Was he helping us?_' They all thought.

"I'll text it to Kori's phone. I got your number from the prank war." Roy concluded as he got up and left.

"Should we trust him?" Raven asked, uncertainly after Roy was out of hearing range.

"Well, he is reasonable." Vic agreed.

"We're gonna have to." Dick concluded.

'_Damn. Why does my life suck?'_ Dick complained to himself.

"So, we just need to outbid Xavier. Anyone wanna volunteer?" Bee hinted towards Dick. The group was silent. RING!

"Well… Looks like the end of lunch." Dick said as he got up from the table and walked away. The group just stared at him, confused at why he was acting this way. Kori's heart sank.

'_Richard does not want to be with me.'_ Kori thought. _'He did not even wish to prevent Xavier from having me. Perhaps he does not care for me.' _Kori slowly got up and followed in the direction of Dick to English.

RING! She saw Mr. Blood and walked into the class. She found that the desk next to Dick was the only one left open. She sat there, but Dick did not look up. His brows furred, deep in thought.

'_Maybe, I can pay someone to put a bid in my name for Kori!'_ Dick thought happily._ 'What's the guarantee they will put the money on Kori and not pocket it? Plus, how is that different from me just bidding on her?'_

Kori's eyes were soft and dismal. She did not notice Mr. Blood beginning to talk. He talked about what books they were reading, the type of writing they will be learning, and more. Mr. Blood was a very good teacher. He really encouraged his students to learn. They had no homework, thankfully.

'_I can pay Carson to not do the bidding entirely!_' Dick concluded. _'I gatta talk to her!'_

RING! It was time for Real Life. Dick sped off to Carson's class. Dick entered Carson's class. She gave him a warm smile.

"Hey kiddo." Carson greeted, sitting at the side of her desk, in front of th rows of chairs.

"Hey. Carson. Look, we were wondering if you wouldn't do the bidding thing." Dick requested. "I can pay you for it. all of it." Carson gave them a soft look.

"Sorry, Sweetie. But, I already told the other classes about it." Carson explained. "And that's not the policy I set up with the school."

"But… Xavier's gonna bid on Kori!" Dick whined.

"So, just bid on her too." Carson stated obviously.

"I can't… No offense to you and your policy, but Kori finds it a little immoral." Dick informed.

"Understandable. Many people were against the idea at first. However, once they found out the profit the school can get from it, they couldn't deny it." Carson smirked.

"So, now what do I do? I can't have Kori be with _Xavier_." Dick spat.

"I feel you, Kiddo. Don't worry. it will work out in the end." Carson assured him, patting his shoulder. Many students filed into the class. "Ok. Why don't you go sit in your seat? The seating chart is on the wall." Carson gestured to the wall. Dick walked over to the paper on the wall that many students were crowded around. It looks like they were sitting next to each other, in the front row. All their friends were around each other. Here's how it looks:

X Raven Gar Dick Kori X

X Bee Vic Freya X X

And, the people they dislike were at the back of the room, all in a row. Dick showed a small smile.

'_Carson, you always know exactly what to do.'_ Dick thought, happily.

"Looks like we're sitting next to each other, Kori." Dick smiled. Kori nodded softly, not making eye contact as she slowly walked away.

'_What happened to Kor?' _Dick thought as he watched her sit down in her seat. Dick followed suit and slipped into the seat next to her. The rest of their group took their seats.

"Carson's so cool!" Vic complimented.

"I know. She always puts us together!" Freya agreed.

"I can't wait till we start doing this class. It'll be so much fun!" Gar smirked.

"It's hard work, you know." Raven muttered.

"Well… Everyone says it's a fun class." Dick stated. Kori nodded in agreement, but did not say anything. Dick gestured toward her to his friends.

'Talk to her after class.' Vic mouthed to him. Dick nodded and they all faced the front.

"OK class!" Carson loudly projected. Everyone became silent. "Hey. I'm Mrs. James, but everyone calls me Carson. And this is Understanding Real Life class. I know all of you have heard of it. How many are seniors?" She asked. A few raised their hands.

"Ok... About ¼ of you. How many are juniors?" Carson asked. She got a reply of 24 hands shot up.

"Alright. So that's about 2/3 of you. And our little sophomores?" Carson asked. There were 4 hands raised. "Ok. Cool. So, some of you already know what goes down in this class from your friends. Basically, this class is about understanding relationships and teamwork. This is the most radical class you will ever take in your high school career. You will get a partner. This person will be your partner for the rest of the year. First, you will have to work together the first semester, conquering life scenarios that are presented in the classroom. Second semester, we take what you learn to a test, giving you guys dorms together that are in the Junior building. Your rooms will be filmed at all times, except when you guys are in the bathroom. We are putting complete trust in you guys at all times. This is a big for the school and we expect the utmost maturity and responsibility from you guys. Break that, and you will automatically fail this class, having to take again in summer school. DON'T make me have to come back here for summer school. I have a life too, you know? You also might lose your walking at graduation, suspension or expulsion. DON'T make us result to that. Got it?" Everyone nodded in reply.

"Now, you saying, what is my partner's someone I do not want? Well, in a way, you can choose your partner for the year, by bidding and auctioning. Hm… Let's do an example to try to explain this better." Carson thought. She then placed her hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Dick! So… You all know Dick right?" Carson suggested.

"YEAH!" A couple of girls screamed. He blushed a deep red and sunk in his seat a little low.

"Well… Let's say…" Carson thought out loud. She then pointed to two girls. "Raven and Bee. You both want to be Dick's partner.

"EW!" They both exclaimed. Dick glared at the two.

"Play along, will you? So… You both want Dick as a partner, but you _both _can't have him." Carson exclaimed.

"Oh, what a shame. I think I'd die of heartbreak." Raven muttered sarcastically. Everyone laughed and Dick shot her another death glare.

"So! What do you do if you would die without him being your partner, Raven? "Carson smiled.

"I would bid." Raven simple muttered.

"Yes. You would bid, money, on the person you want. And whoever pays the most money at the end of the week, will receive that person as their partner." Carson concluded.

"Wait… How do you know how much the other person has?" A boy asked in the middle row.

"You don't. For example, if you bid $100 and Dick bid $200. But, later, you put $50 more, Dick would still win." Carson explained. "You don't know the number they pay. It'll all be on me to know."

"When can we start bidding? And is there a minimum and maximum?" A girl asked.

"Today. I take bids before or after class and 30 minutes before or after school. And there is no minimum or maximum. Any money you bid, you do not get back, whether you win or lose." Carson stated.

"What is someone gets no bids at all?" Kitten asked.

"I can see that happening in this class." Bee joked and a couple of students laughed, eyeing Kitten.

"Bee…" Carson gave her a small glare. "They will be randomly assigned by me. If one person gets bid on by two people and they both pay the same amount. Both of them have the ability to bid one last time and whoever does the most win. Also, if Bee bid on Dick for $50 and then Dick bid on Raven for $100. Dick would win, even though he was bid on. Yes? Everyone got it?" Carson explained. There was silence. "So… How bout, now, you all mingle and see who you'd be interested in bidding." Carson then sat at her desk .Everyone got up. A boy came up to, Kori.

"Hey. I'm Garth Waters (Aqualad)." He greeted, extending his hand. Kori took it.

"Greetings. I am Kori." Kori replied, dreamily. Dick gave him a death glare.

"Stupid pretty boy on the swim team…" Dick muttered under his breath. Babs and Kitten ran over to him.

"Hey Dick." Babs batted her eyelashes.

"HI DICKIE-POO!" Kitten squealed. Dick gave them a disgusted look.

"Hi." Dick muttered, trying to get away from them. He saw Freya talking to Roy. He then dragged her away.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Dick yelled. Freya glared at him.

"Calm yourself! I'm just talking!" Freya shot at him. "And shouldn't you be more worried about the 7 boys gawking at her?" Dick eyes were huge.

"What?" Dick exclaimed. He turned around, hoping it was just a sick joke. Unfortunately, it wasn't. There was a crowd of about 7-9 boys around Kori, talking to her. Kori didn't seem to mind. She just simply talked to them. Dick then stormed over there.

"Hey, Kori." Dick greeted to her. He glared at all the boys. They then gave him a pissed off look, but walked away.

"Hello, Richard." Kori muttered softly.

"Kor, what's wrong?" Dick asked with soft eyes, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"You were in an unpleasant mood not long after you departed from lunch. And you went to class-" Kori muttered softly.

"Without you. Oh, Kor… I am so sorry. I was just, thinking. I never meant to leave you." Dick urged.

"What was troubling you?" Kori asked. Dick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah… Well, I was trying to think of how to stop Xavier from being your partner…" Dick blushed softly.

"You do not with for me to ner the part with him as well?" Kori smiled hopefully.

"Of course not! Xavier's a pig. No one, especially you, deserves to be stuck with that." Dick muttered.

"Well, do not fret! The many boys who have departed earlier_ all _wish for me to be their partner! I do not believe I have Xavier to worry about." Kori exclaimed, smiling. Dick smacked on a fake smile.

"Yeah. Great." Dick lied through his teeth.

'_So those bimbos can bid on you, but I can't! ARG!'_ Dick ranted in his mind, obviously pissed off.

"Richard?" Kori snapped him out of his trance.

"Huh?" Dick asked her.

"Are you to be arranged with Kitten?" Kori asked him uncertainly. Dick let out a big sigh. A frown was on his face.

"I think so…" Dick muttered, unhappily. Kori gave him a sympathetic look. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I am most sorry." Kori apologized.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." Dick assured, hugging back.

'_You don't need to know you were my only hope…'_ Dick thought to himself.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**FINITO! Done with Chapter 3! YEAH! Hope you guys liked it! I tried to make the first day of school kinda different. You know, not too generic and just going to class. I will try to keep the activities in the classroom to a minimum because that's seriously BORING! We don't want to read about school work. EW! SO! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! **

**ALSO! Got a surprise for you! I am going to work with my friend to write another Teen Titans Story! It will come out soon! :D Look out for it! PLEASE REVIEW! TRY NOT TO FLAME! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	4. Partners!

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 4 – Partners!**

**Hola Fans! My birthday party's tomorrow (Yes. I am not so old that I don't have birthday parties anymore -_-), so I am SO excited and wanted to give you a chapter! :D I'm back with what I know you've ALL have been waiting for! PARTNER TIME! What will happen? A very INTERESTING result!**

**YAYA! REVIEWS! Thanks so much for your comments and support! My Lovely Reviewers Are… ****chocolate365, Hey-wazup-stalker, ****MonicaDayne87, ****TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r****, ****AmandaLee31, ****robstarfan723****, Ranewolf, SparkleStar101**

**I really love you guys! You totally are the greatest fans ever! Thanks for supporting me! You guys are what keep me writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I RECOMMEND!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend for life, Nicole (Sly), who actually introduced me to FanFiction, when I was an early Teen Titans fanatic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story or even have made it up!**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**Swell – Matt Bennett**

**Comatose – Skillet**

**Landslide – Dixie Chicks**

**What If - Colbie Caillat**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 3 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 3 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 3 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 3 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 3 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 3 FLASHBACK!**

"_You were in an unpleasant mood not long after you departed from lunch. And you went to class-" Kori muttered softly._

"_Without you. Oh, Kor… I am so sorry. I was just, thinking. I never meant to leave you." Dick urged._

"_What was troubling you?" Kori asked. Dick rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Ah… Well, I was trying to think of how to stop Xavier from being your partner…" Dick blushed softly._

"_You do not with for me to ner the part with him as well?" Kori smiled hopefully._

"_Of course not! Xavier's a pig. No one, especially you, deserves to be stuck with that." Dick muttered._

"_Well, do not fret! The many boys who have departed earlier all wish for me to be their partner! I do not believe I have Xavier to worry about." Kori exclaimed, smiling. Dick smacked on a fake smile._

"_Yeah. Great." Dick lied through his teeth._

'_So those bimbos can bid on you, but I can't! ARG!' Dick ranted in his mind, obviously pissed off._

"_Richard?" Kori snapped him out of his trance._

"_Huh?" Dick asked her._

"_Are you to be arranged with Kitten?" Kori asked him uncertainly. Dick let out a big sigh. A frown was on his face._

"_I think so…" Dick muttered, unhappily. Kori gave him a sympathetic look. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug._

"_I am most sorry." Kori apologized._

"_Don't worry. It's not your fault." Dick assured, hugging back._

'You don't need to know you were my only hope…'_ Dick thought to himself._

**CHAPTER 4 – PARTNERS! CHAPTER 4 – PARTNERS! CHAPTER 4 – PARTNERS! CHAPTER 4 – PARTNERS! CHAPTER 4 – PARTNERS! CHAPTER 4 – PARTNERS!**

It's been a week. Everyone was officially comfortable with their classes. But, today was Friday. And it was the scariest day of Dick's life in the history of ever. The day he would have to be partners with Kitten. (Everyone shudder now) Dick dreaded this day so much. He was hoping that yesterday the school would blow up and then they would all have to transfer to Jump City Academy, where they didn't have Understanding Real Life class. Unfortunately, the universe doesn't take requests like that and there it was, Friday.

The sun kissed his skin through his window. He groaned, loudly, pulling the covers of his eyes, trying to use it as a barrier from the bright glow, but it penetrated his shield and he threw it off. He sat on the edge of this bed. He looked at the clock: 5:55 am. He then looked up and saw his roommate, Vic, sleeping soundly. Though Vic was a senior, they were co-captains of the soccer and football team, so the coach convinced them to be roommates so they could "discuss" game plans outside of practice. But, they rather joke around and do what teenage boys do. Vic always woke up at one time: 6:10. Like clockwork, he'd let out a soft moan and kick his sheets away. But, Dick had 10 minutes till his buddy woke up, so he decided to hit the showers. Luckily, no one was there.

'_Since I'm going to have the worst fate later today, the world decided to balance it out with making everything else really good.'_ Dick thought, bitterly. He took a nice, warm shower for about 10 minutes. He then walked out in a pair of shorts and brushed his teeth with his red toothbrush. Dick then, casually walked to his room. Like Dick said, Vic was up and ready to shower.

"Hey, Man. How you holding up?" Vic asked him, knowing that today was the day.

"I just hope the rest of the day is good, so that this day isn't _all_ bad." Dick admitted, running a hand through his damp, charcoal hair. Vic then patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, man. Maybe, she'll transfer schools after today." Vic joked, hopefully for him. Dick smirked.

"Doubt it. I bet she'd been waiting for this day since freshman year, homeroom." Dick joked back. Vic chuckled, lightly.

"You're just too good looking! Well… I'm gonna hit the showers. Don't wait up for me, k?" Vic assured him.

"Hey, now my day's _really _getting better." Dick smirked. Vic snorted and walked off. Dick slipped on dark jeans and a white wife beater. He then put on a deep red button-down, short sleeve shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. He slipped on his black converse. He also applied his goopy hair gel and his shades. He smirked, cockily, and slid his key, which was plain red and had a black D painted on it, in his pocket. Dick then slung his black backpack over his shoulder and stepped out.

Dick walked the halls quietly and unattended. He scanned the cafeteria. He saw all the girls there. He rose his brow in confusion. They normally take twice as long as him and Vic. Gar, he sleeps in, so he's always 5 minutes after them. His roommate is no help and never wakes him.

"Hey guys. Why are you here so early?" Dick asked them.

"We figured it out! We found out that if we woke up 15 minutes before you guys, we don't have to rush and we'd end up here before you guys!" Bee exclaimed. Dick nodded with an impressed grin.

"Hello, friend Richard! How has your morning been?" Kori asked him sweetly. He plopped next to her, stealing a piece of Freya's chocolate chip waffles.

"Pretty good, actually. I never thought the first day I'd have to be with Kitten for a semester would be okay. I mean, I woke up without my alarm, which always pissed Vic off cause it wakes him too, no one was in the showers, and my hair's _great_." Dick joked. Kori giggled.

"I am most elated that you are having such a wondrous day." Kori smiled. Dick smiled back at her. Dick then went to take some more of Freya's waffles, but she smacked his hand.

"Hey! Back off my waffles! You already took some!" Freya yelled.

"Come on, Freya!" Dick begged.

"No!" Freya countered. Dick gave her a sad face. Freya shook her head.

"Man! Now I gatta stand in line!" Dick growled. Kori then slide her plate over to him. She smiled at him.

"Nah. It's ok, Kori. I'll just go get my own. "Dick protested.

"Oh. So you don't steal hers cause you have a crazy crush on her." Freya smirked. The two blushed and Dick gave her a growl.

"Shut UP, Freya." Dick yelled. He then got up and stomped to the line.

"Told you. He so likes you." Freya giggled to her sister, when Dick was far from hearing distance.

"I did not say I did not believe you. It is that I am unsure if it is safe to partake in a relationship with him…" Kori muttered, uncertainly. Freya placed her hand on her, Kori looked at her.

"Look, don't worry. You were allowed to come to America! It's obviously off." Freya exclaimed. Kori smiled.

"Perhaps, you are correct." Kori optimistically said.

"Of course I am!" Freya replied. Kori smiled at her. Freya smirked and pulled out another plate of waffles.

"Girl, where did you get that?" Bee asked her.

"Off of Dick's ID number. I typed in both of ours." Freya giggled.

"Sister! That is not nice!" Kori exclaimed.

"I know… I love messing with him. I feel bad right now though, he's gotta be with Kitten." Freya muttered.

"Yeah. Apologize." Raven muttered, reading a thin book with the title called The Day I Killed James. She then sipped her herbal tea. The girls then saw Dick stomping back.

"FREYA!" Dick yelled. Freya had a sweat drop.

"Um… I have your breakfast?" Freya said nervously, handing him his plate.

"You know what? Since, I'm having the worst hour of my life 6th period, I'm just gonna let it go." Dick decided, while pulverizing his waffles.

"Don't worry, Dick. It'll get better." Bee said.

"Yeah. How bout today, I make no jokes about you and Kori?" Freya smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"That would be good." Dick smiled. Kori slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"Do not fret. I am certain it will 'be good' today." Kori assured him. Dick smiled at her.

"Thanks Kori." Dick thanked.

"Oh come on! Act like love-dovey after I say I won't crack jokes!" Freya exclaimed. The group giggled. Vic slipped his arms around Bee.

"Hey ya'll." Vic greeted. Vic opened his mouth to Bee. She rolled her eyes and fed him some of her waffles.

"Hey Vic." Raven muttered, not looking up.

"What's up?" Dick asked him.

"Well… I heard, that homecoming game is going to be sooner this year. October 2." Vic informed.

"Sooner? That's in like a month." Freya replied.

"Yeah! But the dance is going to be the 3rd!" Vic smiled.

"That betta not be your way of asking me!" Bee warned.

"It's not!" Vic shot back. Bee gave him a look.

"The theme is Red Carpet Hollywood. You dress up like a movie star or something." Freya also added.

"OH! I enjoy the actress from the movie with heroes of super including the large green man and the god with a hammer!" Kori exclaimed.

"AVENGERS?! That movie was epic!" Freya jumped.

"SCARLET JOHANSEN?! She is soooo hot." Vic added. That earned him a huge smack in the back of his head from Bee, who gave him a sheepish look.

"Oh my gosh! I know! Let's all be Charlie's Angels!" Bee exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Freya agreed.

"No." Raven simply stated.

"Come on! They aren't slutty!" Bee protested.

"No." Raven didn't budge.

"They kick ass!" Freya bargained.

"No." Raven muttered.

"Do they not have 3 and we are 4?" Kori questioned.

"Yeah. But, we'll figure it out." Bee assured Kori.

"No." Raven snarled.

"Ok. How about the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?" Freya suggested.

"YEAH! Raven's Tibby, I'm Carmen, You're Bridget, and Kori's definitely Leah!" Bee exclaimed.

"So… What you think about that, Raven?" Dick asked her, curious about her answer.

"They don't wear fancy clothes in the movie." Raven commented.

"Well… I'm lost thinking of a famous 4 group of girls!" Bee exclaimed. The group sat there thinking.

"I'm stumped." Vic said.

"This sucks!" Freya exclaimed.

"No one dresses up for dances anyways. Why can't we just go as ourselves?" Raven snarled.

"Because it's more fun like this." Bee jumped.

"I think you should just match your dates? You know, like celebrity couples kinda thing?" Vic suggested.

"That is a wondrous idea!" Kori squealed. The girls agreed. RING!

"Already? I even got down here_ earlier_." Dick groaned, wishing that the day didn't go by so fast.

"Where's Gar?" Raven asked, curiosity in her voice, which wasn't her. Vic gave her a strange look, but let it pass.

"He's probably running to his class." Vic stated. And the group went to PE.

"Alright… Let's go to PE." Dick muttered unhappily, walking sadly. Kori giggled at his sadness and linked her arm with his. He blushed a light pink. Even though Dick was on sport teams, he must do Coed PE until try outs. Dick always walked next to Kori, every day since school started. They normally made the same pace, walking exactly side by side. It was really weird because they seemed to walk in sync. It was also kinda cute after a while.

"I truly cannot wait for the E of P!" Kori smiled.

"I hope we do soccer." Dick wished. They then changed for PE. They found Mr. Games standing at the front of the locker rooms and he was holding… soccer balls!

"YES!" Dick jumped. He walked over to him.

'_But now… I have to protect Kori from assholes who will try to hurt her.'_ Dick thought. _'Hms… That can be done.'_

"Yes. We are doing soccer. If you do not want to play soccer, you will walk the track. Ok. We'll have girls game and boys game…" Mr. Master started, but was interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Dick yelled. Mr. Master gave him a look. "I mean, why can't it be coed games?" Dick suggested, explaining his outburst.

"Dude, girls can't handle us!" Herald exclaimed.

"Yeah. We're brutal." Jericho agreed. The girls glared at them.

"We accept your challenge!" Bee shot.

"Alright, alright. Settle down! Grayson, Team captain." Coach Master said.

"Cool." Dick said, getting up.

"Now… Whose your second in line…" Mr. Master thought. "Ah! Stone! Team Captain!"

"MAN!" Roy growled.

"It's cool, Coach. Roy can be captain." Vic suggested nicely.

"Fine. Harper! Team captain!" Coach said. "Everyone who doesn't want to play, on the track, so you don't get called." Roy smirked.

"You're going down, _Dick_." Roy taunted.

"We'll see about that." Dick suggested.

"You'll lose, even if you had the best boys in the team!" Roy exclaimed.

"That's not my plan…" Dick muttered to himself, but Roy could not hear his response.

"Grayson! Harper! Choose!" Mr. Master yelled.

"Kori." Dick smiled at her. She smiled back and got up next to him.

"Dude! We're your team! You pick a girl first?!" Isiah (Hot Spot) yelled.

"Yup. Deal with it." Dick smirked. They glared at him.

"Stupid hormone crazy boy…" Isiah muttered under his breath.

"Isiah." Roy called. They high fived each other.

"You're going down, Grayson." Isiah replied. Since there were more boys than girls that wanted to play, Dick got all the girls and a couple of boys, including Vic as his goalie and Gar. The other team was all boys.

"Alright. Let's head down." Mr. Master exclaimed. They got to the field and everyone began stretching.

"Team!" Dick called. They all huddled, making a plan. Dick and Kori, were the team's forwards.

"Alright… This is gonna be a tough game, but I think we can all do it." Dick announced. "They might be all guys, but what they don't know is that most of you girls, are tough and you can take them down. Those are my boys. I know they're cocky and will go easy on you. Use it to your advantage." Dick informed his team, a true leader he is.

"We'll kick their sorry butts!" Bee exclaimed.

"Ok… Break!" Dick exclaimed, and they all got on the field.

"Now, a good, clean fight. You don't have shin guards and I don't want to have to send someone to the infirmary." Mr. Mastered barked. He then had Dick's team kick off. Kori and Dick stood close next to the ball.

"Do the pass to me and I shall pass it to Bee." Kori whispered. Dick nodded. The whistle was blown. Dick went over the ball and Kori passed back to Bee. She sent the ball high and hard and it flew over their heads, all the way to the other side of the field. Dick and Kori ran to the other end, Dick passed to Kori. She then juked some boy and sent it hard. It landed in the top, left corner. Dick jumped. Goal.

"Yes!" Dick exclaimed, He then wrapped Kori in a hug. Kori blushed lightly and hugged back. "Let's finish this.." Dick whispered. Kori nodded with a huge blush still on her face. Again and again, the girls scored. The boys didn't know what to say. They tried to be more aggressive, but they were still reluctant to slide tackle girls and they were just too fast for those boys. It was kind of sad, because half of them are on the boy's Varsity team. But, a majority of the girls were on the girl's varsity team. It was about 10 minutes till the bell would ring. Mr. Master blew the whistle. Score was Dick 5, Roy 3.

"This is crazy!" Roy protested, unable to believe this.

"Sorry… Looks like you boys can't handle pure talent." Tina exclaimed, giggling with a couple of other girls as they walked casually back to the locker rooms.

"That's for being our coach, Dick." Nicole (Kole) smiled, as she threw her hands around him. Kori, furious, pushed her off.

"He gives welcomes." Kori growled. Nicole, shrugged, and walked away. Dick didn't know what to say, but he kinda smirked at Kori's little fire. He placed his arm around her.

"Come on. Let's go back." Dick suggested, leading her back to the locker rooms. Kori came out and found Dick, leaning against a wall, waiting for her. She smiled and ran over to him. Dick, had a sad expression. Kori was confused.

"Richard… What is the problem?" Kori asked him, eye softened and her voice full of concern.

"6th period…" Dick muttered. Kori then understood. She enveloped him into a hug.

"Do not worry. The thing of every will be okay." Kori tried to cheer him up. Dick let out a deep sigh, sliding his arms around her.

'_At least one positive thing came from today, I get more hugs from Kori.' _Dick thought positively.

"I know, but there's no way out of this…" Dick softly said, all hope lost in his voice.

They stepped into Spanish class and they took their seat next to each other.

"_Hola, primera hora! Beinvenidos! _(Hello 1st Period! Welcome!)_"_ Madam Rogue exclaimed. _"Yo sé que hoy es el primero viernes del ano de escuela. También, yo se que ellos trabajaron muchos esta semana. Debido a que, hoy estaremos mirando Mulan! _(I know that today is the first Friday of the school year. Also, I know that you guys have worked a lot this week. Because of this, today we'll be watching Mulan)_."_ Dick's eyes were wide.

"Movie? We're not going to get a butt load of homework like we did every day for the past week?" Dick asked Kori, quietly. Kori shrugged, also confused.

"Perhaps, your day is the lightning?" Kori optimistically smiled. Dick let out a chuckle, giving out his signature lopsided grin.

'_You're so adorable… Why didn't you let me bid on you…'_ Dick thought to himself, sadness lingered in his thought. _'I would've done anything to be your partner…'_

The two then turned to the screen and saw the off white screen with the darker swirls being painted. They also say MULAN written in black ink with the red dragon under the word. The movie began to play throughout the class period. They were unable to finish the movie and ended right after the men were singing "A Girl Worth Fighting For". RING! The bell rang and everyone got up and left.

"That was awesome! No homework! And she didn't even get mad when I asked you about Calc homework!" Dick exclaimed, happily. Kori smiled at his happiness.

"I have informed you! Your day is the lightning!" Kori repeated.

"Hey, what was our homework?" Dick asked her.

"We did not receive any." Kori replied. Dick then did a happy jump.

"I know! I just wanted to hear you say that!" Kori giggled at her friend's out of character over joy. However, the happiness left him and he growled. "I REALLY don't want 6th period to come!" Dick groaned.

"Richard. I understand you are unhappy of the arrangement with _Kitten_." Kori started. "I do not enjoy that she will be with you as well…" She grumbled.

"What?" Dick asked her, not hearing her last part.

"It is nothing. But, you shant allow that to interfere with the glorious day you are possessing!" Kori exclaimed. Dick then thought about what she said.

'_She's right… I mean, sure I'm going to be stuck with Kitten… But, might as well enjoy the good day while I have it… You can always make me feel better…'_ Dick thought to himself about the fair haired beauty. He was staring in her eyes. Kori stood there, waiting patiently, but her patience drained and she then dragged his arm.

"AH!" Dick screamed and she pulled him. He was out of his trance and he began to walk on his own two feet. They then paced into US history. RING! The class had ended. All of Dick's classes flew by and it was now lunch.

"This is CRAZY!" Dick exclaimed. "Are all my teachers in a happy mood today?"

"You are happy?" Kori joked.

"Are you kidding?" Dick jumped. "All of them were great! Mad Mod gave us no lecture on how The American Revolution was fake, Dr. Light hid when the kid in the back turned off the lights and didn't give us any homework, and Cinderblock forgot to check the homework assignment I forget to do! He even let us out early, so we'll get to lunch before everyone else! Could this day GET any better?" Kori giggled at him.

"I believe that it can. We must partake in the consuming of foods." Kori agreed.

"Well… All I know is that this day would've been the best day of my life, if we didn't have 6th period." Dick's eyes widen. "Maybe we won't have 6th period! There's a fire drill that runs during 6th period and then we don't have to get partners! That would definitely make it all better." Kori shook her head at him, smiling.

"I believe that the chances of something unhappy to occur to prevent us from 6th period are slim." Kori pointed out. "Please, let us gather the food from the lines." The pair then walked into the cafeteria with no one else there, since they did get out early. Dick and Kori casually walked into the lunch lines.

"What's for lunch, today?" Dick asked, out loud and to himself.

"Pizza Parlor" The cafeteria lady answered him. Dick's smile grew.

"YES!" Dick jumped. Pizza Parlor was the best place to get pizza in town, but since the lines are always so long, they end up never getting it. Dick took 2 boxes and Kori took 2 slices. Kori stared at him.

"Richard…" Kori was in shock at his hunger.

"It's for the gang. I mean, I'm sure they want pizza more than mystery meat." Dick replied, knowing what she was thinking. Kori smiled.

'_He is most kind to his friends… I do not understand why he enjoys my company…'_ Kori thought doubtfully to herself. The two started walking back to their regular table. And they sat there for a couple of seconds before the bell rang. The two decided to wait for the rest of the group before they ate. They saw them coming out of the corner.

"PIZZA PARLOR!" Gar and Vic exclaimed, sprinting as fast as they can to Dick.

"You got a lot of pizza…" Raven muttered.

"Don't be silly. I got the rest for you guys." Dick explained. The two boys pulled him in a tight hug.

"I love you, man!" Vic exclaimed, then digging in a slice.

"Why did you do that, Dick?" Freya asked, taking a piece of cheese.

"Well… I noticed today has been the greatest days ever. So… Might as well share the greatness." Dick told. Freya smiled at as a thank you and took a bite.

"Well, dude… I wish you were great all the time." Gar smiled, but couldn't really be understood with food in his mouth.

"Me too." Vic stated.

"I'm just sad the day's coming to an end… And closer to 6th period…" Dick confessed, sadness lingered in his voice.

"You shall not let the sadness of period of 6 affect the happiness you once had." Kori smiled, placing her hand on his. Dick had a tingling sensation go through his body. Her touch sent shivers down his spine and it always gave him this feeling, but he liked it. It was weird, but he didn't hate it. She just made him feel different in a way he couldn't explain. Dick looked at her hand and smiled.

"Yeah… You're right…" Dick muttered quietly. He looked at her and gave her his cocky, lope sided grin. "Thanks, Kor."

"It is the pleasure of me." Kori replied. Dick's grin turned into a nice smile. All he could do was stare into her pools of emerald eyes. They hypnotized him into a trance and he never could get out of it. It caused him to want to grab the edges of her color and place the most passionate kiss he could give and pull her in a tight embrace that could protect her from the world. This thought played in his head for a couple of times, making him go off in his own little world.

"Ahem!" Vic coughed. Dick snapped from his trance and shook his head

"You guys really need to a room." Gar joked. Dick gave him a nasty growl. Gar then jumped, hiding behind Raven. Raven, who blushed lightly, but no one noticed. She then made a glare and pushed Gar, causing him to fall on his butt. Dick laughed hysterically. His smile fell and he ran off.

"Raven and Richard!" Kori exclaimed. "That is most cruel!" Kori followed after him, being the nice girl she is. Dick's smirk began to turn into a crestfallen.

'_Great, Gar… You just made me day suck…'_ Dick thought to himself. He then slapped himself mentally, especially because he's blaming Gar when he should be blaming himself.

Kori didn't have a long time chasing him, since she was pretty fast. She put a hand on his shoulder and he screamed. He turned around and saw her face. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew… It's only you, Kori… Were you the one chasing me?" Gar asked her. She nodded.

"Yes. It was I." Kori replied.

"Man! I thought you were Dick! So I freaked out and ran faster. Are you mad at me too?" Gar asked here, lots of fear in his voice, not knowing what kind of anger she was capable of. Kori shook her head.

"No. I am not. True, the statement was not one I supported, but I am not angered by your comment." Kori replied. "I am most angered at Richard."

"You shouldn't be mad at Dick, Kori… I mean… It was my fault… I mean… He's crazy about you. You being mad at him must be really crushing him…" Gar admitted.

"I truthfully enjoy him as well… I truly do not wish to be angered to him. However… He should not be so cruel to you. You are his companion." Kori informed.

"Well… Thanks for sticking up for me. I kinda wish Raven was this nice…" Gar muttered to himself, hoping Kori didn't hear.

"I am sure she enjoys your company as well." Kori whispered. She had heard him. He let out a girlish scream.

"You know I like her?" Gar exclaimed, shocked. Kori nodded.

"It is quite, noticeable to me. I am unsure if the others since they all have been your companions for long periods of time, but I am able to notice." Kori informed.

"WHAT?! Promise you won't tell anyone! Especially Dick and Vic! And Raven!" Gar begged. Kori giggled.

"I shall not tell anyone." Kori promised, placing an arm on his shoulder. Gar jumped happily.

"Please. Let us go back for lunch. I will do the 'taking care of' Richard." Kori smiled. Gar gleefully jumped up and the two friends walked back.

"Kori!" Dick exclaimed, pulling her in a hug. Kori was confused, but hugged back. "Please don't be mad at me!" He begged. Kori pulled in him tighter.

"I am not." Kori replied, giggling. "I was merely the joking." Dick let out a sigh of relief. His breath tickled her neck, sending chukks throughout her body. RING! Dick groaned, breaking his embrace from Kori.

Fortunately for him, Blood did not call on him to read his essay that was homework last night. They then started watching "Scarlet Letter" the movie, which was the book they were going to read next. The class went by fast. RING!

"NO!" Dick screamed. "NOT SIXTH PERIOD!"

"Richard. I have the question. I do not understand why you did not 'bid' someone else? You did tell the group you were keeping money for this." Kori questioned.

'_Crap.'_ Dick thought. _'I DID say that… Uh…'_

"I didn't want to make girls feel like objects. You know, by buying a girl." Kori gave him a soft smile.

"That is most admirable of you." Kori stated and she wrapped her arms around him. Then, her eyes lit up.

"I have the plan." Kori whispered. Kori then pushed him.

"AH!" Dick exclaimed as he fell. She didn't push him very hard, but he then slipped trying to get up and scraped his arm against the concrete.

"Richard! You are injured! I shall escort you to the infirmary!" Kori exclaimed. "Let us depart." Dick walked slowly with her.

"The nurse shall the the care of you." Kori replied. Dick was shocked.

"You pushed me..." Dick managed to choke out.

"It is what you desired, yes? To not have to go to the period of 6?" Kori asked him, rhetorically.

"Well… Yeah… But, I never thought you'd do this…" Dick mustered.

"I have done what you desired. An out way. I am assuring you have the day that is the best." Kori informed.

"Yeah. You did get me a way out. But… It's like you read my mind. I…I-I just imagined something happening so I didn't have to go to 6th… I just never thought it would've come true, you know? I mean, not the most painless way out, but it is one." Dick tried to explain.

"I do not view inside your mind… I did what seemed most… Appropriate at the time." Kori tried also to explain.

"Well… Thank you… I mean… Now I can at least avoid Kitten till Monday." Dick smiled at her. Kori, confused at how he could be happy with her pushing him, smiled back.

"I welcome you." Kori replied. The twowere now in front of the infirmary. Kori opened the door for Dick because he had the scraped arm, which was now red with blood. "I apologize. Your arm… It is most gruesome to see… I did not mean to cause this pain to be extremely painful..."

"It's no big deal. It looks worse than it is." Dick smiled.

"I shall inform your new partner to be good to you and to give the utmost care." Kori promised.

"HAHA! Thanks, but that's ok. I can take care of myself." Dick assured.

"No! She will receive this message! She must treat you politely for the pain your arm." Kori exclaimed.

"Alright, alright." Dick smiled at her. The nurse came over and saw his arm.

"What happened?" She exclaimed.

"Um… Soccer." Dick replied. She gave him a confused look, but decided to ignore it. She looked over at Kori, who was still there.

"You can leave, Sweetie. I'll take care of him." The nurse assured her. Kori hesitated, but nodded. She gave Dick a quick kiss on the cheek and scampered off.

"You got a sweet girlfriend there, Kid." The nursed smiled, as she bandaged his arm.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Dick corrected, wincing slightly at the antibiotics she sprayed on his arm.

"Well… You seem to like her." She replied, obviously knowing him without even getting to know him.

"Uh… Well… She's my friend…" Dick mustered. The nurse chuckled.

"If you say so, lad. But if you do feel something, you should tell her. Ok. You're all done. You can go back to class or you can just stick around here. I don't mind." The nurse said.

"Yeah… I think I'll just sit here… And think…" Dick announced, not wanting to see Kitten and also wanted to think of a way to tell Kori his feelings, the strong feelings he really had for her, and only knowing her for a 2 weeks. He was scared to know how he'd feel for her at the end of the school year.

"Alright then, Hun. You can just lie there, but I'm going to have to kick you out at about 4. That's when I go for break and Mrs. Pan (Panther) comes in." The nurse smiled at him. Dick shuddered. Mrs. Pan use to be a professional wrestler, who knows why she's a school nurse. But, she scared everyone, some kids were even afraid to go the nurse's office after school ends.

"Yeah… I'll be out of here by then." Dick joked. The nursed laughed.

"Alright. You just relax and if you need more gauze, just stop by later today." She joked, walking away.

"Thanks…" Dick yelled as the door slammed shut. He put his good arm behind his head. He then just laid there and thought about Kori. The way her eyes light up when she smiles, or how her hair swayed when she walked. He also couldn't get over how her lips moved when she smiled. It would brighten up a room and the little curve her lips made was always contagious, causing his to do the same.

He heard a knock and turned to see the nurse come back in.

"Hey. It's 3:55. I'm assuming you want to jet before Mrs. Pan comes in?" The nurse guessed. Dick eyes were golf balls.

'_3:55? Already… Man… if I kept thinking about Kori, it would probably be Spring Break.'_ Dick joked to himself.

"Yeah… Thanks for letting me stick around." Dick thanked, getting off the gurney.

"No problem. Good luck." The nurse encouraged. Dick was confused.

"Huh?" Dick asked.

"With the girl." The nurse answered, smirking and then walked away. Dick blushed red as he turned around.

'_I guess I should see Carson and asked how this partner thing went down…'_ Dick thought. He began walking out of the nurse's office and to Carson's room. He knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Carson yelled. Dick then pushed the door opened and poked his head in. He saw Carson writing down something. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey! I missed you in class today. Kori said you were in the nurse's office. What's up?" Carson asked. He stepped in a showed him his arm "Oh. That looks pretty bad. How you holding up?"

"I'm ok. It's not as bad as it looks." Dick replied.

"Well… That's good. So… you know partners were made today, right?" Carson asked him.

"Yeah. I know." Dick replied.

"DICKIE-POO!" a voice came from behind.

'_Shit… She's still here?'_ Dick thought sadly.

"Turn around and give your partner a hug!" The voice squealed, being directly behind him now. He cringed as he slowly turned around and was faced with… Freya!

"Freya!?" Dick choked out.

"Surprise to see me? Was my Kitten impression _that _good?" Freya grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah. It was pretty good. I… You… But… How are you my partner?" Dick asked.

"Well, you know how much we all love you. We chipped in some money we were saving up to get you away from Kitten." Freya explained.

"Really? You guys are amazing. So… Did you volunteer?" Dick asked, sadly. "Not that I am not glad to see you it's just…"

"Kori has too many morals to _buy_ someone. Sorry Dick." Freya said with an apologetic voice.

"Hey. No. Don't be sorry. You're _way_ better than Kitten." Dick assured her.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or a given." Freya chuckled.

"Both." Dick smiled.

"Yeah, so we get to work together starting Monday. We sit over there." Freya pointed to two desks on the middle of the room that were pushed together.

"Oh. Ok. Cool." Dick stated.

"Here's the homework." Carson jumped into the conversation, handing him a sheet of paper. "Your job is to spend time with your partner and get to know them by filling out this sheet about her."

"Sounds easy enough." Dick nodded.

"Yup. Date tonight. Me, you, Pizza Parlor." Freya stated.

"Okay. Sure." Dick nodded in agreement.

"Six. I'll meet you in the common room." Freya ordered.

"No problem. Enough time to take a quick nap." Dick smiled. Freya smiled back.

"As long as you're not late." Freya sternly stated as she left the class. "BYE CARSON!"

"Bye, Sweetie! Have a good weekend! Bye Dick." Carson replied.

"See ya, Carson!" Dick walked to his dorm and encountered Vic.

"Hey man!" Vic greeted.

"Hey!" Dick smiled.

"So, I see that you didn't have to be stuck with Kitten." Vic smirked, gesturing to his smile.

"Nope! I'm really glad that I got to be with Freya, instead. I was kinda thinking that if it wasn't Kitten, I might have someone gross, like Terra or Babs. I'm _so _lucky it's neither of them either." Dick admitted.

"Yeah. That's awesome. So where's your 'date' tonight?" Vic asked.

"Pizza Parlor. I'm glad it's no a real date at some restaurant, you know? Just, two friends, eating pizza. You?" Dick smiled.

"Bee wanted this to be like a real date. Made me go get her a flower and ask her out. We're going to that sushi bar downtown." Vic stated.

"Haha. Doesn't the owner hate you?" Dick joked.

"Not after I helped him fix his revolving sushi bar. Now, he says I can eat as much as I want. For Free!" Vic smirked.

"Nice. Free dinner." Dick smiled, giving him a knuckle touch.

"Hah. You know it. But don't tell Bee. She'll be pissed knowing that I'm not spoiling her."

"You know it. Well, I'm going to take a quick nap then shower before the date." Dick stated.

"Kay! Have fun! Don't forget your alarm, or you won't wake up!" Vic reminded. Dick nodded in reply and set his head down for his nap.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Dick pressed the snooze button on his iPhone. He groaned softly and looked at the time. It was 5:40.

'_Perfect. Enough time to shower and get dressed.'_ Dick thought and he rolled out of bed and slugged off to the showers. He came back in about 10 minutes and grabbed clothes to get dress. He threw on a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black converse. He slipped on his letterman jacket and his shades. Dick was ready to go.

"Whoops. Forgot to do my hair." Dick thought out loud as he turned around, grabbing some hair gel and swishing it in his locks, making solid spikes. He checked himself in the mirror once more, to assure that his hair was good, then grabbed his backpack and headed to the common room.

It was 6:01 pm and Dick was in the common room. He was playing Draw Something against Gar, trying to guess his peculiar drawing, while waiting for Freya. She was never on time. She was actually expected to be late, not too late, only by a few minutes, but late nonetheless. He heard footsteps and found Freya running to the common room. She wore a cream lace top with three-quarter sleeves. She also had on jean short shorts and black sandals. She had a purse over her shoulder and a headband in her hair. She was huffing, apparently she ran from her room.

"Sorry, Dick… I… was… sleeping…" Freya attempted to explain through her huffing. Dick chuckled.

"No worries, Freya. Let's head out." Dick gestured to the red corvette out front. They got in and Dick started to drive.

The car ride was quiet; there was not much to talk about. The only noise came from "Moves like Jagger", playing on the radio.

"Hey Dick. Got any gum?" Freya asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah. Check the glove compartment." Dick stated. Freya popped open the glove compartment and there was a bunch of random stuff in there. Napkins, papers, some money, gum, mints, and a box. Curious, Freya took out the black velvet box.

"Dick… What is this?" Freya asked him, holding up the box.

"Shit... Put that back." Dick ordered.

"Not until you tell me what it is."

"Put it back."

"No."

"Put. It. back."

"No!"

"PUT IT BACK!" Dick yelled as he attempted to grab the box, slighting swerving on the road, but Freya was quick and moved before he could grab it.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" she ordered. Dick, reluctantly, obeyed and placed both hands on the wheel.

"Now, tell me what's in the box or I open it." Freya demanded. Dick growled in frustration, but Freya did not budge. He sighed in defeat.

"It's a necklace." Dick stated simply.

"For?"

"Someone."

"Dick." Freya threatened sternly, placing her other hand on the lid.

"…Kori." Freya squealed in excitement.

"AH! You got her jewelry?! Oh my gosh! When? Where?" Dick sighed, unsure if he should actually tell her.

"… Yesterday when we went to the mall. I hid it in the glove compartment, so she wouldn't see it."

"Was it that heart necklace from the window she was eyeing?"

"…Maybe."

"Dick! That necklace was like $200! " Freya shouted in shock. "I mean, $200 isn't that big of a deal for you, but why would you do that, when you only knew her for like 2 weeks?"

"I don't know. I mean, she wanted it." Dick stated, uncertainly. A red light showed and he stopped.

"…Dick. If you can't say it out loud, how do you expect to say it to her face?" Dick stared at Freya. She _was_ right.

"I… like her." Dick admitted. Freya squealed louder.

"OH MY GOSH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU'D LOVE HER!"

"Whoa! I didn't say love. I just said I liked her."

"I know. But, remember when we met 2 years ago? You were Prince of Gotham just moved to Jump City and I became a freshman?"

"Yeah."

"I knew you weren't like that. I knew that you'd like a girl like Kori. Now, why do you like her?" Freya asked, raising her brow.

"Look Freya, it's already hard enough to have to admit I like her, I don't really-"

"Dick. You're going to need to one day. You know how many guys like her. You've seen them. And, her not being your partner, her actual partner might pull a move on her. You can't let her slip through your fingers." Freya urged. Dick sighed.

"Well… She's pretty…"

"Don't lie to yourself, Dick."

"Okay. She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

"And?"

"When she smiles, it makes my stomach all tingly. And when she laughs, it makes my ears warm. The cute way her brows furrow when they're confused or the way she mediates a conversation when there's an issue. The adorable way she gets confused by American customs, but she's not afraid to learn. Everything about her… I mean, I just met her, but I can't help but feel at bliss when I'm around her..." Dick glanced over at the brunette and saw Freya smiling at him.

"That was the most sweetest thing I've ever heard. And it came out of _you_. I'm proud of you, Dick." Dick let out a soft chuckle.

"Thanks... So… We're here." Dick announced.

"Yay! Let's go! I must have pizza!" Freya jumped as she got out of the corvette. Dick did the same, not forgetting his backpack or jacket. The two walked into the doors and heard the rustling and bustling of the pizza parlor. There was a waitress standing in the front wearing a 50s look with roller skates and a high ponytail.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pizza Parlor. Table for two?" She greeted.

"Oh we have a table, under the name of Anders?" Freya stated.

"Oh yes, of course! The booth in the left corner." The waiter gestured them to follow her. The two were walking when they found Kori at a booth by herself.

"Kori!" Dick shouted a little loudly as he stopped in front of her booth. Kori sat there with her hair in a fun updo and she wore light make up. She also wore a teal ruffle tank and jean shorts. She also had a black leather jacket and black lacy heels.

"Greetings Richard."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am doing the homework with my new partner." Dick's smile fell.

"Oh…"

"He should be here soon. Oh, I think he's over there!" Freya pointed across the restaurant. Dick was afraid to look, not wanting to know what asshole was partnered with Kori, but this panging feeling pulled at his head as it turned toward the direction Freya pointed at.

"Ooph!" Dick exclaimed as he fell into Kori's booth. Dick stared as Freya's arm was extended, showing that she was the one to push Dick.

"Freya! Why did you do that?" Dick shouted in shock.

"Wanted my sis' partner to actually be on the date with her." Freya smirked. Dick was confused, but then he looked at Kori and she was glowing. It took him a while, but he put two and two together.

"We're partners?" Dick finally muttered.

"Yes!" Kori squealed as she threw her arms around him. A soft blush crawled on his face.

"How?" Dick asked, still in shock.

"I'll leave you two alone." Freya smirked as she walked off.

"How is your arm?" Kori's concerned voice asked.

"It's okay. I barely noticed it, really. But, Kor. How did you become my partner?" Dick asked, not letting the question go.

"I believe that placing bids were necessary to achieve a specific partner." Kori stated obviously. Dick chuckled.

"No, I mean, I thought Freya was." Dick confused.

"Freya informed it would be comical to do the joke on you." Kori spilled.

"Freya…" Dick snarled.

"Hey. I didn't pick on you two!" Freya giggled as she popped up behind them, winking. Then, she left.

"I still can't believe it. I mean, Kitten was up $250." Dick stated in disbelief.

"I placed a bid the class today…" Kori informed

"Did everyone help you?"

"No. Why would I need help?"

"Freya said that when she was my partner she did. So, wait, $250… How much did you put?"

"$300."

"$300?" Dick choked. "But… That's a lot of money for this… You told me you didn't like bidding people, treating them like they're prizes…"

"I do not enjoy the idea, but I truly wished to be with you and I most certainly did not with for you to be with _Kitten_." Kori snarled. Dick smirked.

"I wanted to be with you too… I was going to bid on you… But, since you told me you didn't like it… I told myself I wouldn't…" Dick explained. Kori wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Richard…" Kori sighed. "I thank you for obeying my wishes. That is more important to me than anything…" Dick smiled, knowing he was hugging Kori and that he was her partner.

"You're welcome…" Dick said. Then, his phone chimed. Dick had an apologetic look as he let go of their embrace and he looked down at his phone. He got a text that read, "Dick. DON'T let her go. Your pocket will have something that'll help! ;P" Dick was confused and he stuck his hand in his pocket and he felt the black velvet box. His eyes were wide as he checked the text again. It was Freya.

'_You got it.'_ Dick thought.

"Richard?" Kori asked him. "Are you well?"

"Oh Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"May we partake in our assignment?"

"Okay, Section One, Your Partner. Discuss with your partner about the topics displayed below and fill out the questionnaire about him/her."

"Alright. Favorite Color. Red!" Kori smile gleefully. Dick smiled at her happiness.

"Hello. My name is Jessica and I'll be your server today. Can I get you two started on some drinks?" Jessica smiled politely.

"Oh yeah. Can I get a Sprite?" Dick asked.

"Course. And for you?"

"Hms… The chocolate shake sounds most appitizing, please."

"Alright! I will bring that to you guys soon!"

"Maybe we should figure out what we want to get before we continue with the homework." Dick suggested, picking up the menu.

"Agreed."

"So, what do you want?"

"It is rational to order pizza, yes?"

"Definitely. What toppings you want?"

"Pickles, bananas, and mint frosting." Dick's eyes were wide and he turned a little green.

"Uh… Not everything is a pizza topping."

"Oh. I apologize."

"How bout… Hawaiian: pineapples, ham, and bacon?"

"It sounds most intriguing."

"Then we will get that."

"Okay. Here are your drinks. Are we ready to order or did you guys need a couple more minutes?" the waitress asked as she placed their drinks on their table.

"We're ready. Can we get a Honolulu Hawaiian Pizza?"

"Of course. Coming right up!"

"Okay. Let's continue working." Dick suggested. The two continued on their questionnaire. Learning more about each other as every second passed. They were laughing fits.

"So, you _fell_ in the fountain?" Kori giggled

"Yes. And as I walked toward my mom, she yelled, 'You fell in the fountain didn't you?' She always knew." Dick smiled at the memory.

"What happened to them?" Kori asked. Dick's eyes were wide.

'_Did she just ask that?'_ Dick thought.

"Oh. I apologize. I should not have said things. Please, let us move on."

"How do you know that?" Dick asked.

"Our friends had mentioned. They have also said how your father is Bruce Wayne, the owner of Wayne Enterprise." Kori stated. Dick let out a sigh of frustration.

'_Great. Now, she's going to treat me different. Just like everyone else. I knew.'_ Dick thought.

"And?"

"I… do not understand. Is there more?"

"And now it's a_ big deal_ that my adoptive father is Bruce Wayne." Dick snapped.

"No? Would there be? Your adoptive father has an impressive position in society, but that does not affect my views on you. You are my friend. That is all that matters." Kori urged. Dick just stared at her.

"Really?"

"Truly." Dick smiled.

'_Wow… All that matters is me. Who ever thought that this day would come when I was normal?' _Dick smiled at the new perspective.

"Thanks, Kor." Their food came and they ate, happily, enjoying each other's company. The check came and Kori scrambled stuff in her purse, but Dick stopped her.

"Don't worry. I got it." Dick smiled at her as he placed a $20 bill on the table and he led her out the door.

"Thank you, Richard. I most enjoyed our time together." Kori smiled.

"No problem, partner." Dick grinned. They walked to Dick's car and he opened her door for her. She blushed at this and got into his car. Dick pulled out and they drove back to the school. However, Dick stopped at the front of the school, where there was a grassy area and a fountain. Dick turned off the car, got out, and went to open her door.

"Richard… Are we not going back?" Kori asked in confusion as she got out.

"We are. But, let's just take a walk first." Dick stated as he offered his hand. She took it and they walked in the grass quad.

They stared at the stars as they walked together. Dick was nervous. He could feel the sweat coming to his palms. He just kept hearing the clicking of Kori's heels. He didn't know what to do.

"The stars are most glorious." Kori awed.

"You're the brightest star I know." Dick thought slipped from his mouth. His eyes were wide as he coughed, attempting to cover it up.

"What?" Kori asked, uncertain if she heard him correctly. Dick stopped walking and Kori stared at him, waiting for a reply.

He then looked at her. "Kori… I've wanted to tell you something… But… I never was sure how…"

"It is not hard to say things to me. I wish for you to tell me anything…" Kori admitted. Dick took a deep breath.

"Um… Kori… Ever since I saw you lying on the grass at the park… I have this feeling… It's, not a feeling I've never gotten before. It's completely different… And… It's weird cause I don't know how to react to this feeling…" Dick started, stuttering and pausing abnormally. Kori, patiently waited for him to say what he wished.

"And… When I see you, all I can do is smile. And, I feel happy… And… I can't explain why…" Dick started again. Kori giggled.

"Richard… Please, ask me what we both desire." Kori teased. Her eyes full of hope and love. Dick fell hard for her and her eyes were filled with this look that couldn't make him look away.

"I got this for you when we went to the mall yesterday. I saw you looking at it through the window and when you and the girls were shopping and I snuck off to get this." Dick explained as he pulled out a velvet box, exposing a white gold heart locket. It had an emerald K on the front with an engraving on the back, "Richard & Kori"

"Will… you be my girlfriend?" Dick softly mumbled. Kori softly planted her lips on his. He melted in this wonderful sensation. He felt his whole body become numb and warm at the same time. He closed his eyes, making the feeling stronger. He placed his hands on her waist, being cautious of not making it too low. Kori, in return, slid one of her hands on the back of his neck and the other touching his cheek. He pulled her closer, trying not to be too rough. Kori didn't seem to mind and pulled him in tighter as well. Her hand on his cheek slid down to the back of his neck. He had his tongue softly begging at her lips, she answered in opening her mouth. His tongue roamed her mouth, ticking her cheek. She moaned in reply, wrapping her legs around his waist. He felt weak in the knees. Because of this, he fell back onto the grass, pulling her with him. Dick, knowing that he was losing air fast, softly pulled away. Their eyes were still shut; their faces were only a millimeter apart. They took deep breaths, absorbing as much oxygen they could in the time apart.

"So… Is that a yes?" Dick joked with her, as he opened her eyes. Kori giggled.

"You do not even have to ask." Kori murmured, her eyes were still shut as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Dick was smirking and thinking of a happy dance. He wrapped his arms more around her waist and pulled her closer. He had the widest grin planted on his face. He could not believe what had just happened. The girl he fell for spent $300 on him _and_ gave him the most amazing kiss he has ever experienced. They laid there for only moments longer, taking in what had just happened.

'_This really was the best day ever.'_ Dick thought, happily.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**YES! DONE! I hope you liked the little Romantic and Fluffy ending! :D It's Robin & Starfire all the way now! I hope you liked the chapter! They are finally together. I know, it was pretty fast, but I don't like waiting! I had to have their relationship start! XD Ok! PLEASE REVIEW! TRY NOT TO FLAME! Ok. Peace Out! **

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	5. Try Outs!

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 5 – Try Outs!**

**Hello Everyone! READ THIS! READ THIS! I had an epiphany! Okay! So… Watched Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo with my best friend on Tuesday and I noticed something. SO! WE ALL KNOW HOW IT ENDED, RIGHT?! Duh! THE BEST THING EVER WITH ROBIN AND STARFIRE KISSING! AH! Okay! So! My epiphany! So, I was wondering, what caused Robin to change his opinion of having a romantic relationship with Starfire? Then! I realized! Robin saw what it was like to only be a "hero" in Daizo. And THEN! He realized he did not want to be like that, SO! AHAH! 6 years after, man, I saw what you guys were doing there, producers! YOU DONN FOOL ME! ;P K! BACK TO THE MOVIE! :D**

**Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Reviewers! Ya'll Are So Wonderful! Here Are The Lucky People Who Get Their Name Permanently In My Story!**

**MonicaDayne87, ****kimminightwing****, Hey-wazup-stalker, ****chocolate365****, ****TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r****, robstarfan723, SparkleStar101, teentitansluver, ****Hannah, ****kikigirl4321,****Ranewolf**

**I really love you guys! You totally are the greatest fans ever! Thanks for supporting me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I RECOMMEND!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend for life, Nicole (Sly), who actually introduced me to FanFiction, when I was an early Teen Titans fanatic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story or even have made it up!**

**Dedication of the Chapter: I would actually like to dedicate this chapter to someone that I do not know personally. Usually I do, but not this time because this awesome fan gave me a great idea! ****Hey-wazup-stalker**** mentioned in a comment that she wanted to know how Kitten reacted to Dick not being her URL partner. SO! I decided to add that lil flashback in! Thanks so much for the idea, ****Hey-wazup-stalker****, and I hope you like it! :D**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together – Taylor Swift**

**Secret Valentine – We the Kings**

**Dance Again – Jennifer Lopez**

**Temporary Home – Carrie Underwood**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 4 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 4 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 4 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 4 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 4 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 4 FLASHBACK!**

"_Richard… Please, ask me what we both desire." Kori teased. Her eyes full of hope and love. Dick fell hard for her and her eyes were filled with this look that couldn't make him look away._

"_I got this for you when we went to the mall yesterday. I saw you looking at it through the window and when you and the girls were shopping and I snuck off to get this." Dick explained as he pulled out a velvet box, exposing a white gold heart locket. It had an emerald K on the front with an engraving on the back, "Richard & Kori"_

"_Will… you be my girlfriend?" Dick softly mumbled. Kori softly planted her lips on his. He melted in this wonderful sensation. He felt his whole body become numb and warm at the same time. He closed his eyes, making the feeling stronger. He placed his hands on her waist, being cautious of not making it too low. Kori, in return, slid one of her hands on the back of his neck and the other touching his cheek. He pulled her closer, trying not to be too rough. Kori didn't seem to mind and pulled him in tighter as well. Her hand on his cheek slid down to the back of his neck. He had his tongue softly begging at her lips, she answered in opening her mouth. His tongue roamed her mouth, ticking her cheek. She moaned in reply, wrapping her legs around his waist. He felt weak in the knees. Because of this, he fell back onto the grass, pulling her with him. Dick, knowing that he was losing air fast, softly pulled away. Their eyes were still shut; their faces were only a millimeter apart. They took deep breaths, absorbing as much oxygen they could in the time apart._

"_So… Is that a yes?" Dick joked with her, as he opened her eyes. Kori giggled._

"_You do not even have to ask." Kori murmured, her eyes were still shut as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Dick was smirking and thinking of a happy dance. He wrapped his arms more around her waist and pulled her closer. He had the widest grin planted on his face. He could not believe what had just happened. The girl he fell for spent $300 on him and gave him the most amazing kiss he has ever experienced. They laid there for only moments longer, taking in what had just happened._

'This really was the best day ever.'_ Dick thought, happily._

**CHAPTER 5 – TRY OUTS! CHAPTER 5 – TRY OUTS! CHAPTER 5 – TRY OUTS! CHAPTER 5 – TRY OUTS! CHAPTER 5 – TRY OUTS! CHAPTER 5 – TRY OUTS!**

A simple Tuesday. Sweet silence was all that was heard. Soft snores came from Raven. Kori just stared at her roommate, amazed at her ability to never awaken from the alarm clock.

"Raven… Raven…" She sang sweetly to awaken her good friend. She gave her soft pushes. Raven groaned and pulled the blanket closer to her. Kori made a huff. She went to the edge of her bed and pulled of the blanket. She hugged herself for warmed.

"Raven… Awaken." Kori urged, giving her soft taps. "If you do not awaken, I will tell Garfield that you wish to go out on the date with him?" Raven's eyes opened wide.

"Who told you that?" Raven snarled.

"No one. I was merely balling of spit." Kori had a sly grin. Raven shot up and grabbed her shoulders, staring at her seriously.

"You cannot tell _anyone_ about this." Raven snarled.

"I promise. But, I believe it would be wise for you to mention this to Garfield. I believe he has looks on you as well." Kori assured her.

"Yeah right." Raven muttered.

"Yes! Do you recall the first day? How you had fallen? The concern in Garfield's eyes was extremely notable." Kori genuinely stated. "You are _beautiful_, Raven. Do not doubt that." Kori left her friend to get ready.

Beautiful. The word rang through Raven's mind. She let a small smile creep onto her face and went to her closet to pick out an outfit.

As they walked down the steps they saw Vic and Bee coming out of theirs, which was actually across the way. Kori smiled and waved at them.

"BEE! VIC!" Kori screamed. The pair turned and waved back. Dick and Kori ran to see them.

"Hey, you two!" Bee greeted.

"Guess what today is?" Vic smirked.

"Try outs!" Dick replied.

"Yeah. We will smoke them." Vic grinned.

"I heard that!" Dick replied as they punched knuckles.

"Are you excited, Kori?" Bee asked her.

"I am truthfully nervous…" Kori admitted, blushing and looking down at her hands.

"Wait… Soccer's a winter sport. Shouldn't you be trying out in a couple of months?" Vic asked them.

"It's the new thing their doing. All sports try out now. And you either can make it or be on the waiting list. When your season comes, you come back and you try out again. And, if you happened to do something bad or you aren't physically fit enough to be on the team, they kick your off. They then take the people on the waiting list. So, it's the school's way for making you be good and stay active the entire year." Dick explained.

"Dang… That's messed. Good thing football season's fall. So, after, I can goof off!" Vic chuckled.

"Let's go get breakfast before the bell rings." Dick stated. Everyone agreed and decided to take off. It was cute when they walked because Dick always walked next to Kori and Vic next to Bee. Dick also had an arm around her shoulders or her waist.

"So… When you guys gonna do try outs?" Dick asked Bee.

"After school." Bee replied.

"Cool. Same as us." Vic replied.

"Perhaps… We are able to get together after the period of 6th and we are able to travel to the out of trying together at the time of 3?" Kori suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Kori." Dick smiled at her and kissed her temple. Kori giggled at Dick.

"Aw man! Why do the lovebirds gatta get romantic?" Vic whined. Bee then slapped him in the arm.

"Shut up, you immature baby! It's nice." Bee shouted.

"HEY! No need to get violent with me, Woman!" Vic shot back.

"I can do what I want. It is a free country!" Bee cried back.

"Aw man! Why do the lovebirds gatta get annoying?" Dick mocked. Kori giggled at that. Dick and Kori decided to leave them and continue walking to the cafeteria. Dick and Kori decided to take a seat at their table, sitting across from each other.

"Hey Kori… What are you doing after try outs?" Dick asked her, curiously.

"I do not have the plans." Kori sweetly replied, wondering why he was asking.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Dick asked her. Kori gasped and threw her arms around her neck. Dick chuckled wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That would be most glorious! Please, where shall be we going?" Kori squealed, pulling away from their hug and looking at him.

"It's a surprise." Dick replied. Kori giggled.

"I most enjoy the the prise of sur!" Kori jumped.

"I know." Dick replied, giving her a big grin.

'_He truly knows me too well… I do not comprehend how… It is most amazing… I have known him for only 19 days. Yes. I have the counted… I truly do not think he could be the more perfect.'_ Kori thought to herself, dreaming about Dick.

"Wear something casual." Dick informed. Kori gave him a suspicious look, but decided not to push it. Dick knew what he was doing. Dick went to get food for the two of them and Kori waited with everyone else. They were chatting up a storm about who knows what.

"No way! Scary Movie 4 is better than Scary Movie 3!" Vic yelled.

"As if! The plot line in Scary Movie 3 was so simple. It just dragged on for 1 ½ more hours!" Freya countered.

"Scary Movie 4 is WAY scarier!" Gar shot back.

"QUIET!" Raven snarled and the group became silent. "Can we please go through one meal without arguing?"

"Raven is right. We need to be able to overcome the differences we have in order to be successful in life. It is the reason at which the school is offering the class of real life," Kori stated.

"They're both right. Let's not argue and just get along." Bee directed. The group sat somewhat quietly, eating their food. Dick came back and noticed them softly eating.

"Hey Gar. Can you pass me the syrup?" Vic asked.

"No prob, Dude." Gar replied and handed him the syrup.

"You guys _aren't _arguing?" Dick asked.

"Nah." They both replied.

"Did I miss something?" Dick asked, staring at his friends.

"We just learned something." Vic smiled at him as he continued to eat his waffles.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Dick smiled, wrapping an arm around Kori while handing her a plate of waffles and mustard. Her eyes glowed and she kissed his cheek and began to dive in.

"Hey Dick. What are you doing today?" Gar asked.

"Taking Kori somewhere." He then gave Kori a light squeeze that made her gift a soft squeal.

"Awww. Where you going?" Vic asked, smirking.

"Yes! Where are we going?" Kori smiled, batting her soft eyelashes.

"Somewhere." Dick smirked. She would not pull that on him. She huffed as she crossed her arms. Dick just wrapped his arms around her, tickling her sides.

"Stop!" Kori screamed through her giggles. She let out fits of laughter and she pushed him on her.

"Aww! Aren't they so cute!" Bee smiled at them.

"Suure." Raven muttered sarcastically.

"Aw, come on, Rae. You have to admit, they are a good couple together." Gar pestered.

"Don't call me Rae. And yes. Dick has never been this happy before." Raven muttered.

"Yeah. How long have you known him? Like 6 years?" Bee asked.

"7 actually. Our fathers were business associates together." Raven corrected.

RING! The bell and rung and it was time for school.

"Time to the go!" Kori smiled as she and Dick got up to go to class. **(AN: I know school's boring so I'm going to skip down to 6****th**** period because that's when more fun stuff actually happens. :D)**

RING! 5th period done and now it was time for 6th Period. The group walked into Carson's class.

"Hey guys. How has your day been?" Carson asked.

"It's been okay." Dick stated, sliding into his seat across from Kori.

"We have to have try outs after school." Freya also stated.

"Oh. Good luck!" Carson smiled.

"Thanks. But we don't need it." Vic smirked.

"Oh. I know." Carson chuckled. RING! "OKAY CLASS! One important thing about life is getting a job. So, we will be working on an aptitude test to determine what careers would best fit you guys." Carson stated. Many groans rang throughout the room.

"We can either do this or practice balancing checkbooks." Carson stated. No one responded. "That's what I thought. So, here is your aptitude test. Make sure to finish them, then bring it up to me and we will determine what you are meant to do. After you are done, think of some places you can work or intern based on your job. During the week, I'd would like for you to get job applications, so that you can be ready to work! These apps must be here by Friday!"

The students scribbled away onto their aptitude tests. Many students were quick in their answers, but some took their time and gave themselves time to decide "their future". Though it was just a class assignment, the assignment was taken seriously by many students, desiring to really know what a good career option was for them for the actual future. Many of the students went up to present their papers and Carson gave them their result, sending them back to their seats.

"So, what did you guys get? I got business tycoon!" Freya exclaimed.

"Fashion designer." Bee bragged.

"Author." Raven stated.

"Veterinarian." Gar jumped.

"FBI Agent." Dick stated.

"Teacher." Kori stated.

"NO WAY! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY BE A MODEL!" Bee exclaimed. Kori blushed deeply.

"I do not believe that is what the examination has given me." Kori mumbled.

"It shouldn't. Aptitude tests give you a profession that you need degrees for. Being a model does need training and a lot of work, but not necessarily a degree." Dick explained.

"I think you should try to be a model anyways." Bee exclaimed.

"You are really tall." Freya smiled.

"And you're pretty!" Gar assured her. Dick shot a death glare.

"What did you say?" Dick's jealousy took over him, no matter what guy complimented her.

"What? Would you have wanted me to say she's ugly?" Gar snapped back.

"You can't be so jealous, _Dick_." Raven shot.

"Yeah, man. You gatta chill. Gar doesn't mean anything by it. He's just being honest. Kori's attractive, which, you can't deny, many people know. And that is important in modeling." Vic defended.

"And Gar's your best friend. He's not gonna hit on your girl." Bee shot.

"Of course not, Dick! I would never do that to you! And to be honest, Kori's not my type. No offense." Gar said.

"Nothing is the taken." Kori smiled in reply.

"I know, I know, Gar. Sorry, I snapped." Dick apologized.

"Richard." Kori put her hands on both his cheeks and pulling his face so they were sunglasses to eyes. "You do not need to protect me much. I am much stronger than I look."

"I know that, Kor." Dick stated as he placed his hands on top of hers. "But I can't help it. I just… can't stand when other guys think about you in that way."

"But I will only think of you that way." Kori smiled. Dick's feelings glowed at the comment as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You better." Dick smirked. Kori gave him a glare, then hit him playfully.

"I agree. You should try to apply to some modeling agencies. I think you'd do really well there." Dick smiled at her.

"If you insist." Kori giggle, kissing his cheek. The others in the group made a face in disgust.

"I can't be around those two anymore…" Raven sarcastically remarked.

"Aw, come on, Raven. I'm sure you'll be all lovey dovey with your next boyfriend." Freya teased.

"Doubt it." Raven denied.

"SO! Ready for try outs?" Gar asked.

"Yup! Are you guys?" Bee asked.

"For sure! Those soccer noobs won't know what hit them!" Gar smirked.

"So, how do we try out if we're in multiple sports?" Vic asked.

"Not sure." Freya stated.

"Let's do some homework before he bell rings. So, we aren't overloaded after practice!" Freya suggested. The rest of the group agreed.

"Hey, Kor. What did you get on number 8?" Dick asked his girlfriend.

"I cannot give you the answer." Kori replied.

"Come on, Kor!" Dick begged.

"Richard… It is not that I do not wish to. It is that it is a graph and I cannot explain it." Kori informed. Dick sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. Forgive me?" Dick softly asked her. Kori giggled.

"I suppose…" Kori teased. He kissed her on the cheek and looked at her paper.

"You guys are so disgusting…" Raven gagged.

"Kinda. We could do more." Dick wiggling his brow. Raven slapped him across the face. Dick growled at her.

"Come on, Raven. Just leave them. They're in the 'new couple' stage." Bee informed.

"Please… There are stages?" Kori asked her.

"Yeah. I mean, when you're a new couple. Seriously ALL you do is spend time with each other. You guys always hang out, talk, walk. It's like, a second away from each other is impossible. After a while, it dies down." Bee explained.

"Well… What if you wanted to be all lovey dovey forever?" Gar asked her.

"Please… No guy does that… Guys get tired of playing romantic." Bee said.

"HEY!" Vic shouted.

"What?! You have!" Bee countered.

"Can we PLEASE get back to our homework?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Yeah." Vic said, writing something down. And then there was Freya, who just sits and does homework. She's the girl who does not stop working until the work is done. That's how she is when she's reading. There could really be a fire and she wouldn't notice, too into the book.

"Please… Is Freya the right?" Kori asked the group.

"Yeah. She's just really into her work. She doesn't stop till she's done. She probably doesn't even hear what we're saying." Vic informed.

"Oh..." Kori replied softly.

"You didn't know that?" Dick asked her.

"No… It seems I do not know her at all now…" Kori mumbled.

"Well… Probably cause you haven't talked in 2 years, you know?" Gar tried to cheer up.

"But at least she knew you really well. She talked about you a lot." Bee stated.

"Please, what has she said?" Kori asked, curiously.

"She said you're really pretty." Bee smiled and Kori blushed.

"She also said you're smart and nice." Vic added, while scribbling some answer.

"She also said you punched the living daylights out of the douche who cheated on Freya!" Gar exclaimed.

"That _clorbag varblernelk_. He was most unpleasant. I did not enjoy his personality at all. He was most deserving of it." Kori growled.

"Okay… Remind me to never forget your birthday." Dick sheepishly joked. Kori smirked.

"You will wish you have not. I am mostly saddened by how I am unable to remember her…" Kori admitted. Her face was soft and her eyes close to tears. Dick wrapped at arm around her.

"Hey. Don't cry. It's ok… You know, now it's good. You're able to learn something new about her every day. You can build a stronger relationship!" Dick exclaimed. Kori softly smiled, tightly hugging him.

"Thank you, Richard…" Kori muffled softly, her head was buried in his chest.

"You're welcome. Now, come on. Let's finish so we don't have to do it later." Dick told her. She nodded, pulling away and turning to her work. About 10 minutes later, Freya closed her book and placed her papers in her backpack.

"Anyone done?" Freya asked.

"NO! Dude! How did you do that?" Gar exclaimed. Freya shrugged.

"I am." Raven replied, closing her binder and workbook.

"Wanna play Big 2?" Freya asked, pulling out a deck of cards from her backpack.

"Sure." Raven replied dryly. Freya then shuffled it and passed out the cards.

"Richard… What does 'anthropomorphize' mean?" Kori asked Dick.

"Um… I'm sorry, Kori… I don't know…" Dick was melancholy, not able to help his girlfriend.

"It is quite alright, Richard. I do not mind that you cannot answer my question." Kori assured him. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Dick smirked at her, obviously feeling better.

"To give human traits or personality to." Raven replied, not looking up from her cards and tossing in two 5's.

"I thank you, Friend Raven!" Kori smiled. Kori then scribbled something down.

"Booya! I'm done!" Vic exclaimed, scooting over to Freya and Raven, wanting to play.

"Hey! Help me out!" Bee barked. Vic gave her a sheepish look and plopped next to her.

"Richard…" Kori called, sweetly.

"Yeah, Kori?" Dick asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Are you finished?" Kori asked. He looked at her stuff. It was all packed and ready to go.

"Um… No…" Dick replied, cheeks blushing a light red. Kori giggled, wrapping her arms from behind and around his neck.

"I shall assist you!" Kori smiled. Dick smirked at her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." Dick replied.

"I welcome you!" Kori exclaimed, she then pointed to number 8, 9, and 10. "The answer is 0, 1/2 , and Does not Exist."

"Kori… You can't just give me the answers…" Dick told.

"But I wish for you to be done… Doing such I am able to do the time of spending with you." Kori batted her eyelashes, pulling him closer. Dick tried to resist. Then, she nuzzled his neck. She then laid a soft trail of kisses on his neck. Dick groaned in frustration, unable to break from her trance.

"Alright, alright." Dick exclaimed. Kori giggled, kissing his cheek, happy that she won.

"And the next is ½x2 + C, 14x3 + 2x + C, and ¼x4 + 7x2 + 45x + C." Kori exclaimed. Dick scribbled the answers she said down. She continued to tell him the answers and he wrote the down. He was done 5 minutes later.

"WAIT! Can I copy your answers!" Gar begged to Dick.

"Gar… I'm in Calculus BC. You're in MACH **(AN: Math Analysis, Calculus AB Honors. Yeah. My school calls it that. LOL).** How would my answers help you?" Dick asked him.

"I don't know! I need help!" Gar exclaimed, desperately. Raven growled, throwing her black binder at Gar. He gave her a glare. He then opened and found her math homework.

"AH!" Gar squealed, hugging Raven tightly.

"Get OFF of me!" Raven growled. Gar jumped off, but skipped happily. He then scribbled down Raven's homework and then shut her binder. He shoved his paper in his backpack, smiling happily.

"Done!" Gar exclaimed.

"Ok… So… What do we do?" Dick asked. As if he was meant to be answered, RING!

"Alright. Let's take them down!" Vic whooped as he pumped his fist in the air. The all walked down to the locker rooms.

"Sweet! It's time for try outs!" Gar jumped.

"This will be fun…" Raven muttered with a monotone, sarcastically.

"Ready to run?" Freya rhetorically joked.

"You're just saying that cause you run faster than all of us!" Bee exclaimed.

"I do not!" Freya shouted back. "You run faster than me, you liar!"

"What?!" Bee shot back.

"I ran a 7:36 last year! YOU did a 6:54!" Freya countered.

"You two, shut up!" Raven growled. "Let's just change." The rest of the group just shrugged and walked over to the locker room. The group exited out of their lockers rooms in PE clothes and the girls had their hair tied up. Raven with a low ponytail, Bee with two high buns, Kori with a long braid, and Freya with a high ponytail.

"I can't wait to try out!" Bee squealed.

"Why are you so chipper to try out?" Dick asked her.

"Not sure. I just think it'll be fun." Bee laughed. They looked at her strangely.

"Is she on crack?" Gar questioned.

"My girl is NOT on crack!" Vic shouted, thumping him on the back of the head.

"OW!" Gar whimpered, rubbing his head gingerly.

"She's just happy cause she can cut people." Raven muttered.

"Hey! It's the perk of being captain! So don't mess with me!" Bee beamed.

"Don't worry, Raven! Bee would never cut you." Freya smiled.

"Of course not! You're the best center midfielder we have!" Bee patted Raven on the back.

"Not until you see me!" A squeaky voice peeped behind the group. They all turned to be faces with the snarly feline, Kitten.

"Let's face it, Kitten. No matter how good you are, you'll never be a better center midfielder than Raven." Gar shot, folding his arms across his chest.

"Whatevs. I don't want the creepy goth chick's spot. I'm taking over Michelle's spot." Kitten smirked in victory.

"Are you kidding? Did you not _see_ Kori last Friday on the soccer field?" Bee shot angrily. "That striker position is hers."

"Please. Like, anyone could shake their ass like a lot to distract some perverted guys and like shoot on them." Kitten rolled her eyes while flipping her hair.

"Yeah. You would know." Raven shot. Kitten scoffed.

"As if. I am like, super classy." Kitten glared.

"As a prostitute." Bee snapped.

"Whatev, losers! I am like so gonna be on the team, so you guys better start being nice to me." Kitten threatened. "I _always_ get what I want."

"Yeah. That's why Kori's Dick's real life partner and you're not." Gar snickered.

"_That_ was this slut like put more money at the last like second!" Kitten snarled.

"Hey! You _never _insult Kori." Dick shot, coming from behind. Suddenly, a wide grin was plastered on Kitten's face.

"Oh! Like, of course, Dickie-poo! Like, whatevs you say!" Kitten giggled as she batted her eyelashes.

"Good. Then go away and never talk to us again." Dick snarled. Kitten then giggled louder and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Oh, Dickie-poo! I like know you are just teasing! It is like such a crime that we like aren't partners. But don't worry! We will like be with each other soons cause like we are meant for each other." Kitten giggled even more, rubbing his arm. He, a little too forcefully, pushed her away.

"Yeah right. I would never leave my girlfriend for _you_." Dick snarled.

"Girlfriend? Who the _fuck_ is your girlfriend?!" Kitten snapped. Dick's responded in wrapping his arms around Kori's waist form behind. He then gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and she let out a little giggle.

"Her? Her?! HER?! You are with _this_ skank?" Kitten snapped.

"You_ never_ insult my girlfriend. Got that? Next time this happens, I won't just be a warning." Dick snapped with a stern glare. Kitten huffed loudly and walked away.

"She doesn't ever get it, does she?" Freya snickered at the ditzy girl that they all hated.

"Seriously… Went on one date with her cause Bruce and her dad made us and now all of a sudden, she thinks that I love her." Dick gagged.

"You're just_ sooo_ charming." Raven sarcastically muttered.

"I know…" Dick smirked. Raven shot him a death glare.

"She can never hate you, though. Even though you're a, for lack of a better word, dick to her." Vic stated.

"I know! Seriously, what happened in real life on Friday when she found out I wasn't with her?" Dick curiously asked.

"The story is actually not as crazy as you would think, considering that Kitten is involved in it," Bee began, "But here's what happened…"

_**[Flashback]**_

_Everyone walked inside Carson's classroom. The desks were arranged differently, though. Pairs of desks were pushed together, facing each other. It could only mean one thing, partner day. Carson had a beaming smile on her face._

"_Hey guys! Just stay standing and we will have you guys directed toward your seats soon." Carson explained. The students began to file into the classroom, standing at the front of the room._

_RING! The bell let a loud chime and the students stood quietly for Carson. A loud bustle came behind them as everyone was faced with a flushed face Kori, who apparently ran to class for some unknown reason. Everyone gave her strange stares, but ignored her._

"_Alright class! Welcome to the first Friday of the year. I know, we are all excited to go on our first weekend. So, we're just going to have a relax day. We will first put people with their partners in their assigned seats. After that, you and your partner will discuss. You two must get to know each other and learn about each other. Though the topic is lenient, this is __**not **__an opportunity to chat for fun. Got it?" Carson warned._

_The class nodded. Carson smiled in approval. "Good… Now, let's get started! Let me just take roll."_

_Carson pulled out a clipboard as she scanned the names, she put a dash next to their name to indicate to herself that they were present. "Wait… Where's Dick?"_

_Everyone stared at Kori who was still flushed. "Richard was unable to attend class. He has fallen, so I escorted him to the infirmary." A loud gasp came from behind._

"_OH NO! MY DICKIE-POO IS LIKE HURT?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU LITTLE SKANK?!" Kitten snapped at Kori. Kori snarled at Kitten and you could almost see her eyes glow an electric green._

"_KITTEN! That language is __**not **__acceptable in the classroom. Another outburst like that and I will have to send you to your GLC with a referral." Carson sternly scolded. Kitten huffed angrily._

"_It's like not my fault! Now what am I going to do in class without like my partner?" Kitten snapped at Carson with some attitude, but it was toned down, so Carson decided to not push her further._

"_Don't worry, Kitten. You will definitely have something to do." Carson assured her with a devilish gleam in her eye. Carson continued to take roll._

"_Okay, guys! Let's get started! This is literally my favorite day of the year!" Carson exclaimed._

"_For the torture or excitement of students?" Gar joked._

"_Both" Carson joked back. "Okay! Who wants to go first?"_

"_ME!" About 75 percent of the class screamed._

"_Wow. Lots of you guys want to know. Impressed. Let's just go with the classic couples! Vic, your partner is Bee." Carson smiled. Vic wrapped his arm around his girlfriend._

"_Well alright." Vic gleamed. Bee rolled her eyes at his excitement, seeing as though their partnership was inevitable, but found it sweet that he had excitement at the same time. Carson pointed them their seats and the two sat down._

"_Next… Let's try saying something less obvious. We have Gar with Raven." Carson stated._

"_What?" Raven snapped angrily as many people giggled behind her. A hard red blush shone on her cheeks._

"_Look at that, Rae! We get to hang out _all year_ together!" Gar exclaimed, throwing his arms around her._

"_**Don't **__call me Rae." Raven shot a dirty look at him, causing him to slowly pull away from her. They two were directed to their chairs, the next seats over of Bee and Vic._

"_Alright. Now we have… Kevin with Lucinda." Carson directed the two towards some desks. That was also an obvious one. Kevin and Lucinda have been together since Freshman year and they still can't get enough of each other. It was cute, the kind of relationships you beg last till death to prove all the "true love doesn't exist" advocates wrong._

"_Then we have Freya and Roy." Freya's eyes were huge. She most definitely did not bet on Roy. But did he bet on her? She stared at him strangely, but he was calm and collected. The two then walked to their seats._

"_Xavier is paired with Barbara."_

"_Tina is with Garth."_

"_Terra is with Malchior." _

"_Kori is with Dick." A loud howl came from the students still standing. Flame was coming out of the eyes of none other than Kitten._

"_NOOOOOO!" She screamed loudly. "THAT. IS. LIKE. IMPOSSIBLE! I spent like SO much of my shopping money on Dick! She CAN'T be his partner!"_

"_Sorry, Kitten. Looks like Kori beat you." Carson said._

"_NO! I will like totally pay more now!" Kitten exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry, Kitten, but rules are rules. The bidding ended afterschool yesterday." Carson explained._

"_NO! I, like, don't care! I will give the rest of my shopping money!" Kitten exclaimed as she took out a rolled up wad of cash. She smirked as the class stared at it in amazement._

"_Kitten… You carry wads of cash in your purse?" Roy asked in shock._

"_Like, of course not. Do you like take me as like dumb?" Kitten asked, but there was no response. She brushed it off. "This was the money I was gonna spend when I went shopping today." _

"_WE'RE NOT GOING SHOPPING?!" Terra exclaimed in sadness._

"_Like, of course we are! I have my credit card, stills! Duh!" Kitten beamed._

"_How much __**is**__ that?" Xavier exclaimed._

"_Like, $500 dollars. It was to totally buy some cute shoes." Kitten explained in as-a-matter-of-fact tone._

"_Kitten. It would not be fair after Kori had won and the bidding ended yesterday." Carson continued to explain nicely, but Kitten was persistent._

"_Fine! I can totally go to the ATM and get more money!" Kitten exclaimed._

"_It does not matter! I have been successful." Kori explained sternly._

"_NO! I DESERVE TO BE WITH MY DICKIE-POO!" Kitten screamed._

"_You do not. And he is not __**yours**__." Kori shot back. Kitten shrieked loudly and lunged at Kori. Kori put her foot out, causing her to trip and her face slid against the polished floor._

"_AHHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, SLUT! YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. PAY!" Kitten screamed in pain, her makeup was not only ruined, but she has a red burn on her face. She ran towards the bathroom, shrieking in pain all the way there._

"_Carson, actually, the rule you wrote on the syllabus was that if someone was able to put more than $250 the day of, the bidder would be able to switch their partner with the bidee." Terra explained, pulling out the light blue paper that Carson handed out on Monday. Carson grabbed_

"_Shit. You did not here that from me, got it? I forgot to take that off the syllabus… That rule was meant to be changed from last year." Carson cursed. She gave Kori a soft look. "I am sorry, Sweetie. Though I'm sure Kitten did not read the syllabus, rules are rules. Not unless you can come up with $501 right now, Kitten will win."_

"_Oh no she doesn't!" Vic exclaimed. He pulled out his wallet. "I got $57 right here! No way is the she-devil taking Kori away from Dick."_

"_I got $59." Raven stated as she slapped the money on the desk._

"_Rainy day money." Freya said she she put $100 on the table as well._

"_That must be __**some**__ rainy day." Gar joked as he google eyed the money. Freya smiled._

"_New Homecoming dress that I'm sure Dick will buy me later." Bee smirked as she put $200 on the table. _

"_You're already buying your dress?" Raven asked her._

"_Well, yeah! I'm for sure going. And if I buy early, they will more likely have my size." Bee explained._

"_I posses… $84!" Kori beamed. _

"_That's $500…" Raven stated. The group groaned._

"_WAIT!" Gar exclaimed, as he dug into his pockets. He pulled out old candy, some gum, lots of lint, then… one shiny copper coin_

"_Your lucky penny!" Freya exclaimed._

"_Yeah. Dick means more to me than some dumb penny." Gar smiled. The rest of the team smiled at him and beamed at Carson._

"_Looks like Dick is staying with Kori." Carson smiled at them. The teamed whooped in excitement._

"_Okay… So, let's continue. Nicole is with Gnarrk…"_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

"Wow… I had no idea you guys did that. Thank you." Dick genuinely smiled.

"Course, man. We're always there for you." Vic smiled.

"And don't thank us just yet! I'm taking you Homecoming dress shopping!" Bee joked. Dick just chuckled softly.

"Alright. I'm buying." Dick went along. He then turned to Vic. "What about you?"

"Nah, man. Don't worry bout it. Just a friend helping a friend." Vic declined.

"I'd still like to pay you back in some way. What do you say bout going to Mega Meaty Meat on all you can eat Wednesday?"

"Well alright!" Vic smiled.

"Raven, how about that set of mythology books you wanted?" Dick suggested.

"Throw in a box of the herbal tea you got me from Thailand and you got a deal." Raven smirked.

"Freya? One rainy day, shopping spree. I'll carry the bags." Dick stated.

"Well… If you insist!" Freya teased. "But, Kori comes with."

"Course." Dick wrapped his arm around Kori and hugged her tightly. She giggled in response.

"Gar?" Dick looked at him.

"No worries, Dude. It was only a penny." Gar stated.

"Yeah, but your _lucky_ penny. That penny as been in your pocket since the 8th grade. You'd always transfer it from pants-to-pants." Dick exclaimed.

"No worries. I got a new one now!" Gar smiled as this one was shiny and new, compared to the old one.

"Still… Arcade day. We are playing till closing." Dick smirked.

"Seriously?! AWESOME! Okay. We gatta do that!" Gar exclaimed. The group just laughed in response to his sudden change.

"Hey! I wanna come too!" Vic gave a sad face.

"Totally, man!" Gar smiled. Dick nodded in agreement. He then turned to the gorgeous redhead in his arms.

"And what about my Star?" Dick asked her. Kori shook her head quickly in response.

"There is no repayment needed." Kori assured.

"Hms… So you don't want this?" Dick laid a soft kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, Kori had a huge smile on her lips.

"That is an excellent form of repayment." Kori beamed.

"Well, I knew my kisses were valuable, but I didn't think they were $84 worth." Dick teased.

"I believe I must acquire 8399 more." Kori teased.

"My kisses are only worth a penny?!" Dick pouted, placing a hand over his chest in pain.

"Lucky pennies." Kori replied. "They are able to change the future."

"Like Gars'! Without it, you'd be Kitten." Freya added.

"I guess that's better." Dick joked. Kori pushed him softly, giggling.

The group's conversation was then cut off

"ALL TRY OUTERS! GET OVER HERE!" Coach Atlas barked. The group ran over to him.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, COACH ATLAS!" Everyone yelled, standing in a straight line like Marines.

"Ok. Everyone run a mile. You must finish in less than 9 minutes to move on. If you don't, you're out. GO!" Coach Atlas yelled. The group all then ran around the track.

Wally West finished in first, at 4:42. Then, everyone else seemed to follow after him. Dick got 5:41, Kori got 5:45, Raven got 6:45, Bee got 6:58, Vic got 7:05, Freya got 7:21. Gar got last with the score of 8:32. The team all rested.

"Whew! That was a lot of running!" Bee exclaimed.

"Man… I'm so slow!" Freya exclaimed.

"No way. That's fast." Xavier muttered behind her. She turned around, giving a weird look at her real life partner, and turned back to her friends.

"Wow Kori! You're fast!" Bee exclaimed.

"I enjoy running when I am possessing excess time." Kori explained.

"You almost beat Dick here!" Vic exclaimed, patting Dick on the back.

"Yeah! If you just sprinted the last 5 seconds, you would've gotten him!" Freya piped in.

"You are fast." Dick simply stated to Kori. Though the compliment wasn't much, Kori still blushed at Dick.

"I thank you…" Kori muttered, smiling and looking down at her crossed legs.

"Football! Over here!" Coach Atlas yelled. Dick kissed Kori goodbye and ran over with Vic.

"But… What about them and soccer?" Gar asked. Vic and Dick both played football and soccer. Gar went to try out for soccer by himself.

"I'm sure they'll be back." Freya assured him. Unfortunately, that wasn't true. The boys were forced to do some suicides.

"They get to do suicides?! NO fair!" Freya exclaimed. Sure, she was slow compared to her friends, but she was good at suicides. She had the quick reflexes to beat people at the turn backs.

"I hate suicides! I hope we don't have to!" Bee shouted.

"Soccer! Boys and Girls! Get over here!" Coach Masters yelled. The rest of the group ran over to him.

"Gar! You shall not be the lone! We are to partake it with you!" Kori exclaimed to him Gar jumped. Vic and Dick walked over to Coach Atlas.

"Coach, we're in soccer too." Vic told.

"I talked to Coach Games. Your try outs will be with me for football and soccer." Coach Atlas told. The boys nodded.

"Ok then." Dick said.

"Pushups! 50 of them! GO!" Coach Atlas yelled. The guys all got down.

"Time to test your endurance! Run another mile!" Coach Masters yelled. The group then took off. Then, there was pushups and sit ups and, of course, shooting and passing with the soccer ball. They also had mini scrimmages, where they verse each other. They ended the try outs at about 5:45 pm.

"OK! We'll put up the first cut try outs tomorrow. Next try outs, tomorrow!" Coach Masters yelled.

"Alright! Get out of here! People who make the next cut will be meeting next week for second try outs." Coach Atlas yelled. The group then left to the locker room.

"I feel most exhausted." Kori muttered as she exited out of the locker rooms. Dick wrapped his arms around her.

"So… You don't want to do our date today? "Dick asked her. Kori gasped.

"Yes! I do wish to! PLEASE RICHARD!" Kori begged, giving him 'the face'. He was no match against 'the face'. Her eyes twinkled in the light with a soft pout in her full lips. It would quiver for more effect and she attempted to have water form in her eyes. It made Dick have no power against it. And Kori knew it, using it to her advantage. However, this time, Dick chuckled at her.

"Well… You said you were tired…" Dick teased.

"I am fine!" Kori smiled at him, batting her eyelashes and putting her hands together. Dick smirked at her.

"Ok. We can go…" Dick gave in. Kori jumped in excitement and hugged him tightly.

"May I go back to my dormitory to get the ready?" Kori asked him.

"Sure. I'll take you there." Dick gestured her, extending his hand.

"GRAYSON!" Coach Atlas called, while waving his arm, gesturing him to come over.

"HOLD ON, COACH!" Dick yelled over Kori's shoulder. He wasn't sure what to do now. He did not want Kori to talk by herself. Though the school is very safe, he still worried for her and wanted to make sure she was safe at all times. As if someone answered him, Raven came up behind Kori.

"No worries, Dick. I can walk with Kori back to our room." Raven stated. Dick gave her a thankful smile as he ran back to the field. Raven and Kori went off.

"Are you excited?" Raven asked Kori, breaking the silence.

"Oh yes! I am! I am uncertain of our destination. Do you happen to be aware of it?" Kori asked, hopefully.

"Nope. Sorry. Dick won't tell anyone. Looks like it'll be a big surprise." Raven stated with her monotone voice. They entered the room and Kori went straight for the showers. She came back, seeing Raven on Facebook.

"Friend Raven, may you help with deciding what I shall wear?" Kori asked, hopefully, giving Raven 'the face'. This apparently worked on everyone, even Raven, who did not like talking about girl things, like shoes and shopping and make up.

"Sure." Raven stated, giving a soft smile.

"Shall I wear the cerulean top or the pink dress?" Kori asked.

"Um… I think,.. you look better in pink." Raven suggested.

"Oh yes. I am doing the agreeing." Kori thought as she slipped on a pink babydoll spaghetti strap dress that landed to her mid thigh. **(AN: I do not own this photo or dress. Just found it online and was cute. Here's it dress: . /_30vMiVhzh7E/Sf6HSYNsBVI/AAAAAAAAAHo/9G6F9oidb4Y/s400/222_ ) **Kori also wore white strappy heels. She had her hair tied in a loss pony tail and a dark burgundy, leather handbag over her shoulder.

"You look nice, Kori." Raven smiled softly. Kori threw her arms around Raven.

"Oh I thank you, Friend Raven! You were gracious enough to assist me as well!" Kori smiled happily.

"Of course. We're friends." Raven assured her. Kori glowed as a knock came from behind them.

"Who is it?" Raven asked loudly.

"It's Dick." He replied. Kori opened the door and saw her standing in front of her.

Dick wore a black and white checkered T-shirt with his Varsity jacket over it. He also had on dark, denim washed straight leg jeans and black vans. And, of course, Dick wore his signature black sunglasses. She smiled at him.

"You look… Great…" Dick mumbled, unsure of a good adjective to describe her.

"I thank you. You look most extraordinary as well." Kori complimented back.

'_Why couldn't I think of an adjective like that?! Extraordinary?! ARG!'_ Dick mentally slapped himself. Dick shook off his anger and he gave her him arm. She smiled and linked her arm with his.

"Let's go!" Dick exclaimed, but then stopped. "Wait… I need you to do something for me."

"Yes… What is that you require from me?" Kori asked him, confused. He pulled out a handkerchief.

"I need you to wear this." Dick told, hoping she would understand. "I want it to be a surprise." Kori giggled.

"I shall." Kori replied. Dick sighed in relief and wrapped the handkerchief around her head and over her eyes. She then extended her arm to him, requesting guidance. Dick obliged and took her hand.

"Bye, Friend Raven!" Kori yelled.

"Wait! Here's your bag." Raven said, putting the back over her shoulder. Kori smiled as a thank you.

"Bye. Have fun, you two. Be back by 10:30. Curfew's 11." Raven ordered.

"Yes, Mom." Dick teased. Raven gave him a glare, making Dick smirk. He brought her down and to his car, gently leading her into the seat and he buckled her in. She shut the door as she giggled, excitement overwhelmed her. Dick then started to drive off.

"Please… where are we going?" Kori asked him for the one millionth time.

"Kori… I am still not going to tell you." Dick sternly said.

"But… I wish to know!" Kori exclaimed.

"You will know soon enough." Dick replied.

"Please tell me!" Kori begged, her lip quivering. Dick shook his head at her, even she couldn't see.

"Sorry, Kor. That only works with your eyes too." Dick smirked.

"But you have asked me to wear this article of cloth until we reach our destination!" Kori exclaimed.

"Exactly." Dick told. Kori then pouted, crossed her arms and sunk in her seat. Dick then stopped at a red light. He came over to her and kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry, Kori. You'll just have to wait." Dick told.

"How much longer?" Kori asked.

"5 minutes, tops." Dick told. Kori then nodded. She sat their waiting patiently, tapping her foot. Dick then pulled into a parking spot.

"Ok. We're here." Dick announced.

"WAHOO!" Kori yelped, and then attempted to take off her 'mask'. Dick then stopped her.

"Wait…" Dick told her. She then groaned. Dick chuckled.

"Freya never told us you were THIS impatient." Dick joked.

"Freya told…?" Kori was confused.

"She always talked about you. I think she really looked up to you as her older sister. It was kinda cool cause it was like we kinda already knew you." Dick then leaned into her ear. "And I knew I'd like being around you." Kori then blushed with shivers sent down her spine. Dick then got out and opened her door and assisted her out of the car. He then walked behind and walked her to their destination.

"Ok… You can take off the blindfold… "Dick said, uncertainly. Kori then untied the knot on the back of her head and slowly pulled off the piece of cloth. Her eyes widen and she gasped. There before her was white canopy above a deep red blanket with white rose petals all over the blanket. There was also a bunch of incent candles, glowing in the dark night. She also heard soft love songs playing in the background, coming from small, black iPod speakers. There was also a wooden picnic basket on top of the soft white sand. They were at the beach with a romantic scene in front of them.

"Oh Richard…" Kori mumbled, unable to say anything else. She just stared at the sight, slowly walked over to it. Dick was confused, not sure if she like it or not, but he followed closely behind her. She walked around the canopy, looking at the scene in every angle possible. Dick tried to see how she felt, but he couldn't read her expression. She then stopped moving after making a 360 degree walk. Dick stopped next to her. She then threw her arms around him neck.

"Thank you, Richard." Kori quietly whispered in his chest. Soft tears were teasing her eyelids, almost sliding out. She then looked at his face, staring at his perfectly fashioned face. "I love it."

"You're welcome." Dick said in relief.

"No one… Has ever done such a thing for me…" Kori mustered out.

"I would do this every day for you." Dick admitted. Kori, giving a weak smile, gave Dick a soft, loving kiss. Dick happily replied. He then pulled away.

"Come on. Those try outs probably left you hungry." Dick tugged her to the blanket. Kori followed and sat with her legs off the side, resting her weight on one hip. Dick went for the picnic basket and pulled out its contents. There was some peanut butter and banana sandwich, which was kinda childish, but cute. There was some French bread with a jar of honey mustard, Kori's favorite. There were also chocolate covered strawberries and a bowl of mix fruits. Also was packed was a bottle of sparkling cider and two glasses.

Kori giggled. "This is most wonderful!" Kori exclaimed. Dick then handed her a sandwich.

"I'm glad you like it." Dick smiled and then took a bite of his sandwich.

"You did not have to do so much…" Kori admitted, feeling kinda guilty he did so much for her.

"I didn't have to. I wanted to." Dick genuinely replied.

"You have remembered I enjoy the sandwiches that contain the nut of peanut and bananas." Kori blushed. Dick chuckled, blushing too.

"Well… You know…" Dick stuttered, not sure of what to say. Kori then kissed him, pulling away grinning. Dick grinned back. They then spent the rest of their evening together.

"Snickers." Dick stated.

"Heath bars." Kori replied. The two never stopped playing their game. It helped them spend time together and learn about each other.

"… Pac Sun."

"21 of Forever."

"Roller coasters."

"round of merry!" Dick chuckled at her response.

"I would've guessed a Ferris wheel."

"Please, what is that?" Kori asked. Dick was shocked.

"You never been on a Ferris wheel?"

"I have not. Is it an attraction?"

"Yup. Looks like I gatta take you soon."

"I would most enjoy that." Kori smiled as she laid on his chest. He wrapped her arms around her waist.

"So, ready for the next try outs?"

"I am. I truly hope I am able to partake in the leading of cheer as well as soccer." Kori admitted.

"Talk to Mrs. Rogue. Cheerleaders mostly cheer during football games and that's a fall sport. So, since soccer is a winter sport, you might be able to get away with it." Dick suggested.

"I truly hope so." There was a pause in their conversation.

"So… Homecoming Presale is next week…" Dick started.

"Oh, yes. Are you most excited that the dance of coming home is soon?" Kori asked.

"Well… That kind of has to do with our date." Dick hinted. Kori smiled at him with confusion.

"It does?" Kori confusedly asked.

"Yeah… Um…" Dick started, but unsure of how to finish. "I was kinda wondering…. If you'd… Go to homecoming with me?" Kori gasped and threw her arms around him.

"I would love to!" Kori squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. He sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around her as well. She pulled away, much to Dick's dismay. "But… We are the dating… You do not have to require this to ask me…"

"I know… But… I wanted to. Hoping this would help me get you to say yes?" Dick explained sheepishly.

"Truthfully, I would have asked you if you did not ask me." Kori replied, blushing.

"Well… That wouldn't be very boyfriend of me if I didn't ask you." Dick joked. Kori giggled.

"It would not." Kori, not really catching his joke, agreed.

"Come on. Let's eat these chocolate covered strawberries." Dick suggested, getting one to feed her.

"Yes. I believe let's!" Kori exclaimed. Dick chuckled feeding her one.

"This was most wondrous." Kori sighed dreamily, laying her head on the blanket, closing her eyes with her mouth full of strawberry.

"Yeah… It is…" Dick smiled, staring at her soft cheek and her long, ruby hair. He brushed a small strand away from her face. Kori's eyes then looked at him. He smiled and fed her another one.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Chapter 5 Out The Door! Ok! Next Chapter, I'll Update as soon as I can. School's coming up around the corner so not sure how much I can write with that coming. SUMMER'S ENDING! T^T I HATE IT! D: But, it's gatta some time, right? ANYWAYS! Something more positive, REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! XD TRY NOT TO FLAME! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	6. Homecoming Courting!

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 6 – Homecoming Courting!**

**Hey Lovely FanFic Readers! FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry for the lateness, but school's taking a toll on me. College is a little harder than we think BUT IT's UP NOW! WAHOO! And to think… This is chapter 6. Takes place is late September with Homecoming buzz in the air. Everyone is in the homecoming mood! What better way to do that without some homecoming askings and voting!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Man! That chapter 5 got a pretty nice amount! YAY! :D Thank you guys SO much! I'm really hoping for 100 reviews by chapter 10, so help me out, ya'll! Anyways, here all my reviews! I love you guys.**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r, Isabel4014, MonicaDayne87, Hey-wazup-stalker, robstarfan723, chocolate365**

**I really do love you guys! Thank you so much for your support and comments. I do appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I RECOMMEND! OR "CHECK YES JULIET" BY WE THE KINGS! JUST A FAN!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend for life, Nicole (Sly), who actually introduced me to FanFiction, when I was an early Teen Titans fanatic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story or even have made it up!**

**MAKING A NOTE NOW! I APOLOGIZE FOR SONGFIC! I know some people do not enjoy them, but I can't write it without it, so BEAR WITH ME! Skip over the entire first part if you do not want to read that. Thanks and sorry! Ok. NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**Loving You Tonight – Andrew Allen**

**Ready or Not – Bridgit Mendler**

**Be Your Everything – Boys Like Girls (Absolutely in love with this song 3)**

**Check Yes Juliet – We the Kings**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 5 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 5 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 5 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 5 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 5 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 5 FLASHBACK!**

"_So… Homecoming Presale is next week…" Dick started._

"_Oh, yes. Are you most excited that the dance of coming home is soon?" Kori asked._

"_Well… That kind of has to do with our date." Dick hinted. Kori smiled at him with confusion._

"_It does?" Kori confusedly asked._

"_Yeah… Um…" Dick started, but unsure of how to finish. "I was kinda wondering…. If you'd… Go to homecoming with me?" Kori gasped and threw her arms around him._

"_I would love to!" Kori squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. He sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around her as well. She pulled away, much to Dick's dismay. "But… We are the dating… You do not have to require this to ask me…"_

"_I know… But… I wanted to. Hoping this would help me get you to say yes?" Dick explained sheepishly._

"_Truthfully, I would have asked you if you did not ask me." Kori replied, blushing._

"_Well… That wouldn't be very boyfriend of me if I didn't ask you." Dick joked. Kori giggled._

"_It would not." Kori, not really catching his joke, agreed._

"_Come on. Let's eat these chocolate covered strawberries." Dick suggested, getting one to feed her._

"_Yes. I believe let's!" Kori exclaimed. Dick chuckled feeding her one._

"_This was most wondrous." Kori sighed dreamily, laying her head on the blanket, closing her eyes with her mouth full of strawberry._

"_Yeah… It is…" Dick smiled, staring at her soft cheek and her long, ruby hair. He brushed a small strand away from her face. Kori's eyes then looked at him. He smiled and fed her another one._

**CHAPTER 6 – HOMECOMING COURTING! CHAPTER 6 – HOMECOMING COURTING! CHAPTER 6 – HOMECOMING COURTING! CHAPTER 6 – HOMECOMING COURTING! CHAPTER 6 – HOMECOMING COURTING! CHAPTER 6 – HOMECOMING COURTING!**

Try outs were crazy. Bee and Kori tried out for cheerleading. Though they already were already accepted onto the soccer team, they wanted to try out for cheerleading anyways. Who knows? Maybe they will prove to them they deserve to be on both.

_**[Flashback]**_

"_Welcome to the cheerleading try outs! I'm Barbara Gordon, Babs for short. I am __**the**__ head cheerleader. Because of that, you are trying out for me, so we will go over the moves you will need to know to be part of this team. We use these moves often throughout our cheers, so you definitely will need to know them. From what we see after that, we then make cuts. Then, we will show a simple routine that we use for football games. Then, you will have to do it to the best of your abilities." Babs smiled in her crisp uniform, high ponytail, and clipboard. Now, remember, no matter how the try outs turn out to be, we all can be cheerleaders, just not everyone should. Okay! SO! Let's start off with a herkie." Babs stated as she watched the girls do the move while holding her clipboard. Bee and Kori stuck their landing, but some girls did not. Babs pointed at two girls. "Out." They were crestfallen and picked up their bags and left._

"_Cart wheel… Front flip… Back flip… Toe Touch… Double Hook… Hurdle… Pike… Double Nine… Tuck… Front flip again… Back flip again…" Babs directed. They did their move after each and Barbara would scribble as they did the moves._

"_Okay… Amanda… Vivian… Noelani… Bee…. __And Kori… You're out." Babs smirked._

"_WHAT?!" Bee shot. "We did it perfectly!"_

"_Obviously, they weren't perfect." Babs snapped. Bee shot a death glare at her, and Kori was dismal. All the girls that were called went to pick up their bags and go._

"_Wait!" a voice came from behind. They all look and saw Mrs. Rouge. "Bee and Kori stays." She walked out from the corner she was hiding from. "These girls were superb. They stuck their landings and were very clean. They deserve to move on."_

"_But, Mrs. Rouge-" Babs started, but Mrs. Rogue shot her a stern look. "Fine… Everyone, we will do the routine that will be performed at the Homecoming Game. So, follow me and don't mess up." Babs threatened. She played a song from her stereo, "Toyfriend" by David Guetta & Afrojack featuring Wynter Gordon. Babs was showing a very fast and sexy routine. Many of the girls were doing the routine lightly behind her, trying to remember the moves. She then ended the routine with a cartwheel that landing with splits. She got up._

"_Ready? Okay… Five, Six, Seven, Eight!" Babs directed. The girls followed her move. Many of them got it down, but a good amount of the girls were having trouble putting the attitude in it or trying to transition from the moves. However, thought Kori appears very sweet in innocent, she had no problem showing what she got. And Mrs. Rouge saw that._

"_Thank you, everyone. The list will be posted on Monday." Babs stated. Everyone except Babs and Mrs. Rouge got their stuff and left the gym._

_**[Flashback]**_

Bee and Kori walked into campus wearing their cheerleading outfits, proving they deserved to be on the cheer team _and _the soccer team. They wore a handmade sign that read, "I made Cheerleading" and a plastic tiara. The two walked around school with big smiles on their faces. A couple of students congratulated them and they waved and smiled in reply. They were having a light conversationg as they walked into the cafeteria, the room was silent. The center aisle was empty and there were rose petals all over the floor. The two girls were flabbergasted, uncertain at what was going on. Then, two boys they knew jumped on cafeteria table, opposite from each other. One had a guitar and one had a drum set that was already set up on the table.

Dick Grayson, who was on a red electric guitar, was wearing black jeans, a red t shirt, black leather jacket, and black converse. He, of course, had his hair in his classic spikes and his jet black shades. Vic, who was on the drums, was wearing blue jeans, a grey t shirt, his Varsity Letterman jacket, and black skater shoes. Vic had a goofy grin on his face as he stared at his girlfriend, who gave him a shocked look.

Dick started with a small guitar solo, then Vic came in with drums. Dick then put his lips to the microphone in front of him and began to start the verse.

"_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

Dick's voice was soft. He didn't sing as well as the band, but he wasn't horrible. It was a little scratchy, but it it made Kori blush softly. His voice rang in Kori's ears, causing her to giggle at the sight of him. Though he had his shades on, she could feel his piercing stare at her. She stared back at him, glowing.

_I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep throwing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

[Chorus]  
Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

Check yes Juliet

_I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

The two boys then jumped off their tables. Dick took his guitar with him, but Gar took over Vic's drums and continued the song for him. Freya threw to Vic the microphone that Dick was using for the song. They began to walk towards the two girls down the aisle as the girls giggled and made glances at each other, but still keeping their eyes on their boyfriends. Though they felt awkward and embarrassed to be in front of everyone, they were touched. Vic was now singing, instead of Dick.

_[Chorus]  
Lace up your shoes  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me_

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side"

After that line, Dick threw his guitar to Freya, who continued playing the song. Vic threw the microphone to Raven who caught it easily, flashing him a small smile.

The two boys they turned to their girlfriends, staring at them intensely. Dick slipped his fingers to intertwine hers and placed his forehead against hers. Kori let out a soft giggle and blushed at Dick's gaze. Though he wore his sunglasses everywhere he went, she could see his eyes staring at hers. Dick then slipped his hands up, caressing the sides of her face and both his thumbs rubbing softly against her jaw line. He then continued the song, softly singing it to her. Though in part of the song, We the Kings sang it very loudly, they kept it soft, a soothing tone for only their girls to hear.

_"Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be__  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me_

_You and me"_

They were both thrown bouquets. Vic was thrown a bouquet of yellow roses, Bee's favorite. Though they symbolized friendship and happiness, Bee had her own definition for them. They meant "happy romance" to her, since roses were romantic flowers and yellow was a bright and vibrant color. He flashed the bouquet to her and she pushed his shoulder softly, taking them.

Dick, though him and Kori's faces were so close, he removed his gaze to flawlessly catch her flowers, which was a bouquet of purple roses. Dick did not know Kori's favorite flower, so he had to just pick a flower that represented his feelings. They meant "everlasting love or love at first sight", both true in this case. Purple, being Kori's favorite color, also meant nobility and royalty. Though she was not, Dick would put her on a pedestal any day.

"Kori, will you go to Homecoming with me?" Dick whispered softly to her, only so she could hear.

"Richard… You have already asked to be your companion to the coming of home dance." Kori gushed happily.

"I know, but now everyone knows that you're _my_ date." Dick smirked. He offered the bouquet in front of him. Kori blushed softly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a soft, but loving kiss. Dick returned the love, wrapping her arms around her slender waist and being cautious to not squish her flowers. Kori sucked his bottom lip and licked the crease between his lips, showing him her thankfulness in all he has done for her. He complied by kissing her back, pulling her closer to him and battling her tongue.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat behind them. The pair turned to face Raven whose eyebrow rose. The two blushed deeply but laughed off the embarrassment.

"So… will you go to homecoming with me?" Dick asked hopefully. Kori giggled at his acting. She had already said yes last week, but the fact that he was shaking made her laugh.

"Of course." Kori smiled and she planted a peck on his lips. Dick beamed as he pulled her into a soft hug.

"PICTURE!" Freya screamed. She busted out her iPhone as she took a picture of Dick and Kori standing there. SNAP! "Aw, come on, guys! Be creative! Vic and Bee pretended like they were in a rock band!" Freya showed them the picture of Vic dramatically about to bang on his drums and Bee winking while holding a microphone and her flowers. They had a handmade banner behind them that read "Homecoming?" that Vic supposedly made, but Bee doubted, knowing he could not write that neat.

"What do you want us to do?!" Dick snapped. Kori pulled his arm while giggling. She gave him his guitar and pulled him and her to a table. Dick smiled softly as he began to softly strum the electric guitar** (AN: A little ironic ;P)**, staring at her. Kori blushed softly, but had a sweet smile on her face. SNAP!

"AW! Cute!" Freya gushed as she walked away.

"Thank you, Richard. This was most thoughtful." Kori smiled.

"No problem. I mean, it kind of started with Vic not wanting to ask Bee by himself and since you already said yes… I figured embarrassing myself in front of everyone wouldn't be so bad, knowing that you would be my date still." Dick explained.

"Perhaps after hearing you sing I would reconsider." Kori teased. Dick scoffed.

"Please. My voice makes girls squeal." Dick grinned.

"It did not make me." Dick threw his arms over his heart.

"Ouch. I'm hurt." Kori giggled softly as she pecked his cheek.

"But I believed you were most attractive in performing with your guitar." Kori whispered slyly into his ear. A hot red crept onto his face.

"YO! Get over here, lovebirds!" Vic yelled from their table. Dick offered Kori his hand as the two walked together to their table.

"You know…** You** guys are dating too." Dick snapped, eyeing Bee and Vic. "You guys get the nickname lovebirds too."

"Nah. Can't happen. Sparky and I been dating too long." Bee countered.

"That's a new couple nickname." Gar exaggerated. Dick rolled his eyes at his friends' logic.

"Congrats, you two! On both the cheer team _and_ homecoming." Freya cheered, facing Kori and Bee.

"We thank you, Sister." Kori smiled.

"How come you didn't try out for cheer, Freya? I thought you wanted to." Bee curiously asked.

"Mrs. Rouge said that I couldn't do announcements during games if I was on the team. And, come on, announcing** is** my calling." Freya seriously stated. They rolled her eyes.

"I do admit it's better to hear you than Roy." Gar joked.

"He's not _too _bad. But, I mean, he's back up for a reason." Freya countered.

"Don't you have to announce the court voting?" Raven asked her.

"OH SHOOT! We need to pass out ballots during 1st period! I forgot to print them!" Freya frantically got up and busted through the halls.

"Freya _would_ forget." Raven muttered.

"At least they only have to do nominations. For Prom, you can vote for_ anyone_ in your grade." Vic stated.

"Wow…" Kori said in amazement.

"Speaking of wow, your asking was so cute! Thank you so much, Baby." Bee smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Honey." Vic smiled.

"Seriously. That was so cute. How did you guys get the instruments?" Bee asked.

"We asked the music store down the street if we can borrow them. We had to put a deposit on them just in case they break, but other than that, the guy was pretty cool about it." Richard explained.

"I liked the song." Gar smiled.

"The lyrics didn't make sense with the asking but I mean, the title kinda went with 'say yes to me for Homecoming'." Vic added.

"I comprehend. I also enjoyed the decision of the song." Kori smiled.

"So, who are you guys voting for?" Bee asked.

"Not sure. Sorry, I can't vote for you, Baby. You know I would." Vic stated.

"It's okay, Boogie Bear. I can't vote for you either." Bee pouted.

"Vic could vote for Babs." Gar joked.

"Yeah right." Dick snarled.

"We don't know many senior girls." Raven added.

"Thankfully, only Vic needs to vote for em." Gar joked.

"Who would you going to vote for, Kor? If you were a senior." Dick asked his girl.

"Truthfully, I was going to do the voting for Barbara." Kori admitted.

"What? Why?" Dick asked.

"She behaves like the pain of royal, yes?" Kori stated. The group burst out in laughter.

"Please, have I said the wrong?" Kori asked, confused and embarrassed. Dick's arm wrapped around her waist and he gave her a soft kiss on her temple.

"No. That is very true." Vic exclaimed through laughter.

"Homecoming Queen and all this voting are kind of exciting. You would be the only girl or guy in your class to receive this. It's kind of like class president. People _voted _for you. It's an awesome feeling." Dick explained.

"Oh. So, it is like the honor?" Kori tried.

"Exactly." Dick agreed.

"Yeah. Dick would know. He wins every year." Gar grumbled.

"I've only been nominated every year! I never even won! Roy won freshman year. And then that new transfer kid, Leonid Kovar **(AN: Red Star)**, won last year." Dick countered.

"Oh… I just imagine you winning every year." Gar admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Dick glared.

"Not like it's ever you." Raven muttered, taking a sip of her herbal tea. Gar shot her a glare.

"It could be you, Gar." Bee mentioned hopefully.

"Nah. People voting for me would be weird." Gar truly admitted.

"You can never be the certain." Kori smiled.

RING!

"Time for class!" Vic exclaimed.

"And vote." Bee added.

"See you guys at lunch!" Dick yelled to his friends and gave them a quick wave. Kori and Dick entered Spanish class and sat down in their seats.

"_Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están?_ (Hello kids. How are you?)" Mrs. Rouge asked her students.** (AN: Blanket apology for whenever I type Spanish. Not fluent, just took it at school. And over the summer, we all know that it's gone. So I apologize deeply if it is wrong. Just doing my best from what I remember!)**

There were soft mumbles in reply, some saying_ bien_ (good), but overall it was just mumbles.

"_Hoy aprenderán sobre de los verbos del pretérito._ (Today, you guys will learn about preterit verbs.)" Mrs. Rouge started. She then began to write a bunch of grammar stuff of the bored. She talked very quickly, explaining how it is used and the different it had from the imperfect verbs. She continued this for about 40 minutes. Then, a knock on the door interrupted her. Mrs. Rouge opened the door and she was faced with Freya.

"_Hola, Señora Rouge._ (Hello Mrs. Rouge)" Freya greeted.

"_Hola Freya. Por qúe estás en mi clase?_ (Hello Freya. Why are you in my class?)" Mrs. Rouge asked.

"_Oh. Necesito distribuir los boletos de Homecoming._ (I need to distribute the Homecoming ballots)." Freya explained.

"_Oh. Está bien. Puedes distribuir ahora. Pero, necesitas hablar solamente en español _(Oh. That is fine. You can distribute them now. But, you must only speak in Spanish.)" Mrs. Rouge allowed as she went to sit in her computer chair. She began typing on the computer, probably shopping online for some clothes from France.

"_Por supuesto. Gracias._ (Of course. Thank you.)" Freya said as she handed out light pink papers. "_Escogen tres chicos y tres chicas para ser su rey y reya o príncipe y princesa de Homecoming. __Los tres primeros en ambos sexos será anunciado en almuerzo hoy. El tribunal será anunciado en el juego de fútbol de Homecoming._ (Pick three boys and three girls to be your Homecoming king and queen or prince and princess. The top three in both genders will be announced during lunch today. The court will be announced at the game Homecoming football game.)" Freya explained as she waited to pick up the papers.

Dick scanned the names of the Junior Prince Nominations and smirked when he saw, "Dick Grayson" written on the page. He glanced up and saw everyone working on their page. He quickly circled his name. He then scanned the page some more and circled "Garfield Logan". He continued down the page when he was faced with "Roy Harper" and decided to pick him as well, since he was on the soccer team with him. Continuing on, he found the Junior Princess Nominations. He quickly looked for his favorite redhead. He beamed when he saw her name.

'_Yes. My nomination went through.'_ Dick thought happily. _'Or maybe someone else nominated her… I'm sure Freya would too.'_ He optimistically thought, avoiding the idea of other boys nominating_ his_ Kori when that was _his_ job.

He quickly circled her name. Then he looked at the page some more and circled "Beanie Beecher". He scanned the list of names and softly snickered at the sight of the name "Raven Roth" on the page.

'_Definitely Gar's work.'_ Dick smirked as he circled her name. Dick then lifted his paper up and Freya came by to pick it up. She looked at his votes, though she was specifically told not to. Dick tried to snatch it back, but she turned.

"Conceded are we?" Freya softly teased and Dick glared at her. Kori then lifted hers up and Freya went to pick her up. Kori flashed a look at Dick then smiled. Dick smiled back.

"So… Who did you vote for?" Dick asked her casually, hoping she would tell him what he hoped she'd say.

"Are the votes not meant to be anonymous?" Kori asked her boyfriend, confused.

"Well, yeah. But, I mean, you can always tell me." Dick flashed her an award-winning smile.

"Richard… Are you hoping to be notified that I have done the voting of you for the prince coming of home?" Kori teased.

"Well… Yeah." Dick gave a lopsided grin. Kori giggled softly as she kissed his cheek. She leaned in more to have her lips next to his ear.

"I did." Kori whispered. Dick blushed softly.

"Really?" Dick looked at her hopefully.

"Yes. You are _my_ prince."Kori gleamed. Dick let out a soft laugh as he softly places his lips on hers.

"Well. I voted for you too." Dick smirked.

"Why have you done that? There are many other female candidates that are most suiting for the-" Kori started, but Dick placed a finger over her lips.

"No other girl is more suited to be a princess other than you." Dick smiled. Kori laughed nervously.

"I suppose so." RING! Class was dismissed.

"Let's go, my princess." Dick jumped out of his seat and offered him his hand. She gave him a funny look, but took it and they walked to their next class.** (AN: LET'S SKIP TO LUNCH! THAT'S WHERE THE FUN IS!)**

RING! The bell has rung and now it's time for the fun.

Dick and Kori burst through the doors of the cafeteria where there was a little scene in front of them. There was a stage with a red carpet scene and fake paparazzi painted on it. There was Freya, dressed like the classic Audrey Hepburn with the simple black dress, big bun and pearl necklace. She also wore sling-black black heels, arm gloves, and a pearl bracelet.

"Welcome everyone to the stage of the Red Carpet Royal! You votes are now in!" Freya announced. "In about 10 minutes, we will be bringing up your nominees for the Homecoming Court, so stick around!" The song "We Found Love" by Rihanna. Dick and Kori walked by, staring up at Freya. She waved happily to them and ran over to the edge of the stage.

"You guys counted the ballots fast this year." Dick pointed out.

"Yeah. We got a new machine. Super cool. Finished all the grades in like a period." Freya stated.

"Can't wait to hear em." Dick said.

"Sure. You just wanna know if you were nominated." Freya sassed.

"Hey. Can't blame a guy, been a nominee every year and still haven't won." Dick stated.

"Maybe this year. You never know. HEY! Doesn't this outfit look fabulous?!" Freya gushed.

"You look remarkably similar to the true celebrity." Kori agreed.

"Thanks! Mrs. Rouge's daughter is an amazing seamstress. She made this for today. She also said that since I'm a size 0, it'll be hard to reuse for next years, so I can keep it! AH! Except the accessories because that can be reused." Freya squealed.

"That is wondrous." Kori smiled.

"Okay guys! Go get lunch! I got to keep working!" Freya jumped. The two chuckled at the silly girl, but they continued to the lunch lines.

"Now, what does the princess want?" Dick smiled.

"Richard… I am not the princess." Kori sighed.

"I know you will be." Dick countered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO! I DO NOT WISH TO!" Kori snapped. Dick stepped back in shock and slight fear. Thankfully with the noise of the cafeteria, no one else really noticed, just a few strange looks. Kori took a deep breath with her eyes closed. She opened them, suddenly finding fascination in a gum spot on the floor.

"Kori… I'm sorry… I won't call you a princess anymore…" Dick tried to make the situation better.

"No… I apologize for being most insufferable." Kori replied, eyes full of sadness.

'_Please do not hate me, Richard…'_ Kori begged to herself.

"No. It's fine, Kori. I shouldn't have pestered about it. Please don't be mad at me…" Dick slightly begged.

"I am not mad at you…" Kori said, not looking at his eyes.

"Then… what are you mad about?" Dick asked her. He stared at her patiently, but she refused to look at him. There was an awkward pause between the two of them.

'_Damn it… She must hate me now…'_ Dick groaned to himself.

"Kori… Did… I do something… wrong? Please, don't lie to me." Dick asked uncertainly.

"No! You have done nothing wrong! You have been most wonderful to me. It is… an unpleasant thought that has bothered me, but it has passed." Kori assured him. Her eyes stared at him, glistening softly. He knew she was telling him the truth.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked her, wanting assurance that she was not angry at him. Kori smiled, giving him a passionate kiss on his lips. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him tighter, if that was possible. Dick was shocked from her sudden desire, but he waved the feeling off, hugging her torso with one arm and stroking her hair with another. Kori giggled at his quickness to respond as she pulled away. Dick groaned softly, pouting his lip. This made Kori giggle even more.

"No, no. You must eat first." Kori nagged. Dick made a soft childish whine as Kori pinched his cheek.

"You may venture off to your seat and Kori will get you a slice of the pizza." Kori giggled.

"Pepperoni?" Dick smiled hopefully.

"Yes, of the course." Kori said as she kissed his nose. "Now, please go to our table and I shall fetch it for you."

"Okay!" Dick then sped off to his table, taking her bouquet and backpack with him. Kori giggled at her childish boyfriend. Hey friend told her that before he was uptight and stubborn. But, she saw this side of him, where he was silly and carefree, a side that no one really saw. And it made her feel special.

She came back to the table with two large slices of pepperoni pizza for her favorite boy and an Asian chicken salad for herself. She sat between Dick and Raven. Raven, to the surprise of everyone, was holding a bouquet of deep purple flowers and a bouquet of white roses.

"Raven… What is the occasion?" Kori asked happily, but still in shock. She was gesturing to the two bouquet of flowers.

"Oh… I got asked to homecoming…" Raven muttered softly, with a soft blush creeping on her face.

"Who's the lucky boy?" Bee teased.

"Uh… Malchior and… Gar…" Raven muttered softly.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GOT ASK BY **TWO **GUYS?!" Bee squealed.

"Uh… Yeah…" Raven stated softly, not looking at them.

"So… who are you going with?" Dick asked her, while biting a slice.

"Um… I didn't say yes to either of them." Raven stated.

"No wonder Gar's not here…" Vic pointed out.

"How the come, Raven?" Kori asked her.

"I… don't really want to talk about it…" Raven softly snapped. Kori eyed the group.

"Hey. That's such an interesting fluorescent light." Vic said.

"Oh yeah. I see it. That one all the WAY over there." Dick played along.

"Let's go check it out! And we can visit Freya on the way." Bee gleamed, giving a better idea that looking at a light. The three got up and went to Freya.

"Raven… What has happened?" Kori asked her, with concern in her eyes. Raven glanced at her and sighed deeply. Kori was her best friend. Though she had only been there for a month, being roommates brought them closer. Kori also was there for her whenever she needed her. They may be different, Raven being secluded and sarcastic and Kori being bubbly and sweet, but they complimented each other well. If there was anyone Raven could trust, it would be Kori.

"Well… on the way to second period, Malchior pulled me over and gave me the white flowers to ask me to Homecoming. I was just in shock and I was thinking about going to the next period, I didn't even respond. I just kinda ran. Then, in 4th period, Gar barged into my classroom, singing "She Will be Loved" by Maroon 5. He presented me the purple flowers and asked me to Homecoming. I was so embarrassed by this and in shock. Then, Mrs. Rouge was furious that Gar barged him and made him leave after I didn't reply. I think he noticed my flowers from Malchior too. He probably thought that I said yes to him." Raven admitted.

"Oh no… Would you have?" Kori asked her.

"I don't know. I mean… I just met Malchior. He is so mysterious and romantic. He knows exactly what to say to make me blush." Raven sappily admitted. "But Gar… We've been friends since fifth grade. He knows how to annoy me at end and he's seen me at my worse. I kind of had the feeling he liked me, but he never said anything."

"It sounds like much a cucumber." Kori nodded in sympathy.

"A pickle?" Raven softly chuckled at Kori. "Yeah, it is. You're lucky, Kor. You may be the prettiest girl at this school and many guys wanna be with you too, but Dick would never give you up."

"Raven… You may not have the confidence in yourself, but you are the catch." Kori smiled at her. Raven gave her a lopsided grin.

"Thanks…" Raven said, but had hints of doubt in her voice. "I just don't know who to go with."

"I believe, you shall choose the one who you will enjoy your time with more." Kori said. Raven sighed deeply, unsure of what to do.

"OKAY! Ready to get started, guys and gals? It's time to introduce the Homecoming top nominees!" Freya exclaimed. With that said, Dick, Vic, and Bee came back to the table, sitting down with Raven and Kori.

"This is most exciting!" Kori exclaimed.

"I guess…" Raven muttered softly.

"Gar's still not here?" Dick asked out loud, looking over his shoulder.

"I suppose not…" Kori muttered.

"Now, let's start with the Freshman Prince Nominations. We got… little Larry Kcid … the fast running, Mason Rodriguez **(AN: Mas)**… and… Mason's speedy twin brother, Mendel Rodriguez **(AN: Menos)**!" Freya exclaimed as the boys came up when their name was called. The crowd cheered for the students that were picked. They were each given a deep purple shirt that read "2012 Jump City High School Red Carpet Royal Homecoming" The design looked like paparazzi flashing a shadow of a celebrity.

"Now! We will bring up the Freshmen Princess Nominations! Let's call up… the sweet, Melvin Bobby **(AN: Melvin)**... the pretty in pink, Kole Weathers **(AN: Kole)**… and… the British punk rocker, Argentina Monetti **(AN: Argent)**! Wahoo!" Freya cheered. The girls stepped up, blushing and smiling. They all received a shirt as well. The Freshmen took a group picture then went to their seats.

"Now, it's time for the Sophomore Prince Nominations!" Freya exclaimed. "Let's cheer for… the tech wiz, Gibson Jenseus **(AN: Gizmo)**… the hot head, Isiah Crokett **(AN: Hot Spot)**… and our track star, Wally West **(AN: Kid Flash)**!" The crowd cheered for all of them, bringing them all up to the stage.

"It's now time to bring up the Sophomore Princess Nominations! Let's see who won your votes! We have… the girl who takes charge, Miss Jennifer Hex… the girl that's one with nature, Terra Markov… and Oh my gosh! Me!" Freya clapped. The girls came up and received their shirts. Same deal, they took a group picture as well.

"Okay. Wow. That was exciting! Anyways… We are moving on to the Junior Prince Nominations!" Freya exclaimed. "Let's bring up the captain of the archer team, Roy Harper… the Prince of Gotham, Dick Grayson… and the comical animal lover, Gar Logan!" Dick was a small smirk. He half expected to receive the honor again, but he was still shocked. Kori giggled.

"Congratulations!" Kori exclaimed a she threw her arms around him. He laughed at her cuteness and gave her a tight, quick hug. The two let go as he went up and got his shirt.

"Gar got it!" Vic exclaimed.

"Yeah! Where is he?" Bee glanced around looking for him.

"There." Kori announced, pointing at Gar who came up on stage.

"Oh no…" That was all Raven could say. Gar looked like a wreck. His hair was a mess and he looked confused. He didn't even look happy. He looked very unhappy with bags under his eyes and a deflated frown. Freya gave him a concerned look, unsure of his unhappy attitude, but she had to move on.

"Now! Let's bring up the Junior Princess Nominations! First, we have the captain of the soccer team, Miss Bee Beacher… Next, we have the royal... girl herself, Kitten Moth… and lastly, the new redheaded cheerleader, Kori Anders!" Freya exclaimed. She was about to say "Royal Pain", but decided not to be rude in front of the entire school. Kori and Bee gasped in excitement and hugged each other.

"Congrats, girls!" Vic smiled.

"Get up there!" Raven pushed, but gave them a soft smile. The two squealed as they got up on stage. Freya gave the two thumbs up as they beamed and they got their shirts and took a group picture. Kori stood in front of Dick, off the the side. Kitten stood in the middle with Roy behind her. Bee was in front of Gar, but he wasn't smiling. They all went back to their seats.

"Okay! The moment we all have been waiting for… the SENIORS!" Freya paused for the cheer of all the seniors in the cafeteria. "Let's call up those Senior King Nominations! We first have… Jumpy City's heartthrob, Xavier Red… Captain of the swim team, Garth Waters… and the captain and star quarterback of the football team, Vic Stone!" Freya yelled. The crowd cheered for them as the guys went up. The smiled brightly as they got their shirts.

"And last… But certainly not least… the Senior Queen Nominations!" Again, Freya paused for the loud yelling. "Let me get a drum roll please!" The crowd obliged as they all stomped for the announcement. "We have… The best fencer in town, Sara Sims… the girl with the sassy smirk, Jade Nguyen **(AN: Cheshire)**… the captain of the cheer team, Barbara Gordon!"

Everyone cheered for the three girls that stood in front of them and the senior girls and guys took a group photo.

"Congrats, man!" Dick high-fived Vic. Vic smiled in reply.

"Thanks! You too, dude!" Vic beamed. The saw Gar walk by them, but he ignored them.

"Gar!" Bee called out to him. He stopped in his place. He shifted his weight then turned to them.

"Yeah?" Gar said, not looking any of them in the eye.

"Uh… Are you…" Dick started, but decided now wasn't the time to ask him if he was okay. "Gonna watch a movie with us today?"

"Uh… Project… Sorry, I can't…" Gar replied uneasily. He started to turn away. Dick gave him a stern look, knowing for a fact that he did not have a project, since he was in most of his classes. However, he decided to brush it off and let him go.

"Congratulations, Gar!" Kori decided to chime in. Gar turned back and stared at her, unsure of what she was congratulating him on. She held up her Homecoming shirt. "We are now the twins!"

Gar gave her a soft smile. "Yeah…" Gar then turned his heel and went away.

"He'll be alright." Vic announced.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Raven stated as she got up and followed after him.

"Good luck." Bee called out to her.

"Bee! My soda's warm!" Vic whined. Dick burst out in laughter at the childish attitude of his friend.

"And that's my fault?!" Bee shot back. Vic opened his mouth. "You say yes and I will _not _be going to homecoming with you!"

"… No, it's not." Vic said deflated. Bee smirked at her winning, but sighed.

"Here." Bee shoved her soda to him. He beamed.

"Aw! Thanks, Honey Bee." Vic smiled at her and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

"Are we truly viewing the cinema tonight?" Kori asked.

"If you want to." Dick replied before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Do you two wish to view one?" Kori asked her two friends sitting across the table from them.

"Sure!" Bee smiled.

"What we seeing?" Vic asked.

"Dark Knight Rises?" Dick suggested.

"DUDE! Heard good things about it! Let's do it!" Vic exclaimed.

"Do you believe Gar would like to attend? He does not have the project of which he speaks." Kori, like Dick, knew that Gar did not have such project.

"I'll ask him again. Maybe he'll be more interested knowing it's Dark Knight." Dick suggested.

"I hope he is the o-kay." Kori softly said, with an unpleasant face. Dick gave Kori a reassuring smile. He hated when his girlfriend was upset, which was whenever one of their friends were upset.

"Don't worry. Gar's tough. He can handle himself." Vic assured her.

"HEY GUYS! CONGRATS!" Freya exclaimed to the group.

"THANKS! You too!" Bee smiled.

"I AM SUPER EXCITED! I did _not_ expect to get voted, especially since all you guys can't even vote for me." Freya beamed.

"Well, you are the best school announcer." Vic smiled.

"She's the only announcer, other than her back up." Dick retorted. Freya slapped his head. "Ow! It's true!"

"But you're definitely a kick ass soccer player." Bee added.

"Well…" Freya smiled as she flipped her hair. The rest of their friends rolled their eyes at her.

"So… Where's Gar and Raven?" Freya asked, breaking the silence.

"They are… Having problems…" Bee decided to say.

"Are they okay? Gar did _not_ look good up there." Freya asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah… I think they just need to talk it out." Dick informed.

"Well… Hope it works out." Freya said as she slid on the bench next to Bee.

"Hey want to watch Dark Knight Rises with us tonight?" Vic asked. **(AN: Gonna try to hype up the movie a lot without spoiling for those who have not seen it. Because I LOVED IT! :D I RECOMMEND YOU WATCH IT! I DO NOT OWN THAT MOVIE, BTW!)**

"OH MY GOSH! YEAH! I WANTED TO WATCH THAT SINCE IT CAME OUT!" Freya squealed. "WE CAN DRESS UP!"

"Freya… We're gonna look like idiots. No one dresses up for a movie two months after it comes out." Dick being the voice of reason stated.

"Well we can! Come on! It'll be fun!" Freya exclaimed.

"There aren't even that many notable characters in the movie." Vic countered.

"So? Let's just do anything Batman. We'll have a Batman, Robin, Catwoman, Batgirl, Poison Ivy, Joker, everyone!" Freya smiled.

"How do you suppose we get costumes this late? We're watching it _tonight_." Dick asked. Freya slumped, then eyes her sassy friend with two buns in her hair. Bee glanced at Freya and saw her stare.

"What? Me?" Bee shouted in shock.

"Come on, Bee. If anyone can do it, you can! Plus, they don't gatta be intense costumes. We're not even allowed to wear masks. Just, something that goes along with it." Freya compromised.

"It would be good practice." Vic added.

"You are agreeing to this?" Bee shot.

"For your fashion internship you want to apply for." Vic suggested.

"Yeah! Making Superhero and Villain Costumes be fashion forward!" Freya persuaded.

"But by tonight?!" Bee screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! FOR COMIC CON!" Freya squealed.

"I am _not _going to Comic Con!" Bee shot. Freya slumped.

"Well… can I have a costume for Comic Con?" Freya asked.

"When is it?" Bee asked.

"June or July." Freya stated.

"Next year? Shoosh yeah, I can make one!" Bee exclaimed.

"YAY! I want to be Catwoman!" Freya jumped.

"What is this con of comic of which you speak?" Kori asked.

"Comic Convention is where they have an event that brings together people who have a love for comics. You can dress up like your favorite comic book characters, called role play. You can learn about upcoming comic books, meet voices, writers, and artists of comic books. And, you can buy merchandise." Dick explained to Kori. Kori nodded.

"Oh. It sounds most intriguing." Kori stated.

"Really? Do you wanna go next year?" Dick asked her.

"I believe it would be an interesting experience." Kori confirmed.

"Sure. We can all go. I'm sure Gar would be super excited to." Vic said.

"Cool! It's a plan!" Freya jumped. "We can get the four day deal! And then we can go in different costumes ever day! OH MY GOSH! I call Catwoman, Spiderman, Black Widow, and Batman!"

"Dude! What's with the Marvel/DC clash?"

"Okay. "Avengers" came out last May and that was amazing! So was the "Amazing Spiderman". ANDREW GARFIELD IS LIKE SO HOT! And we all know Batman's gonna be good!" Freya defended.

"I guess…" Bee added, uncertain of what to say.

"Freya's the only one dressing up anyways." Dick added.

"Nu uh! You know you want to be Robin." Freya teased. Dick glared.

"Yeah… Dressed like a traffic light? No thanks." Dick shot.

"Are you speaking of the Robin from the Teen Titans?" Kori asked.

"Yeah. You know about Teen Titans?" Dick asked her. Kori nodded happily.

"Yes! I much enjoy the show! Robin is the favorite of mine." Kori beamed.

"Really? Well… I guess I could go as Robin." Dick said.

Vic then busted out the whip app, causing Bee, Freya and Vic to laugh very loudly.** (AN: If you have EVER seen Big Bang Theory, ya'll know what I'm talking bout! If not… **** watch?v=G1RZwOlSg5o**** Laugh until you die :D Love this Episode! I do not own Big Bang Theory or this YouTube video!)**

Dick shot them a death glare, but Kori was confused at what was funny.

RING!

"Looks like it's time for class." Bee stated. Everyone left to go to their class. Dick and Kori were off to English.

The room had a soft atmosphere, as usual. Mr. Blood had a warm smile on his face as the students walked in. Dick and Kori slid in their seats.

"Good afternoon, class. Take out your_ In Cold Blood _books because that is what we are starting on. We are skipping Scarlet Letter momentarily so that you can be exposed to nonfiction novels. That way, it will assist you in deciding whether or not you wish to go on to AP Literature, AP Language Composition, or Regular English IV." Mr. Blood instructed as the students obeyed and pulled out their books.** (AN: Good Book! Read it in AP Lang Comp. I'm going to spoil some stuff for you or help you with reading it if you need to ;P)**

"Now, we read a majority of the book already. Can anyone tell me how Capote knows so much about Dick and Perry?" Mr. Blood asked.

"He met them." Raven stated.

"Correct. Where?" Mr. Blood asked.

"In the prison. It was after the two had been captured." Kori replied.

"Excellent. And how did he receive so much from them?" Mr. Blood then asked.

"Capote was really charismatic, had a way with people. He had them tell him about their story. He was able to get even Perry to talk to him." A boy replied.

"Now, how did the two get caught?" Mr. Blood asked.

"Someone confessed." Dick stated simply.

"Yes. Did you guys know that's how many cases occur? From confessions." Mr. Blood said.

"During interrogations, the police will claim something, like saying they have fingerprints from some item. Or, if the criminal had an accomplice, they state that he or she has admitted and if the story of the criminal does not match the accomplice, one of them must be lying." Dick stated. Mr. Blood smirked.

"Excellent, Dick. I think you have a calling for the criminal justice business." Mr. Blood complimented.

"It's what my aptitude test said." Dick smirked.

"Well, it was spot on. Now, how do you feel Capote's opinion of the trail affected the story?"

"It made it bias. Capote really felt sympathetic for Dick and Perry. It affected the tone of the story, and he tried to make the audience feel the same." Bee piped in.

"Exactly! Well done, students! You all have outdone yourselves. Since you guy have done so well, we will watch 'Infamous'. Now, 'infamous' was a movie made in 2006 based on Truman Capote, but focused greatly on the book, _In Cold Blood_. The actor who played Capote, Toby Jones, plays Capote very well. He actually did look and sound like Capote, so it is quite remarkable!" Mr. Blood explained as he set up the movie. The group got comfortable as they got ready for the movie.

RING! It was time for 6th period – URL. The group got up and got ready to go to Carson's class.

"Oh Shoot! I left my job applications in my locker! I'll be right back! You okay going to Carson's without me?" Dick asked quickly. Kori nodded.

"Dick, she don't need you!" Bee teased. Dick gave her a death glare. "She's got us!" Bee exclaimed as she pulled Kori in a arm around the neck hug. Dick just rolled his eyes and flashed Kori a quick smile before running down the hall. The group entered Carson's class.

She greeted the team with a soft smile. Her eyes lit up when she say the gorgeous flowers the girls had.

"OOOOOH! Love your flowers, girls!" She cooed. The girls just smiled in reply. "Kori! I expected you to get many many bouquets."

"Hard for other guys to ask when her boyfriend will kick their asses." Vic smirked. Caron's brow rose.

"Wooow. Boyfriend. Who is this lucky guy?" Carson asked.

"That would be me." Dick stated cockily, sliding in the seat across form Kori."

"Well congratulations you two." Carson smiled.

"We thank you." Kori gleefully smiled in reply.

"And Bee and Vic. Very nice." Carson complimented. "Were you the big asking at breakfast?"

"Yeah. Me and Dick." Vic stated. "Sang 'Check Yes Juliet' by We the Kings."

"Very cool. And Raven. Woooo! You got a lot of flowers there, Sweetie." Carson smirked.

"Yeah…" Raven uneasily replied as Gar sat down in the seat next to her. Carson eyes them, but dropped the topic.

"Okay class! Today! We have to work on job interviews. After you guys submit the applications you have, if the company desires you, you will be asked to do an interview. I know that some of you guys have never done a job interview, so here are some questions that I made. You will work with your partner to ask and respond to these questions. When you are done, stay quiet in your seats, so we can move on to the next activity." Carson explained as she passed out papers. The pairs got started, except Raven and Gar. Carson looked at them, but they still weren't talking, silently sitting awkwardly in their seats and avoiding each other's gaze.

"Some groups can go outside! Roy, Freya, Raven, Gar, Vic, Bee, Gnarrk, Kole, Dick, Kori, outside." Carson instructed. The pairs got up and went in the halls. Many of them were cooperative, so they were able to decide on an easy place to sit on the ground. However, that was not the case for one pair.

Raven and Gar continued to stand awkwardly in the middle of the hallway.

"So… Where did you want to sit?" Raven decided to start. Gar just shrugged complacently. Raven just took a deep breath and sat down. Gar followed.

"So… Why do you want to work here?" Raven asked Gar.

"I don't know." Gar replied, staring blankly at his shoe.

"Okay. Can you just talk to me?" Raven snapped.

"Talk about what?"

"Why you're acting more depressed than me."

"I don't know."

"Is it about Homecoming?"

Gar shrugged in reply.

"So, does this mean you not taking me?" Raven asked, raising a brow. Gar's head shot up.

"What?"

"You asked me, didn't you?"

"Yeah… But you already had-"

"I never said yes."

Gar squealed happily and threw his arms around her neck. Raven blushed slightly, but then snapped back.

"You're hugging me…" Raven stated annoyingly. Gar quickly pulled away from her. A small smile grew on Raven's lips.

"So… Wanna work on the assignment now?" Gar asked her.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said." Raven smirked.

"Thanks… HEY!"

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Hola Cola! :D Chapter 6 – Homecoming Courting is officially OVER! WAHOO! Finally! XD I hope you liked it, though it is pretty simple and an average day. Please review me! Pretty please with a cherry on top! And PLEASE don't flame me. Feedback is ok, but I don't like flames where all people do is insult me and make me feel inferior… Sorry to end it on a sad note… OH! HAPPIER NOTE! Next chapter will be up soon! Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	7. Game Day!

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 7 – Game Day!**

**Hey Hey Lovely Readers! The next chapter of It's Just High School is up! WAHOO! This is chapter 7, Homecoming football game, so imagine early October. Kind of weird to imagine but mine was in Early October. I went with a friend and had a good time. Hope all you high schoolers do too! I can give you one piece of advice about High School: Make Every Moment Count. You'll be out of there before you know it and you'll miss those dusty hallways and smelly classrooms and long lunch lines. I know I do. And I just left! T^T **

**Thank you all for the reviews! I love you, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r, SparkleStar101, Isabel4014, ****MonicaDayne87, chocolate365, Hey-wazup-stalker, Mintylove-Kristina, Ranewolf, THUGG****! You are all AMAZING! I thank you so much for the support! ^^ I AM REALLY THANKFUL FOR ALL YOUR LOVE!**

**I really do love you guys! Thank you so much for your support and for the comments. I do appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I RECOMMEND!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend for life, Nicole (Sly), who actually introduced me to FanFiction, when I was an early Teen Titans fanatic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story or even have made it up!**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**CHAPTER 6 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 6 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 6 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 6 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 6 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 6 FLASHBACK!**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**Wonderwall - Oasis**

**Always Summer - Yellowcard**

**On the Floor – Jennifer Lopez**

**Guilty Pleasure – Cobra Starship**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**_._

"_Okay. Can you just talk to me?" Raven snapped._

"_Talk about what?"_

"_Why you're acting more depressed than me."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Is it about Homecoming?"_

_Gar shrugged in reply._

"_So, does this mean you not taking me?" Raven asked, raising a brow. Gar's head shot up._

"_What?"_

"_You asked me, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah… But you already had-"_

"_I never said yes." _

_Gar squealed happily and threw his arms around her neck. Raven blushed slightly, but then snapped back. _

"_You're hugging me…" Raven stated annoyingly. Gar quickly pulled away from her. A small smile grew on Raven's lips._

"_So… Wanna work on the assignment now?" Gar asked her._

"_That's the smartest thing you've ever said." Raven smirked._

"_Thanks… HEY!"_

**CHAPTER 7 – GAME DAY! CHAPTER 7 – GAME DAY! CHAPTER 7 – GAME DAY! CHAPTER 7 – GAME DAY! CHAPTER 7 – GAME DAY! CHAPTER 7 – GAME DAY!**

Today, was the beginning of the Homecoming weekend. It was Friday and that meant that it was the Homecoming football game. Of course, Dick and Vic were part of the team that was battling it out that night. Vic, was the the star quarterback and Dick was the famous running back. They had to wear their varsity jackets at school that day. They would wear their uniforms, but that would be weird with all the padding. It was a golden helmet with the letters JC in purple. However, they did wear their purple jerseys that had their numbers in white, Vic's was 14 and Dick was 6.

The group was walking down the halls that Friday morning, ready for school, of course. Vic and Dick were the stars of school that day. Any game day that they wore that jersey, it's like a popularity magnet. It got followers with a 10 mile radius. Okay, I am being over dramatic, but random students would wish them good luck in the hallways and give them high fives as they pass by. No one asks for autographs or anything, but everyone seems to know their names on game days. And being the homecoming game, it was the biggest game. It was even more serious when they versed their rivals, you guessed it, Steel City High School. The Steel City Sharks, school of silver and blue.

Bee and Kori were also forced to wear their uniforms on game day.

They had a purple and white long sleeve crop top. They also had non-pleated purple skirts that landed at the top of their thigh. There was a triangle cut from the side and the skirt was also lined with gold.** (AN: Like the Pacific Vista Pirates from Bring it On: All or Nothing but in purple: 2006_Bring_It_On:_All_or_Nothing/2006_bring_it_on_all_or_nothing_ ) **The letters, JCHS, in purple and gold ran across the chest. They also had to wear white tennis shoes that had a purple glittery JCHS on the outer side with ankle socks. Tying their hair was also a must using lots of hair spray and bobby pins.

The rest of the school participated in showing school spirit, wearing purple and gold gear for the day.

Kori was happy to be wearing her uniform at school, especially with Dick by her side. It looked very classic: cheerleader and football player, like Bee and Vic, but hey, that's not their fault they are in a cliché world**. (AN: HAHA It's mine. xD)**

"DICK!" A couple of girls screamed from behind Dick. The famous couple turned around and was face to face with about 7 giggly girls.

"You're so awesome!"

"Good luck today!"

"I'll be watching you!"

"I know you'll make us win!"

"You're the best!"

"You're so hot!"

"Meet up with me tonight!"

All the girls were screaming strange things to Dick. Dick gave them a nervous smile and thanked them all for their support. He then pulled him and Kori out of the crazy attack fest. Kori, had her hair looking like it was really on fire.

"I do not appreciate those girls…" Kori growled, giving them death glares as the couple walked away. Dick smirked at her jealousy. Dick found her fire very attractive. However, she was snarling many unpleasant things under her breath, causing Dick to frown. Dick stopped walked and placed his hands on her upper arms.

They have not been dating for long, only two months, but they were so close and very lovey dovey. They believe that Real Life class also helped. With Kori buying Dick for $384, how could he not love her? She was absolutely perfect in his mind. He kissed her cheek.

"You know I'm dating _you_, right?" Dick stated in a serious tone. Kori sighed, still have a scowl on her face, but nodded. He then cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I'm with **you**, Kori. I like **you**. I care about **you**. I talk about** you** every day. And I wake up thinking about** you**. **You're** more important to me than anyone. Ok?" Kori smiled at him softly and kissed his lips softly.

"I do know… I'm, perhaps, have the the small blue creature…" Kori admitted.

"Little green monster." Dick corrected. Kori blushed.

"I am sorry… I believe these American customs are still most confusing to me…" Kori softly mumbled, blushing a deep red and looking down. Dick picked up her chin, so she would look at him.

"Hey… Don't apologize." Dick sincerely told her. "I actually think it's really… cute…" Dick blushed lightly. Kori smiled at him, still blushing, but was actually looking at him. She gave him a softly, loving kiss.

"Thank you, Richard…" Kori smiled at him. Dick kissed her again quickly. **(AN: Since everyone is on a sport team, their PE class has moved from 0 to 7 period, after URL. Yeah? I hope that doesn't confuse you guys! D:)**

"No problem. Come on, let's go to Spanish." Dick gestures as he wrapped one of his arms around her tiny waist. They then began to walk down the hall, happily and in a romantic mood. Classes were pretty boring. Most teachers were nice to Dick because he was on the football team. He seemed to have got it made. He was rich, good looking, great body, pretty good grades, beautiful girlfriend, and great at football and soccer. I mean, who didn't think Dick's life was great? A complete idiot, maybe or someone really jealous. So, Kori and Dick were walking down to lunch. The two got to the table, seeing the rest of the group already there. The two sat down.

"Hey, man! I'm going to buy me and Bee lunch. I'll be back." Vic announced getting up.

"Hey! I'll come with you. Kori, what do you want?" Dick asked her. She blushed.

"I actually prepared us lunch…" Kori softly muttered. Dick's eyes were slightly wider, in surprise and amusement.

'_She _made_ me lunch? Wow… No girl ever did that for me before… I mean, I had a good amount of relationships. But, no one has ever done something so simple as to make me lunch… Kori… You are the sweetest girl I have ever met… You always seem to amaze me.'_ Dick thought, smiling softly.

"Really?" Dick asked her. Kori nodded softly.

"I did…" Kori then pulled out a brown back, sacked lunch with the word Richard written in her cute, girly writing. Dick smiled at her, warming his heart. He then kissed her cheek. It was so simple and cute. He loved it.

"BEE! Why don't you ever make me lunch?!" Vic whined.

"MAYBE CAUSE YOU WHINE TOO MUCH! NOW GO GET US FOOD!" Bee snapped back.

"Fine…" Vic slumped away.

"Thanks, Baby!" Bee replied sweetly and the rest of the group laughed.** (AN: Yes. She is in a dorm. HOW did she make the food? Good question… Don't know. So… DON'T QUESTION THE FLUFF, OKAY?! :D) **

"Thanks…" Dick softly replied, but he couldn't stop smiling. He felt good, knowing someone actually cared for him. And would do something nice for him every once and a while, even though he knew Kori wasn't the best cook. He appreciated it. He then opened his lunch, a little afraid of what he would find. Luckily, it was a ham and turkey sandwich with swiss cheese, mayo, mustard, and lettuce. No tomatoes because he did not like them. There was also a bottle of Dr. Pepper, and an apple, probably to try to make him healthy and not give him some chips or something.

Dick smirked at it, and kissed Kori on the cheek at again.

"Thank you, Kori… This is nice…" Dick couldn't stop smiling. It was weird… To have someone care for you. He didn't understand it, but he liked it, a lot. He couldn't stop thinking of how perfect she was.

"I welcome you, Richard. I wished to give a sign of kindness to you." Kori replied. Dick gave her a million dollar smile, showing all of his teeth. He then took a bit of his sandwich. He was hoping it wasn't bad, knowing Kori and her infamous cooking style. But he knew that even if it was, he would love it anyways. She didn't eat, waiting for his approval. Dick then nodded in satisfaction. Kori squealed while clapping and threw her hands around his neck. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then took a bite of her sandwich. Dick smile was big, looking down at the table, but he let out a smile chuckle. He couldn't help it. It just made his day knowing she cared about him. Vic came back with a tray of burgers, 3 for him and 1 for Bee.

"So… Why you so smiley, Dick?" Vic asked him. Dick looked at him.

"Just have this new feeling." Dick said, still smiling, taking another bite. Vic looked at him confused, but shrugged it off. The day went by and Vic and Dick had football practice all afterschool. They first take a nap in the gym for a couple hours, then they eat, then they practice. Then, it's game time. However, for the cheerleaders, they have the liberty of going back to their or dorm then come back for cheer practice an hour before the game. This means that Dick could not walk her.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you back really fast?" Dick asked.

"Yes. I do not wish for you to miss your important nap and practice! We must defeat those Sharks, yes?" Kori sweetly replied.

"Yeah… But I don't want you to be lonely…" Dick admitted. He always had this fear that something would happen to Kori if he wasn't there to protect her. This was the first time she was walking back without him. Usually, the practice started the same time. However, being the most important game of the year, the football boys were stuck at the field all day.

"I shall be fine! Do not worry." Kori assured him. Dick still wasn't convinced.

"I don't know, Kor…" Dick unsurely said. Kori gave him a passionate kiss, telling him not to worry. She begged him to kiss back. He tried to stay strong, letting her kiss him with passion. Unfortunately, her soft, sweet lips were hard to stay firm from. She had her tongue softly running against his lips. That little touch made him groan in defeat, kissing her back. Kori smiled in victory. She then pulled away.

"I shall be fine. I will have the phone of cellular on, so I am able to contact you in danger." Kori informed him, pulling out her iPhone to show him.

"Ok… Please call if you need me, ok?" Dick informed her. Kori nodded, giving his a quick kiss goodbye.

"I shall you see later!" Kori giggled and then ran off into the direction of the dorms. She then turned around to wave. Dick smiled at her waving. He then turned around and walked to the locker room.

Kori was running quickly, enjoying the thrill. She had an exhilarating feeling. Then, someone jumped on her, one hand covering her mouth and the other covering her eyes. Her eyes were wide. She then tried to scream, but it became muffled through the hand. She attempted to scream louder, but it was still a failure. A hot breath came next to her ear.

"Guess who?" It said. Kori's eyes were then wide.

"GAR!" Kori exclaimed. Gar then was laughing hysterically. Kori then breathed in relief.

"You have frightened me!" Kori yelled.

"I'm sorry, Dude, but you were an open target." Gar mustered through laughing fits. Raven, then slapped behind his head.

"Sorry that the idiot scared you. I guess he saw you from far away and ran. I tried to catch up, but …" Raven explained for herself. Bee and Freya came up next to her, obviously running after Gar as well.

"It is quite alright." Kori told them. She then glared at Gar. "You are very lucky I did not call Richard." Gar's eyes began to be as big as soccer balls. Dick not only was a lot stronger than Gar, but Dick was the most overprotective boyfriend known to man. He would beat him up for scaring Kori like that, with no regrets. She pulled out her cell phone in a threat.

"I think you should." Freya smirked as she came up from behind.

"Vic also cared for his little sister, Kori, too." Raven brought up an idea. Gar then shook his head fearfully.

"I'm sure Dick _and_ Vic wouldn't mind missing a couple minutes of football practice to teach you a lesson." Bee grinned evilly, coming up behind Raven, pulling out her phone as well. Gar screamed like a girl and ran for his life. The four girls began laughing hysterically. They then heard quick footsteps behind them.

"KORI!" Dick exclaimed, throwing his arms around her. Kori was shocked, but hugged back.

"Richard?" Kori asked, confused.

"Are you ok?" Dick asked her, worry in his voice. "I heard a scream." The 4 girls then laughed hysterically, leaving a bewildered Dick.

"That was Gar." Freya choked out. Dick gave her a confused look.

"Why did he scream?" Dick asked them.

"He scared Kori, pretending to be a rapist, so we threaten to call you and Vic to beat him up." Raven monotone explained. Dick's then had his fist clutched and he gritted his teeth.

"He scared you?" Dick snarled out. Kori softly nodded her head, unsure if she should have nodded the truth or not. Dick then sprinted.

"GAR! IMMA KILL YOU!" Dick yelled, running in the direction of Gar.

"Think we should save him?" Freya asked.

"Nah." Bee disagreed. The girls then started walking.

"Perhaps, we are all able to partake a day of girls in the dorm of Raven and I?" Kori suggested.

"I'm up for it." Bee exclaimed.

"We can do our homework together, so you know, all done!" Freya seconded. They looked at Raven. She then sighed.

"I guess…" Raven muttered. Kori jumped, hugging her tightly. They continued walking. And found Dick running towards them.

"Hey Dick. Had a fun beating up?" Freya asked him.

"Nah. I decided to take $25 bucks form his wallet. I don't wanna get suspended. Gatta go. Coach is probably gonna kick my butt." Dick then kissed Kori on the cheek and sped off.

"You know, Dick's different this year." Bee pointed out.

"He is." Raven agreed.

"I think it's Kori. She tamed the playboy." Freya joked.

"I think so too!" Bee exclaimed.

"Tamed?" Kori was confused.

"Dick didn't have long relationships with girls." Raven explained.

"I _knew _you were perfect for him! When I first met Dick, I knew you were just what he needed." Freya explained.

"Yeah! You're so sweet and pretty and nice. You make him know that there's more to life than pathetic relationships with sluts." Bee snorted.

"You give him a reason to love." Freya stated.

"I do not believe I have done much to affect-" Kori started.

"No. You're wrong Kori. You make him know love exists." Raven simply countered.

"We are here!" Kori changed the subject, avoiding arguing with them. She saw herself just being in a relationship with a boy she liked. Nothing more than that. However, they all do know Dick better than her. Maybe they know what they are talking about. She pushed the thought aside as she then turned the key and they entered Raven and Kori's dorm. It was pretty with many posters and pictures on the wall of various things that either Raven or Kori liked. Paramore, Edgar Allen Poe, Bunheads, Harry Potter, puppies, ravens, glow-in-the-dark stars, All Time Low, and much more.

"Wow! Your place is neat!" Bee exclaimed.

"Yeah! You see both of you guys on the walls." Freya added.

"Thanks. It _does _look good." Raven agreed.

"You would perceive that it would look the random, but it does not!" Kori beamed.

"So… Wanna do homework?" Freya asked. The four girls laughed loudly and flopped on the beds.

"So… What are we going to do?" Raven asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Don't know. Not much to do in a dorm room." Bee admitted.

"We may discuss?" Kori suggested.

"Discuss what?" Freya asked.

"Have you guys applied for jobs?" Bee asked.

"I'm working at the café next to school on Monday." Raven stated.

"Oh! Midnight Café right?" Freya asked. Raven nodded.

"I applied to intern at BCBG Max Azria." Bee said. "Really unsure how that will work out. I think I am a shoo in at Forever 21, though. So, hopefully I can just work there if BCBG rejects me."

"I believe they shall not." Kori smiled.

"Thanks, but so many people are applying. The chances are slim." Bee informed.

"I'm working at Jamba Juice starting tomorrow." Freya piped in. "I'm excited!"

"OH! Get me free drinks!" Bee teased.

"HAHA! I'll try!" Freya smiled.

"What about you, Kori?" Bee asked.

"I have volunteered at the school for children not far from here. But I have also applied for the agency of modeling. They have explained that I shall be a suitable candidate. I was told my application shall be presented to Vogue, Magazine of Seventeen and for the advertisements on the TV." Kori explained.

"OH MY GOSH! VOGUE?! That is amazing!" Bee squealed.

"You will be amazing!" Freya jumped.

"I truly hope they will find me pleasant to observe." Kori truly replied.

"They will." Raven simply stated.

"Yeah! You're gorgeous, Kor." Bee complimented.

"You'll get it, Kor!" Freya nodded.

"I thank you, friends. Please, are you guys desiring the food?" Kori asked.

"Kind of. Want to go to the cafeteria and get something?" Bee suggested. The four girls agreed this was the best idea, since there was nothing to do in the dorm anyways and went to the cafeteria. The girls sat down with their lunches. Raven had a cheeseburger, Freya had a slice of pizza, Bee had two tacos, and Kori had a chicken salad.

The four girls ate quietly.

"It's boring without the guys." Freya admitted.

"I agree. Where's Gar, though?" Bee asked. "He's not in football." The three look at Raven.

"What?" Raven shot.

"He's _your_ partner." Freya hinted. Raven gave her a glare.

"Just because Gar and I are assigned to work together for 6th period, that doesn't mean I know where he is every second of the day. What about you, _Freya_? Do _you_ know where Roy is now?"

"He's my partner for announcing the game, so he should be setting up the sound booth like I told him to." Freya replied smartly.

"Well, I don't keep tabs on my partner. For all I know, Gar's in the cafeteria right now." Raven snapped.

"Hey dudettes!" a voice came up from behind. It was Gar with a big smile on his face. The girls, but Raven, burst out in laughter. Gar gave the girls a confused look. "Uh… What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing." Bee choked through her laughter.

"Sit down, Gar." Freya instructed. He sat with them with a plate of tofu and rice.

"So… What's going on?" Gar asked.

"We were doing the bonding." Kori stated.

"Oh. Cool! Vic and Dick are at practice?" Gar asked. The girls nodded.

"They will not return until the match is complete." Kori informed.

"Oh okay… So… How's working with Roy, Freya?" Gar smirked. Freya shrugged.

"Not too bad. He isn't as big of an ass as you'd think. Though he's the biggest flirt ever, he's tolerable." Freya informed.

"Looks like someone likes him." Gar wiggled his brow. Freya choked on her pizza.

"No way. Enemies. That's what we are to them." Freya stated.

"Except when Steel City's around. That's when we're… nice." Raven put in the best words.

"True. We gatta get along with Kitten, Babs, and Terra at the game today. We gatta work as a team. If we don't, our cheer will fall apart." Bee stated.

"Agreed." Kori said. They all ate some more silently.

"What time do you guys need to go?" Raven asked them simply.

"An hour before the game, so 6." Bee told. Raven looked at her phone.

"It's 5:51." Raven stated. Kori and Bee screamed bloody murder. They then got up and ran out.

"GOOD LUCK, GIRLS!" Gar yelled to them.

"CHEER YOUR…. BOOTIES OFF!" Freya added, using a more appropriate word then "asses". Raven did a simple wave of her hand.

"Hey guys. I got to head out too. I wanna shower before I have to go to the sound booth." Freya smiled. She got up and picked up her tray.

"For sure! We'll see you… er… hear you at the game!" Gar smiled. Freya just chuckled and left. Raven and Gar continued to sit at the table.

"Wanna do work?" Raven asked.

"Aw! I hate work." Gar whined. Raven just glared at him.

"Fine… Let's just go back to the dorms and shower before the game." Raven suggested.

"Sure! We can meet back in the common room at…. 6:45?" Gar suggested.

"Let's do 6:15. We gatta go early for better seats. Everyone will be there this game." Raven explained. Gar nodded.

"Good plan. See you in the common room!" Gar smiled as he walked off.

The two separated. At 6:10, Raven was already in the common room, waiting for Gar. She wore black jeans, purple converse, and a purple JCHS sweatshirt. She also had a book in her pocket, _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte. Raven waited a few minutes, glancing at her phone. It read 6:17. Raven groaned as she started to find Gar's number. She then heard scrambling from behind and saw Gar running in. Gar wore a zipped up purple sweatshirt that read JCHS Swim Team on the back and had his name stitched in yellow in the front in the corner. He also wore baggy blue jeans.

"You're late." Raven shot.

"Only two minutes! I say that's a record!" Gar grinned.

"Let's go." Raven ordered as they started walking. They made it to the football field at about 6:22, more than half an hour before the game.

"Let's go find a seat near the cheerleaders." Gar suggested. Raven then nodded, seeing the girls down in the front center section. They sat as they saw the cheerleaders and football players down at the field.

"I'm going to get a snack. Want one?" Gar asked. Raven thought for a moment.

"Kettle corn?" Raven asked. Gar nodded and left. Raven pulled out her book and read for a moment. She then looked up and saw Bee and Kori with the group of cheerleaders. She saw them glance at her and she waved. The two waved one of their pom poms happily to her. Not long after, Gar came back with nachos and kettle corn for Raven. Raven gave a small smile in reply.

Fortunately for them they went early because the crowd started to file in quickly.

The pair heard them yelling to get the crowd excited. Fortunately, the crowd was pumped too.

"JC Titans are the best  
We're # 1, we're JCHS  
We'll put you to the test,  
Fighting harder than the rest.  
We're pushing to the top.  
Purple and Gold cannot be stopped  
Go Fight Win  
Yell go fight win." The cheerleaders screamed.

The crowd yelled in reply. The cheerleaders were jumping and doing herkies, anything they can. Gar saw Kori and Bee in the middle of the line of cheerleaders. They had their hair tied up in high ponytails with purple and gold ribbon keeping it tied. They also had shiny gold and purple pom poms. Bee waved her hand at Raven and Gar. They waved back. Bee ran over to Kori. The two girls then waved at them. They ran over to them and jumped on the ledge in front of them.

"Hey!" Be exclaimed to the two.

"Hi. You guys are doing good." Gar assured them.

"See? We're good! Kori's been, like, hyperventilating for the past 10 minutes." Bee exclaimed.

"It is quite frightening. There is many people." Kori defended.

"Don't worry. We'll beat at those Sharks." Bee promised, glaring at them. They had short sleeve tops that were a navy blue and white color with silver lining on it. They also had pleated skirts and their hair was tied. The girls seem to be walking over.

"Looks like me got company." Gar sang, while Bee and Kori got down from the ledge they were on.

"Look! It's the little titans, who can't handle a cheer!" A snobby Steel City cheerleader exclaimed with a fake perkiness. Bee glared at her.

"It's not like you guys are better. Why else would you be here trying to scare us?" Bee exclaimed.

"It's not like you guys are worth scaring." Another Shark cheerleader shot back.

"Ya'll aren't even worth arguing with." Bee then tried to walk away. The cheerleader then grabbed her arm.

"Listen, you little missy. You guys aren't going to win if_ I_ have anything to do with it." She snarled.

"And you aren't going to pretend that's your real hair if_ I_ have anything to do with it." A girl from behind Bee and Kori yelled. It was Terra and she was going for the Shark cheerleader's hair. It came all off in one tug. It left her with a tight hair net that held all her original hair. The cheerleader screamed at the top of her lungs and ran for dear life. The other Shark cheerleaders followed after her. Bee, Kori, and Terra began laughing.

"That was nice!" Kori complimented to Terra.

"Those bitches deserved it." Kitten giggled as she came up from behind the cheerleaders with Babs next to her.

"I thank you for your assistance." Kori thanked.

"We'll go back to hating each other later, right?" Babs asked.

"Definitely tomorrow." Bee smiled.

"Come on! Let's go do our pyramid." Terra smiled. They all ran off together to their positions. The did a perfect pyramid and the top girl, Terra since she was the shortest, pumped her arms in the air.

"Go Titans!" The girls screamed.

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to the 2012 Jump City High School Homecoming football game!" Freya, the school's best announcer, exclaimed. Everyone yelled. "We are excited to say that we are going against out rivals, the Steel City High School Sharks!" The sharks screamed loudly at this. The titans' side screamed in reply.

"Alright alright! Settle down! Settle down! Let's take the battle to the field, alright?" Freya exclaimed and the crowd cheered in response. "Also! Remember, at half time, we will be going for our homecoming court of the Jump City Titans! So stick around to see that!"

"Oh my gosh! Look, Kor! Our names are on the board!" Bee jumped, pointing to the flashing screen. They saw the board. Nominations Homecoming Junior Princess: Beanie Beecher, Kitten Moth, and Kori Anders.

"Now! Give it up for our Jump City High School cheerleaders!" Freya yelled and the crowd cheered. The cheerleaders then ran to the center of the field, but they were still able to be heard from that far away from the crowd.

"Hey, You Titan fans,  
Stand up and clap your hands!  
Go Titans Go,Go Titans Go!  
Hey, You Titan Fans  
Now let's see you wave your hands!  
Go Titans Go, Go Titans Go!  
Go Titans Go, Go Titans Go!" The cheerleaders yelled. The crowd yelled with them, everyone knew the cheer. Everyone was fired up.

"Now! Let's bring out our Varsity Football players!" Freya exclaimed. The boys ran through a paper banner and the crowd screamed. They came through waving to the crowd. They huddled in a circle and jumped around.

"JC!" Vic, Team Capitan, yelled.

"What, What?" The rest of the boys yelled back.

"JC!" Vic shouted.

"What, What?" The rest of the boys screamed.

"Who are we?!" Vic exclaimed.

"Jump City! In the house!" All of them yelled. The crowd then cheered. Dick looked around for his favorite redhead.

"You guys are going down!" A Steel City player said.

"No way. You guys don't stand a chance!" Vic retorted.

"Like you guys can even talk. Three guys got hurt last year on your team." He replied.

"Heey. Check out that fine beauty." Another Shark player came up from behind. They were checking out Miss Kori. She was cheering for the crowd, so her back was towards the field.

"Hey. Back off her!" Dick exclaimed.

"Woow. I'd want to be inside her-" The student started.

"That's it!" Dick yelled and he lunged for him, but Vic helped his arms back.

"Dude. You don't want a red card before the game ends. We _need_ you in this game." Vic persisted. "We'll beat their asses and make them wish they didn't have mouths. I swear…"

The shark boys then walked off back to their side, still staring at her.

Kori felt people staring at her. She saw the Shark boys walking back. The icky Shark boys waved at her, but she just glared. Unfortunately, she was too far away from them for the boys to see her glare.

When he eyes turned to Dick, she then waved to him, giving him a quick wink. He smirked and waved back. She looked around, making sure no one was around to stop her, before she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I wish you the best of luck!" Kori exclaimed. Dick spun her around, while still hugging her, having her let out a soft squeal.

"Thanks, Baby. Keep cheering me on, ya?" Dick said as he put her down.

"Of course!" Kori exclaimed. "You do very well as well, Vic!"

"You got it, Lil Lady!" Vic gave gave a thumbs up. Kori looked at the two Shark boys who stared at her up and down, walking back towards Vic and Dick since she was there.

"You know, when men look at me, I can tolerate it. But when they are as hideous as you two, I suddenly feel insulted. Because boys as atrocious looking as both of you cannot possible think you can have this." Kori sassed.

"Kori! Get over here!" Bee yelled.

"Coming!" Kori smiled. She then ran, doing a cartwheel, two front flips and a somersault in the air, landing not too far away from Bee. The crowd then cheered wildly.

"Quite an entrance." Bee teased.

"Well…" Kori smiled.

"You are your sister's sister." Bee joked, causing Kori to laugh. They then went back to their cheering.

"OH! She got you both good!" Vic laughed at the two Shark boys.

"Whatever. Only ugly guys would tao that." One of them stated.

"Yeah. And you weren't just drooling over her 2 minutes ago." Dick shot back. The two boys scoffed and then walked away. Dick and Vic glared at the two and ran to their team, ready to play. It was Jump City's ball first. And the game started. The game went on, 5 boys overall injured, not a good first half. Score was 20-21, Sharks winning.

"Come on, Titans! You can do it!" Freya yelled. "Well… Let's move on to the halftime show! Let's now pick our Homecoming court! All nominees, to the field, even our princes and kings! I will also be going onto the field, so we will be having our favorite Understanding Real Life Teacher, Ms. James, announcing for us!" All the nominees then ran to the field.

"Hello Everyone! Good to see so many Titans at our game! This is Ms. James here to announce the homecoming court! Let's first start off with our princes. Freshman Prince is Larry Drake!" Carson yelled and the short kid ran over. He received a crown and sash.

"Sophomore Prince is our track star, Wally West!" Wally, fastest kid alive, sped on the stage, bowing. A crown and sash was put around him.

"Junior Prince, you all voted for was our most prized running back, Dick Grayson!" Dick blushed, still in uniform, ran over to the stage. The JCHS cheered, Kori the loudest. Dick blushed a deep red, but smirked and waved. Many girls squealed. They slipped a crown and sash around him.

"And last, but not least, our Homecoming King, the big man of the court. He is the Captain of our football team, star quarterback, Mr. Big Man On Campus, Vic Stone!" Vic ran over with the loudest crowd he could've gotten. The stadium roared for Vic.

"Stronger than steel,  
Hotter than the sun;  
Stone won't stop,  
'til he gets the job done!" The remaining cheerleaders cheered with the crowd joining in the uproar at the end.

Vic just smiled and waved in reply as people came to place his large crown and sash around him.

"Alright guys! Ready to see who won for your princesses and queen!?" Carson exclaimed. The crowd yelled. She laughed. "Alright! Freshman Princess won in a landslide! Little Miss Argentina Monetti!" The cute girl in an adorable little red dress ran over, got a bouquet of roses, tiara, and sash. Larry then took her by the hand and walked off the stage.

"Next! Sophomores!" Carson yelled. The three girls, Jennifer, Terra, and Freya ran over to the stage. "And the winner is…" Then, a black Mercedes out of nowhere drove on in front of the crowd with the words "Jennifer Hex" written incursive on the side of the door. "Looks like it's our Miss Jennifer Hex!" Jennifer also got a bouquet of roses, tiara and sash. Wally then took her down the staircase.

"Ok. Time for your juniors!" Carson yelled the louder. The crowd was mega excited for the juniors. "We the three lovely ladies, Miss Kitten Moth, Miss Bee Beecher, and Miss Kori Anders!" The crowd yelled loudly. "Who's gonna win?" The crowd began chanting. Carson then laughed. Then a couple of the non nominated cheerleaders began to dance around with jackets on to "Want You Back" by Cher Lloyd. Of course, they unzipped their jacket and its spell KORI. "The girl who will stand next to her boyfriend, Dick Grayson. Being the second half of the cutest Junior couple on campus, Miss Kori Anders! Homecoming Princess Of Juniors!" Kori gasped. This was amazing to her. She never been nominated before and she was happy. He got her sash, bouquet of flowers, and tiara. Dick came next to her and walked her down the staircase.

"And last, but definitely not least, we have the Queen of the school. The royal ruler of Homecoming. Top nominations were Miss Jade Nguyen, Miss Sarah Sims, and Miss Barbara Gordon! And let's see who we got." A long limo drove down on the track. It drove around, playing very loud music, making the crowd go wild. Then, it stopped in the front, with a man stepping out of the car. It was Commander Gordon, Barbara's father. "We got Commander Gordon coming out of the limo, bringing flowers to his little girl. The famous redhead. The girl with the sassy attitude. Our head cheerleader. Our Homecoming Queen, Miss Barbara Gordon!"

"This is most amazing!" Kori exclaimed.

"You deserved it. I think you're the best." Dick smirked at her. Kori blushed.

"I thank you. I truly believe this is most exciting!" Kori beamed. "You have won as well!"

"I know! It's perfect that the first time I win was with you." Dick smiled, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I do not even believe the occurrence!" Kori breathlessly said.

"Don't faint. You still gatta cheer me on." Dick joked.

"I will not! I will continue to cheer just for you!" Kori smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Good." Dick said, pulling her in a deep kiss. There were loud "ooh" from the crowds. The noise caused Dick to pull away quickly. He looked over at the Shark boys that were eyeing Kori before.

"THAT'S RIGHT! EYES **OFF **MY GIRLFRIEND!" Dick shouted at them.

"Whatever." The boys said as they turned away.

"Thank you for defending me." Kori smiled, giving him a tight squeeze. Dick replied with the same amount of tightness.

"GRAYSON! ON THE FIELD!" Coach Atlas yelled. Dick blushed deeply and glared at him.

"Coming, Coach!" Dick yelled. He gave Kori an apologetic look and ran off.

"Go Richard!" Kori yelled to him. He turned around and smiled. He then kept running. Kori then ran off to the other cheerleaders.

"That was such a fun court announcing! Now! Let's bring back our school announce, Freya Anders, to announce the rest of the football game!" Carson informed as Freya jumped back onto the mic.

"Thank you so much for your help, Ms. James! Now, time to get back to our game!" Freya exclaimed. **(AN: The games going to go fast because who wants to read a bunch of football. Lot more fun to see, right? SO! Keeping it short! :D)**

"Alright! First down, at 40 yard line. The Steel City Sharks have the ball. Smith takes the ball. He throws it to the wide receiver and… Fumble! YEAH!" Freya, our announcer, yelled. "Second down, 0 yards, at the 40 yard line. Smith, again, throws to the wide receiver. And… INTERCEPTION! By Jump City Titans' new freshman cornerback, Mendel Rodriguez! Oh crowd! He's still running. He's going for the end zone! No guys are on him! And… TOUCHDOWN! 26-21, our awesome Jump City Titans in the lead! They're going for the field goal. Our man Number 67, Xavier Red, is out there, taking the kick. OH YEAH! Right through those uprights! 27-21, Titans leading with 6 points!" A couple of minutes passed and the score became 27-28, Steel City with the lead.

"Alright. First Down, Titans with the ball at the 20 yard line. Stone gets the ball, he goes option with Grayson, BUT HE DROPS IT! **BUTTER HANDS GRAYSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I COULD'VE CAUGHT THAT!** End of 3rd quarter with the score 27-28, the Steel City Sharks in the lead!" Freya yelled. Dick glares at her and takes the mike from her partner, Roy, who is on the field.

"Shut up, Anders!" Dick yelled at her, but smiling.

"What you gonna do bout it? You're lucky I'm up in this booth or I'll be kicking your butt!" Freya shouted, smirking.

"I'm gonna beat you up after the game, Anders!" Dick exclaimed.

"Yeah right! You'll be too busy making out with my sister!" Freya exclaimed. The whole stadium was laughing, while Dick and Kori were blushing mad. Vic then ran up behind Dick.

"HAH! That's Right! You're awesome, Freya!" Vic exclaimed, laughing hysterically. She did a head nod in reply.

"Shut up!" Dick shouted, jumping on Vic. Vic and Freya were laughing hysterically. Dick tried to yell something in the mic, but no sound came out. Roy then tried, but no sound. Roy gave Freya a signal and she gave thumbs up in response, running down to the field with a back up mic. She stopped by Bee and Kori on the way.

"Freya! You're so awful!" Bee giggled.

"Yeah!" Freya laughed. Kori blushed a deep red.

"Don't worry, Sis. We're just playing." Freya exclaimed, hugging her.

"Yeah, but we didn't deny it." Bee pointed out.

"But come on! You know we love you." Freya exclaimed.

"Yes. I am aware." Kori grumbled while Freya threw her arms around Kori's neck into a tight squeeze. A horn was sounded.

"Opps! Looks like I gatta back to work!" Freya smiled running to her booth.

"Alright fans! 4th quarter, final match of the night. Score of 27-28, Steel City Sharks in the lead." Freya started. The game was going on with just plays and downs, no touchdowns were being made. It was finally the last 10 seconds of the game. "Alright. 10 seconds on the clock. Titans have the last 10 seconds for their 3rd down. 15 yard line. Victor has the ball and he throws it to his wide receiver, Xavier Red. He's running! PASS THE 20… 10… TOUCHDOWN! Titans got a touchdown from the brunette playboy, Xavier Red!" The crowd of the home team was cheering loudly. But, something had to stop them from cheering.

"Hold up gang! Flag on the field! Flag on the field. Holding! Holding done by Xavier Red to number 66, Hive. The Ref says NO touchdown! 10 yards penalty is given to the Jump City Titans and we start the 4th down with 3 seconds on the clock at the 25th yard line. Stone has the ball he decides to throw it to Red again its going and… Fumble… End of the game guys… Steel City wins with score of 27-28." The away team began to scream.

"WAIT! HOLD UP! FLAG ON THE FIELD FLAG ON THE FIELD!" Faith yelled. Steel City's side slowly began to get quiet. "Holding! And it looks like…JUMP CITY TITANS GETS ONE LAST DOWN!" The home team began to jump and cheer. "WAHOO! GO STONE! BRING IT HOME!"

"Alright. No time on the clock, at the 25 yard line, all the marbles are on this last down. Vic gets the ball he throws it to his open receiver Hot Spot. NO! It's flicked by Shark's 61 Seemore Eye. Wait! Dick Grayson out of nowhere, gets that ball from that flick and… IS IN THE END ZONE! TOUCHDOWN! SCORE 33-28, TITANS VICTORY! WAHOO! TITANS WON! TITANS WON! THIS IS AMAZING! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! OH MY GOSH! THE CROWD IS FREAKING OUT! I'm Freya Anders! See you next week! WAHOO!" Freya screamed she then ran down to her friends and began to jump up and down!

Kori was sprinting to Dick. Dick was being carried by 2 of his friend but was put down. Kori came from behind and gave him a hug. Dick turned around and hugged back.

"We won!" Dick yelled. Kori nodded excitedly. Dick then pulled her in a soft, passionate kiss.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Hola Cola! :D Chapter 7 – Game Day is officially OVER! WAHOO! Finally! XD And by the way, the football game thing. It happened! Seriously. It was my Freshman Homecoming game. It was SO awesome! :D We were so excited to win! We freaked out! Anyways… I hoped you like the chapter. Sorry it's shorter, but was trying to not pack on the football deets and since there was lack of fluff, I tried to add more funny! Hope those lines got you like I wanted them too! ;P**

**QUICK POLL! Do You Like the Mini Playlist?**

**A) Yes!**

**B) NO!**

**Just wanted to see if it's really been something people have been using or not. If you don't, be honest and I won't waste the story space on it, ya? BUT! If you love it and the songs are working with you, let me know and I'll keep it! Just let me know!**

**Please review me! Pretty please with a cherry on top! I PROMISE MORE FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER! IT IS HOMECOMING! :D Ok. Peace Out!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	8. Homecoming Dance!

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 8 – Homecoming Dance!**

**FanFic! HELLO AGAIN! Ready to read about Homecoming for the Titans?! WHOOP! A big night, we all know! :D BE excited! I am super excited. SO COME AND ENJOY THE EXCITEMENT! : D**

**Also! Got a little poll at the bottom! If you just wanna be featured in my story. Going to a random drawing of who submits in and yeah! You'll be a small edition to the next chapter, so be excited! :D**

**Thank you so much, Reviewers! I love you guys! AH! CHAPTER 7 GOT SO MANY! I WAS SO HAPPY! ^^ Thanks you chocolate365, Guest, MonicaDayne87, Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234, THUGG, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r, teentitansluver, jaqui101, robstarfan723, Hey-wazup-stalker, Mintylove-Kristina,**** Starfire, ****XxxRobStarxxX****, and Ranewolf ****for helping me with my goal of 100 Reviews by Chapter 10! ^^ I really appreciate it and you guys help me keep my writing going.**

**I really do love you guys! Thank you so much for your support and for the comments and/or flames. I do appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I RECOMMEND OR**** ANY OF THE DRESSES I POSTED!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend for life, Nicole (Sly), who actually introduced me to FanFiction, when I was an early Teen Titans fanatic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story or even have made it up!**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**Love Don't Cost a Thing – Jennifer Lopez**

**You & I (By Chance) – JRA**

**You Da One - Rihanna**

**Satellite – Andrew Allen**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 7 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 7 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 7 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 7 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 7 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 7 FLASHBACK!**

"_Alright fans! 4__th__ quarter, final match of the night. Score of 27-28, Gotham Goliaths in the lead." Freya started. The game was going on with just plays and downs, no touchdowns were being made. It was finally the last 10 seconds of the game. "Alright. 10 seconds on the clock. Titans have the last 10 seconds for their 3__rd__ down. 30 yard line. Victor has the ball and he throws it to his wide receiver, Xavier Red. He's running! PASS THE 20… 10… TOUCHDOWN! Titans got a touchdown from the brunette playboy, Xavier Red!" The crowd of the home team was cheering loudly. But, something had to stop them from cheering._

"_Hold up gang! Flag on the field! Flag on the field. Holding! Holding done by Xavier Red to number 66, Hive. The Ref says NO touchdown! 10 years penalty and start of 4__th__ down and 3 seconds on the clock. Stone has the ball he decides to throw it to Red again its going and… Fumble… End of the game guys… Gotham wins with score of 27-28." The away team began to scream._

"_WAIT! HOLD UP! FLAG ON THE FIELD FLAG ON THE FIELD!" Faith yelled. Gotham's side then got quiet. "Holding! And it looks like…JUMP CITY TITANS GETS ONE LAST DOWN!" The home team began to jump and cheer. "WAHOO! GO STONE! BRING IT HOME!"_

"_Alright. No time on the clock, at the 25 yard line, all the marbles are on this last down. Vic gets the ball he throws it to his open receiver Hot Spot. NO! It's flicked by Goliath 61 Seemore Eye. Wait! Dick Grayson out of nowhere, gets that ball from that flick and… IS IN THE END ZONE! TOUCHDOWN! SCORE 33-28, TITANS VICTORY! WAHOO! This has been a riveting game. I'm Freya Anders! See you next week! WAHOO!" Freya screamed she then ran down to her friends and began to jump up and down!_

_Kori was sprinting to Dick. Dick was being carried by 2 of his friend but was put down. Kori came from behind and gave him a hug. Dick turned around and hugged back._

"_We won!" Dick yelled. Kori nodded excitedly. Dick then pulled her in a soft, passionate kiss._

**CHAPTER 7 – HOMECOMING DANCE! CHAPTER 7 – HOMECOMING DANCE! CHAPTER 7 – HOMECOMING DANCE! CHAPTER 7 – HOMECOMING DANCE! CHAPTER 7 – HOMECOMING DANCE! CHAPTER 7 – HOMECOMING DANCE!**

Today was Saturday, the day of the Homecoming Dance, the Red Carpet Theme. Kori woke up happily. She jumped out of her bed and got dressed for breakfast. She slipped on a plain purple tank that read "Cheer" in white as well as black shorts and purple sneakers. Raven, surprisingly was already awake.

"Raven? You have awakened?" Kori asked in shock. Raven nodded.

"Was up all night reading. Finished 30 minutes ago." Raven explained.

"Are you not tired?" Kori asked.

"Kind of, but I can just take a nap later." Raven concluded.

"I see. Are you most excited for tonight?"

"I guess."

"You are attending with Gar, yes?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What has caused your decision?"

"I don't know, actually…"

"Do you have the 'feelings'?"

"I'm not sure… I might… But… I can't tell."

"Do you have the flies of butter?"

"No…"

"Do you feel most anxious when he is present? Or the unbrightle joy when his arm is around your neck? Or the twinkle in the pupils when his smile shines? Or-"

"KORI!" Raven snapped. Kori's mouth then shut quickly. "I don't have any of those things… It's not the same as you and Dick. You guys… seem like you were made for each other from the start. Gar and I have had this rocky friendship where we seem to never get along with anything… It's just not the same."

"It cannot be…" Kori simple stated. Raven was about to ask, but Kori stopped her. "If relationships were all identical, they would not be enjoyable to participate in. They would be, as would say, predictable. Relationships are all different for the idea that they will be exciting, fun, and, yes, challenging, in their own way. If there is no challenge, there is no proof that the love is not worth fighting for."

Kori then smiled as she walked out of the room and down to breakfast, leaving a baffled Raven.

**AT BREAKFAST! AT BREAKFAST! AT BREAKFAST! AT BREAKFAST! AT BREAKFAST! AT BREAKFAST! **

"Hey Kori!" A voice greeted the redhead. She saw Freya wave towards her as she walked toward the group with a bowl, milk, and lucky charms on her tray. She sat down next to Dick as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Hey, Star." Dick greeted her. Kori smiled happily.

"Hello Friends. Hello Richard." Kori beamed. Dick always had this warm feeling in his stomach knowing she always greeted him specially.

"Did you sleep well?" Dick asked. Kori nodded happily.

"I did. You as well?" Kori asked, glancing at him while preparing her cereal.

"I slept a lot better knowing that we won." Dick chuckled in reply.

"So… what are you guys doing today?" Vic asked them.

"I do not know of anything in particular." Kori stated.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to buy a dress!" Freya screamed.

"Girl!"

"Oh no!"

"You can't wear that dress from the courting thing at lunch?" Gar asked. The girls looked at him as if he was insane.

"Girls cannot wear a dress twice." Bee stated, obviously.

"I don't get that…" Vic stated.

"Females cannot appear in the exact dress on two separate occasions." Kori attempted to explain.

"But why? Guys wear the same suit all the time." Dick countered.

"It's not the same! Guys suits all look at the same. No one can tell if the suit is the same. Everyone cares if a girl wears a dress twice. It's a bad image thing…" Bee tried.

"I still don't get it…" Gar stated.

"It just is!" Freya snapped.

"We can go with you, Freya?" Bee suggested.

"Yes, of course!" Kori agreed.

"Babe… you don't have your dress either…" Vic snickered.

"Yeah. Neither do you, Kor." Dick added

"What are you talking about?" Bee shot.

"You two said you would go after cheer practice last week, but then Mrs. Rogue made you guys run two miles…" Vic started.

"Then you two _had _to shower..." Freya continued.

"And then the mall closed…" Gar added.

"And you guys never went back." Dick finished.

"Oh no! They're right!" Bee squealed.

"We must go!" Kori insisted.

"Like, now!" Freya exclaimed. The three got up, quickly.

"Wait!" Bee shouted. "Dick has to come with me to pay for my dress!"

"He cannot see my garment before the evening!" Kori protested.

"It's no biggie! It's not like bad luck or anything." Bee urged.

"Would_ you _wish for Vic to see yours?" Kori countered.

"Well… Okay. I get your point." Bee said.

"But what are we going to do?!" Freya exclaimed.

"Why don't I just pay for your bill?" Dick suggested.

"PERFECT! Thanks, Dick!" Bee smiled as the three ran. As the girls were running down the hall, the boys can still hear them, yelling.

"What about Raven?" Freya asked.

"Has she gotten her dress?" Bee asked.

"We shall retrieve her from the dormitory!" Kori yelled as they continued running.

"So… What are you guys doing?" Gar asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat from yesterday…" Dick started.

"Me too. Only came down for breakfast for Bee…" Vic added.

"Wanna go back and take a nap?" Dick asked Vic.

"Let's do it." Vic agreed as they got up.

"Wait! Can I come too?" Gar asked. They looked at him awkwardly.

"Uh, sure?" Vic said.

"Having Wally as a roommate keeps you up. All he does is talk about Jennifer…" Gar muttered.

"He likes Jennifer?" Dick asked in shock.

"Damn… That girl has so many guys into her." Vic stated.

"Including you." Dick smirked.

"That was 3 years ago! She's nothing special, really." Vic stated.

"If you say so… I'm sure Bee would want to know about this…" Dick teased.

"Shut up! Just don't say anything!" Vic snapped.

"I don't know… This seems kind of important…" Gar smirked.

"If you guys say anything to Bee," Vic started, pointing at Dick. "I will tell Kori about the dirty dream you had about her yesterday." Dick's face got beet red and he crossed his arms and sulked at his defeat. He was then pointing at Gar. "I will tell Raven about how** you** were the one that dyed Raven's shirt pink when I took the blame for you."

"… Fine…" The two boys snarled. Vic smirked in reply.

"You have_ dirty_ dreams about Kori?" Gar smirked.

"It was one night!" Dick shot.

"So… What you dream about?" Gar wiggled his brow. Dick slapped him on the back of the head.

"Nothing!" Dick snarled, face still bright. And Gar decided to drop the subject.

**AT THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH! AT THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH! AT THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH! AT THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH! AT THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH! AT THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH!**

"I love shopping!" Bee exclaimed, with 5 bags in her hands.

"I know! I bought so much jewelry!" Freya exclaimed, waving her bag at Bee's face.

"Let's go back…" Raven simply stated.

"Come on, Raven! We haven't even gotten our homecoming dresses." Bee urged.

"I'll just wear something I have." Raven countered.

"You don't have any dresses, Raven." Freya stated.

"I'll just wear something else." Raven snapped.

"Please, Raven, what is it that makes it most unsuccessful in making you happy?" Kori curiously asked.

"It's a waste of money, it takes so much time, it makes your feet hurt, and it makes girls go crazy." Raven listed.

"But, you get to buy stuff…" Bee softly said, waving her bag in Raven's face.

"I believe you truly enjoy the shopping." Kori exclaimed.

"Raven doesn't like shopping." Freya countered for her.

"I doesn't like people answering for me." Raven snarled. Freya made a sheepish sound and looked away.

"Do you, Raven? Do you like shopping?" Bee asked her. Raven looked away, face turning a little pink.

"I like it… To an extent…" Raven replied. "And I like shopping for things I like. Not clothes and jewelry and all this stuff you guys like. I like shopping for books."

"Well… That is quite alright! I enjoy purchasing the thick parchments of reading! Perhaps, when we venture to the mall of shopping in the near future, we are able to journey to the store of books for you as well?" Kori suggested. Raven smirked.

"That's a great idea! You can have fun too, Raven!" Bee exclaimed.

"I'd like that." Raven had her soft smile.

"Do you mind if we stop by Group USA, Raven? We gatta buy our dresses for The Red Carpet Homecoming Dance! IT'S TONIGHT" Freya exclaimed. Of course, they were last minute. They realized that the theme Red Carpet was not necessary to incorporate into their outfits, so they all just decided to buy a dress they wanted to wear.

"We are mega procrastinators!" Bee exclaimed as they walked into the store. The four girls began to glance through the racks.

"Let's see… What screams Bee." Bee thought out loud.

"Gold." Freya and Raven simply stated.

"Nu uh!" Bee shot back.

"You're dresses are_ always_ gold." Raven insisted.

"How about this one?" Freya held up a floor length, satin gold dress.

"Nah. That's too promy. I want something more fun." Bee countered.

"This?" Kori pulled out one. It was dark gold and pale.

"Nah. Seems really elegant. Not my style." Bee shot that dress down. "GASP! This one!" She pulled it out in front of her, showing off to her friends.

"Super cute!" Freya squealed.

"Yes! You must try it on!" Kori smiled.

"Okay!" Bee agreed. She then pulled out a red dress. "This is so for Kori!"

"It is most beautiful. I shall! If…" Kori started as she pulled out a blue dress. "Raven will wear this one."

"No." Raven snapped.

"But…" Kori had puppy dog eyes.

"There aren't any sleeves." Raven countered.

"At least it isn't pink. Like this one?" Freya teased, pulling out a fuschia dress. Raven huffed.

"Fine. But you should try that one on. It's more your style." Raven said.

"Alright." Freya said. The four girls then entered dressing rooms. They each took some time to put on their dress.

"Okay! We must exit at the same time!" Bee insisted.

"Okay… One…" Freya started. Raven let out a loud sigh.

"Two." Raven said.

"THREE!" Kori jumped as they all opened the curtains.

"OH MY GOSH!" Three of the four girls squealed.

"You look amazing!" "That is such a good color on you!" "I love the rhinestones!"

"Raven! You look most beautiful!" Kori smiled.

"Yeah, girl! You gonna blow Gar's socks off!" Bee teased.

"We all must get our dresses! We look FABULOUS in them!" Freya jumped.

"Yeah. You guys look great." Raven added.

"Then it is settled!" Kori exclaimed as they paid and left the store.

"We gatta probably get the ties for the guys too. Since, they gatta match!" Freya also mentioned.

"Wee. More shopping." Raven stated dryly.

"Don't be a downer, Raven. Gar is your date!" Freya smirked.

"I believe that Gar is attempting much to please you." Kori stated.

"I guess." Raven shrugged.

"Ladies! Enough chit chat. It's time to buy a dress!" Bee exclaimed.

The girls went into the dress store. After about 1 ½ hours, the four girls left the dress store with a new bag in hand.

"This is awesome! We got our dresses!" Freya exclaimed.

"Let's go to Macy's or something and buy the boys a tie or shirt or something that match." Bee stated as they all went to the door.

"I feel bad. I bought a pink dress." Freya said softly.

"The boys wear what you want." Raven stated.

"I know! And you, a sophomore, got senior Garth, captain of the swim team, as a date! You are so lucky!" Bee exclaimed.

"He's… cute." Raven stated softly, blushing. But no one heard her comment.

"I know. It seems weird though. We rarely talk." Freya replied.

"He is most kind, though." Kori stated, getting a little starry eyed.

"I guess." Freya said. After about 2 more hours, the girls had everything and had to go.

"Shoot! It's almost 3! We have dinner reservations at 5! We'll never be ready in time!" Bee screamed.

"No worries! We will each go back to our rooms, we will shower and all go to Raven and Kori's dorm to do hair and make-up. We'll do each other to make it faster." Freya planned. The rest of the girls agreed and broke up to their dorms.

**WITH DICK! WITH DICK! WITH DICK! WITH DICK! WITH DICK! WITH DICK! **

Dick was lying silently in the bed, taking a blissful nap. He then heard noises. He then began to stir. A groan slipped through his soft lips and his eyes slowly began to open. He looked around, slightly confused. He shook his head and stretched his arms. After he was more conscious, he slipped on his shades and glanced at the clock.

'_Let's see… Dinner's at 5. It is 3:35… So I have…. One hour and 25 minutes to pick up the corsage and get ready. Cool.'_ Dick processed in his mind. He didn't see Vic or Gar anywhere and wondered where they were. He got back to the room and noticed a Macy's bag next to his bed. He noticed a lime green post it note on it. It was written in Kori's neat handwriting. It had a deep red tie.

_Hello Richard! You were still sleeping and I did not wish to wake you. Vic had allowed me to place_

_this by your bed. He was venturing for the snack. This is what you must wear_

_to correspond with my dress. I believe that a vest that is black will also go nicely with it._

_We will all be going to the common room at 5. I will see you shortly!_

_Love, Kori 3_

Richard smiled at her cuteness that seeped through her note. He then hopped into the showers. After, he dried off, fixed his hair and put on his pants. He put it down as he called up Vic.

'_Hey man. What's up?'_ Vic asked.

"Hey. I was going to the florist and pick up the corsages. Do you need yours too?" Dick asked.

'_Aw man. I forgot to order one. Shoot. Is it cool that I come with you then?'_ Vic asked.

"Ya. Totally fine. Bee didn't do it for you? I mean, the color is suppose to match the dress. And all the girls went _today_." Dick questioned.

'_It won't be a big deal. I know Bee's wearing gold. Like every dance.'_ Vic replied.

"Haha. Oh yeah. I remember. Alright. Where are you?" Dick asked.

'_Cafeteria. Got hungry after the nap.'_ Vic stated. Dick chuckled.

"Alright then. I'll come down. Oh, and can you call Gar and ask about if he needs one?" Dick says.

'_The grass stain's with me. Yeah, he needs one.'_ Vic replied.

"Awesome. I'll come down after I get dressed. I'm just gonna wear everything, just in case the florist takes too long." Dick stated.

'_Oh. Then Gar and I might as well too. We'll come back up, then.'_ Vic stated.

"Alright. See you guys soon." Dick then hung up the call.

**WITH THE GIRLS! WITH THE GIRLS! WITH THE GIRLS! WITH THE GIRLS! WITH THE GIRLS! WITH THE GIRLS! **

"NO! I do not look appealing!" Kori screamed after she took out a curler.

"GIRL! You look so good!" Bee exclaimed.

"Yeah. Freya knows what she's doing." Raven countered.

"No, I do not doubt Freya's talent. I just feel as though I will not be attractive to Richard." Kori sighed in defeat. Freya then hit her on the side of her shoulder. "Ow…" Kori said, softly rubbing her arm.

"Sis, remember the day you guys met? How I set it up with Emerald and everything?" Freya started. Kori nodded. "I did not do that thinking he would not fall in love with you. He cares so much about you. I could see it in his face the first moment you guys laid eyes on each other. His face. I know that he would think you were gorgeous even if you were wearing a trash bag and toilet paper in your hair. He's crazy about you."

Kori had a soft smile and pulled her sister in a tight grasp.

"Thank you, Sister. You are most helpful." Kori smiled.

"Alright! Now time to get ready!" Bee exclaimed. They used every minute to be gorgeous.

"AH! IT'S 4:55!" Freya screamed.

"I need more hair spray!" Bee screamed.

"Has anyone seen my bag?" Kori asked.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" Raven shot. They all sprinted out the door.

"Hey boys. Sorry we kept you guys waiting! The girls are in the hallway, to make a grand entrance!" Freya exclaimed. Freya was wearing a magenta hanky hem dress that was short in the front and long in the back. It was lost of silver beading under the bust line, wearing She has a simple silver diamond necklace, earring and bracelet. She also had soft pink eye shadow that went with her shimmery lip gloss. **(AN: ****Camille La Vie's website **Freya's Dress is From called Homecoming Dress Strapless Hanky Hem Dress with Beading) Her hair was in loose curls that went straight down. She also had metallic silver strappy heels and a silver clutch.

"Wow, Freya. You clean up nicely." Gar complimented.

"Aw. Thank you, Gar, but I'm sure you boys want to see your dates, right?" Freya rhetorically asked. They all nodded happily with grins on their faces. Vic was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and gold tie. Dick had on a black suit with a white dress shirt, deep red tie, a black vest, and, of course, his signature sun glasses. Gar wore a white tuxedo, a navy blue dress shirt, and a white vest and white bow tie.

"Okay! Introducing… Miss Bee!" Freya announced. The boys were cheering for her to come out. Bee came out in a fitted short gold sequined dress. It landed to her mid thigh and had a sweetheart neckline with a mesh cloth that gave a collar to her dress. **(AN: Bee's Dress dress, Same Company Homecoming Dresses Sequin Illusion Short Dress)**. In addition, she wore thick, gold, rhinestone bangle, black shoes, and gold earrings. She held a black clutch with her signature smoky eyes and deep red lip stick. Her hair was wave and went down to her shoulder.

"Heey, Baby. You look great!" Vic exclaimed as he slipped on the yellow rose corsage on her wrist. She gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks, Sparky. You look fab yourself!" She complimented. Freya, acting like an obsessive mother, took many pictures of them and their moment.

"Okay! Introducing… Miss Raven!" Freya announced. They all were cheering for Raven. Raven came from the hallway, wearing a floor-length gown that had both royal and navy blue in the long flowing Grecian dress. It was one strap that consisted of rhinestone swirls that went fron her bust to over the shoulder. **(AN: Raven's Dress is Homecoming Dresses Ombre Glitter Dress)** She also had simple silver heels, sapphire earrings, bracelet, and necklace. Her hair was straightened and here was a sparkly clip in her hair. Her makeup was light, only soft make up, mascara, and lip gloss.

She stood in front of Gar, waiting for him to say something.

"You... Dress… Hair… Nice… Look!" Gar frantically exclaimed. Raven gave him a small glare, but smirked. A little blush came on his face over his stumbling of his words.

"Thanks, Gar." Raven smiled. He slipped a white orchid corsage on her wrist. Freya snapped more pictures of the two.

"AND LAST, but most certainly NOT LEAST, Miss Kori!" Freya screamed. The rest of the group cheered. Kori stepped out in a hanky deep red dress that flowed to her mid-thigh. It had sequins under her bust line and in the center of her bust. It has a sweetheart neckline and matched Kori's hair perfectly. She wore short silver heels, silver bracelet, earrings and her locket. **(Kori's Dress is Homecoming Dresses Short Dope Dyed Hanky Dress with Appliqued Empire)** Her hair was in a low side ponytail put into curls. Dick's mouth became completely dry. He could not believe his eyes. She was gorgeous. And he could not believe he was taking her to the dance.

"Kori… You look… Wow…" Dick mustered out. He was lost in words, staring at her. The dress hugged her curves so well and she looked like her legs ran on for miles. Her soft lips looked so kissable, shiny and sweet pink, taunting him. Her eyes had the smoky eye shadow look, making her look seductive and dare he say, sexy. His hand was shaking as he slipped a red rose corsage on her hand.

"I thank you, Richard. You look wonderful as well." Kori smiled. She gave him a soft hug, melting in his arms. He took a deep breath, in taking her scent. She smelled very fruity and sweet, as she always did. The smell lingered on Dick's nose as the broke apart, tickling his senses.

"Everyone ready?" Vic said.

"Wait. Where's Garth?" Bee asked.

"I said I would meet him at the restaurant. So, let's just go." Freya stated.

"Okay. Vic and I are both driving. Freya, you can ride with us. Gar and Raven, you guys go with Vic." Dick directed.

"Awesome! Let's hit the road!" Vic exclaimed and everyone left the school. They drove on the road to one of their favorite sit down restaurants, BJs. Who doesn't love Pizookie?

"Hey Garth!" Freya exclaimed as she saw him standing at the front of the restaurant, holding plastic box with a white rose corsage. He was wearing a black suit, fuchsia colored tie over a white shirt.

"Hey Freya! You look pretty!" Garth flashed a smile.

"Thanks!" Freya smiled.

"So! We all ready to head in?" Vic asked and they all went into the restaurant.

They sat down and enjoyed their time, talking and and eating their meals. Vic got a steak, Bee got a chicken salad. Raven got the salmon, Gar got spaghetti, Dick got a bacon burger, Kori got fettuccini alfredo, Garth got a penne, and Freya got ravioli. They enjoyed talking and hanging out. They also took lots of photos.

Now, it was time for them to go to the dance.

They walked on the red carpet, smiling as they saw reporters, taking picture of the famous Dick Grayson at his dance.

'_Do they ever respect space?'_ Dick thought angrily, but he put on a smile.

"DICK! DICK!" The reporters yelled.

"Who's your arm candy?" One reporter yelled. Kori hid behind Dick, not really wanting people to see her. Dick tried to push through them, while still being polite enough to not have a "bad guy" reputation, unfortunately, that wasn't working.

"She's my girlfriend." Dick told them, trying to see if they helped.

"Oh really? The famous Dick Grayson has another girlfriend? What's her name this time?" A reporter asked, playing along.

"Kori! Get over here!" Bee yelled to her, who was already inside.

"Kori! Kori what?" Another reporter asked.

"Anders!" Kitten yelled from the side, giggling to her friends. Dick and Kori glared at her.

"Miss Kori Anders! Where did you come from?" The reporters yelled.

"OK! That's enough!" Raven snarled and the reporters backed off. Raven then dragged the couple inside.

"Man… Can't reporters _ever_ leave you alone?" Vic exclaimed to the couple.

"Not when your father's Bruce Wayne." Dick groaned.

"Dickhead! Can you not block the doorway?!" Terra screamed, as she shoved both Kori and Dick out of the way. Dick glared at her rudeness and Kori's expression was definitely not happy.

The dance occurred at a Jump City Performing Arts Center. People would step out of the cars, in front of a big coliseum like arena with a large fountain in the front. It was completely white and there were many red curtains draped around it. As the group entered the building, there was a red carpet that ran throughout the building. On the left, there were many tables for students to seat at with small tea light candles in water bowls as centerpieces. Not only that, but there were photo booths, characture drawers, and flipbook booths to the right, next to the bar that had all types of non alcoholic drinks. In front of them was a staircase that led to the theatre, where the DJ was playing music. The room had strobe lights and booths that surrounded the entire theater. Those were accessible for students to rest their feet and sit at throughout the dance.

"Wow. This place is really nice." Gar commented.

"Yeah. I thought it would be boring, when last year they had Homecoming at the zoo. But this place is pretty cool." Bee smiled.

"Very elegant and classy." Freya added.

"So… are we staying together as a group? Or did we want to break up into pairs?" Vic asked.

"Hms… what is best for everyone?" Dick asked. Dick turned toward the girls. Not to be sexist or anything, but girls are more opinionated at dances than guys are. **(AN: So true. My dates never decided anything… -_- SO FRUSTRATING!)**

"Well, I definitely wanna check out the DJ and bust out some dance moves!" Bee exclaimed.

"I really want to get a characture!" Freya exclaimed.

"I kinda just wanted to get a drink." Raven stated.

"Well… would it be difficult to stay together if we all wish to partake in different activities?" Kori questioned, being the voice of reason.

"Yeah. The lady's right. Let's all just go our own way and meet up at like 10:45 pm." Vic suggested.

"Good idea. We can try to beat the traffic if we leave a little early. Let's meet at the fountain outside." Dick directed.

"Wait! What if 10:45 is too early and we miss the last dance?" Freya exclaimed. Dick sighed.

"Let's just meet up after that then." Raven stated.

"Okay. After the last dance, we all meet at the fountain." Dick concluded. Everyone seemed fine with the plan. The group then split into couples. Dick gave Kori his arm and she smiled. She accepted and they began to walk.

"So… Where did you want to go?" Dick asked her.

"Truthfully. I wish to go to the photo booth, so that I may have a photograph in memory of the dance." Kori softly admitted. Dick gave her a genuine smile.

"Whatever you want, my Star." Dick stated as they walked to the photo booth. That's what he called her since they started dating. It was from their first date.

**FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! **

_They did the classic date thing: dinner. However, being part of Understanding Real Life took a toll on them and their money. They were __**not **__allowed to take money from the family, unless of emergencies. Because of this, Dick had to put a twist on a classic. Kori and Raven were walking back from the library on their English project, she was about to go into the dorm, but Raven stopped her._

"_Wait, Kori!" Raven yelped, a little louder than she expected. Kori jumped._

"_Yes, friend Raven?" Kori asked in a confused tone._

"_Uh… I… Left the book I wanted you to read for the project in the library. Can you come with me to go get it?" Raven asked, uncertain of what she was saying._

"_Oh. Yes, of course. I shall read it tonight, so that we can continue to work on the project in class tomorrow." Kori stated, as she walked back down the hall to the library._

"_Oh. You don't need to if you don't have time. You must be busy with homework since we were working on the project for hours-" Raven started._

"_Nonsense! I have no work to continue in the home because of the assembly about fire safety at school today. I am allowed much time to further pursue our assignment." Kori smiled._

"_Oh. Okay then. Well, you still don't need to tonight. Just finish it when you can." Raven simply stated as they saw that the library was closed._

"_Oh no. It is not opened." Kori simply stated._

"_Oh. No problem. We can get it tomorrow." Raven stated._

"_Yes, we shall!" Kori stated. _

_The two then walked to their dormitory. Raven glanced around awkwardly and Kori noticed._

"_Is something the matter, Friend Raven?" Kori asked, uncertainly._

"_No… Just… Wondering the time, is all…" Raven said uneasily._

"_Oh!" Kori smiled as she pulled out her iPhone. "It is 7:08."_

"_Right… Thanks." Raven said simply. _

"_It is my pleasure." Kori smiled. Raven waited patiently in the hallway, a few doors away from their dorm._

"_Do you not wish to enter our room?" Kori asked her, stopping next to Raven._

"_Oh… Uh…" Raven started to say, but then… RING!_

"_YES!" Raven exclaimed a little loudly causing Kori to be confused._

"_Hello?... Oh…. Now?... Okay then… See you." Raven said as she hanged up. She turned to Kori._

"_I have to go help Gar with our Real Life assignment. I'll be back later, okay?" Raven said._

"_Oh yes. You posses the key?" Kori asked. Raven nodded quickly and ran down the hall._

"_That… Was just plain freaky correct?" Kori said to herself as she walked to her room. _

_Kori turned the key to her room. She pushed the door opened and gasped at what Dick had done. The room was dimly lit from the light turned off and candles shining bright. The room looked like a dorm, but it still looked cute. Dick was sitting on her bed, wearing a white dress shirt, black jeans and socks. He was not wearing shoes because he was on her bed._

"_Richard… What is this?" Kori asked him, smirking. She was now onto his sneaky ways._

"_Well… We may be a couple, but we never actually went on an official first date, have we?" Dick rhetorically asked._

"_We have not…" Kori said uncertainly._

"_So… Since we are tight on budget, I could not really take you to a fancy restaurant like I would have liked to. However, if you are willing, Kori Anders, will you go on a stupid 'in your dorm' date with me?" Richard joked. He offered the rose in his hand. Kori accepted the rose and gave him a small kiss on the cheek._

"_It is most certainly is not stupid. It is most romantic and I accept." Kori smiled. Richard smiled as well as he offered up his hand. She was about to take it, but stopped. He gave her a confused look._

"_Please, may I go wash up?" Kori asked with soft eyes. Dick smiled._

"_Oh! Yeah. Sure! Of course you can!" He exclaimed as he let her go towards the hallway for her to freshen up. Dick let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to her bed and sat down again. Dick just decided to wait for Kori. He thought about her. Though they have not dated for long, let alone known each other, he could not stop thinking about her. Call him a creeper or obsessed, but he had such strong feelings about her. The way she smiled. She smiled not only with her soft, ruby lips, but with her entire body. Her eyes sparkled as they lit up and her cheeks turned rosier. She she would normally jump out of her seat as she clapped her hands together. She smiled at his image of her in his mind. He sat there for half an hour, thinking about her._

"_Ahem." A sweet voice cleared her voice behind her. Dick turned his head and gasped. She wore a simple white spaghetti strap dress that tightened at her waist and flowed down to her knees. She has light make up on and her hair had loose curls all the way down. She put the rose he gave her in her hair. Dick had the widest smile on his mouth._

"_Do I look… okay?" Kori uncertainly asked. Dick just stared at her soft face, lost in the shiny pink of her lips. They both stood there awkwardly. Then, Kori's eyes began to water and she looked away from his gaze. She quickly turned around to go back to her room. The quick motion snapped Dick from his trance. He quickly sprinted after her._

"_Wait! No!" Dick yelled as he softly grabbed her forearm. She stopped moving. He then pulled her to turn towards him. She looked down, she let out a soft sniffle. "You look gorgeous." _

"_Truly?" Kori asked hopefully._

"_Yes. I'm sorry I was staring… You were just… hard to not look at." Dick blushed lightly. Kori blushed as well. "So… You ready?" He gave her his hand again._

"_I am." Kori replied as she took his hand. They sat down on the edge of her bed. It was pizza from the Pizza Parlor._

"_Sorry that the dinner is simple. I can't really cook…" Dick muttered sheepishly._

"_Do not become the silly! It is most enjoyable!" Kori smiled. She ate a slice of her pizza. "Mmm! This is wonderful to devour. Will we be able to purchase more in the near future?" Dick chuckled._

"_Knowing our friends, we'll have this at least every week." Dick joked. Kori giggled and nodded in response. _

_After they ate, Dick pulled her hand. "Come on, Kor. We need to do something." Dick exclaimed. He sprinted out the door and down the staircase, dragging sweet Kori behind her._

"_Richard! Please! Do not move so quickly!" Kori protested. They went to the elevator, and they were going all the way to the parking lot._

"_Come on!" Dick jumped as he brought her to his car. He took out a blanket from the trunk and draped it over the hood of his car. He jumped on top and offered Kori his hand, so that she may follow suit. She has a confused look on her face, but accepted his offer. After Kori was securely on top of the hood of his car, he laid down. Kori then followed suit._

"_Please, Richard. What are you doing?" Kori asked._

"_Looking at the stars. Hoping one will be a shooting star." Dick replied._

"_You wish for the star to attack us?" Kori yelled. Dick let out a light chuckle._

"_No. A shooting star is a star that soars through the sky, one that we can see it move quickly. They say that if you make a wish on that star, it will come true." Dick explained._

"_Oh." Kori replied. Dick placed his hands behind his head and bent one of his knees as he continued to stare. Kori just laid there, with her fingers laced across her stomach. _

"_In my culture, stars are considered loved ones that have passed away. The ones that shine the brightest to you are the ones that have deeper relationships with you." Kori stated._

"_Really?" Dick asked in amusement. Kori nodded._

"_It is said that if you continue to stare at the corresponding star to your loved one, you may hear them speak to you." Kori continued. Dick smirked and stared deeply at Kori. Kori, noticing his gaze from her peripheral vision, turned towards him and jumped._

"_Richard! May I ask what activity you are participating in?" Kori asked with a strange look on her face._

"_I was seeing if you would speak to me." Dick stated with a goofy grin._

"_Richard… I am not a star." Kori countered simple._

"_You're my star." Dick stated. A blush crept onto Kori's cheeks as Dick leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss._

**END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! **

The couple stood patiently in line as they discussed what they planned to do. They would each get a filmstrip of 4 pictures. For the first one, they decided to smile and pose normally. After, they did a goofy one with Dick looking like he was sneezing and Kori sticking her tongue out. After, the couple made a heart with their hands and they smiled at each other. For the last one, Dick went for Kori, planting a sweet kiss onto her lips. Kori smiled gleefully. She loved the picture and hugged it tight. This made Dick laugh at her adorableness, how she was so happy over something so simple.

"Here. Let's keep it in my jacket, so that we don't wrinkle them." Dick suggested. Kori nodded in agreement and he slipped their picture in his inside jacket pocket.

The couple was holding hands and walked around the theater. They entered the dance room.

"Wow. It's huge." Dick states simply. Kori nodded in agreement. They walked around the perimeter, looking at all the scenery. Freya and Garth found them quickly.

"Dick, aren't you gonna ask Kori to dance?" Freya hinted.

"Well, you kind of stole that moment for me…" Dick snarled. But, he put on a smile for Kori. "Kori, would you like to dance?"

"Of course, Richard." Kori smiled and they both went on the dance floor when the song "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls started playing. After dancing a few songs, Dick got thirsty.

"Hey, do you want me to get us some drinks?" Dick yelled slightly to overpower the sound of the music. Kori nodded quickly.

"I'll be back in a sec!" Dick yelled as he left Kori on the dance floor.

"Hey, Lil Lady. Bee's in the restroom. Wanna dance?" Vic asked Bee.

"Of course, Friend Vic!" Kori smiled as they dance. Dick came back with a cup of sprite and a cup of root beer.

"Excuse me!" Dick jokingly yelled. "That's _my _date and _my_ girlfriend you're dancing with!"

"Overprotective much? Dude, it's just me." Vic yelled.

"Yeah, but I don't want you touching her!" Dick yelled back. He handed Kori the sprite and she thanked him.

"Man, if I was touching Kori, don't you think I would be dead right now? With you and Bee having both anger management issues…" Vic started. Dick thumped him in the back of the head. "What?! It's true!"

"Shut up." Dick snarled.

"You know that Kori's my new little sister." Vic retorted.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks for looking out for her." Dick apologized. They did a knuckle touch.

"Of course. I'm there for you guys, man." Vic smiled as Gar and Raven came over.

"So, how's you guys' night?" Gar asked.

"It is wondrous! Is your night going well?" Kori yelled back.

"Yeah!" Gar yelled back.

"Hey Rae!" Gar exclaimed next to her. She glared at him with flames in her eyes. "ven…."

"What?" Raven spat.

"Want to go get a snack?" Gar hopefully asked. Raven then glared at him.

"You know what…" Raven started. Kori then ran up behind her.

"She'd love to!" Kori exclaimed, pushing Raven into Gar's arms and they walked off.

"Hey, let's go dance!" Dick yelled to Kori. She nodded as she finished off the rest of her drink.

"Here. I got it. Now go have fun!" Vic ordered as he took their empty cups, and went for the trash. The couple thanked their friend as they walked off.

"Hey Dick! Can I borrow your phone? I'm trying to find Garth and mine's dead." Freya asked. Dick nodded.

"Sure!" He then handed her his iPhone.

"Thank you!" Freya yelled back as she walked outside with Garth following behind her. Dick and Kori danced to a couple more songs. Some were "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction, "Let me Love You" by Ne Yo, and "Glad Your Came" by The Wanted. **(AN: Just took songs that were on the Billboard Top 100 Songs. If you do not like, I am sorry! D: Replace these wish songs you like!)**

"Hey. I think I left my phone with Freya. I'm going to go find her. I'll be back, ok?" Dick informed Kori. Kori nodded. Dick kissed her cheek and ran off. And like clockwork, a mysterious guy came up behind her.

"Hey, Cutie!" Xavier smirked, slipping an arm around her neck. He was wearing a gray suit and a red button down shirt and black shoes. Kori rolled her eyes, avoiding his gaze. She then picked up his arm around her and dropped it, forcefully. She then walked away from him. He then winced, grabbing his arm and massaging it gingerly. Xavier then ran to catch up to her and slipped in front of her. "Wanna dance?"

"No." Kori simply replied, turning the other way.

"Look, Cutie-" Xavier started.

"The lady said no." Dick snarled, slipping an arm around her waist, pulling her in a tight, protective hug. Kori let out a sigh of relief.

"Grayson…" Xavier forced a smile and choked out the kindness in his voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good when jackasses don't flirt with my girlfriend." Dick snarled.

"Hey. I'm just giving her a nice welcome." Xavier defended, looking at her up and down. Dick then stepped in front of her, away from Xavier's perverted stare.

"Yeah. And I'm giving you a forceful good bye." Dick spat at his face. Xavier looked down at him. Dick was a little bit shorter than him, about 1 1/2 inches, but it wasn't that much of a difference. Xavier didn't scare Dick. He was a 10th degree black belt and he was a very overprotective, not to mention, jealous boyfriend.

"Whatever, Grayson." Xavier then glanced at Kori. "I'll get this babe one day. You can have her when I'm done." This made Dick snap. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his face to be only millimeters away from Dick's.

"Don't talk about Kori like that." Dick snarled. "Like a prize… She's no one's prize and she's definitely _not _a toy to play with. She's a person and will _not _be treated like that. And not only that… She is _my_ girlfriend. You even give her a pervy look and I will kick your sorry ass." Though Dick was truly terrifying, Kori's eyes gleamed at Dick's statement. It made her heart melt. From behind him, she wrapped her arms around his upper arm and her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Hey Xavier!" A giggly girl seductively flirted. She was sitting a couple yards away, giving Xavier a nice wink in her red leather short, short dress that showed off way too much cleavage.

"Looks like a real toy is looking for you." Dick forcefully said.

"Well… When duty calls..." Xavier cockily replied. He then gave Kori a wink and one of his million dollar smile before walking away. Dick then turned to his innocent and gorgeous girlfriend. She then threw her arms around his muscular neck, if necks can be muscular.

"I thank you very much, Richard! You were most brave…" Kori thanked, giving his a soft kiss on his cheek. Dick gave her a quick kiss on her smooth forehead.

"It's no big deal… I gatta protect my girl." Dick smirked. Kori blushed and looked down. Dick then gave her a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"I am _your _girl." Kori mumbled, looking down at her toes with a weak smile on her face. Dick chuckled and wrapped her arms around her at upper arm height.

"Yes. You are. And you'll never be anyone else's." Dick proudly proclaimed. Kori giggled, slipping her arm around him as well.

"I do not wish for this to be any different." Kori sighed dreamily.

"Me either." Dick chuckled, squeezing her a little tighter.

Then heard the song famous song, "Shameless" by All Time Low, and smirked. "Want to dance? It _is_ our song." Dick smirked and gestured his hand. Kori smiled and had Dick lead her to the dance floor.

It was a night to remember and the lovely couple will never forget it.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Okay… so I know that "Shameless" is not a good romantic couple song, but I like it and it came from Chapter One, so I thought to have it stick around! ;P**

**FORM TO BE FEATURED IN THE STORY!**

**Name (Can be real or fake):**

**Description of Appearance: **

**Halloween Costume:**

**And that's it! I hope you guys apply! :D I will pick people at random, so I am sorry if you don't get featured, but I hope you do!**

**Alright! So the dance is done and we are ready to move onto better business! Sorry. This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but I didn't really want to get boring with the details of one day. It is a very special day, but trying not to overdo it. MORE CHAPTERS! AH! I cannot wait to start a new story! I for sure will after I am done with this one! :D Please please please review! THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	9. Halloween Time

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 9 – Halloween Time**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you guys are enjoyed your as Robin for my Halloween party. 4th Year in a row!**** Tehehe. Gatta love him. :3 I get lots of compliments on dressing up like Robin, so I don't know why people say he's a sidekick. They just haters. -_-**

**Okay. So. Just reread the story and noticed lots of mistakes. I AM SO SORRY FOR THEM! I am pissed because of em. No one has complained about them, but it BOTHERS me! I will try VERY HARD to make my story from now on PERFECT!**

**Oh my gosh! Reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Here are the AMAZING people helping me get 100 reviews by 10 chapters! ****Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234, chocolate365, XxxRobStarxxX, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r, ****stormiXbab, ****imabanana****, ****Starfire, ****Blake****, ****oracle45555555, ****orangegrape, Starfan16, ****Hey-wazup-stalker, Starfan16, ****annalise****!**

**I really do love you guys! Thank you so much for your support and for the kind comments. It really keeps me going!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I RECOMMEND!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend for life, Nicole (Sly), who actually introduced me to FanFiction, when I was an early Teen Titans fanatic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story or even have made it up!**

**SO! I have placed the names of all the submissions on pieces of paper and into my Robin hat (It is a very cool hat, btw, but too big...) AND WE HAVE A WINNER!**

**THE WINNER WHO WILL BE FEATURED IN THE STORY IS ****TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r****! CONGRATULATIONS! There is a chance this character will appear again throughout the story, so WHOO! Thanks for supporting me and reviewing! :D**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**Broken Hearted - Karmin**

**Stay Stay Stay – Taylor Swift**

**As Long as We Got Love – Javier Colon featuring Natasha Beddingfield**

**Confessions Part 2 - Usher**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 8 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 8 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 8 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 8 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 8 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 8 FLASHBACK!**

"_Don't talk about Kori like that." Dick snarled. "Like a prize… She's no one's prize and she's definitely not a toy to play with. She's a person and will not be treated like that. And not only that… She is my girlfriend. You even give her a pervy look and I will kick your sorry ass." Though Dick was truly terrifying, Kori's eyes gleamed at Dick's statement. It made her heart melt. From behind him, she wrapped her arms around his arm and her head leaning on his shoulder._

"_Hey Xavier!" A giggly girl seductively flirted. She was sitting a couple yards away, giving Xavier a nice wink in her red leather short, short dress that showed off way too much cleavage._

"_Looks like a real toy is looking for you." Dick forcefully said._

"_Well… When duty calls..." Xavier cockily replied. He then gave Kori a wink and one of his million dollar smile before walking away. Dick then turned to his innocent and gorgeous girlfriend. She then threw her arms around his muscular neck, if necks can be muscular._

"_I thank you very much, Richard! You were most brave…" Kori thanked, giving his a soft kiss on his cheek. Dick gave her a quick kiss on her smooth forehead._

"_It's no big deal… I gatta protect my girl." Dick smirked. Kori blushed and looked down. Dick then gave her a confused look. "What's wrong?"_

"_I am your girl." Kori mumbled, looking down at her toes with a weak smile on her face. Dick chuckled and wrapped her arms around her at upper arm height._

"_Yes. You are. And you'll never be anyone else's." Dick proudly proclaimed. Kori giggled, slipping her arm around him as well._

"_I do not wish for this to be any different." Kori sighed dreamily._

"_Me either." Dick chuckled, squeezing her a little tighter._

_Then heard the song famous song, "Shameless" by All Time Low, and smirked. "Want to dance? It is our song." Dick smirked and gestured his hand. Kori smiled and had Dick lead her to the dance floor._

_It was a night to remember and the lovely couple will never forget it._

**CHAPTER 9 – HALLOWEEN CHAPTER 9 – HALLOWEEN TIME CHAPTER 9 – HALLOWEEN TIME CHAPTER 9 – HALLOWEEN TIME CHAPTER 9 – HALLOWEEN TIME CHAPTER 9 – HALLOWEEN TIME**

It was that time of the year again. It was Halloween. The group was lounging in the common room of the dorms, bored out of their minds.

"I'm bored!"Gar whined.

"So go read." Raven spat.

"Ew! That's nasty!" Gar complained.

"I agree. It's Halloween! We should be doing something fun!" Bee exclaimed.

"Trick-or-treat?!" Gar jumped.

"What are you? Seven?" Dick shot.

"It's easier to just buy candy. Then you don't have all the nasty ones you don't want." Bee agreed.

"But that's what trading's for!"Gar jumped.

"No." Dick snapped. Gar's was crestfallen as he sunk in his seat.

"Please, what is this treating of trick? Do we praise those who partake in the practical jokes?" Kori asked. Dick shook his head.

"No. It's an activity to celebrate today, Halloween. It's where kids dress up as anyone they want in costumes, then go door-to-door to their neighbors and ask for candy. The phrase 'trick-or-treat' is the idea is that the kids will play a trick on someone if they do not give them a treat, which is the candy." Dick explained.

"Oh! That sounds most enjoyable. Please, may we partake in that?" Kori beamed, batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend. Dick held his breath. Though he hated the idea of doing something so childish and "stupid", he couldn't deny his girlfriend. she had this unbreakable control over him that made him weak without even trying. Or, maybe she is trying and using it against him. Either way, he gets weak and that is not good in Dick's book.

"Of course we can." Dick mustered out, horrified at himself.

"Oh yeah… Whenever I ask, it's always 'No! What are you? Seven?' But when_ Kori_asks it's 'of course we can! Whatever you say! I worship at your feet!'" Gar grumbled. Dick shot him a death glare.

"Kori has never done it before. She wants to experience an American tradition. You just want it for some stupid candy that will rot your teeth." Dick snapped.

"Yeah right!" Gar grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We didn't go trick or treating when Freya came." Vic added.

"Yeah!" Gar exclaimed.

"Freya never asked." Dick shot.

"Freya can speak for herself!" Freya shot. "I didn't ask cause I didn't want to go."

"Exactly! But Kori does." Dick exclaimed.

"QUIET!" Raven's yell overpowered everyone else, silencing them.

"Yeah! Just shut up! Let's just go trick or treating for like two hours, then we can visit the haunted house at the city and then after, we can go see the movie playing in the school theater." Bee concluded.

"WICKED SCARY?! YES!" Gar jumped.

"That sounds most enjoyable!" Kori smiled.

"Yeah. Meet back in an hour?" Dick stated.

"I'll pass, guys." Freya piped.

"What? Why?" Gar whined.

"You guys know I'm not into trick-or-treating or anything scary." Freya simply stated.

"If Freya can leave, then I will too. No way _I'm_ trick-or-treating." Raven snapped.

"We can do something else? Go to the Pizza Parlor?" Dick piped in, hoping this was his way out of trick-or-treating.

"Nah. Don't change your plans. Raven, go. Someone's gatta take care of them and candy." Freya nodded towards Vic and Gar.

"Perhaps we can visit the mall of shopping?" Kori suggested.

"It's cools. Roy asked me if I was free and I said I'd think about it." Freya informed.

"Oh. I see now…" Bee teased with a devilish smirk. Freya shot her a look.

"Him and his friends were_ just_ going to the Underground." Freya casually stated. The Underground was a gaming area under the cafeteria. There were pool tables, a bowling alley, arcade games, ping pong tables, karaoke booths, and much more for recreation at school.

"FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!" Gar shot.

"Don't go there. It's no bigs, probably not even with Terra, Kitten and them. Can't imagine any of them bowling or anything. It's probably some of the guys from the soccer team." Freya stated.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked. "Those girls _can_ be clingy to sport guys…"

"Yeah. Come on. You guys know I can't stand them. Chillax!" Freya chuckled. She then waved and left.

"What do you think?" Raven looked at Dick. Dick paused.

"She can take care of herself." Dick concluded.

"Besides, she knows all the shit Terra, Babs, and Kitten has caused." Bee added.

"Freya will not abandon us. You are her most truest friends." Kori urged.

"Exactly. Don't be such a worry wart, Rae." Gar teased, elbowing her.

"Don't call me Rae." Raven snarled, causing Gar to back off.

"We can have a sleepover after. And invite her to that?" Bee suggested.

"Yes! We may have the most enjoyable time together!" Kori gleamed.

"Yeah! We can have a manly night!" Gar exclaimed. The girls gave him a strange look.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Guys don't have slumber parties. We have 'manly nights'." Vic explained. The girls snickered, then…

"BAHAHAHA!" They all burst out in laughter.

"What?!" Bee choked through her laughter.

"Sleepovers sound girly. Manly nights are what _men_ do." Gar exclaimed as he flexed his muscles, causing the girls to roll on the floor in fits of laughter. The guys glared at the girls.

"Can't we just have a slumber party together?" Raven snapped.

"Is that… safe?" Gar asked uncertainly, glancing over at the two couples in the room. The four teens glared at them.

"Well, I mean, they can't do anything. _We're_ here." Raven snapped.

"We are not going to try something!" Dick yelled.

"Well…" Gar stated.

"Come on. Be reasonable. If we were to do something, don't you think we would do it by ourselves?" Vic pointed out. The rest of the group agreed.

"Oh! Let's go to my house!" Bee jumped.

"Your house is near the school?" Kori asked.

"It's in Steel City. I was suppose to go there, but my parents transferred me here because it's a better school overall. My house is on the border of Jump City and Steel City, so it's not far. About 15 minutes from here." Bee stated.

"So… Why do you have a dorm? You can commute." Raven asked.

"Parents don't want me to use gas to go to school when I can just live here." Bee shrugged.

"So, it is decided? We shall have the party of slumber?" Kori asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Vic answered for the group. Everyone was extremely excited for their day together.

"Okay. Let's meet back in an hour and a half at Bee's house. Then, we can go trick-or-treating around her neighborhood. After, we'll go to the Haunted House… Let's forget going back to school for the movie. No point in going back and forth. We can watch something at Bee's house, anyways." Dick suggested.

"Awesome. I'll take my car with Bee, Gar, and Raven. We'll go to Bee's house and straighten up the place." Vic suggested.

"What about our costumes?" Gar whined.

"Okay. Let's meet up in 15 minutes for costumes." Vic concluded.

"Kori and I will go to Target and get all the stuff we'll need. What do we need?" Dick stated.

"Chips."

"Popcorn."

"Soda."

"The nuts of dough! They are like tiny wheels!" Kori squealed.

"Alright." Dick stated as he typed all the words onto his phone.

"Alright! See you guys at my house!" Bee beamed as she walked off to her room. Everyone dispersed except Kori and Dick.

"Did you want to go change into your costume?" Dick asked.

"I was unfamiliar with the custom, so I do not possess one." Kori let out a soft sigh.

"Well, we are going to Target? I'm sure they still have some." Dick suggested

"… I am able to be whoever I wish, yes?" Kori asked.

"Uhhuh." Dick stated.

"I believe I know who I shall be." Kori beamed.

"Awesome, who?" Dick curiously asked.

"It shall be a surprise." Kori smiled, giddy at her idea. Dick just rose a brow and her, but chuckled at her excitement. They walked over to Dick's corvette and rode off to Target. They got there in five minutes, flat.

"Who will you be?" Kori asked, as she was getting out of Dick's car.

"Not sure. Maybe something here will be good." Dick shrugged. He wasn't too into dressing up, but since Kori wanted him to, he would. They walked through the aisles with a red cart, pulling stuff off the shelves.

"Got chips…" Dick said as he threw three bags of lays into the cart.

"Beverages!" Kori gleefully exclaimed, bringing over 4 boxes of canned soda.

"Isn't that a little heavy for you, Star?" Dick asked.

"No… Is it meant to?" Kori asked, tilting her head in confusion. Dick was a little surprised, but shook it off.

'_Stronger than she looks…'_ Dick thought. This was suddenly extremely attractive to him.

"I'll get your donuts. Powdered sugar?" Dick asked. Kori nodded happily and Dick headed out of the aisle.

"Chips that are the q q of the barbie!" Kori exclaimed as she pulled a huge bag into the cart. She grabbed more bags of chips until she was satisfied with the amount. She continued to look, but couldn't find anything intriguing.

"Alright. Ready?" Dick asked. Kori nodded as they started heading to the checkout. The pair started to place stuff onto the conveyer belt, but Dick stopped.

"Hello! How are you guys?" The cashier greeted casually. The cashier then typed on cash register. She had long black hair, landing to her midback. She also had golden brown skin that complimented her dark brown eyes. She was a petite girl, being 5'0" and had a huge smile on her face. Her name read "Alyssa" on her name tag. She wore a bright red shirt and khaki pants for her uniform.

"Glorious, how are you?" Kori beamed. Alyssa smiled in response, amused by Kori's bubbly personality.

"I'm good. Guys having a party?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah. Small Halloween get together." Dick simply replied. Alyssa scanned items, but kept glancing at Dick. He looked at her oddly and she blushed lightly.

"Sorry, I was looking at you. You just look really familiar." Alyssa admitted.

"Oh. No worries. Do you go to Jump City High School?" Dick asked.

"Oh! You're a Homecoming prince, right?" Alyssa exclaimed. "I go to Steel City. I was at the Homecoming game."

"Oh! Okay. Yeah, I am." Dick smiled.

"And you were the princess, right?" Alyssa looked at Kori.

"Yes, I was." Kori had a small blush on her face.

"That's so cute that you guys both won." Alyssa smiled.

"Thanks. It was really cool, actually. First time winning." Dick replied.

"And then that girl embarrassed you at the game!" Alyssa burst out in a laugh. Dick blushed deeply.

"Yeah. Her sister is pretty crazy." Dick rubbed the back of his neck.

"What shall you be doing on the ween of Hallow?" Kori changed the subject quickly.

"Well, I'm off in an hour, so maybe I'll go hang out with my friend or something." Alyssa responded.

"I hope it shall be enjoyable!" Kori smiled happily.

"So, Star, did you need stuff for your costume?" Dick asked. Kori shook her head quickly.

"No! I believe I possess everything I need in my room. Do you?" Kori smiled.

"I'll figure something out with what I got." Dick shrugged. Kori then nodded in response.

"Okay. Your total comes out to $36.78." Ashley stated. Dick pulled out the bills and handed it to the cashier.

"Here you go! Have a good day!" Alyssa smiled. Dick and Kori took their groceries and went to the exit.

"Thank you, new friend Alyssa! I hope we shall see each other the soon!" Kori smiled happily. Alyssa smiled in response and waved.

The pair got into the corvette and Dick pulled out of the lot.

"So, you want to go to the dorm first, yeah?" Dick asked as he turned at the light. Kori nodded quickly.

"Uhhuh!" Kori smiled. Dick glanced at her as saw her beaming face. He let out a soft chuckle and glanced back at the road. He pulled up to the school.

"Okay. So, you go to your room and I'm going to get myself. We can meet back here in 15 minutes?" Dick suggested. Kori nodded quickly. She then planted a soft kiss on his cheek and hopped out.

"I shall see you shortly!" Kori smiled as she ran to the dorms. Dick gave her a small wave.

"So….. What am I going to dress up like?" Dick asked himself. He headed back to his room. As he popped open the door, he looked around at his stuff.

"I could be generic and go dressed in my football uniform…" Dick thought as he went to the drawers. Then, an idea popped into his mind. He slipped into something else and bolted out of the dorm.

He leaned against his car as he waited for his girlfriend. He looked around and waited. Then a tap was on his shoulder. He was faced with someone wearing a red t shirt, black baggy jeans, and red converse. They were also wearing a Varsity sports jacket, a pair of sunglasses, and a baseball cap. Thought their hair was concealed, Dick knew it was his girlfriend, Kori. She beamed happily with a bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Hello Richard!" Kori smiled happily.

"Hey Star…" Richard said.

"Please, are you Danny?" Kori exclaimed. Dick looked at his outfit. He was wearing blue jeans, black converse, and white t shirt. His hair was sleeked back with a black leather jacket. He smirked.

"Yeah! Good guess!" Dick smiled.

"I enjoy the movie 'Grease'! It is one I enjoy most!" Kori giggled.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to remind you of it." Dick smiled.

"Shall we leave to the treat of tricking?" Kori asked.

"Yeah. Sure…" Dick unlocked the car and the two got in. "Hey Kor… Are you… me?"

"Yes! I was hoping you were able to notice!" Kori beamed happily, clapping her hands and giggling.

"Yeah. Kind of easy to notice with you wearing **my **jacket." Dick teased.

"Do you like it?" Kori nervously asked. Dick gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"You look beautiful, even if you're dressed like me." Dick smiled. He was touched that she wanted to just dress up like him

"I am joyous that you like it!" Kori smiled.

"Ready to go?" Dick asked. Kori nodded happily and Dick pulled out of the school lot. Dick turned up the radio and it played "Finally Found You" by Enrique Iglesias.

They pulled up to a honey yellow house with white shingles and curtains. It was suburban looking and a little small, but quaint. They noticed Vic's silver and blue Dodge Charger **(AN: T-Car reminds me of this car. ****) **in the driveway.

"Looks like they're already here." Dick said as he pulled up next to Vic's baby. The pair got out and rang Bee's doorbell. They were faced with Bee. She wore a black and yellow striped dress with white wings on her back. She also wore black tights and black heels. She beamed as she saw them.

"Hey you two! Come on in! Everyone else is inside!" Bee smiled. She stepped aside so Kori and Dick could enter her house. There they saw Vic, Gar, and Raven. Vic had on a purple and gold jersey and basketball shorts with the number "24" sewn on the back. Gar wore purple trousers and painted his body green. Raven dyed her hair a blueish purple color. She wore a long sleeve orange sweater and jeans.

"Hey guys!" Vic smiled.

"What's up, Kobe?" Dick smirked.

"Not much, man." Vic spun a basketball in his hand.

"What are you, Gar? A muscleless Hulk?" Dick teased.

"Hey! I do too have muscles!" Gar pouted, flexing his scrawny arm.

"Suure." Raven sarcastically remarked.

"Who are you, Raven?" Kori asked.

"Coraline." She muttered simply.

"Yeah! It's a good look for you!" Gar smirked. Raven glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Raven shot.

"I mean… Your hair is good like that…" Gar uneasily said. Raven had a slight blush.

"Thanks…" Raven replied. There was an awkward moment in between, and the finally broke it.

"So… Is Dick a biker dude?" Gar asked. Dick gave him a look. Then, he jumped on top of the wooden coffee table and stripped off his leather jacket.

"We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah!" Dick sang loudly.

"Keep talking, whoa, keep talking!" Vic added. Dick and Vic then laughed, and then did a small handshake, using that to pull Dick off the table.

"Nice! 'Grease' is a good movie!" Bee complimented.

"Couldn't think of anything last minute?" Raven pessimistically muttered.

"Was the best I could come up with what I had." Dick shrugged.

"I like it!" Kori giggled, hugging his arm.

"And, who are you, Kori?" Gar asked her.

"She's me." Dick gloated, not every day someone dresses us like you for Halloween.

"Aw! That's cute!" Bee smiled.

"I thank you!" Kori smiled.

"So, ready to go trick or treating?" Vic asked.

"YEAH!" Gar exclaimed, as he grabbed his green plastic trick-or-treating bucket off the floor. He sprinted out the door and was already going to the next house. The rest of them laughed at his childish attitude and followed him out the door.

Vic, Bee, and Kori also had buckets, but Raven and Dick didn't want to join. They walked with the other three down the streets and Kori, Vic, and Gar went from house to house.

They saw many children running around in the streets. They wore their costumes of either superheroes, ghosts, or princesses. However, the most energetic was Gar. He was sprinting from house to house, making sure he got as much candy as he could in the two hours he was given. The rest of the group did their best to keep up. However, what ended up happening was Raven and Bee were sitting on a bench talking, Vic attempted to be as fast as Gar, and Dick and Kori went off on their own. However, after an hour, Kori got tired of the activity and joined Bee and Raven on the bench.

"So, did you like it, Kori?" Bee asked her. Kori nodded.

"It was most enjoyable. I have received many treats." Kori stated. She showed off her bag of candy.

"OH! Let me see!" Bee exclaimed. "I'll trade you a piece of snickers for that Kit Kat."

"Snickers and the skittles."

"I get the whoppers too."

"You have the deal!" Kori exclaimed and the two exchanged their candies and ate happily. Dick then began to dig in Kori's candy bag. She slapped his hand away.

"OW!" Dick exclaimed.

"You did not wish to participate in the treat or trick. Therefore, you shall not get any." Kori scolded. Dick pouted sadly.

"But I want your Resse's." Dick whined. Dick's childish attitude made Kori smile, but she stayed firm.

"No. It is mine." Kori exclaimed, as she pulled one out and bit into the peanut butter cup in in front of him.

"But I walked with you while you trick or treated." Dick pestered. Kori then thought for a moment. Giving in, she handed him the other half of the candy. Dick beamed and finished it hastily. Kori giggled at his silliness.

"I am most tired now." Kori sighed in defeat.

"Yeah. I don't know how Gar was moving so fast." Dick admitted.

"My feet hurt." Bee agreed as she slipped off her heels and massaged her feet.

"Their two hours will be up in 6 minutes." Raven announced, looking at her phone at the time.

"Should we walk to the haunted house?" Dick asked.

"HELL NO! DIDN'T I JUST SAY THAT MY FEET HURT?!" Bee screamed loudly.

"Bee! There are children!" Kori exclaimed from her comment.

"We'll just drive. We can take Vic and Dick's cars." Raven states simply. Bee offered her candy bag and Raven pulled out a stick of gum. She popped it in her mouth and chewed it quickly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Raven's phone rang.

"Time's up! Where are those two?" Raven shouted, looking around for Vic and Gar. Bee pulled out her phone and called for Vic.

"Damn. No answer." She announced.

"Gar did not respond to my call as well." Kori stated.

"Well, let's go look for them." Dick concluded. "Let's start walking in the direction that we saw them go then split up. Kori and I will look on the left side of town and you guys look on the right."

"Alright! Let's go!" Bee exclaimed as they all went. After 15 minutes, Dick's phone rang.

"What's up, Raven?"

"We didn't find the two idiots. You guys?"

"No… We've asked a couple of houses and some people remember a hulk and a Kobe, but they don't know how long ago." Dick stated.

"Let's just go back! Vic knows how to get back to the house." Bee yelled from behind Raven. The others agreed and began to walk back to Bee's house. The four of them sat on the couch, watching some TV.

"Seriously… Where are those boys?" Bee exclaimed, calling Vic again. As she did that, DING DONG! Bee's doorbell rang.

"There they are." Raven groaned. Bee hung up the phone and went to the door.

"AH! HEY!" Bee exclaimed as she threw her arms around the person at the door.

"That doesn't sound like it's Gar and Vic." Dick concluded.

"Agreed." Kori added.

"Didn't here a 'where the hell have you two been?!." Raven stated, giving the statement the Bee impersonation. Bee came to the living room with a girl wearing a long red dress with short sleeves and white leaves on it. She also had a small Scrump doll in her hand and a Stitch purse to finish the costume.

"Alyssa!" Kori exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms around her.

"Hey Kori!" Alyssa smiled.

"You know Alyssa?" Bee asked confused.

"She was our cashier at Target today." Dick told Bee.

"Oh yeah! You work at Target now! Forget." Bee smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know the friend you were talking about was Bee." Dick said to Alyssa.

"I never see Bee. We use to go to middle school together, but she went to Jump City, so we don't get to hang out as much." Alyssa explained. "SO! Thought I would surprise her with a pop in! But you already have guests."

"No worries! We have room for ya." Bee assured.

"Yes! We would be honored to have you join us!" Kori agreed.

"Well, you guys are really cool." Alyssa smiled. "Is your sister coming? She was so funny!"

"Freya probably will stop by later tonight." Dick nodded.

"Cool. So where's your boyfriend?" Alyssa asked Bee.

"Him and our friend got caught up in trick-or-treating. We don't know where they went." Bee threw her hands up in the air.

"I can go and look for them." Raven suggested.

"Oh! I'm Alyssa, by the way." Alyssa smiled to Raven, putting her hand out. Raven simply shook her hand.

"Raven."

"Nice to meet you."

"You shouldn't go out looking for them. They could be on the way to Gotham City by now." Dick shook his head at Raveb.

"So, now what?" Alyssa asked.

"We can go to that Haunted House?" Bee suggested.

"There's only five of us, so we'll fit in my car." Dick added.

"Let's go. I'm bored here." Raven muttered. The group went out to Dick's corvette.

"You can sit in the passenger seat, Kori." Raven stated. Before Kori was here, Raven use to always sit in front, just a traditional thing they did. However, Kori's dating Dick, so Raven didn't want to sit next to Dick when Kori should. That would be just awkward.

"No no, Friend Raven! You may sit in the front!" Kori stated. Kori had the guilt of "taking" away one of Raven's ability.

"Sit in front, Kori." Raven stated.

"Aw, come on, Raven. You know you dream about sitting in shotgun when I'm driving." Dick smirked devilishly. Raven walked over to him and smacked the back of his head. "OW!"

"Say that again and see what happens." Raven snapped. She opened the front seat door and placed Kori in the seat, slipping herself in the back.

"That really hurt." Dick whined. Bee and Alyssa shrugged and slid in the back, while Dick was softly rubbing his head and hopping into the driver's seat. The drive was about 15 minutes and they ended up there. It was the community center they were using, so the outside looked very simple and safe, but not the inside

"Ready to go?" Bee exclaimed, hopping out of the car and ready to go to the haunted house. Raven casually walked up and Kori slowly got out.

"Ready, Star?" Dick asked her. She nodded her head, unsure. "What wrong? Scared?" Kori responded in nodding her head again. Dick laced his fingers with hers.

"Don't worry. As long as we're together, we'll be okay." Dick gave her an assuring smile. Kori stared at Dick and gave him a smile. He squeezed her hand lightly and they walked up to the center. Dick went over the the tent to pay for their tickets. After receiving them, he went back to Kori, so they could go in. They handed their tickets to a Zombie man standing at the door and walked in. It was dark and a smoke machine was going off. There was a flickering light in the corner, but it seemed okay. The entrance had a coffin that said "enter if you dare". This made Kori shiver, but she was not too afraid. The couple followed the trail. And bats or spiders hung from the ceiling. Then, a man dressed like a wolf jumped out from behind a podium

"AH!" Kori screamed bloody murder. She threw her arms around Dick, petrified and unable to move. Dick softly stroked her hair and continued to guide her through the haunted house.

"Sh… It's okay. He's gone now." Dick assured. He spoke too soon because another person, dressed like a bloody clown with an ax began to walk toward them. Kori buried her face into Dick's shoulder and small tears ran down her face. Dick pulled her into a tight hug. They continued to walk and more people popped out, causing the people around them to scream. Kori began to shiver in Dick's arms

"Do you want to leave?" Dick asked her. Kori, not wanting to ruin his time, shook her head no, but her body said otherwise. Dick ignored his girlfriend's answer, knowing she was trying to put a brave front. He brought Kori over to a man dressed with a chain saw and hockey mask.

"Excuse me. Is there a way to leave the haunted house early?" Dick asked him. He slipped off his mask, revealing an average looking college student.

"Oh yeah. For sure. I'll take you there. Your girl okay?" He asked, eyeing Kori. Though she had her baseball cap on, her feminine figure stood out enough to tell she was a girl. They walked through a pair of doors that led them to a hallway not decorated for the haunted house. This is probably how the scarers get to their spot for the Haunted House.

"Yeah. I think it was just a little too scary for her." Dick replied.

"Oh. Sorry about that then. I hope she feels better." The guy gave a weary smile.

"Don't worry about it. She should be fine later." Dick assured, not wanting to worry the guy.

"Just go through those doors and it'll lead you to the outside of the building." The guy pointed to the end of the hallway.

"Thanks. Appreciate it." Dick replied and he held Kori till the exit. Dick brought her to a bench and hand her sit down. She curled herself into a ball and Dick responded by wrapping his arms around her shaking frame. He gently rubbed her arm and she continued to shake

"You okay, Star?" Dick asked her softly in her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear, sending shivers, but soothed her.

"…Yes." Kori finally replied.

"You want to go back to the car?" Dick asked. Kori nodded quickly and Dick stood up. However, he saw a small carnival in front of them for the little kids who were too scared to enter the Haunted House. Dick smirked and turned to Kori.

"Wait here, okay? I'll be right back." Dick informed. Kori looked at him, but nodded in response. Dick jogged over to the festival. Kori waited patiently, swinging her feet while sitting on the bench. Dick came back with a clear bag.

"Kettle corn!" Kori beamed as she stretched out her arms to receive it.

"More excited to see the food than me. I see how it is." Dick teased, handing her the bag. Kori's smile became crestfallen.

"No! I am most excited to see you." Kori denied, kissing his cheek softly, wrapping her arm around him. Dick smiled happily from her kiss. Kori ate quickly, having almost half the bag gone.

"Hungry?" Dick teased.

"Yes." Kori blushed and Dick snaked his arms around her, kissing her temple. He then used one of his hands to dig into the bag and feed Kori another one.

"Wonder where the girls are." Dick asked out loud.

"I believe they should be exiting the house of haunted soon." Kori concurred.

"Yeah. Those people over there were in front of us in the Haunted House, so they should be out." Dick agreed. The pair got up to look for the girls.

"Hey guys!" A voice came from behind. They saw Bee, Raven, and Alyssa walking towards them. Dick gave them a wave.

"Where were you guys?" Dick asked.

"We were at the Haunted House! Where were you guys?" Bee exclaimed.

"Kori didn't like it too much." Dick vaguely put it, stroking his hand on Kori's arm.

"You okay?" Raven asked, concern in her monotone voice. Kori nodded quickly.

"Yes. I just did not enjoy the scare as many of you do." Kori informed.

"Was it okay for you?" Alyssa asked.

"We just headed out early and sat outside." Dick casually replied.

"Should we head back to the house?" Bee asked. RING RING! She got a response from a phone call.

"Hello?" Bee asked. Pause.

"**WHERE** ARE YOU TWO?! We said we were meeting back after TWO hours of trick or treating? Not three and a half!" Pause. "Yeah you betta not be able to get into my house!" Another pause. "No. We're going out for pizza now. You boys can just sit in front of the door until we get back."

The others could hear a soft noise coming from the phone, too soft to understand, but they got what they were saying by Bee's reaction.

"I don't care if we're eating pizza till 5 am! We ain't making the extra trip just because you guys are locked out of the house." Another pause was made.

"WE WILL **NOT** GET YOU PIZZA! Ya'll made me look for your butts when my feet were killing me!"

Bee hung up the phone forcefully and turned to the others.

"Since when were we getting pizza?" Dick asked.

"Just wanted to ruin their lives by going to get pizza and making them locked out." Bee grumbled.

"I am going to head out. My friend just texted me to watch a Wicked Scary marathon. Thanks for inviting me!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"No probs! Thanks for stopping by before! I so missed you!" Bee beamed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Nice meeting you." Dick gave her a small wave.

"You too! Hope to see you guys again soon!" Alyssa beamed.

"We should all go shopping together!" Bee exclaimed.

"Yes! I enjoy going to the mall of shopping! It is most enjoyable! We can even invite Freya" Kori jumped.

"Yeah. I wanted to meet her! Sounds like a plan. Text me, yeah? Bye!" Alyssa smiled as she headed out.

"Let's go, then." Raven stated. The rest of the group got up and headed for the car. Dick pulled out and blasted the music. It was "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees. With many kids still trick-or-treating, Dick drove cautiously. It was about a 10 minute drive and they pulled into the parking lot of the pizza parlor. They all entered to a relatively busy parlor and slid into the booth.

The pizza parlor is a relatively casual when you did not have a reservation. You could sit where you want. You just ordered at the front and sat down, having a number at your table. After, a female waitress dressed in a 50s poodle skirt and rollerblades will bring over your food.

"What do we want?" Dick asked.

"Pepperoni."

"Hawaiian."

"Cheese."

"Uh…" was Dick's response. Even when Gar and Vic weren't there, pizza decisions were still difficult.

"How about we have a meat pizza, pepperoni, sausage, ham, and all that and then another half cheese, half Hawaiian style pizza?" Bee suggested.

"Works for me." Dick smiled.

"I don't mind Hawaiian." Raven stated.

"A glorious idea!" Kori exclaimed. Dick smiled and walked over to the counter. The lady at the register was batting her eyelashes at Dick, a short brunette with too much make up than she needed. Dick seemed uninterested, but Kori noticed him blushed and rubbing the back of his neck. Dick shook his head and pointed to the table. She looked at it and was shocked. Dick then paid for the food and came back.

"What happened?" Bee asked.

"Cashier was flirting." Dick simple stated, putting the receipt in in wallet.

"Then?" Raven asked.

"Told her I had a girlfriend. She looked over at the table and said 'Yeah. I'm not into players. Thanks though.'"

"She thought we were all your girlfriends?" Bee trying to figure it out.

"Guess so." Dick shrugged nonchalantly. "If it gets them to stop hitting on me, whatever then."

"I did not agree to you having multiple friends who are girls." Kori glared, green eyes of jealousy.

"Neither did I." Raven muttered. The girls folded their arms at Dick.

"I didn't say you guys all were. I just didn't say you weren't. Come on, it gets her to stop being obnoxiously batting her eyes at me and we can have have a normal time without annoying girls around us." Dick urged.

"How much we owe you for pizza, Dick?" Raven asked, pulling out her wallet.

"Oh come on. We know you Richie Rich, but we don't want to keep using you." Bee persuaded.

"Nah. I offer." Dick insisted.

"Trying to really have three girlfriends, Dick?" Raven smirked devilishly.

"Hey! Just trying to be nice and buy friends some pizza." Dick defended.

"But your money's been cut off. You can't take money from Bruce no more." Bee pointed out.

"You should not spend money when we need to do the saving up for when we are to have the rent to pay in the spring." Kori insisted.

"No worries. I got it." Dick smiled.

"… You're not taking money from Bruce still, are you?" Raven asked in a questioning tone.

"Course not…"

"Richard…"

"Just money for food and stuff." Dick insisted.

"Richard! You possess money from the job you have gotten at the store of clothing! Why do you need more money?" Kori exclaimed.

"Just for extra stuff." Dick uneasily replied. Raven stared at him. Though under his shades, he could not look directly at her and avoided her gaze.

"Richard! You will receive consequences for such!" Kori scolded.

"Isn't Bruce a stickler for rules? Why would he allow this?" Bee asked.

"Bruce doesn't know, does he?" Raven seemed to read Dick's mind.

"I gatta go get those pizzas!" Dick exclaimed as he got up, but was pulled down by Kori.

"Waiters bring the food, dumbbell." Bee obviously stated.

"Richard… Are you even the working at your occupation?" Kori asked, staring at his face. He could not lie to her face and continued to look at the table awkwardly.

"Um…" Dick started.

"Richard!" Kori exclaimed loudly, knowing his answer from his lack of an answer. "What have you been the doing when you are to attend the work?"

"Nothing!" Dick defended.

"Dick…" Bee threatened.

"It's not important, okay?" Dick insisted

"Oh no…" Raven muttered. "Kori. Can you go with Bee to the bathroom?"

"What? OW! Yeah! Bathroom! Can't pee without ya, Kori!" Bee exclaimed a little too loudly and the two got up. After the girls were out of earshot.

"Who is she?" Raven snarled, glaring deeply at Dick, giving him the most threatening look.

"What?!" Dick exclaimed.

"You heard me. What bimbo you sleeping with, you two-timing asshole?" Raven snapped.

"NO ONE! I am not cheating on Kori! I wouldn't do that to her!" Dick defended loudly.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you acting like you did 2 years ago? When you were dating that idiot Cathy while you were going out with Natalia?"

"I am not!"

"Then what have you been doing when you are suppose to go to work?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why didn't you say you didn't have a job?"

"Because you have to have one!"

"Don't act responsible when you've been taking Bruce's money this entire time."

"I haven't been _taking_ any of his money!"

"What are you hiding?"

"NOT. A. THING!"

"Don't lie to me, Dick. I **know **you. If you are, I swear I will make sure you don't_ have_ a dick."

"God! Why can't a guy just want some time alone after school?"

"Because if that was all, you would've told Kori. Unless, you really don't care about her…" Raven's tactic changed.

"Of course I do!"

"She must not be that special if you are hiding such a stupid act of just 'being alone'."

"She_ is _special!"

"Wonder how I should tell her you don't trust her…" Raven was good at messing with Dick's mind. He could never get anything around his brilliant friend.

"GOD DAMMIT! I'm doing this for her!"

"What are you doing?" Raven asked. Dick snarled in frustration. He pulled out his wallet and threw Raven a piece of paper. She picked it up and stared at it oddly.

"… Racing…" Raven finally stated.

"Yes! Okay, now don't say it so damn loud!" Dick snarled. A brow on the purple-haired girl's face rose, knowing she muttered it at her normal volume.

"What?" Raven asked. Dick ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"It's not really allowed.." Dick softly explained.

"I know that. Why?" Raven asked, lost as ever.

"For Kori." Raven smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell!"

"Racing's against school policy." Raven scolded.

"I know that." Dick muttered.

"You know, but you're doing it?" Raven admitted.

"Well yeah. How else you think I get money?"

"It's called work, genius."

"Working takes too long. Plus, None of these guys can beat me. It's quick and I earn 4 times as much racing than I do working."

"It's breaking the rules."

"I need to do it."

"If you need money that badly, it's better to just to ask money from Bruce."

"You know Bruce wouldn't do that. He's a bigger stickler for rules than you are."

"What do you need all this money for?"

"For Kori! I thought I said that before!" Dick answered with a ticked off expression. Raven shot one back/

"What the hell does Kori need that requires you to make 4 times more money?" Dick pulled out his phone and showed her a site.

"What is this?" Raven asked.

"Star's Christmas present."

"… Christmas is in two months, Dick…"

"I know that! But you can't get this anywhere. And since no Bruce, I gatta make money fast."

"It's really beautiful…"

"I think she'll really like it. That's why I have to get it." Dick concluded.

"… I don't like that you are doing something bad... But your intentions are good."

"Thanks. Don't push the 'me not working' thing. I **am** working. I'm just working half the time that Kori thinks at Hollister. The other half I go to the streets." Raven let out a deep sigh.

"Alright. But once you make enough money, you better quit." Raven sternly said.

"Yeah, yeah." Dick muttered.

"Don't blow this off, Dick. If you don't, I swear I **will **tell Kori and it will not be taken lightly."

"Hey guys!" A voice came from behind.

"Gar? Vic? How did you guys get here?" Dick asked as the two boys slid into the booth.

"We found out Vic left his car keys in his pocket, so we drove over." Gar gave a toothy grin, knowing that Bee's plans to torture them failed.

"Smooth." Raven muttered.

"So, what you guys talking bout?" Vic asked.

"Dick's racing."

"WHAT?! DUDE! You know you can't race!" Gar exclaimed.

"What kind of secret keeper are you?!" Dick shot a glare at Raven.

"You said form Kori, not from them."

"Why the hell are you racing? You trying to get yourself expelled?!" Vic exclaimed.

"Kori's Christmas present." Raven stated, receiving another death glare from Dick. Vic and Gar stared at each other for a moment confused.

"What?" Gar finally asked.

"Kori's Christmas present is expensive. And I don't make enough at Hollister to get it in time with the saving plan Kori wants us to have for the bills that will be coming next semester." Dick explained.

"So… You're racing for money for her Christmas present?" Gar asked, still confused.

"Yes. Now, shut up and don't say anything to Kori." Dick threatened.

"You're quitting once you get enough money, right?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't give us that, Dick." Gar shot.

"Yeah. You know what will happen if you get caught." Vic crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know. That's why you guys got to keep your traps shut." Dick snapped.

"Don't worry, Dude." Gar assured

"Yeah, we won't rat you out." Vic stated.

"Thanks. Don't tell Kori, either. She'll flip if she knew." Dick stated.

"Who shall do the flipping?" A sweet voice asked from behind Dick. They turned to see Bee and Kori returning from the bathroom.

"Dolphins!" Gar exclaimed loudly. They all stared at him oddly. "Dolphins flip…"

"Dick was talking about Carson. He was saying how she would flip out if she found out Dick was borrowing money from Bruce." Raven covered.

"I know, man! You gatta stop." Bee stated, sliding into the booth after Kori.

"I am. Just needed some money for food and stuff." Dick assured.

"Glorious! I do not wish you to be the trouble with the school." Kori stated, slipping her arms around his shoulders and leaned against his body, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me either." Raven muttered, glaring at him. Dick shot a look at Raven.

"Here are you pizzas!" The waitress smiled as she placed two large pizzas on their table.

"Sweet!" Gar exclaimed, reaching for a cheese slice, when his hand was slapped away. "OW!" Gar yelped, caressing his hand gingerly.

"You guys made us look for you guys, wait, and not show up." Raven snapped.

"But we're hungry too!" Vic pouted childishly.

"You guys didn't even answer our phone calls!" Bee yelled.

"We got in a dead zone. There wasn't a cell phone bar anywhere in sight!" Vic defended.

"We were to meet at the time we had discussed." Kori countered.

"Let's take a vote then. All those think Vic and Gar should get pizza?" Dick asked with a response from Vic and Gar raising their hands.

"All opposed?" Raven asked and the rest of them raised their hands.

"Man. You guys suck." Vic insulted, lamely.

"Just go buy your own pizza." Raven snapped. Vic grumbled as he and Gar got up to the cashier and ordered their pizzas.

"Were we too cruel to them?" Kori asked as the boys were at the register.

"No. They need to learn to be responsible." Bee informed.

"They can't just ignore plans when they are made." Dick added.

"I suppose…" Kori sadly agreed. She hated her friends to be excluded or sad, but she did realize it was necessary. They continued to eat as they saw Vic and Gar come back.

"So, what are we doing next?" Vic asked, sliding into the booth.

"We already went to the Haunted House." Dick began.

"I guess just going back to my place." Bee concluded.

"Cools. Anyone call up Freya?" Gar asked.

"I shall do the ringing of her!" Kori exclaimed as she pulled out her phone and dialed. She placed the phone to her ear and waited. After a few moments passed, the dialing stopped.

"Sister!" Kori exclaimed.

"Why is it the loudness?" Kori asked, squinting her eyes in attempt to hear her sister better.

"We are currently at the parlor of pizza planning to venture to Bee's house in order to have the party of slumber." Kori informed. She paused again.

"Who?" Kori asked and another pause. She covered the mouth piece and spoke to her friends at the table. "Freya wishes to know if she can bring a companion."

"That sounds cool with me. Who?" Bee asked.

"I believe it is Roy." Kori uneasily informed. There was a long pause. They all loved their friend Freya, but ever since she's been hanging around Roy and them, they have been uncertain about her.

"Here's your pizza!" A waitress came by and placed a Mega Meaty Meat Special and a Veggie Delight pizza on the table.

"Thank you!" Gar and Vic smiled happily and dived in.

'_Kori? You still there?'_ The group heard Freya from the phone.

"Yes. I am still available." Kori answered, giving a glance to Bee.

"Honey Bee? It's** your** house." Vic placed the decision on Bee.

"Well… I do miss Freya …" Bee thought out loud. She then left a pause in her sentence. "Yeah. Let him over."

"Yes. Roy is able to attend as well." Kori confirmed.

"We shall see you in 30 minutes. Good bye, Sister." Kori ended the call.

"You sure about this, Bee?" Raven asked uncertainly.

"And Roy's probably the most tolerable of their entire group." Bee shrugged, trying to convince herself of the decision.

"What if it's a trap? A nasty plan made by those bimbos for God knows what?" Raven questioned.

"Freya trusts him…" Dick added. "We gatta give her some credit."

"He did not made inappropriate comments to me as Xavier has done." Kori stated as well.

"We can film embarrassing stuff of him as blackmail!" Gar exclaimed.

"Good plan." Vic knuckle touched Gar.

"Let's just go with it for now. If there is any reason to doubt him, we won't keep it hidden." Dick confirmed. The group ate their pizzas.

"Let's go. Freya said they'd be there in half an hour right?" Bee asked. Kori nodded. The group then got up and headed back to Bee's house. As the two cars pulled up to the driveway, they saw a 2012 gold Lamborghini in Bee's driveway, with Roy and Freya sitting in front of her front door, laughing.

"Hm…" Raven muttered as the group got out and came to the door, unsure of how she felt about this.

"Hey guys! I beat you guys here!" Freya exclaimed happily. Freya was in a short light green dress with wings, a wand, a puffy slippers. She had her hair in a high bun, finishing off her Tinkerbell look. Roy was wearing a hat with a feather and green shirt and pants .He also had a quiver filled with arrows and a bow over his shoulder. His Robin Hood costume seemed to match Freya's with the green.

"That's definitely a first." Raven sarcastically stated. Freya shot her a glare.

"Hey Roy…" Gar awkwardly greeted.

"Hey guys. What did you guys do?" Roy casually asked.

"Trick or treating." Vic simply replied, holding up his bag of candy.

"Haunted house." Dick added.

"Pizza." Kori finished.

"Oh. Sounds like a packed day." Roy stated. Freya smiled at him and glared at her friends as they walked pass her.

"So… What did you guys do?" Gar started.

"We played pool in the Underground." Roy stated.

"I didn't know you could play, Freya." Dick stated.

"She can't." Roy teased. Freya shot him a glare and punched his arm.

"Shut up! I can too." Freya defended.

"Yeah. And you scratched how many times? 17?" Roy cheekily grinned and Freya punched him harder. The rest of them snickered behind her.

"Anyone was a drink?" Bee asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"Root beer, Honey buns!" Vic yelled.

"Herbal tea." Raven stated as she sat at the couch.

"Sprite." Roy said.

"Ginger ale, Bee!" Freya exclaimed.

"I shall assist you, Bee! There are many drinks you must retrieve!" Kori smiled. "I shall get your beverage, Richard." Kori slipped her arms around Dick's neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Star" Dick smiled.

"Aw! Ain't that cute?" Vic teased.

"Don't be jealous." Dick taunted.

"Jealous? Of what? You being whipped?" Vic shot.

"At least my girlfriend don't slap me every time I say something." Dick countered.

"Bee loves to slap. It's her way of showing love." Vic defended.

"I prefer kisses from Kori, thank you." Dick replied.

"What are you two idiots fighting bout?" Bee yelled from the kitchen.

"If you or Kori's the better girlfriend." Raven answered.

"What?" Bee asked, coming back in with many soda cans in her arms as well as Kori. They placed them on the table.

"My honey bee is the best!"

"Star is the nicest girl in the world!"

"Bee always cuddles!"

"Kori loves to hug!"

"I think your girlfriends are perfect for you." Roy stated. They all looked at him. He looked a little uncomfortable, but continued. "I mean, you like Bee the way she is and you like Kori the way she is. If they were the same, it would be like dating the same girl, right? And that's kind of weird for guy friends to do. And besides, if they were the same, you guys would be fighting over her all the time."

"Yeah. Now they're fighting about them instead." Raven joked. The group laughed.

"I mean, makes sense, right? Xavier and I don't even go for the same girls." Roy stated.

"Really?" Freya asked.

"Yeah. Xavier loves the quick relationships. The pretty girls he can just go for, then dump when he's done. I think a relationship's gatta build, you know? Or you never know the person." Roy explained.

"That Is very insightful, Roy." Kori complimented.

"So… what do you guys want to do?" Dick asked.

"Let's watch a horror movie! We missed the one at school." Bee exclaimed. Kori whimpered softly, curling herself in a ball to make herself small. Dick slipped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Maybe not…" Dick tried to avoid the idea.

"There's nothing else fun to do!" Gar exclaimed.

"Let's race!" Gar exclaimed, running to the TV and game station.

"Please. I'll kick your butt!" Vic exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Roy smiled, grabbing a controller.

"I'd like to see you guys take me down!" Dick joined in.

"Seriously?" Bee snapped.

"We can do manicures?" Freya suggested.

"No." Raven countered. The other three girls looked at each other and dragged Raven to Bee's bedroom. Bee's room was simple. Walls were a light yellow and her furniture was all white. Her walls had sparkly little bees all over. The girls threw Raven on the bed as they jumped on. Bee retrieved nail polish and acetone.

"So Freya, how was hanging out with Rooooy?" Bee teased, while gesturing to Kori which nail color she wanted. Kori picked the deep red.

"It was pretty fun, actually. Roy and I played pool together and we went against a couple other pairs. We beat all of them! Course, Roy did most of the work. He has amazing accuracy." Freya casually replied, pulling black nail polish for Raven's nails.

"I am glad." Kori smiled.

"Yeah. I kind of was confused how he was my real life partner. Carson wouldn't just set that up, you know? I think he bid for me for some reason…" Freya admitted.

"Think it's a trap?" Raven asked bluntly.

"Nah. Roy's pretty frugal. I don't think he'd spend money willy nilly for something like this. He's really cool too."

"He seems very nice." Bee admitted.

"Perhaps we did the judging before doing the knowing?" Kori suggested.

"What about Terra?" Raven brought up. They all were silent.

"Well, I mean, we never got to know her before. I see Roy every day for real life. He's really cool. I think he's hanging out with the wrong group, to be honest." Freya said.

"Just… be careful." Raven warned.

"I will. I mean, we're not serious or anything. We are just becoming friends."

"What about Garth?" Bee nudged.

"Garth was just my Homecoming date. Seriously, after Homecoming, we rarely talk." Freya admitted.

"That's how **all** dance dates go if you guys aren't currently dating." Bee rolled her eyes.

"I know. I wish we were friends again..." Freya admitted.

"Okay. Your turn." Raven announced, waving her hands in the air to dry them faster.

"I want that green. Matches my outfit!" Freya exclaimed.

"Kor, can you alternate black and yellow for me?" Bee asked.

"Of course!" Kori smiled, shaking the bottle before taking out the brush.

"What about _you_, Raven? How's Gar?" Freya sang.

"I don't know. Go down and ask him." Raven avoided the subject.

"Come on, Raven. Don't play dumb. You guys are getting kinda cozy." Bee teased.

"Gar and I are just friends. Like Freya said about the dates thing. After Homecoming, we went back to normal. Not worse like her and Garth, just like old times." Raven admitted.

"I believe you are not the noticing. Gar has been staring at you more." Kori informed.

"Seriously?" Bee exclaimed.

"Yes. I have seen." Kori nodded.

"YOU GUYS CAN BE TOGETHER!" Freya squealed.

"Doubt we will." Raven said.

"Don't say you don't want it." Bee shot her a look.

"I never been in a relationship. How can I know it's something I want?" Raven stated.

"I never had Joseph Gordon Levitt, but I most definitely want him." Freya giggled. Kori and Bee laughed along with her.

"Still. I'm not sure he wants it." Raven denied.

"By what Kori says, seems like he does." Bee stated.

"Perhaps he is apprehensive because he is unsure if what you desire." Kori inferred.

"Yeah! Send the hints!" Bee cooed.

"What?" Raven snapped.

"You know! Like look at him more, flash a smile, or start up conversations more." Bee stated in an obvious tone.

"I don't do that." Raven shot.

"That's the point! You're making him feel special!" Freya sassily replied.

"I'll try it a little then." Raven replied.

"So, how's married life, Bee?" Freya asked. Bee brushed that off.

"It's fine. Vic and I are fine as usual. I think he's been a little stress from college apps though. Makes me really nervous that college scouts want him. U of Michigan, Oregon State, and Boise State! My god!" Bee exclaimed.

"Your boy's good." Raven simply stated.

"I know. But, I really don't want him to go that far, not that I'd tell him…" Bee slumped.

"Get what you mean. Don't want to influence his decision on where to go because what if it isn't want he wants." Freya nodded.

"Exactly. But, I know I'll miss him too much." Bee gave a sad smile.

"It shall do the working out!" Kori assured.

"Yeah. Vic will pull through." Freya stated.

"I hope so. So, you and Dick, Kori?" Bee switched the light to someone else.

"We are fine." Kori assured.

"You two are the cutest things alive." Freya gushed.

"He is very romantic." Kori smiled.

"OOOH! Dirty details!" Bee teased.

"Huh?" Kori asked.

"I think she means his chivalry." Raven tartly answered for Kori.

"Oh yes. Richard is very polite and he does the well treating of me." Kori said.

"That's nice." Freya nodded.

"Wish Vic was more like Dick to me, I can tell you that." Bee said.

"But…" Raven said. Bee then sighed.

"But I love my Vic exactly the way he is." She droned. The girls then laughed at Bee's response.

"Let's go to the guys, girls! We need to play something!" Freya exclaimed, jumping out off the bed.

"As long as Vic doesn't suggest truth or dare again." Raven stated, all of them leaving the room. They saw the boys still playing the video game.

"NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" The high-pitched voice of Gar yelled.

"Skill isn't cheating." Dick smartly replied.

"TURBO!" Roy yelled.

"NO!" Vic yelled, vigorously swinging his remote as if it will help him drive faster.

"WAHOO! NEW HIGH SCORE!" Dick jumped. The other boys grumbled.

"REMATCH!" Gar yelled.

"You're on!" Dick confidently replied.

"Uh, guys?" Bee's voice exclaimed. No one turned around.

"Hello?" Kori said. Freya held up one hand as if saying, 'Don't worry guys. I got this'.

"What?! Your lifeguard neighbor's only wearing what?!" Freya yelled loudly. All the boys jumped up.

"What?! Where?!" Gar exclaimed. All the girls slapped a boy in the head.

"OW!" They yelled in unison.

"I can't believe they fell for something that stupid." Raven shook her head.

"We are not!" Gar defended.

"Let's do something, guys!" Bee exclaimed.

"We can play truth or dare?" Vic smiled.

"Is that all you **ever **suggest?" Raven glared.

"It's the best thing to do!" Vic defended.

"We can play Truth?" Roy suggested.

"What is this game?" Kori asked.

"It's basically Truth or dare, but just Truth. You** have** to answer if you're called on and it's actually a lot more intense than truth or dare." Roy explained.

"I don't know…" Raven replied, not really trusting Roy and his ideas.

"Dares make it fun!" Gar pouted.

"It makes you want to say inappropriate things." Freya shot.

"Let's try it! And if it's no fun, we'll switch to something else." Bee suggested.

"Okay. I will start! Freya! What do you hide in your room that you won't let me see?" Bee asked. Freya blushed and shot her a glare.

"Nothing!"Freya yelled.

"You can't lie, Freya." Vic stated sternly. Freya sighed.

"Okay. It's a book I have full of blackmail tapes and photos of you guys." Freya stated.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Yeah. If ya'll ever mess with me, Imma hit you with…" Freya then pointed at Gar "Christmas 2010", then Vic "Football car wash 2011", Dick "Beach trip in August", and then Bee "Slumber party, December 2010". Freya beamed proudly.

"Messed up!" Gar pouted.

"That's right. You can't mess with me." Freya smirked devilishly.

"Please, what occurred at such events?" Kori asked.

"Some that shall never be mentioned, ever again…" Vic stated darkly.

"Okay. Roy! Where did you hide your candy stash?" Freya asked.

"No way! I'm not sharing my stash with you!" Roy denied.

"You're not. You're sharing with _all _of us." Vic smartly stated.

"I worked hard for my stash!" Roy shook his head, folding his arms over his torso.

"It was _your _game." Bee stated.

"Trunk of my car." Roy quietly. Freya heard and she sprinted, snatching Roy's keys from the coffee table and out the door.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, PIXIE SPRITE!" Roy yelled, scrambling up as well and chasing after. As Roy was coming to the car, Freya had already closed it with a large bag full of apparently candy.

"HAND IT OVER!" Roy shot.

"Sure… But not to you!" Freya exclaimed, Throwing the bag overhead. "VIC! CATCH!"

"GOT IT! WAHOO!" Vic exclaimed running inside.

"Man…" Roy pouted. Freya slipped his arms around his body.

"Thanks, Roy!" Freya giggled, giving a quick peck on the cheek and sprinted off. Roy, standing still, slowly brought his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it. A smile slowly flew up to his face as he walked back to the house.

"It's worth it."

They were all chewing down on the candy. Freya was eating some sour gummy worms as Roy slipped next to her.

"Want one? NOT THE RED AND YELLOW THOUGH!" Freya warned. Roy chuckled and took a handful, trying to avoid red and yellow gummies, but failed. Freya then glared and stole the ones she wanted back.

"Roy. Your turn." Vic said, through muffling.

"Okay… Kori. Why did you start coming to America?" Roy asked. Kori was a little quiet, maybe not use to the attention. But she paused, then began to speak.

"Oh. My parents wished for me to use the English I have learned. They have believed that attending a school in the American will allow me to do such." Kori informed. The rest of the group nodded.

"That's cool. Cause now you're here right?" Roy said. Kori nodded happily in response. She then glanced around for her "victim".

"Vic. Where do you wish to attend for your schooling next year?" Kori asked.

"I'm not sure. Dad's really pushing U of Alabama, since are killing it this season. Mom went to Notre Dame, so you know she's pushing for that. I'm not really sure, to be honest. I don't wanna so far, you know? But, the scholarships are slowing coming in. I think I gatta wait till I see those." Vic confessed.

"I wish you the best in the decisions." Kori smiled.

"Thanks, girl." Vic gave her a smile. "Okay… Let's see… Dick, what did you dream about last night?" Vic gave a devilish grin. Dick blushed a deep red and looked away, not wanting to look at anyone.

"Diick! What was it?" Gar sang.

"Nothing." Dick growled, still not looking.

"I heard you mumbling." Vic still had his devilish grin. Dick shot him a glare.

"Ass." Dick snapped. Kori then wrapped her arms around Dick, attempting to calm him down.

"You do not need to speak if you do not wish to, Richard." Kori said, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Oh yes he does!" Gar teased. Dick snarled.

"It was about Kori…" Dick's blush became deeper.

"What happened?" Freya sang.

"Oh no! I don't want to hear the dirty details!" Bee covered her ears protectively.

"There weren't dirty details!" Dick yelled, blushing deeper now.

"Oh? Then what? Vic coaxed.

"We were watching the sunset." Dick mumbled.

"Aw. That's cute." Freya cooed.

"Then?" Roy asked, curious too.

"On a beach."

"Oh I see. Checking out Kori in the bikini." Gar nudged. Dick glared, but did not deny it.

"Gar. Favorite song?" Dick asked. Gar went pale.

"Uh… 'High School Never Ends' buy Bowling for Soup?" Gar attempted.

"**No** lying." Dick snapped.

"… 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'…" Gar muttered.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"Shut up! It's a powerful song!" Gar defended. This made the other boys roll on the floor laughing loudly.

"Whatever! Raven! How do I make you laugh?" Gar smiled. They all stopped laughing and looked at Raven. She had a soft glare at the sudden attention.

"Saying actually** funny** jokes." Raven simply stated.

"WHAT?! My jokes are funny!" Gar pouted. The rest of the group shook their heads at him. He slumped sadly.

"This game's getting kinda old." Roy admitted.

"Yeah… Let's do something else." Vic agreed.

"Game station!" Vic exclaimed, running over.

"Again?!" Bee whined. Gar ran over as well.

"I'll take you boys DOWN!" Freya cockily announced, following Gar.

"You are **so** on!" Roy replied, following her.

"I'm going to read." Raven simply stated, getting up.

"Really? What you reading?" Bee asked.

"_Breadgivers_." Raven stated.

"Hey. That's what my book report's on! Can you help me?" Bee asked.

"Sure. Let's go to your room so it's quiet." Raven stated and the girls headed out, leaving our favorite pair.

"So what about you, Star? What you want to do?" Dick asked.

"You do not wish to enjoy the gaming?" Kori asked.

"Nah. I already beat them. Need to give them time to improve to build up their confidence before I crush it." Dick cockily stated. Kori shoved him lightly, making Dick chuckle.

"Then what do you wish to participate in?" Kori asked.

"Not sure… But seriously, you look really good as me. I knew I was good looking, but didn't know I was_ that _good looking." Dick smirked. Kori giggled.

"I thank you." Kori smiled.

"So, what do you want to do, Baby?" Dick asked. Kori giggled at the pet names. Dick loved to call her "Sweetheart, Baby, Honey, Star, MY girl". It made Kori giggly at the fact he was so affectionate.

"I am uncertain. We may view the others and their gaming? I believe Bee and Raven do not wish to be disturbed with their reading." Kori suggested. The pair looked over at the four, screaming at each other as they raced.

"Yeah, no. They are a little out of hand right now…" Dick stated. Then, a light bulb went off. "I know! Come on!" Dick jumped up gleefuly, dragging Kori with him.

"Richard! Where are we going?" Kori yelled, but Dick did not respond. He continued to pull her out the front door and hopping on top of his car.

"Will the lady like to join me in star watching?" Dick smirked. Kori had a soft smile on her face. She took his hand and slipped on top of the hood of the car.

"Is this becoming 'a thing'?" Kori asked.

"It is a good thing." Dick teased.

"Yes. I do believe it is quite good." Kori agreed.

"So why not? This can be our thing." Dick smiled. Kori had a sweet smile as the gazed up at the stars.

"It is your turn." Kori broke the silence.

"Oh, is it? Sorry. Uh… What did you say last time? Cupcakes?" Dick asked.

"The tiny cakes that are red."

"Right. Red velvet cupcakes. Okay… German fudge cake."

"That sounds very sweet."

"Not as sweet as you." Kori slapped Dick in the chest for his corniness, but had a big smiled plastered on her face anyways.

"Taboo."

"What?"

"The game."

"Oh… Monopoly."

"I am not the surprised."

"What? Why?"

"You seem to enjoy such games."

"Not sure if that's an insult."

"It is." Dick glared at her and she giggled loudly. Dick threw his hands around her, wiggling his fingers at her sides. Kori let out a loud yelp and squirmed awkwardly.

"Oh. So you're ticklish are you?" Dick teased with a huge smirk on his face.

"No! Please! Do not do such!" Kori begged, attempting to break from his grasp.

"Nope!"

"Please! *hiccup* Please!" Dick, feeling pity, stopped and slid his arms around her tiny frame, wrapping her in a tight hug. Kori's breathing started to slow down, becoming regular.

"Alright, Sweetheart." Dick muttered lazily, breathing in her scent. It was a sweet perfume for Dick. It smelled of strawberries and was like catnip for a cat for him.

"Thank you, Richard." Kori replied breathlessly.

"Anything for you, Baby. Wanna continue?" Dick asked. Kori nodded.

"A Walk to Remember."

"Ah. Very chick flick-y. Batman and Robin."

"Oh! From the 1990s?"

"Yup."

"I _do_ enjoy Chris O'Donnell."

"Hey. You're mine."

"Yes. I am aware."

"So, what's your favorite… book?"

"_The Truth about Forever_ written by Sarah Dessen."

"Oh. What's it about?"

"It is about a girl names Macy whose father passed away when she was younger. She is unable to fully overcome the pain of his death and uses her studies to ignore the feelings. Her mother does the same with her work. However, she has a change in her life with her friend who is a boy leaving for the summer as well as having a new job."

"Sounds pretty realistic."

"Yes. She meets new friends and must fight her past."

"Doesn't seem like a story I'd read, though."

"I do not believe the feminine novels would be ones you would take likings to."

"Yeah. I like mystery and detective stories, you know? Try to guess the ending and discover who the killer was. Lots of fun. Why do you like that book?"

"It had changed my life."

"Changed your life? How?" Dick asked. "Star?"

Dick propped himself up to get a better view of her but found her figure still. Her breathing was stable and she laid on the hood of his car calmly. He heard her let out soft snores. This made Dick smile.

"She's so cute when she does that." Dick muttered to himself, stroking her hair and brushing the loose strands out of her face. He continued to stare at her, watching her sleeping was, a little, creepy, but Dick found it nice to just to stare at her face when it was peaceful. Don't get him wrong. He loved the way her face was full of emotions throughout the day. Her whole face showed if she was happy, sad, mad, confused, everything. But, with all the emotions she showed throughout the day, it made him appreciate it when it was peaceful. It always made his stomach warm, looking at her.

He didn't know why. But he couldn't help but smile more when he was around her. She was so different from everyone he had known. But that made him attracted to her more. Out of all the girls he had dated, he never felt this way, even with Babs, his first relationship. She was definitely someone that meant more to him than he expected. But that didn't' scare him.

Dick slid off the car slowly, not wanting to wake her. He then scooped her in his arms, pulling her close. He began to walk back to Bee's house.

'_It had changed my life.'_ Kori's voice rung in his mind. He wondered why, but decided not to bother her about it. There was something more important that he realized.

'_You changed mine.'_ Dick thought.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**YES! Chapter 9, Done! WAHOO! XD Very Halloweeny. Who else thought Kori dressing as Dick is cute?! I DID! :D Loved the idea when it came to me! ^^ Thanks everyone! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BTW! Check out my new OneShot, Be Your Everything! Came out about three weeks ago! I would LOVE feedback on it as a OneShot writer, so if you guys could help me out, that would be awesome! Thanks!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! READ! I am getting lots of work for college right now. ALL my papers are due one after the other. Sighs. I don't know if you guys notice, but I am usually pretty consistent with updating between 2-3 weeks. It may be longer due to less free time I will have. THE STORY WILL NOT END! I PROMISE! It just may take me longer to update. I just wanted you guys to know. My goal is to update the story to match our time, so if its Christmas time, a Christmas chapter, but I may fall behind. I apologize greatly. Because of this, this chapter is significantly longer than the last chapters. JUST TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING TO HOLD YOU OVER! :D I love you guys! PLEASE KEEP READING! Thanks so much!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	10. Truth Comes Out

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 10 – Truth Comes Out**

**HEY GUYS! Oh my gosh! I am so glad to be back! It's not even funny. I am so happy that I can write again! Seriously, college papers are assigned all at once just because professors want to be mean. -_- BUT! I have passed that wave. Funny how I was happy to finish writing to write more. :P So here I am and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for being patient guys! :D Hope ya'll enjoyed stuffing yourself for Thanksgiving! :D**

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reviews. I really do appreciate the love and I thank you for the love you guys give me! ^^**

**Hey-wazup-stalker, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r, Starfire, chocolate365, ****KoriCarrigan**

**I really do love you guys! Thank you so much for your support!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend for life, Nicole (Sly), who actually introduced me to FanFiction, when I was an early Teen Titans fanatic! Without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this story or even have made it up!**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**Want You Back – Cher Lloyd**

**Beauty and a Beat – Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj**

**Wanted – Hunter Hayes**

**I Won't Give Up – Jason Mraz**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 9 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 9 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 9 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 9 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 9 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 9 FLASHBACK!**

_"Yeah. I like mystery and detective stories, you know? Try to guess the ending and discover who the killer was. Lots of fun. Why do you like that book?"_

_"It had changed my life."_

_"Changed your life? How?" Dick asked. "Star?"_

_Dick propped himself up to get a better view of her but found her figure still. Her breathing was stable and she laid on the hood of his car calmly. He heard her let out soft snores. This made Dick smile._

_"She's so cute when she does that." Dick muttered to himself, stroking her hair and brushing the loose strands out of her face. He continued to stare at her, watching her sleeping was, a little, creepy, but Dick found it nice to just to stare at her face when it was peaceful. Don't get him wrong. He loved the way her face was full of emotions throughout the day. Her whole face showed if she was happy, sad, mad, confused, everything. But, with all the emotions she showed throughout the day, it made him appreciate it when it was peaceful. It always made his stomach warm, looking at her._

_He didn't know why. But he couldn't help but smile more when he was around her. She was so different from everyone he had known. But that made him attracted to her more. Out of all the girls he had dated, he never felt this way, even with Babs, his first relationship. She was definitely someone that meant more to him than he expected. But that didn't' scare him._

_Dick slid off the car slowly, not wanting to wake her. He then scooped her in his arms, pulling her close. He began to walk back to Bee's house._

'It had changed my life.'_Kori's voice rung in his mind. He wondered why, but decided not to bother her about it. There was something more important that he realized._

'You changed mine.'_Dick thought._

**CHAPTER 10 – TRUTH COMES OUT! CHAPTER 10 – TRUTH COMES OUT! CHAPTER 10 – TRUTH COMES OUT! CHAPTER 10 – TRUTH COMES OUT! CHAPTER 10 – TRUTH COMES OUT! CHAPTER 10 – TRUTH COMES OUT!**

The chilly breeze of November pushed against the pullover hoodie that draped over a petite girl with violet hair. She shuddered against the breeze and squeezed her arms over her torso, clenching the textbooks against her body. Raven was walking to the dining hall with Kori. She, on the other hand, was wearing a sheer button down shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and ballet flats. She had a skip in her step as she smiled happily.

"Kori, how are you not cold?" Raven groaned.

"Where I am from, the weather becomes more drastic than it is here. I can withstand hostile conditions." Kori smiled.

"Where are you from, anyways?" Raven asked, casually. Kori stopped walking as she paused. Raven, confused, looked at her. Kori's lips were pushed together, unsure of what to do. "Kori?"

"It is not something Freya and I can mention…" Kori uneasily said.

"How come?"

"It may bring danger to Freya or I…" Kori informed.

"I'll never tell anyone, Kori. But, if you don't feel comfortable saying, you don't have to." Raven stated. Raven was curious as she knew many of their friends were. They knew that Freya never talked about home, but they never knew where she was from. They figured she was just from some small town in another state and never bothered to figure out. It wasn't until Kori came when they all became more curious.

Kori was different in the way she looked as well as her accent. It was unique and they all wondered where she and Freya were from since they met Kori. However, they noticed how uncomfortable the girls were talking about their home, so they never mentioned it, wanting to respect them.

Kori knew this. She hated keeping from her friends, but she was told it was for their own good.

"I am sorry. I cannot say. The words may become known to others." Kori apologetically said.

"I'd never tell anyone, Kori. I understand people's secrets and respect that. But, I do know the desire to keep things hidden, so you do not need to tell me. But, if you ever do, I am here for you." Raven told her. Kori beamed.

"I thank you, Friend. It is most appreciated." Kori smiled. Raven gave a small smile in reply.

"Of course. Now, let's get into the building. I'm freezing my ass out here." Raven grumbled and the two entered the building.

As the two walked in they went in line to get their food. Raven and Kori both got waffles as they took their trays to the table with their friends. They saw all but one sitting there.

"Hey girls!" Bee greeted.

"Hi." Raven simply stated as she sat down.

"Greetings, Friends. Please, where is Richard?" Kori asked, looking around curiously for her boyfriend.

"Vic, you're his roommate, where is he?" Raven asked, before cutting up her waffle. Kori still looked around the cafeteria, hoping to find him somewhere. As she was, Vic made movement of his hands driving a wheel to Raven.

'_Racing.'_ Vic mouthed. Raven then nodded.

"Uh… He's soccer… training…" Vic said slowly.

"Training? Then, why are you and Gar not attending?" Kori asked, confused.

"Good question…" Freya smiled, meekly.

"He gets personal training! For being captain!" Bee blurted out.

"Yeah! The coach makes him do more for captain. He has extra training here and there." Vic added.

"Oh… Then, why is Bee not there? She is a captain as well, yes?" Kori asked, while pouring the mustard she had in her backpack on her waffles.

"Uh…" They all said.

"Coach does girls and guys separately." Raven said simply.

"Is that not efficient? They both must acquire the same because they both hold the same position. Gender does not affect it." Kori said simply.

"He's an idiot." Raven stated.

"Oh." Kori was then satisfied with the answer and continued to eat. The group sighed in relief and continued to eat.

"I shall venture to the lavatory. Does anyone wish to join me?" Kori asked.

"I'll go with you, Kori!" Bee smiled as the two went off.

"How long's Dick gone for?" Raven asked.

"He said the registration is at 8:00, but race starts at like 9:30." Vic stated softly.

"I didn't know he was gone that long!" Gar exclaimed.

"He's going to be gone for at least 2 periods?" Raven snarled.

"What kinda coach takes him out of class? The story won't make any sense." Freya exclaimed.

"I don't know. What else can we say?" Vic asked.

"Why didn't Dick give his own bullshit to her?" Raven shot angrily.

"He told me he got a text about the race at like 2 am. He snuck out before I was even awake. Left me a note saying to cover for him." Vic said.

"Look, I know Dick's doing a nice thing for Kori, buying her something expensive with the prize money, but he's making this complicated." Gar said.

"Yeah. We're _all _lying for him…" Freya agreed.

"Kori's not stupid. She's gonna figure something's up." Raven reasoned.

"Don't tell me! Tell him when he gets back!" Vic defended himself, raising his arms up.

"We can just say that the Coach took him out of class to go over drills and strategies with him or something for the game against Steel City in a couple weeks." Freya threw the idea out there.

"Let's go with it." Vic nodded.

"Seems like the best idea." Raven agreed.

"Oh! What about-" Gar started.

"I love that!" Bee exclaimed happily nearby. They saw Kori and Bee talk to Argentina about her new boots.

"Vic! Your girlfriend's trying to buy more clothes again!" Freya yelled. Vic glared at her.

"Bee, Honey! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Vic called out to his girlfriend. Swaying on one hip and crossing her arms over her chest, she gave him a small glare.

"What are you talking about? I got cereal for breakfast!" Bee yelled. Vic blushed slightly.

"I meant, I miss you, Honey Bee! Come eat breakfast with us!" Vic smiled.

"Alright! Calm yourself!" Bee yelled. She then looked over to Argentina, "We'll talk more later."

"Of course." Argentina smiled and Bee and Kori went back to the tables.

"Hello friends! We have returned!" Kori smiled. The rest plastered on big grins for Kori.

"Hey, Kori!" Gar greeted.

"So, Kori. Want to go to the mall today?" Freya asked.

"Yeah! We can get those boots Argentina has!" Bee beamed.

"That sounds most enjoyable!" Kori smiled happily.

"Awesome! We can go at like 5?" Bee suggested.

"With what car?" Freya asked. The girls then paused and looked over to the muscular football player.

"No WAY anyone is driving my baby, even my baby!" Vic exclaimed, pointing at Bee. Bee gave him a deep glare.

"Are you saying I am incapable of driving your car?!" Bee exclaimed.

"NO! I am saying_ I_ am the only one capable of driving my car." Vic yelled.

"Excuse me?!" Bee shot.

"It's nothing personal-" "I cannot believe you just said-" The couple began to yell at each other.

"QUIET!" Raven snapped. It fell silent.

"We can ask Richard?" Kori suggested. "I shall ask him when I am able to see him in class." The group eyed each other awkwardly.

"Uh… No, it's okay, Kori. I'll just come with you guys to the mall. I need to get a book for school anyways." Vic said suddenly very cooperative.

"Oh! Me too! I want to play the Mega Monkeys 4 game at the arcade!" Gar smiled.

"I'll stay here." Raven said.

"You sure, Raven? We can throw Gar in the trunk." Vic semi-joked.

"HEY!"

"It's fine. I have to go to the library for my book report." Raven said. RING! Breakfast was over and it is now time for class.

"Aiight. Let's meet at the tree in front of school. I'll swing my car by so that we can just head out at 5." Vic stated.

"See you later guys!" Gar waved as she left. Kori gathered her things and headed to Spanish class.

Kori slipped into her desk in Spanish class. She pulled out her homework as well as a pen so they could grade their work, like they did every class. She sat their uncomfortably, glancing at the door every 20 seconds to see if Dick was walking through the door. RING! The bell rung and the desk next to Kori was still vacant. Worry pang in her mind, wondering why Dick was missing class, if Dick was okay, if he was hurt, the possibilities were endless.

Kori was jittery and nervous all class period. Listening to Madame Rouge talk about the Spanish civilizations was impossible. All she did was think about where Dick was.

'_Perhaps Richard is still working with the coach? Or perhaps he is getting the fast of break because he had missed it?'_ Thoughts ran through her mind a mile a minute. Kori sent him a text during class, asking him where he was. He did not respond. She decided to be hopeful and assume he was just busy.

Class after class, Dick was a no show. This worried Kori. She decided that she will go look for him at lunch to try to find him. Hopeful, she started to plan out where to go.

Need: bus tokens, map, money, and cell phone to phone Dick every 10 minutes.

RING! It was finally lunch time and Kori jumped out of her seat of Calculus class to catch the city bus. Kori threw her bag over her shoulder and scurried out the door and down the hall.

"Kori! Where you going?" Bee yelled. Kori turned quickly and saw Bee walking casually over to her.

"Oh. I am going to outside for the air." Kori nervously responded, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You know, you're becoming more like Dick." Bee giggled. She gestured to her motion. "Dick always rubs the back of his head when he's nervous."

"Oh. I am not the nervous." Kori chuckled awkwardly.

"Uhhuh. Sure you're not." Bee sarcastically replied. "So where ya going?"

"I am… Going to find Richard." Kori confessed. "He was not available during all the classes. I fear that he is in danger!"

"Oh… Kori! I'm sure he's fine!" Bee smiled awkwardly.

"How do we know of such things?!" Kori exclaimed. "He could lack of conscious on the street or have the broken leg or be eaten by spider mites or-"

"Kori! Don't worry. How bout after school, we go look for him, okay? We can go to the mall after we find him." Bee stated. "You shouldn't be ditching class."

"But but but-" Kori was teary eyed.

"Kori. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Bee assured her. Kori let out a big sigh.

"Alright." Kori stated in defeat.

"Now, come on. Let's go get lunch. I am starving." Bee smiled, slipping her arm around her neck and leading her back to the lunch tables. The two girls walked to the table, not hearing the conversation.

"Dick's still not here?" Freya hissed.

"He missed all of his classes." Raven snapped.

"Dude! Where is he?" Gar asked.

"He told me that he got held up talking to a woman in charge of hirer professional racers. Says he can do it for real." Vic explained.

"He sure as hell better not!" Raven yelled.

"Did he even tell Kori he's gone?" Gar asked, nervously.

"I don't know. But, seems like he's not gonna stop racing." Vic concluded, nervously.

The two girls finally came to the table with their food in hand.

"Hey guys!" Bee smiled.

"Greeting friends." Kori greeted not as lively as usual.

"Where's Dick?" Bee asked, giving her friends a very concerned look.

"He's… Meeting with the coach for lunch." Vic said, but his eyes told Bee something else.

"Truly? He is still doing the planning?" Kori asked, concerned.

"Uh yeah! He texted Vic." Gar assured.

"Oh…" Kori's head fell. "He did not respond to me…"

"He's probably really busy. You know the game's in a few weeks." Freya convinced.

"He cannot even partake in the eating?" Kori asked, confused.

"He's probably eating with the coach."

"I shall visit him." Kori announced, getting up.

"NO!" They all yelled. Kori was shocked at their outburst.

"No one can see them. They meet in secret, so no one can spy on them. If you find them, you'll be suspected on for spying from the other school." Vic explained. This was true. Jump City is serious about their sport teams. When the coach and captains did planning, it was serious. They hid somewhere secretive and planned. However, it did not last this long, but Vic wasn't going to tell Kori that to make her worry.

"Oh…" Kori groaned in frustration. "I wish to see him."

"Aw, Sis." Freya pouted and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't worry. He's safe. He will be back from the soccer planning later and then you can hang out with him later."

"Yeah. Going to the mall will help you keep your mind off him." Raven stated.

"Yeah! We can go shopping for bras or something!" Gar beamed. He then paused. "I mean, YOU can! Not me." The whole group burst in laughter.

"Sure you don't, Gar." Vic choked through his laughs.

"No! I meant her!" Gar denied. The group wasn't listening, still laughing heartily. They died down after.

"So, after school, we will head out to the mall." Bee smiled.

"Wait! We got practice!" Freya yelled.

"Shit… Let's ditch!" Bee beamed.

"Bee. You're captain…" Raven stated obviously.

"So? I can miss a practice or two." Bee sassed.

"I do not believe that shall be wise." Kori added.

"Come on, guys! Live a little! Coach will understand if we need to do leave practice for a good reason." Bee reasoned.

"To shop?" Raven said.

"Raven. Come with me." Bee stated. She and Raven got up to the side, away from earshot of the table.

"Raven, look at the situation. If Kori goes to practice and sees that Dick isn't at practice, she'll _know _something's really up." Bee said.

"Maybe she should figure it out. It's Dick's stupid ass that got us all into this." Raven snapped.

"Look, I know. Dick's driving us all crazy with his attempt to be really romantic and get her some expensive gift for Christmas. But come on. Kori doesn't need to find out like that."

"But-"

"Plus, she's having this emotional roller coaster. She was gonna ditch to look for him."

"What? Is she insane? She doesn't know the city well enough. She wouldn't even find the race track by herself. It's all the way across town!"

"I know. I talked her out of it. Told her we'd look for him after school. But, I know we won't find him. He_ is_ meeting with that lady on going pro. So, was thankful we're going shopping instead."

"I don't know…"

"Cover us. Come on, even though it's wrong, Kori really needs this." Raven looked at Bee and sighed deeply.

"Alright. I'll tell the coach you guys had some stupid project or something."

"Awesome. You can run practice today."

"Really?"

"Make them do as many laps as you want." Bee smirked devilishly.

"Perfect... Some girls have been slacking off." The two came back.

"Enjoy the mall." Raven stated simply.

"WHOO! Shopping!" Freya jumped. The three girls jumped happily. They continued to eat their lunch happily. RING! Time for class.

"Alright! After school. Big tree." Vic concluded.

"Alright, Dudes, Dudettes! See you guys in 6th!" Gar waved off and the rest headed their own ways as well.

Kori and Bee casually walked to her English class. Mr. Blood was writing the class assignment on the board. Apparently, they were doing an in-class essay that he did not mention.

With the unpleasant news, Kori let out a huff and slumped in her seat. She took out her necessary tools to complete the task, two black pens, and 4 pieces of lined paper. Apparently you cannot write on the back. Way to save trees.

'_Oh no. Richard has missed the assignment. I hope Mr. Blood will allow Richard to perform the assignment in a later time.'_ Kori thought worriedly.

"Okay class! You may begin!" Mr. Blood announced to the class and the students began to diligently work. Kori scribbled quickly in her neatness writing possible. RING! After the hour of a hand cramp, Kori stacked her papers in a neat pile and walked to the line at Mr. Blood's desk.

"How did you do, Kori?" Bee asked.

"It was the al right." Kori replied. They dropped off their papers and went off to Carson's class.

"Hey Kori! Where's Dickie-Poo?!" Kitten yelled, walking along side them.

"He is not here." Kori coldly replied.

"Finally found a hotter girl to screw around?" Kitten giggled.

"Shut the hell up, Kitten!" Bee snapped.

"Please, everyone knows that Dick is like a big player. Defend him all you want, but like the truth will come out." Kitten shot back. "You are just like one of us."

"Please, Kori's not no skank like you, Kitten." Bee spat.

"Whatevs. Dick cheats. That's like his game. He likes to do it that way. I admit it. I was like one of them. She can't be all innocent for longs." Kitten gave a sassy hair flip and high heeled away.

Kori gave her a hateful stare, angry at the words, but she was still uncertain of how to respond. She didn't know Dick back then. Bee wrapped an arm around Kori.

"Don't listen to her, Girl. Kitten's just a bitch." Bee assured.

"Is Richard as she says?" Kori asked, uncertainly. Bee gave a sour face.

"Listen, Dick's been through a lot… He's made mistakes. But, Girl, Dick's crazy bout you. I may not know his as long as Raven, Vic or Gar, but as long as I have, he's never acted with way with a girl. You're different." Bee assured her, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I wish to believe you are correct." Kori let out a deflated sigh.

"Don't worry. You'll see him soon. And if you still have questions, you can ask him yourself." Bee smiled. Kori then paused, but nodded. The two entered Carson's class.

"Hey girls! How are you?" Carson smiled.

"Fine. Hand's dead from an in-class essay." Bee quickly replied.

"I'm sure. Where's Dick, Kori?" Carson asked.

"He is doing the planning with his coach for the game against Steel City." Kori stated.

"Oh wow. Long planning." Carson smiled. "OKAY class! We will be working on a team building exercise. Leave your stuff and let's go!" Everyone, slightly confused and shocked, hastily got up and scurried to follow Carson out the door. They all ended up on the field.

"Alright! Like I said, we will be working on team building. You will be put into teams. Team one: Vic, Xavier, Argent, Kevin, Raven, and Kitten. Team two: Barbara, Kori, Gar, Roy, Garth, and Terra. Team Three…" Carson pointed at a spot in the grass area for the teams to meet up.

"Pretty mixed up teams." Garth stated.

"Yes. I wonder why." Kori added.

"Team building, right?" Terra said.

"So, Kori. Where is Dick?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Must everyone ask where Richard is? Am I not noted for another reason other than being a girl who is a friend of Richard?" Kori snapped.

"Whoa. Sorry. Didn't know there were problems." Barbara defended. Kori let out a sad sigh.

"I apologize for my outburst. I am not feeling the well." Kori apologized.

"Do you want to go back to your room, Kori?" Roy asked with some worry in his tone.

"I shall be the o k." Kori replied.

"Alright guys! Let's get started! Winner of the whole day will receive 20 extra credit points." Carson smiled. Some groups cheered and people became suddenly interested in the activity.

"First! We need to do the common test of team building: communication. We will be doing the human knot." Carson announced. "I will arrange you guys in a way that will allow you to actually be unknotted. It will be based on time and given as points based on the top 3, 3rd will receive 5, 2nd will receive 10, and 1st will receive 15 points."

"Bring it on!" Vic announced.

"Dude, it is totally brunged… branged!" Gar corrected.

"Ooh, Bad grammar. That oughta scare us." Raven sassily replied. Gar gave her a glare.

"Let's start with group one!" Carson laughed. "Okay guys! Close your eyes." The group obeyed and she arranged them. "Okay. GO!"

The group frantically tried to undo their knot.

"No! you move!" "Go under there!" "Vic, your hand with Kitten go over our heads." After a short period of time, they became a complete circle.

"WAHOO!" They cheered.

"0:47 seconds. Good job." Carson smiled.

"That's right! Beat that!" Xavier bragged.

"Well, okay." Roy smiled. "We got this, guys!" The rest of the group cheered.

"Alright! Team two! Close your eyes!" Carson stated and the team obeyed. They were tangled up as they eyes were closed. "Alright, go!" The team then frantically started.

"Move your arm!" "NO NO! This way!" "Hop over Gar's and Barbara's link!"

"DONE!" The exclaimed.

"Wow. Very close. 0:51 seconds!" Carson announced. The group let out a large "AW" in defeat, while group one cheered happily.

"Okay! Team Three!" Carson went over to the next team.

"Do not despair. We will be successful next round!" Kori beamed. Gar smiled along with her; at least she was feeling better. After that, the groups played Tug-of-war, a relay race, and Simon Says. The day was overall, relaxing, which made the group happy, knowing Kori could keep her mind off Dick being gone.

"Wow! Awesome guys! You guys were great!" Carson smiled.

"Who won!?" Vic yelled loudly.

"Alright, alright. I know everyone is excited to know who won today. So… 3rd place, we have… Group Five!" Team Five cheered lightly.

"Then, we have Team Three!" Carson yelled. The teamed cheered loudly than the last group, high-fiving each other.

"And of course, the winners of today was… Team One!" Carson exclaimed.

"BOOYA!" Vic belted loudly. The group cheered happily, jumping up and down and were excited.

"Good job, you guys! 20 extra credit points!" Carson stated. "Alright, guys! Let's head back to class, so you guys can get out of here." Everyone filed out of the field, so they can end their school day.

"Wahoo! Time to go shopping!" Bee exclaimed.

"WAHOO! Saved half of my paycheck for a shopping spree!" Freya gushed.

"Girls and their clothes." Gar muttered. A hot glare was given from Bee and Freya.

"Shut up." Freya snapped.

"Have fun, guys." Raven said as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Good Bye, Friend Raven!" Kori waved.

"Have fun torturing soccer girls." Vic joked.

"Oh. I will." Raven smirked evilly and headed to the locker room.

"Aiight. I'll go run to the lot and swing the car over." Vic waved off.

"DUDE! I can drive!" Gar jumped, running after him.

"I am so not running." Bee shook her head.

"Me either." Freya added and the three girls walked casually to the front of the school.

"So! Where do you guys want to shop first?" Bee asked.

"We should Christmas shop!" Freya exclaimed.

"It's November, girl!" Bee exclaimed.

"Never too early!"

"Oh yes! I must purchase a gift for Richard." Kori smiled.

"Aw! Whatcha getting him?" Freya teased.

"I am uncertain of what he will desire, but I am sure I shall do the figuring it out soon!" Kori smiled.

"You too cute. Vic and I don't do that anymore." Bee said.

"Why not?" Freya asked.

"I don't know. I guess we're comfortable, you know? We don't be all romantic anymore." Bee said.

"But, could you be?" Kori asked.

"I mean, sure we could." Bee shrugged.

"So do it!" Freya encouraged.

"Yeah, but Vic doesn't do this no more. It's gonna be weird if I get him something like sentimental." Bee stated.

"Perhaps he will? He shall be venturing to the higher education next Christmas. This could be one of the last." Kori said.

"Wow. You're right! I should get him something kinda special then, huh?" Bee said. The sisters nodded. "Alright. I will. What bout you, Freya? Getting something good for Rooooy?"

"No. Roy and I are just friends. Like me with Dick and Vic and Gar." Freya informed.

"Aw, come on! He was nice to us, he hangs out with you a lot, he's into you." Bee nudged.

"No. We are friends." Freya said.

"Sister. I believe you are incorrect. He has become very fond of you." Kori teased.

"Shut up both of you. Vic's here." Freya said as Vic and Gar pulled up in a car. Gar stuck out his head of the window, hanging his elbow over the edge.

"Ready, Ladies?" Gar smirked while lowering his sunglasses.

"Yup!" Bee smiled and the three girls got into the back of the car. The drive wasn't too long, about 10 minutes. They had to hop onto the freeway to get there a little faster. If they took the roads, it would've been a little longer.

"YAY! Where to go first?!" Freya exclaimed.

"FOREVER 21!" Bee yelled as she dragged Freya and Kori to the store. Vic and Gar shrugged and went on their way.

"Look at this jacket!" Freya squealed as she pulled a leather jacket off the rack.

"Try it on!" Bee urged. Kori scrolled through the racks and picked up a small, black studded purse.

"Cute, Kori! But I don't think it's your style." Freya said, eyeing the bag.

"Oh. I was looking for Raven. She informed she needed a smaller bag. Perhaps I can get this for the holidays." Kori informed.

"It's very edgy. I think it's something she'd be into." Bee said.

"I shall get it." Kori thought and carried it with her around the store. The girls continued doing their own thing at the store and bought what they desired.

"Now what?" Bee asked, holding a bag of stuff.

"Not sure." Freya said.

"Let us venture to another store." Kori stated and the girls began to browse around the mall. Kori then noticed something at the mall. It was in the window, a pair of sneakers: red Air Jordan Alpha 1 iD. Dick didn't play basketball or anything like that, but every guy at Jump City had to have a pair of Michael Jordan sneakers. You may be asking, why doesn't he have one? He _is_ Bruce Wayne's son. Like the suit and tie Bruce Wayne would want Dick to buy some sneakers over a nice pair of dress shoes. Kori knew he was dying for a pair. But, he probably wanted a specific pair.

"Hm…" Kori thought. "Perhaps I can do the custom of it?" This idea seemed good as she jotted down the name of the type of the shoe on a piece of paper and smiled happily to a store she saw Bee enter.

"Hey Kori! Look!" Bee beamed. She held up a San Diego Chargers zip up. **(AN: Jump City's in So Cal. Gatta pick a So Cal team. Sorry if you like other NFL teams. LOL!)** "Think Vic would like it?" Kori did not know much about NFL, but she knew Vic could never miss watching a Chargers game on the TV.

"I believe he will do the passing out of it." Kori smiled. Bee looked at it again and smiled.

"I think I'll get this for him!" Bee smiled. She threw the jacket over her extended arm and continued browsing through.

"Hey guys! Look!" Freya giggled as she pulled out a joke book. "Think Gar wants this?"

"Probably hurt his feelings." Bee shrugged. Freya then gave a sour face and went to the other side of the store.

"Oh here!" Freya exclaimed. She pulled a green tee shirt that said "Party Animal".

"Very Gar." Kori approved. "What about Raven?"

"I was going to get candles from Bath & Body Works. And that book from that series she wanted. _Hidden_? It's about vampires or something."

"Oh, really? Didn't know she read about vampires." Bee thought out loud.

"She's the one that told us that Twilight is a better book than movie, so I think so." Freya said.

"Think Dick wants some more sunglasses?" Bee teased, holding up a pair if huge lens sunglasses with a hot pink rim.

"Or maybe hair gel?" Freya added, giggling along.

"I am sure both a sensible gifts. However, those lens in particular I do not feel he would use." Kori said. Silence waved over the girls as they continue rustling through the racks.

"I'm glad we came." Bee randomly said.

"I as well." Kori agreed.

"I think we all needed a break from school, huh?" Freya added.

"Well… I'm done here. Looking for Christmas presents has become a drag." Bee said.

"Let's head out to another store." Freya suggested and the girls bee lined their ways to the door.

"I wonder what to retrieve for Ryan…" Kori thought out loud.

"Keep in contact with Ryan still?" Freya asked.

"A little. I have send the mailing of e a few times to him." Kori informed.

"You guys planning to go back home for the holidays?" Bee asked.

"Not me, can't leave Raven here by herself!" Freya smiled.

"Raven's going to Dick's." Bee said.

"Oh, really? Then, kicking back here at school when no one's around sounds pretty cool! We don't celebrate Christmas back home." Freya informed.

"You do not wish to return? It is still the time of leisure." Kori said.

"Kor, I never went back. Fam doesn't even know we have a break. They think school's all year around. You can, but I'm good sticking it out here." Freya smiled. Kori pouted. Kori had hoped Freya was more interested in family.

"You know you always could come to my family." Bee informed.

"I know, but I'm cool. It's not bad doing break at school." Freya defended.

"OH!" Kori beamed as she saw a bright charm bracelet in the window. A simple silver chain with many charms on it.

"It's pretty." Bee nodded. Kori continued to stare.

"Come on, Kori!" Freya said, pulling her away. "Let's go get food. I'm starving!" Kori continued to look at it as she was peeled from the glass.

The three walked down the rows, passing many stores to the food court. Kori continued to window shop, looking through the glass at the items of all the stores. She abruptly stopped again.

"Another bracelet?" Freya whined, her stomach was desperately crying for feeding.

"Oh no…" Bee muttered, looking at what Kori was seeing. Freya then saw what the other girls saw. At a booth on the far side of the restaurant, it was Dick, sitting at a table in a restaurant. At the booth seats, there was a dirty blonde girl, rubbing up against his arm. Bright big tears formed in Kori's eyes. She was frozen in her place, unable to move, letting the water form at her eyes and slowly slide down her face.

"Kori…" Bee started. "I know it looks bad, but Dick would never-"

Bee could not finish her sentence. Kori sprinted. Her bags were left at the floor where she was standing and she ran, pushing through the Christmas crazy crowds and to some exit. She felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't breathe and felt woozy, unable to keep herself up. She was finally faced with the doors that led to the doors outside. Automatically, it opened and she breathed in the fresh air of outside. Broken breaths slipped through her lips. Lightheaded, Kori frantically looked around and found a white painted steel bench.

Kori slowly dragged her feet over to it, slumping onto the steel cold metal. She pulled in her legs and wrapper her arms around them. As she dropped her face to her knees, more tears fell trickled down her cheeks. She sniffled quietly to herself, knowing random people were staring at her and kids were pointing and asking loudly "What's wrong with that girl, Mommy?" and their mothers were scold them and tug them away from their view of her.

She felt a stranger slightly jiggle the bench as he or she sat, but Kori ignored them. She didn't want to have to compose herself for some random person.

'_How could he have done this to me?'_ Kori thought to herself. _'If he wished to be with that clorbag, he could have done the breaking up with me. It would be less painful…'_

Kori felt a warm arm wrap around her shivering shoulders. Kori was shocked someone had held her and her head shot up. She was faced with a familiar face.

"Roy?" Kori choked out, staring at the soft brown eyes of the redhead.

"Hey. How are you?" Roy asked, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"How were you to know it was I?" Kori asked, confused. She was embarrassed of her tears and quickly wiping away the tears.

"Your hair is pretty easy to spot." Roy lightly replied. Kori nodded in understanding.

"You okay?" Roy asked.

"When you ask me at this moment in time, I cannot say yes."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It is not something I am interested in speaking of."

"I get it. But you okay?"

"IT IS RICHARD!" Kori blurted quickly, sobbing loudly, covering her face with her hands.

"What happened?"

"He was not at school all day. I was worried terribly for him. He did not respond to my messages. My friends we attempting to do the cheering up of me by bringing me to the mall of shopping. Then I see him at the dining place with that feminine dog and I…" Kori choked out quickly and began to hiccup. Roy hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Kori." The two sat there quietly, Roy still holding her. "I know it looks bad, but can I say something?"

Kori nodded in response, rubbing her eyes some more.

"A long time ago, when Dick and I were in elementary school, we use to be best friends. We did everything together. People would call us twins. I guess we looked alike."

"You both still have similar features."

"Eh, I guess. Facial features maybe… Anyways, we hung out a lot, you know? But then, when Dick started dating Babs in high school, he kinda left me. He got too busy with her and we never hung out anymore. It really got to me. I was pissed at him. Then, Xavier moved here and we started to hang out a lot. We became real good buds. I don't know what you know about the story, but Xavier basically stole Babs from Dick. Xavier's kind of like that. He wants something, he goes for it."

Kori looked at Roy intently, but confused at what he was telling her. Roy continued the story.

"I felt bad for Dick because I mean, that sucks, you know? Your girl cheating on you and didn't have the guts to dump you first. I really wish I was there for him, but I didn't have the heart to be friends with him again. He left me for his girlfriend. I felt like he deserved it, you know? But, I was wrong. That's why, I really want to try to be friends with him again and all of you guys. You guys are what friends are really suppose to be, sticking together and being there for each other…"

"I am still confused…" Kori honestly informed.

"I'm not going to let you sit here upset." Kori smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness." Kori thanked, giving him a soft hug.

"I also feel like I should tell you, Dick doesn't cheat. I know people think he does and it may seem like he would, but I know him. He doesn't. He may have been a player before, dating lots of girls, but he wouldn't cheat. He's been on that side of the spectrum, you know? I have a deep gut feeling that this is just a big misunderstanding." Roy informed. Kori looked at him and she could tell Roy was being honest.

"I hope that you are correct." Kori slumped. She wanted to hope, but she wasn't sure if she could. Roy gave her a tight hug.

"He's never like this. Never seen him so into a girl."

"Many people have told me that…" Kori uneasily agreed.

"Then believe it! Don't worry. It'll all work out." Roy assured.

"You are not as the bad as I had assumed. And for that, I am sorry." Kori honestly said.

"Thanks."

"I believe you shall be the wonderful boy who is a friend for my sister." Kori smiled. Roy then coughed as a pink blush came onto his cheeks.

"Oh… Uh… Um… Really?" Roy hopefully asked. Kori nodded quickly.

"She will be the lucky to be with you." Kori smiled.

"I hope she's interested in me…" Roy admitted.

"I believe she is." Kori said.

"Well, I believe Dick's a good guy and he wouldn't do that to you."

"I hope so…"

"Come on. I'm going back to school. Want a ride?" Roy asked. Kori paused, then nodded. Roy led her to the gold Lamborghini in the parking lot. The two got in and drove back to Jump City High School.

"So… You okay?" Roy asked.

"I will be…" Kori replied.

"I know… But what about now?"

"I wish I am able to say I am the o k…" Roy paused.

"So… You really think your sister likes me?" Kori giggled. She was glad the attention of her was not on his mind anymore. It made her feel awkward when the limelight was on her.

"Yes. I do believe so."

"Awesome… So, where do you want to be dropped off?"

"My dormitory is best, please." Kori said. Roy nodded and drove into the lot near the juniors' dorm.

"I thank you for your help, Roy." Kori smiled.

"No problems. I hope you feel better." Roy said. Kori got out of the car, but Roy left the car on.

"You are not coming?"

"No. I actually went to the mall to buy something."

"You told me you were returning to the school…"

"Yeah… Sorry about lying. I'll see you later!" Roy then pulled out of the parking space and waved Kori goodbye. Kori smiled, waved back and started walking back to school. She turned the hey of her room and pushed open the door.

"KORI!" A voice yelled, arms thrown around her shoulder. She stumbled, slightly, but still had her balance. She slowly slid her arms around her violet haired friend.

"Raven?" Kori was confused. "Are you the al right?" Raven + Hugging = Never

"I was worried to death! Everyone came back without you and you dropped your bags, so Bee had all your stuff and your purse. We couldn't call you!" Raven yelled.

"I am the o k. Roy had brought me back to school." Kori informed.

"Roy?"

"Yes. He found me when I was unhappy near the entrance of the mall of shopping."

"Oh. That's nice of him…"

"He is much the nicer than we had thought."

"Dick went crazy. He's driving around the city right now looking for you."

"He is?"

"Yeah."

"But… I thought…"

"Bee told me what happened. I think you are seeing this wrong."

"But…"

"I know it looked bad, but I think you're wrong. At least, I hope you are. You gatta talk to Dick about it."

"I shall do the bathing first." Kori informed. Raven nodded in response and Kori headed out. Raven pulled out her new Samsung Galaxy.

"Hey Dick. She's back." Pause. "Calm down. You're blowing up my ear." Pause. "No, she's in the shower." Pause. "Yeah. I'll let her know you're coming when she comes back."

Raven ended the call and set her phone down. She began to read her novel, sitting on her bed and leaning against the wall. She sat patiently for Kori to come back. After about 15 minutes, Kori walked in with her long ruby mane wrapped in a towel and wore a white tank top and pink shorts. The cold weather still isn't fazing her.

"I told Dick you were here. He's on the way." Raven announced as she shut her book.

"Oh…" was Kori's response, unsure of how this will end up. Raven got up from her bed and picked up a messenger bag. She threw the strap over her shoulder and shoved her book inside. She then grabbed her cell phone and slipped it in her butt pocket of her jeans.

"I'll leave you to talk to him." Raven stated. Kori nodded in response. Raven began to walk to the door and Kori started to undo her hair from the towl. As Raven opened the door, a very frantic boyfriend, Dick, came to the door.

"She's drying her hair right now." Raven informed, nodding her head to Kori, who was rubbing the water out of her hair with the towel, back facing the door. Raven then walked passed Dick and headed out the door.

Dick, finally relieved, ran to his girlfriend and threw his arms around her torso from behind. Kori took a step forward to catch herself, shocked that Dick was there.

"Kori!" Dick exclaimed. "You're okay…" Kori dropped her towel and it finally registered it was her boyfriend whose strong arms were around her body, hugging her to death.

"Richard? Is that you?" Kori asked, still in slight shock.

"Of course it's me!" Dick yelled, turning her around to look at her, staring at her shocked face. He pulled her again in an extremely tight hug around her upper body, burying his face in her damp hair, smelling her strawberry shampoo, inhaling her scent, making sure she was truly there.

Kori slipped her arms around him slowly and lightly, slightly confused. Though Roy and Raven told her that Dick wasn't cheating on her, she still was suspicious.

"God, I was so worried." Dick muttered, huskily. His hot breath tickling her ear and sent shivers to her.

"Are you cold?" Dick suddenly was very concerned about it. "You're barely wearing anything!" Dick frantically took off his hoodie and slipped it over her body, hugging her tightly and rubbing her arms with his hands quickly.

"I am the al right." Kori finally spoke, slipping off the hoodie and handing it back to him. Dick still held his hands on her upper arms.

"Are you sure?" Worry floated through his voice.

"Yes." Kori simply replied. This worried him. She was very quiet.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked. Kori didn't respond, looking down at her now very interesting feet. Dick's brows furrowed.

"Why did you run?" Dick asked her. Kori looked at him in astonishment. Did he really not know? Though his eyes hid behind his dark shades, his face looked very concerned.

"You do not know?" Kori was shocked.

"No… Bee and Freya said you were upset and ran. They said you were fine and just needed space… But I sure as hell wasn't just gonna wait for you to come back."

"We were at the mall of shopping…"

"I thought you love the mall…"

"I do…"

"So… What?"

"I saw you… At the BJs…"

"Oh… You saw that?"

"Yes…"

"Look… I'm sorry for being gone today… But, I mean, it was a big deal."

"I am sure it was." Kori started to get angry.

"I mean, I did it for you, you know? And-"

"For me? I have caused you to do this?"

"No! You didn't make me. I mean, I wanted to, but-"

"I am sure you did."

"… It's a big deal…"

"You have said that…"

"I mean, this opportunity doesn't come often."

"I am sure for you, it is possible it occurs more than others."

"How do you know? You've never seen me."

"I believe I am quite knowledgeable at your abilities to woo."

"What?! Woo? What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ speaking of?"

"Talking about the local racing company wanting me to race professionally…"

"What?"

"What are _you _talking about?"

"_I _am speaking of _you_ having an outing with a brown haired _clorbag_."

"Brown-haired what? Joanna's blonde…"

"Joanna? Is _that _her name?"

"The racing agent? Yeah…"

"I was unaware that these professionals were so youthful."

"Youthful? I think Joanna's like 40… how youthful we talking?"

"Then… who was that girl?

"Who?!"

"The brown-haired grimplorck you were dining with!"

"I have no idea who you are talking about."

"She seemed to know _you _very well."

"Okay. You better not be talking about Lucia… Short, dirty blonde hair, wore a white shirt?"

"So_ she_ has a name?" Dick chuckled slightly.

"Lucia is a racer…" Kori continued to stare at him. Was this information suppose to make Kori feel better?

"She was there because Joanna was considering offering a contract to her too. Unfortunately, after Lucia spoke to her boss, they found out their company was only offering one contract. Lucia was trying to _sway _me out of taking the job." Kori stared at him, slightly confused. "I think that's when you saw…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"This seems very… coincidental…"

"Kori… I would never cheat on you…" Kori continued to stare at him. It was rather suspicious.

"Here, I'll prove that I've been racing." Dick pulled out his wallet and showed her a business card. It read, "Joanna Gilbertson, Red Racer Inc, Racing Agent, jgilbertson , (505) 410-1512" with a big red racecar in the background. Kori was slightly shocked that that is how it turned out. She was relieved that he wasn't cheating, but that didn't mean he was 'off the hook' as people said.

"Why were you not in class?"

"I said before, this is a big opportunity. This is a huge race. Lots of agents were there. I couldn't miss it."

"Why did you not say something?"

"Well, I got the message about the race at 2 last night. I didn't really get the chance to tell you about it before I left.

"I have sent you many messages today…"

"I really couldn't respond to them… I didn't have an answer for you. I didn't want to make the situation of me being gone worse…"

Kori glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I won't ignore you again."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Racing?"

"…Yes… IS that not what we are speaking of?"

"It is… Uh… about 7 weeks?"

"You have been participating in this for _seven _weeks? And you have spoken nothing to me?" Kori's eyes began to flare up, a hint of red flickered in them.

"I knew you weren't going to be happy about it…"

"So you have chosen to be dishonest with me? This is much more sufficient?"

"It's not really… Allowed at school. I mean, it is considered gambling…"

"I am sure it is not 'the allowed'!"

"But… I mean…" Dick was lost for words.

"When did you attend such events for this _seven weeks_?"

"I'm only work half the time at Hollister. There are races every Tuesday and Thursday from 5-8."

"So… you have not been upholding your responsibility?"

"It makes a lot of money…"

"So… Monetary value is more important than my trust?"

"No! Of course not! I did this _for_ you!"

"_How_ is the lying and behaving in dishonest activities and not attending your occupation _for me_? Did I cause you to do such things?"

"No! You didn't make me do anything-"

"Then I do not see what you are speaking of!"

"Will you stop cutting me off?! I'm trying to explain-"

"Your explanations are not understandable-"

"That's because you don't let me finish!"

"I cannot believe you-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Dick snapped, grabbing Kori's arm roughly to force Kori to look at her. Kori stared at him. He never yelled at her, not like that. Kori was loss for words. Her bottom lip began to quiver and water began to form in her eyes.

'_Shit.'_ Dick thought. Dick let go of her arm, seeing he left a deep red imprint of his hand there.

"Shit." He said. "Kori, I-" Even then, she did not let him finish his sentence. Kori sprinted out of the dorm and ran as fast as she could.

Dick stared at the door she had just exited. Her balled up his hands into fist.

"RAAH!" Dick growled in frustration, swinging his right fist at the wall.

"SHIT!" Dick yelled angrily. He roughly pulled a hand through his hair. He took deep breathes, but that seemed to fuel his anger. He slammed his back against the wall. He took off his shades and pressed the bridge of his nose, eyes shut. He slowly slid down the wall, butt landing on the floor and he buried his face into his hands.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" He screamed into his palms. He then slammed them, punching the wall with both hands.

**WITH KORI! WITH KORI! WITH KORI! WITH KORI! WITH KORI! WITH KORI!**

Kori ran as fast as she could. She was sprinting quickly down the halls, unaware of where she was going or what she was doing. She just had to run. BOOM! Kori crashed into someone and fell on the floor.

"Kori?" a voice asked. She looked up and was faced with Raven.

"Are you okay? I was just going back to the dorm cause I forgot my… What happened?" She asked, offering Kori a hand. Kori was quickly attempt to wipe away her tears, not wanting to cry in front of her roommate. She, eventually accepted the extending hand.

"Nothing is wrong!" Kori plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Kori…" Raven said. The sound of her name broke her and Kori burst into tears. Raven, awkwardly, placed her arms around Kori and gave her a hug. Tears fell down Kori's face. Before, hugging Raven would have confused Kori. But, she did not want to question it. After a few minutes, Raven pulled away, looking at Kori's face. Her eyes were puffy and she had her hand holding her arm.

"You okay?" Raven asked. She stared at her curiously, seeing her hold her arm, Raven slowly removed her hand and saw the red mark.

"Did Dick do that?" Raven was shocked. Kori was silent.

"Kori…" Raven sympathetically said.

"I do not wish to speak about it…" Kori stated.

"Alright. Want to at least sit down?" Raven asked. Kori paused, but then nodded. The two found a bench at school and sat down. The two sat there silently.

"We are from Tamaran." Kori quietly said to her.

"What?" Raven asked, confused.

"Freya and I are from a small island that is off the coast of Italy. It is not known. There is none of the technology there that is here and it is a self-sufficient country." Kori informed.

"Oh. Is that why you can't tell people about it? It's small and could cause issues you guys being here?"

"That is not the true reason…"

"Oh. Okay…"

"Freya and I…" Kori let out a huge sigh. "This is very confidential information."

"I understand. You don't have to say more."

"We are important…"

"Kori, you really don't have to."

"I feel that you, as my best friend, should know."

"… I'm your best friend?" Raven asked, shocked. They have only been friends since the start of the school year. How could they be best friends?

"Of course." Raven then let out a small smile. She let the information sink in.

"… You're mine too." Raven replied. It was Kori's turn to smile.

"May we do the hug?"

"This moment seems like one that I should allow it." Raven joked. Kori and Raven hugged.

"We are royalty." Kori whispered into Raven's ear, still hugging her.

"What?" Raven asked, pulling away.

"Freya and I are in line for the throne of our country." Kori stated. Raven's eyes were golf balls.

"Wow… Do you guys marry some prince?" Kori shook her head.

"No. We are princesses."

"Oh my gosh… That's amazing… That's why no one can know you're here? People will be after you?" Kori nodded.

"I understand. I will not tell." Raven informed.

"Thank you, Best Friend Raven."

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Chapter 10 is out the door! AND THE SECRET IS OUT! BUT! What will happen in the future with this very IMPORTANT information? You will just have to see! :D I am so thankful for all you guys reading and supporting! I really appreciate the love! I tried to make the chapter long because I KNOW you guys have been waiting. I am SO sorry it took so long. I hope you guys are excited about the chapter!**

**NOW! I have a poll for you, so I know how to write the next few chapters. As we all know, the holidays are coming, so a lot will be happening in the story. I will try very hard to keep the timeline even. I basically skipped Thanksgiving because I wasn't feeling for a chapter on it, to be honest. Now, I want to know how you guys want the next chapters to come out. So, POLL! PLEASE answer! It will really help me in writing as fast as I can with the responses**

**POLL FOR NEXT CHAPTERS**

**A. Have a bunch of short chapters (Maybe like 3,000-5,000) basically taking the story week by week up until New Years**

**B. Have one really long chapter where all the information of what is happening is shown in flashbacks, but the chapter focuses on one event (Ex. Christmas)**

**C. Both Short Chapters with One Event having Flashbacks**

**Thanks guys! I really appreciate the love. PLEASE Review and Answer my Poll! I still have my dream of 100 Reviews after This Chapter, SO PLEASE MAKE IT HAPPEN! Thanks so much guys! Love you! For all the students out there, finals is coming so FINISH STRONG! :D**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	11. Oh The Tension

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 11 – Oh the Tension**

**Hey guys! So! I got feedback from people, not only from reviews, but from messages and it looks like it is the regular way of long chapters! I will try my best to write a lot over my break, but I don't have a long one because I'm taking Winter class, so I will write as much as I can. And OMG! OMG OMG OMG! 100 REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY! :D AH!**

**Shout out to all my reviewers, I GOT MY GOAL OF 100 REVIEWS BY CHAPTER 10! AH! Thank you, slytheringirl4life, jaqui101, robstarfan723, Hey-wazup-stalker, teentitansluver, ****TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r, Ranewolf, Guest, ****thatrandomnerd, and MonicaDayne87****! You guys are AMAZING! I really do love you guys! The sweet comments really keep me writing. I literally had to edit and put up this chapter after my 100th!**

**Ya'll know my Disclaimer and Dedication. Let's take that out because it's taking up precious story space! Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**Please Don't Go – Mike Posner**

**Hero – Christopher Wilde (Sterling Knight)**

**My Favorite Accident – Motion City Soundtrack**

**Heaven – O.A.R.**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 10 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 10 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 10 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 10 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 10 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 10 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 10 FLASHBACK!**

"_Freya and I…" Kori let out a huge sigh. "This is very confidential information."_

"_I understand. You don't have to say more."_

"_We are important…"_

"_Kori, you really don't have to."_

"_I feel that you, as my best friend, should know."_

"… _I'm your best friend?" Raven asked, shocked. They have only been friends since the start of the school year. How could they be best friends?_

"_Of course." Raven then let out a small smile. She let the information sink in._

"… _You're mine too." Raven replied. It was Kori's turn to smile._

"_May we do the hug?"_

"_This moment seems like one that I should allow it." Raven joked. Kori and Raven hugged._

"_We are royalty." Kori whispered into Raven's ear, still hugging her._

"_What?" Raven asked, pulling away._

"_Freya and I are in line for the throne of our country." Kori stated. Raven's eyes were golf balls._

"_Wow… Do you guys marry some prince?" Kori shook her head._

"_No. We are princesses."_

"_Oh my gosh… That's amazing… That's why no one can know you're here? People will be after you?" Kori nodded._

"_I understand. I will not tell." Raven informed._

"_Thank you, Best Friend Raven."_

**CHAPTER 11 – OH THE TENSION! CHAPTER 11 – OH THE TENSION! CHAPTER 11 – OH THE TENSION! CHAPTER 11 – OH THE TENSION! CHAPTER 11 – OH THE TENSION! CHAPTER 11 – OH THE TENSION!**

It's been about two weeks since Dick and Kori's encounter. Unfortunately, no words have been spoken between the two, other than for school or the "can you hand me a napkin?" conversations. Kori felt that there was nothing to say to him. He lied to her. He ignored her. He yelled at her. He grabbed her. He didn't chase after her. And above all, he hurt her.

Kori avoided Dick like the bubonic plague. Times three. Kori sat on the other side of the lunch table every time they ate, never looking, let alone speaking to him. She was the first to leave a class or the area their group was in, not waiting for her friends either. However, they were not hurt by this. They knew she already was.

They, unfortunately for our masked friend, did not show any sympathy for Dick. He, from the mouth of Raven, "fucked up big time". Dick knew this, but sadly, did not do anything about it. The group did not ignore him, if he ever said something, but never did they they initiate the conversation. Dick didn't feel interested in sparking conversations with one word reply drones. So, the lunch tables were rather quiet and awkward at times.

So, here we are today with the gang. There Dick was at lunch, sitting awkwardly with his friends. He knew he wasn't their favorite person right now. Of course, he didn't blame him. He did not dare to open his mouth. He someway, somehow, will just screw up again. He poked at the spaghetti that was in front of him, not really interested in it.

"Dick…" A voice called. He looked up, hoping that whoever called out to him wanted his attention and not using the other meaning. He looked and saw Freya, standing up across the table from him and looking his way.

"Come with me to get a drink." Freya nodded to the vending machine. An eyebrow rose on Dick's face. Was he actually getting some acknowledgement of his existence with his friends? Freya waited, staring at him. Dick noticed this and gave a nod. He stood up from the bench and got out of his seat. The pair walked toward the vending machines across the cafeteria. The two were walking silently, slightly awkward, but neither said anything. Freya then got to the machine and eyed her choices.

Dick rolled his eyes at her. She always did this, even though she always gets Lipton tea in the end. Dick paused a moment then lost his patience. Dick shoved $1.50 into the machine and pressed for the Lipton tea. It took a moment to dispense, but a small thud acknowledged that it was there. Dick grabbed it and handed it to her.

"How'd you know I wanted that?" Freya asked, literally shocked. Dick gave her a look.

"You always get that..." Dick said.

"What! No, I don't!" Freya sounded oddly offended.

"Yes, you do… You would stare at the machine for what seems like hours, debating about what to get and eventually, after a 3 foot line had formed behind you and someone yells for you to hurry up, you'll hastily select Lipton tea and scurry off, all embarrassed that someone told you to hurry up and apologizing that you took so long." Dick countered.

"That does not happen all the time!" Freya defended. Dick rolled his eyes obviously and walked away. Freya jogged a little to catch up to him.

"So… How you been?" Freya casually asked. A brow rose on Dick's face.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, confused.

"How are you? I'm speaking English." Freya sassily replied, opening her bottle and taking a sip.

"I sit with you guys every day. Why are you asking?" Dick shot.

"Not like you speak." Freya replied.

"Not much to say to people who don't give a shit." Dick snorted

"Oh come on. We still care about you." Freya urged.

"Sure." Dick brushed off.

"Dick." Freya said seriously, pulling his arm to stop. He then turned to her, giving her a look. Freya looked stern. "I'm serious. We're still your friends. We just… wish you'd fix what happened with Kori."

"Easy for you to say. She doesn't think you look like the monster from Scary Movie 4 and flees at sight of you." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Well… Can you blame her?" Freya asked.

"She didn't give me a chance to explain!" Dick defended

"You kept a secret for _weeks_. That's not brownie points in girlfriend world!" Freya yelled back.

"It's not like I was doing drugs or sleeping with some girl. I was trying to do something for _her_. I wanted her first Christmas to be special…" Dick admitted softly.

"I know, Dick. But, the way you did it wasn't honest. You lied. You got us to lie-"

"Whatever." Dick turned back towards their table.

"Dick…" Freya snapped. Dick turned around.

"What?"

"You broke her trust." Freya hit it home on that one. The pit of Dick's stomach felt uneasy and he could not help but have sad eyes and frown. He hated to think he ruined it with the best girl he's ever been with. Hell, the most amazing girl he's ever met. It hit him. He let out a huge sigh."

"…I know. I blew it with her…"

"You may not believe this, but she still thinks you're her boyfriend."

"Sure she does."

"Haven't you noticed she hasn't taken off the necklace you got her?" Dick stopped. Really?

"Fix this before she gives it back." Freya warned, patting his shoulder, then walking back to the table without Dick. Dick stood there for a moment.

Can he really fix this?

He turned around to the table, hopeful to see that sparkling heart around Kori's neck. He got to the table and slid into his spot on the bench. He tried to be stealth, positioning himself, so he rested his head on his arm, having his face turn towards her. Lucky that he wears glasses, he can look at her with people relatively not knowing. He stared at her, but she wore a scarf, so it either could be hiding underneath or she could not have it at all.

Dick had a sour face. How can he see it? Dick sat there, thinking hard about his options.

Throw food so it gets dirty? Might make her more mad at him.

Have Freya get it from her? Too late now, they are back at the table trying to talk in private would be kind of fishy.

"Accidentally" take it off? That's awkward…

Grab it saying there was a bug on it? Might choke her.

Make class so hot that she has to?

Seems like the best plan. Dick smirked, he will find out.

RING! The bell as rung and they were off to 5th period.

"Goodbye friends." Kori simply said as she jumped out of her seat and headed to the door. This was typical. Of course, Kori and Dick didn't walk together anymore. She left too fast for Dick to catch up and if he ever did clear his lunch as fast as her, she walked so fast, he never caught up. She basically sprinted down the hall to English. He did once actually catch up to her because the hall was congested. Her head bobbed from side to side, looking for an opening and he just stood there awkwardly next to her the whole time. Not much success.

"See ya guys." Dick waved to them and headed in her directions. Dick usually said a goodbye before he left, but he didn't get much of a response. It was typical and Dick was not accustomed to it.

"Yeah. See you at the tree?" Gar asked. Dick stopped at looked at him.

"What?" Dick was thrown off. Someone responded to him.

"We're watching a Trouble in Tokyo tonight. You know, after practice. We haven't seen it in a while and we all kinda miss it. You're coming, right?" Gar asked hopefully. Dick paused. He was invited with his friends to something. This hasn't happened since the fight with Kori. He didn't know what to say at first. Dick opened his mouth to accept, but then, he remembered. He had a race today. It had a really good prize money. Dick debated a little.

"I'm not sure…" Dick replied, uneasily.

"Oh…" Gar had a hint of disappointment in his voice and then slumped off. The rest of the group left without saying a word.

"See you later, Dick." Freya gave him an uneasily smile and walked away.

Dick let out a deep sigh and walked to English. As he entered, he already saw Kori sitting there, appearing to be diligently working on something. As he got closer, he saw her doodling on a paper. He casually glanced at her and saw her drawing a cartoon raincloud with a bunch of rain pouring down her paper.

'_Great. Now, she's drawing sad things…'_ Dick snarled to himself, mentally slapping his face. He slumped in the seat next to her.

"Good afternoon, class." Mr. Blood said. "Today, we will be discussing Transcendentalism. Now, there are many writers who write about transcendentalism. A very famous writer is Henry David Thoreau…" Mr. Blood started to discuss and Dick began to lose interest.

'_Okay… I gatta get Kori to take off that scarf…'_ Dick thought.

"Whew!" Dick announced quietly, not to have Mr. Blood hear him. "It's so hot." Dick then dramatically threw off his jacket.

"You crazy? It's like 60 degrees in here!" Bee shivered just looking at Dick just in his t-shirt. Didn't he know it? He was freezing his ass off the moment he slipped the warm layer down his arms. But, all he need was a glimpse of her in that necklace and he was home free.

'_At least someone's talking to me…'_ Dick thought. There were two benefits coming from this technique already.

"What are you talking about? It's like a sauna!" Dick exclaimed in reply, tugging at his shirt, attempting to fan off the invisible sweat. Bee gave him a confused look.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Bee asked, concern and confusion in her voice. Even Kori had to give him a strange look at his sudden outburst. Even though it wasn't that cold for Kori, she knew that many of her friends did not tolerate the weather as she did. She gave him a glance, confusion was in her eyes as she furrowed her brows looking at him

"Pssh. Couldn't be better!" Dick faked a smile. Kori looked away, wondering what was up with Dick.

"Dick, is there something you'd like to say?" Mr. Blood asked, looking at him. Dick looked back at Mr. Blood. He did not look entertained by Dick disrupting the lecture.

"Yeah. It's really hot. Can we turn up the AC in here?" Dick asked. Mr. Blood gave him a look.

"Really?" Mr. Blood was surprised at his statement. Even he had on a thick white robe.

"Yeah."

'_What the hell am I saying… No… I want to make it hot, so she takes off the scarf, not cling onto it more… Idiot…'_ Dick thought angrily to himself.

"I mean! The heater! The room needs to be warm and toasty!" Dick chuckled, awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Are you alright, Dick?" Mr. Blood asked.

"Sure am!" Dick plastered a huge smile. The class stared at him. Even those who didn't know him very well knew Dick was being very weird right now.

"You sure?" The teacher asked again.

"Sure as a puzzle!" Dick exclaimed. The class had to star at him funny now. What was he saying?

"I mean… Sure as… What's sure? A law? Law's a pretty certain right? A law!" Dick exclaimed.

"Are you really okay, Dick?" Mr. Blood asked again.

"Yups. I'm good." Dick assured.

"Alright…" Mr. Blood said, wanting to take Dick's words, but was doubting him. The clas seemed to settle a bit, but someone had to speak up.

"I think he's sick, Mr. Blood. He was complaining bout the temperature being too hot before and now he's saying it's too cold. It sounds like the fever to me." Bee pointed out. "And acting really strange…"

"Ah… I see… Let's send you to the nurse, Dick, to be safe." Mr. Blood decided. Mr. Blood was concerned for Dick's health. He_ was_ acting very strange.

"No! That's okay!" Dick protested.

"Nonsense. Go and rest up." Mr. Blood insisted. He scribbled Dick a referral and held it up to him. Dick sighed, unhappy that he was unable to succeed in his initial goal and was upset that now he won't even be next to Kori if she did remove her scarf in class. He flopped out of his seat, snatched the slip out of Mr. Blood's hand and dragged out of the room, shoving his hands in his pockets and his backpack slung over one shoulder.

Dick casually walked through the hallways. Everyone was in class, so he walked slowly, not really eager to go to the nurse anyways.

When he was faced with the front office, he pushed the front door and was faced with the boring white walls, wood desk, and cushioned chairs that look comfortable, but never are.

"Hello Dick!" Mrs. May Eye greeted.

"Hey, Mrs. May Eye. How are you?" Dick greeted slightly happier that it wasn't Principal Wilson in the office.

"Oh I am fine. How are you, Dearie?"

"Okay." Dick shrugged complacently.

"Now, what are you doing here?" Mrs. May Eye asks. Dick holds up his slip.

"Nurse."

"Oh no. Are you alright?" Mrs. May Eye asked, worriedly.

"Yeah. I feel fine, but Mr. Blood wanted to take extra precaution and sent me over." Dick explained.

"Alright. You can go in." Mrs. May Eye permitted, gesturing to the door of the nurse's office. Dick casually walked in and sat in the chair nearest to the door.

"Hello. You again?" The nurse teased.

"Yeah. Just, prone to pain." Dick shrugged.

"What's the matter this time?" she asked.

"Not feeling good, I guess." Dick shrugged.

"You don't know?" The nurse folded her arms over her chest and gave a suspicious look.

"I feel fine, but Mr. Blood sent me here anyways."

"Hm… Funny. Well, you're welcome to stay here. But remember–"

"Leave by 4 because Mrs. Pan's shift will start." Dick smirked.

"Right on the nose. I'll be right back. Go take a nap." She grabbed some papers and scurried out the door.

"Thanks."

'_Is this going to be a regular thing? Going to the nurse isn't the most exciting thing… But, I guess I get to sleep without getting in trouble.'_ Dick thought. He laid his head against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, relaxed into the chair.

"I still didn't get to see Kori with or without the necklace…" Dick groaned. Now what?

'_Maybe I'll dream an idea…'_ Dick hoped. He led his eyelids slide over his pupils, breathing slowly and falling into a sleep.

**WITH KORI! WITH KORI! WITH KORI! WITH KORI! WITH KORI! WITH KORI!**

"Alright! Now… Thoreau believed in transcendentalism. Now, can anyone take a guess at what that is?" Mr. Blood announced, jumping back into the lecture after Dick left to the nurse. Kori began to scribble on her paper about the lecture. As she looked up to copy what Mr. Blood was writing on the board, a small slip of paper fell on her desk. **(AN: I know. Passing notes is SO 2008. Don't hate, okay? Texting is WAY more obvious that passing notes! And it's a lot more fun! Trust!)** Kori quickly unfolded it and pretended to write on her paper as she read it.

'_Know what__'__s up with Dick?__'_ It read. Kori knew that the simple writing in black ink was Bee. **(AN: I so wish you could see fonts I gave them for their handwriting. Okay, if you guys are REALLY dedicated to the story and want me to shoot you an e-mail with a picture of the font I picked for them, let me know and I will :D)**

'_No. I have not spoken to him for the previous four of the teen days.'_ Kori scribbled in her girly, half-cursive half-print handwriting with her purple pen. She then folded the paper up and scratched her arms behind her, dropping the on Bee's desk while she did that.

'_Oh God. No wonder he doesn__'__t say anything at the tables anymore. I thought people were just being awkward for the past two weeks! But, Girl. You gatta talk to him.__'_

'_I do not wish to speak of it..'_

'_Girl. We all know you loovers him. Cut him a little slack!__'_

'_Lovers is not the word that exists. He had done many horrible things to me__…__'_

'_Okay. 1 thing it is LOOVERS. Two Os. And 2, I know, Hun. But, do you really want to be without him?__' _Kori stopped scribbling in her notes about the lecture to look at the note. Could she? Though they were not speaking, she did not do the coming onto of the other boys. Many have come to speak to her, and she ignored them as much as she ignored Dick. But just start talking to him again? Lying for _weeks_. How can someone be forgiven for such things? Especially when they haven't even asked for an apology. She sighed.

'_No__…__ But I am unsure I can do the forgiving of him. He has not even desired my forgiveness.'_

'_Dick never apologizes. Let__'__s just be honest. Dick will never mans up to say __"__sorry__"__. To ANYONE. I__'__ve seen him without his shades more than I have heard him saying sorry.__' _Kori's eyes widen at the words. Bee has seen him without his shades? Kori suddenly felt depressed. Though Bee has known Dick longer than Kori, she, being Dick's girlfriend for three months, has not even had this privilege.

''_You have seen his eyes?'_

'_ROFL. Nope. Never.__'_ A weight lifted off Kori's shoulder. She understood what Bee was saying.

''_It does not matter. He must earn my forgiveness.'_ Kori was determined to not be weak about this. He_ needed_ to respect her. Kori slipped the note back to Bee. After a few moments, Bee casually rested her hand on Kori's shoulder, leaving the note there. Kori casually scratched her neck and snatched the note as she brought her hand back to her desk. She unfolded it and it read…

'_LOL. We got a badass girl over here! ;P Aiight. I hope that he does for you, Girl.__' _

'_I hope so too…'_ Kori thought to herself. She let out a soft sigh, feeling hopeless, but determined to stand her ground on this. RING! The bell has rung, signaling the students to head out to 6th period.

"Alright. I would like you guys to read the chapters labeled 'Economy' and 'Where I Lived, and What I Lived For' from _Walden_. Take notes. Remember to think transcendentalism when you are reading and what Thoreau is trying to convey. Bring your notes to class tomorrow and we will discuss them. See you guys tomorrow."

The students then shuffled their papers and picked up their bags to scurry out the door. Bee slipped her large bag over her arm and held her binder in her arm. She stood there, waiting for Kori. Kori was slipped her papers into the binder casually as some of the students seem to already be heading out the door.

"Not fleeing for dear life?" Bee joked behind her.

"I am the all right." Kori informed.

"Freaking out bout Dick?" Bee countered.

"Yes…" Kori sighed truthfully.

"Don't worry, Girl. He'll be back." Bee patted Kori's back.

"Yes. I am aware. Let us go to the next period please." Kori smiled. The two girls strode out the door and to Carson's class. They entered the room with most of the people already there. Kori smiled as she saw their friends other than Dick already their seats.

"Hey girls!" Freya greeted.

"Hey." Bee replied, sliding into her chair and Kori smiled in response.

"Where's Dick?" Raven asked.

"Nurse." Bee casually said.

"Oh. Showed him whose boss, ey Kori?" Gar joked, nudging her.

"Oh no. He was not feeling the well." Kori replied.

"He okay?" Vic asked. Kori nodded

"We believe so. He did not appear to be the extremely unwell." Kori stated.

"Let's check on him after soccer practice if he doesn't show up. Just in case?" Freya said.

"Works for me." Bee added.

"Okay class!" Carson announced, attempting to silent the class. They slowly began to settle down, bringing the class to silence. "We will be dong our regular Wednesday routine. You will discuss with your partner about how your job is doing, school, extracurricular activities. Remember to really communicate about your life. Make your partner a _part _of your life. Let's do this for about 15 minutes, then we'll jump into the work."

Kori sat there as she saw everyone turn to their partners to do the assignment. Carson saw then and walked over.

"Hey Kori. Where's Dick?" Carson asked.

"He is in the infirmary." Kori answered.

"Oh. Is he okay?" Carson asked with concern.

"I believe so. We have the plan to visit him after our practice of the soccer." Kori informed.

"Oh okay. Well, since you're the only one who doesn't have a partner, we can discuss then!"

"Yes."

"So, How's work? You're modeling, right?" Carson asked.

"Yes." Kori replied.

"How's that?"

"It is the al right. I am doing the modeling of the spring clothing right now."

"Oh. Sounds fun. What company are you working for again?"

"My Dream Model Agency."

"Oh Yeah. They do local clothing companies and stuff right?"

"Yes. I am doing the clothing for 21 of Forever right now."

"Oh! Sounds fun! Do you guys to keep the clothes?"

"If I am doing the modeling for clothing that has the production in large quantities and are not expensive, I am sometimes able to. However, many things I cannot."

"Oh, well that's fun, right?"

"Yes. I do enjoy it. However, not many girls are the nice at the agency."

"Ah. I get it. Cattiness?"

"Yes. Quite feline." Carson giggled at her statement, but did comprehend.

"Well, that sounds relatively good, and school?"

"It is the al right. I have done the well on my speech for English."

"Awesome! Good job, Kiddo!"

"I thank you."

"And, what about with Dick? Everything good with him?"

"Mostly, it is not the best. We are not the speaking."

"Oh. I kind of meant if you knew about how Dick's life's doing but that doesn't sound good. You know, now that you mention it, I kinda noticed the tension. Wanna talk about it?"

"He was keeping the secret from me. I have discovered it. He has not explained to me the truth of why and he has not apologized."

"Oh no… BAD move. You don't know the secret?"

"I do not think I am able to tell you…" Kori was worried about the against the rules for him racing thing. Telling a teacher who worked at the school, not the best plan.

"Oh no worry. You don't have to tell me. So… You guys haven't talked about it?"

"We have not spoken since."

"Uh oh. That's been…?"

"Four teen days."

"Oh no. I hope you guys do better then."

"I do as well."

"Don't worry. Everything works out." Carson got up and gave Kori a soft pat on the back and headed to the front of the room.

"Alright class! Let's talk about what we just talked about with our partners. Let's see… Bee. Why not tell us something you talked about?"

"Uh… School is fine. And I like my job. But there is this one girl who always gets mad at me at work. I don't know why, but she always says I'm doing something wrong when I know I'm not. It's kind of annoying and makes me hate her."

"Is she a designing intern like you?" Freya asked.

"Uhhuh."

"Maybe she feels threatened that someone else is a designing. Feels like your competition? So she tries to put you down." A girl suggested.

"That's a good assumption." Carson praised. "Fashion is a very competitive industry. She may try to put you down so you don't feel as confident in your work."

"Please. My Bee always confident. Nothing ever sways her." Vic joked The class let out a light laughter.

"Perhaps communicating with her? She may not be aware that she is doing the 'putting down'?" Kori suggested.

"Definitely. Communication is key to everything guys." Carson directed to the entire class. "A lot of problems happen because of a lack of communication. Remember that. Okay. How about Barbara?"

"Uh… Everyone's fine. I'm just kinda stressed." Barbara said.

"From what?"

"Well, we got a cheer competition in three weeks and Madam Rouge is pushing us to win, since we haven't the last few years. We've places 2nd for the last two."

"Yes. She is very determined." Kori added.

"Sounds like working hard isn't your issue. Have you guys done anything relaxing?" Carson suggested.

"I mean, practice is pretty hard core. We can't really relax at practice." Bee said.

"No. I meant, like, after? You all can go out? You know, shopping? Watch a movie? Dinner? Just hang out you girls together and just let loose and bond." Carson explained.

"We never done that all season…" Terra shook her head.

"It'll really help with you guys bond as a team and it'll get rid of some of that pressure that you're really feeling from Madam Rouge from your practices." Carson stated.

"Yeah. I like the idea." Bee nodded.

"I would most enjoy the mall of shopping." Kori smiled.

"I am like in so need of new shoes." Kitten exclaimed.

"I like it too. Let's do it girls!" Barbara concluded. "Next week's practice, we'll all go out."

"WHOO!" The girls cheered.

"Awesome awesome. Next week, we can talk about how it goes then! Now… Gar?"

"Oh. Everything's okay. Kind of doing okay in school. No parent note yet. Working at this fast food joint.." Gar started listing off his life.

"Mega Meaty Meat, right?"

"Yeah…" Gar slumped. Being vegetarian didn't make working at a meat fast food joint fun and games.

"Why work there if you don't like it?" Bee asked.

"Not many places hire when you don't have much experience." Gar slumped.

"We're hiring at EB Games." A guy announced. Gar's ears perked up.

"Seriously?!" He exclaimed, looking toward the boy wearing a beanie towards the back of the room.

"Yeah. The one at the mall. Come by on Saturday. I'm working then and my manager will be in. I can recommend you to him." he said.

"Awesome! Thanks, Dude!" Gar flashed a toothy grin.

The class continued and everyone was enjoying the day. However, even though she was angry with him, Kori could not help but think about Dick in the back of her mind. Is he okay? Is he really sick? Is he going to be better later?

RING! The bell has rung and the team had to head down to their practices. They changed into athletic gear, sweats and hoodies to correspond to the chilly weather.

"Think Dick will come to practice?" Gar asked as the team was walking down to the soccer fields.

"No way. If he's sick, he shouldn't be playing."Freya said.

"Steel City game is in two weeks though!" Vic exclaimed.

"Still. He should get better first…" Bee said.

"We'll check on him at the nurse after if he's not at practice."Raven concluded.

"Alright guys! Let's get to warming up!" Bee exclaimed to her team. "Around the track, one mile! Let's go!"

The girls grumbled, then sluggishly got to running around the field.

**WITH SICK DICK! WITH SICK DICK! WITH SICK DICK! WITH SICK DICK! WITH SICK DICK! WITH SICK DICK! **

"Dick. Dick. Awaken." A voice rung in his ears. He was lightly tapped on the shoulder. Dick let out a soft groan, stirring in the chair he was sitting in. He attempted to rub his eyes, but he felt his shades were in the way. He softly pulled them away from his face, rubbing his eyes, then slipping them back on quickly, being extra cautious so that it would not be seen. Even though he just woke up from a three hour nap, he was still alert. Dick lazily opened his eyes and was faced with the nurse.

"It's 3:57. I'm leaving soon. Did you want to stay?" The nurse asked. Dick shook his head quickly. Though he was too tired to respond, he still knew staying with Mrs. Pan was not a fun idea. The nurse let out a soft laugh from his sleepy expressions.

"Seems like you had a very good nap. Alright. Well, then I suggest get ready to head back to the dorms, okay?" She suggested to him. Dick, still unable to speak, nodded rapidly. He slowly grabbed his backpack on the floor as he stood up. Dick stretched, lifting his arms over his head. He let out a loud roar-like yawn and slipped his backpack over his shoulder. He looked around and saw the nurse rustling with papers, preparing her leave.

"Thanks so much." Dick told her. She looked up and gave him a soft smile.

"No problem. Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to get something to eat." Dick informed. She nodded.

"Good idea. Have a good evening!" She waved to him.

"You too." Dick bid farewell as he walked out of the nurse's office out the front door of the school office. He was them faced with a school hallway.

Dick pulled his phone and looked at the time. 4:01. Enough time to eat, shower, and leave for the race today. He noticed that he had a few messages.

**Vic Stone:** Hey, coming to practice?

**Raven Roth:** Are you okay, Dick? Bee and Kori told us what happened in URL.

**Freya Anders: **Are you okay? Been told you were acting strange… o.O

**Gar Logan:** Hey man. How you feeling?

**Vic Stone:** Didn't see you in the locker room. I'll lead practice for you.

Dick had a soft smile. They still cared. This made Dick feel loads better with his friends concerns.

Practice would be out at 4:30, so Dick walked over to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He walked casually by himself and pushed open one of the double doors that led him to the cafeteria. He look around casually and saw a handful of students there. Dinnertime was at about 5:30-6 pm, so he was a little early. He decided to get it now since he'd have to race later. He walked over to the line and found that you can either eat a burger or fish and chips. Dick snorted at the fish. He was not a fan of scaly creatures that swam in the water. Burger it is. He grabbed a tray and slid it down the row, grabbing a burger plate with fries on his way to the register. He also grabbed a slice of German chocolate cake (his favorite) and bottled water.

Dick paid for his foods and headed to grab some condiments. He took a fork for his cake and went to look for what he needed for his burger. He grabbed a pack of mayo, ketchup, and mustard for his burger. Dick turned to leave, and then stopped. He turned back and grabbed a handful of mustard packages and shoved them in his pocket. Satisfied, Dick turned to the tables. He looked around and found that he was unsure of where he should go. Noticing the table they usually sat at, he saw someone already there. He walked over and found Roy there.

Dick slipped onto the bench across from Roy and set his tray down and threw his backpack off his back and onto the table.

"Hey." Roy gave a small smile and turned back to his burger that he had.

"Hey." Dick said simply.

"Not at practice?" Roy asked, making polite conversation.

"Was thinking the same thing." Dick simply countered.

"Had detention." Roy replied. Dick nodded, he understood that. "You?"

"Nurse." Dick stated.

"You okay?" Roy asked, worried.

"Yeah. Mr. Blood's just being concerned for some odd reason." Dick brushed off.

"He does that sometimes. He suddenly cares at some points in life." Roy added.

"Maybe has to do with his wife." Dick shrugged. Roy looked at Dick.

"He has a wife?" Roy asked. Dick stopped.

"I'm not sure actually…" Dick trailed off.

"Well, he's pretty decent looking. Maybe he does." Roy said.

"Yeah…" Dick said. Dick suddenly remember the mustard in his pocket and pulled out all the mustard packets and slipped it into his backpack.

"Mustard craving?" Roy joked.

"Not me, Kori." Dick replied, zipping up his bag after the packets were placed inside.

"Oh. You guys made up?" Roy asked happily. Dick kinda sat there quietly for a second.

"No… We didn't… I don't know why I got these…" Dick said, finally realizing that Kori was still mad at him.

"You care about her?"

"What?" Dick asked, confused.

"That's why you got em. Wanted to make her happy, yeah?" Roy explained.

"Yeah… Not very good at that." Dick sighed.

"Yeah… Kinda saw that at its worse…" Roy uneasily replied. Dick looked at him.

"You did?" Dick was surprised.

"Yeah. I found Kori at the mall that one day." Roy informed.

"Oh… That probably was the worst." Dick grumbled, sad that someone saw her unhappy from his mess up.

"Yeah. Tried to set her straight, telling her you're not a cheating kinda guy, but she seemed to not really believe me. But I mean, in that situation, it's hard to." Roy explained.

"I wasn't though." Dick defended.

"Yeah man. I believe you. But, not me that matters. Tried to tell Kori when I was taking her back to school."

"You took her back. Hey. Thanks for taking care of her for me, man." Dick thanked. He was relieved someone was there for her when she needed someone

"Yeah, sure. No prob. We're still buds." Roy smiled.

"I'm sorry, for kinda blowing you off before." Dick rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's aiight. Sorry for not being there for you when Babs cheated." Roy countered.

"We both screwed up…"

"Yeah..."

"Truce?" Dick suggested.

"Definitely." Roy and Dick pounded fists in acknowledgement of their new foundation they built. They paused to eat their food.

"You know, she _does_ know I'm not cheating on her." Dick stated.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I've been kinda lying to her."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah. I was lying." Dick admitted. Roy looked at him, confused.

"Why?"

"So, what she walked in on was me meeting with a racing agent. They say I'm good enough to get signed. Another girl who was offered it was trying to sway me out of the job by… being close."

"Oh wow. Bad moment then huh?"

"Definitely."

"But that's awesome! Good enough to get signed! Did you take it?"

"No. Told the agent I'd think about it and then after all the shit with Kori, I didn't really call back. Feels like it'd make it worse."

"I feel you. Why hide it? Cause it's against the rules?"

"Partly, yeah. I was using the prize money to get her something."

"Oh. Cause Bruce can't pay anymore, right?"

"Yeah. Same with Daddy Harper?" Dick teased.

"Yup. He was stoked about that." The two chuckled.

"Hard to get stuff without money."

"Yeah. That happens." Roy sassily replied.

They then had a pause in the conversation as they ate.

"So. Why do you need someone expensive? Kori seems like a girl who doesn't give a shit about money."

"It's just... Proving how much she means to me, you know?"

"Yeah, but you don't need money to do that. Girls go for that sentimental stuff."

"I guess..." They paused again to eat some more.

"I wish she'd give me a chance to explain." Dick growled.

"You know, sorry works in many cultures." Roy suggested. Dick gave him a look. "I know that it's not the Dick way, but I mean… Girls like it. But not too much! Say it too much, then girls think its insincere."

"Very knowledgeable in girls, are we, Harper?"

"Well, I'm sure not as good as _Dick_, but…" Roy shrugged arrogantly. Dick snorted.

"You know, Freya is really into you." Dick changed topics.

"Seriously?" Roy's ears perked up.

"Yeah. I can tell."

"Definitely have been noticing her in when we do Titan Talk." Roy admits.

"Ask her out."

"I don't know…"

"What… Scared?"

"Not scared. Just…Afraid…" Roy admits. Dick laughs at this.

"What you afraid of? She's 5'2" and uses the 'girls are always right' card to win arguments." Dick joked. Roy had to laugh at that.

"I guess. Not sure if she actually wants a relationship with me, you know? Being a player doesn't really land relationships."

"Hey. If_ I_ can get the girl I want, _you_ can."

"Yeah. Not doing a very good job, are we, _Dick_?" Roy teased. Dick leaned over and thumped Roy's head. Roy let out a loud laugh after that.

"Aiight. Here's the plan. I fix it with Kori. You as Freya out. Deal?" Dick suggested.

"You have to _fix_ it."

"I will." Dick nodded confidently.

"Aiight. Deal." The two pounded knuckles to signal this.

Dick then looked down at his watch at saw 4:27.

"Looks like practice will be out soon. I'm going to go talk to Kori." Dick smiled.

"Alright. Tell me how that goes." Roy smirked.

"… You know what? Trouble in Tokyo's tonight. Ask Freya to be your date to it." Dick suggested.

"After you hold your end of the bargain, my man." Roy sternly replied.

"I'll text you." Dick smirked devilishly, getting out of his seat and headed out.

'_I missed hanging out with Roy.'_ Dick smiled. Dick then headed out to the building down to the field.

He noticed they were out from practice now, going to the locker rooms to change. Dick decided to go see them.

Dick casually walked over to the locker rooms, which was relatively close to the soccer fields. They were actually at the top of a hill and the soccer fields were at the bottom. He noticed many people have already showered and were in regular clothes. He saw their friends standing in a circle and smiled at seeing them. As he got closer, he noticed a special redhead missing. Dick walked up to them and Raven, being the one facing his direction, saw him.

"Dick." Raven greeted. The rest of them turned towards him.

"Hey! There's our man! How ya feeling?" Vic greeted.

"Alright. I wasn't really sick to be honest. But hey, not gonna deny a free nap in the nurse's office." Dick smirked.

"Really? I seriously thought there was something wrong with you…" Bee said.

"Nah. Just, had a weird moment." Dick casually lied. He couldn't really talk about him trying to see Kori's necklace. That was weird in itself.

"So… Where's Kori?" Dick asked, nonchalantly, glancing around looking for her.

"She volunteered to pick up the cones and shag balls for the coach." Bee stated.

"Oh. Okay. I'll go down and get her." Dick decided and headed to the field.

"He's what?" Gar asked, after he left.

"They weren't talking at lunch…" Vic stated.

"Did they make up?" Raven asked, looking at Bee, who had a class with them after lunch.

"Nah. Dick literally acted super weird, and went to the nurse 10 minutes into the class. Then, we never saw him till now." Bee explained.

"Think he dreamt of them making up?" Freya joked.

"Maybe. I guess we'll see later. Is Dick coming to the watch Teen Titans?" Bee asked.

"He said he wasn't sure." Gar replied.

"Well… We'll see, yeah?" Freya said.

"Yeah…" Vic loosely stated. There was a pause in their conversation. Bee turned to the field, but couldn't really see Dick or Kori there.

"Are we waiting for them?" Bee asked.

"I'm hungry…" Gar moaned. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You just had a granola bar." Raven snapped.

"That's not enough!" Gar whined.

"Let's get food. They'll catch up eventually." Freya assured. The group then headed to main building for a nice dinner.

**TIME WITH DICK! TIME WITH DICK! TIME WITH DICK! TIME WITH DICK! TIME WITH DICK! TIME WITH DICK! **

Dick casually began to walk down the concrete stairs next to the metal bleachers. She saw Kori at the bottom on the field, running to grab soccer balls. As she was walking, he saw Xavier approach her.

'_Oh no…'_ Dick thought, quickening his step and sped to the two.

**WITH KORI! WITH KORI! WITH KORI! WITH KORI! WITH KORI! **

Kori was kicking a ball as she held one in each had, retrieving them from all spectrums of the field.

"Hey Kori." A voice greeted. Kori turned her head and was faced with Xavier. He was already wearing regular clothes with some black jeans, a red shirt and his backpack tossed over one shoulder.

"Hello." Kori simply acknowledged his presence. She then averted her eyes and focused on her task.

"Need help?" Xavier politely offered, extending his hands to her.

"I am the al right." Kori informed, brushing off his attention on her. She then dribbled the ball past him to bring them back to the bag. Xavier pursed his lips together. He then jogged to catch up to her as she was dropping balls in the bag.

"Look, Kori. I know what's happened…" Xavier stated. Kori then stopped and glanced at him coldly, a little interested at what he had to say.

"You're afraid to be close to someone after Dick was an ass and cheated. I get it…" Xavier softly said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She continued to stare at him.

"Dick doesn't deserve you. He doesn't treat you how you _should_ be treated. But I promise I will…" Xavier said.

"Do not promise what you cannot commit to." Kori shot, roughly getting his arm on her shoulder. She then walked away, flipping her auburn hair into his face and faced the cones to put them in the bag.

"Cutie…" Xavier urged.

"HEY!" A voice shouted from behind. The pair turned to see a fuming Dick walking their way. He stood in between Xavier and Kori.

"Leave. My. Girlfriend. _alone_." Dick shot.

"Girlfriend? I don't think so. Cheaters don't stay together. Isn't that right, _Dick_?" Xavier smirked.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Kori is_ my_ girlfriend. And her boyfriend's saying _back off_."

"Dick… Not causing any trouble." Xavier defended, raising his hands in defense

"Then why do I want to punch you so hard in the face for being within 10 feet of her?"Dick shot.

"Look,_ Dick_…" Xavier started, getting closer to Dick's face.

"No. _You_ look." Dick snapped. "You will stay away from _my girlfriend_. If I ever see you bothering her again, you **will** be in the hospital with a broken rib and a sprained leg."

Dick then roughly grabbed the bag full of balls and cones and slipped his hand in Kori's and pulled her with him. Kori, shocked at Dick's anger, walked with Dick still holding her hand, but did not stand next to him. She tried to keep her distance.

She was still his girlfriend in his mind? Kori was slightly happy at the thought. The anger she had felt before was fading. After they had gotten to the locker rooms, Kori stopped walked.

"Richard…" Kori said. Dick then quickly turned around to face Kori.

"Oh, sorry… I was kind of dragging you…" Dick muttered softly, cursing at his stupidity.

"That is the al right… I was going to ask for the favor." Kori quietly asked. She wasn't sure where they stood. All she knew, she missed his touch as her hand tingled against his.

"Sure. Yeah. Anything." Dick quickly responded, nodding vigorously.

"Will you bring the ment of equip to the office of the coach? I wish to do the lathering." Kori asked. Dick nodded.

"Yeah. No problem. Go ahead and shower." Dick assured.

"I thank you." Kori bowed lightly. She then walked passed him to the girls' locker room. Dick started to head to the office. However, he was stopped. He had slender hands thrown around his torso. He stopped and looked down at the redhead hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for everything, Richard…" Kori whispered in her chest. Dick slipped his arms around her slender waist.

"Of course, Star. I'm always there for you when you need me… Don't forget that, okay?" Dick said as one of his hands petted her long ruby mane that was tied in a high ponytail. Kori buried her head into his chest, causing Dick's cheeks to redden deeply. It's been a while since they held each other. God. He missed it.

Kori then lifted her head to look at him. A soft smile was on her face. Dick smiled back, staring at her bright green eyes that he adored. His eyes travelled down and saw a sparkle hanging from her neck. Dick, carefully lifted his hand to grab hold of the pendant around Kori's neck, making sure it was real.

"Kori… you're still wearing the necklace I got you..." Dick mumbled. Kori let a pink blush powder on her cheeks.

"Yes…" Kori nodded. Dick smiled, looking back up to the eyes of his girlfriend.

"You're amazing." Dick earnestly said, staring at her. The blush transformed from pink to red.

"I have done nothing." Kori shook her head.

"You keep being there for me… When I let you down… You're amazing." Dick said again. Kori then slipped her arms away from Dick. "I shall venture to the lavatory." Dick nodded.

"Okay. I'll wait for you here." Dick said as she left. After Dick dropped of the equipment, he walked back to the front of the girls' locker room, waiting outside. He heard a rustle and saw Kori standing there, wearing now black heeled faux leather ankle boots and blue jeans. She also had a light blue sweater and her white scarf.

"Kori…" Dick muttered.

"Yes?" Kori asked, tilting her head in a slight way that made Dick smile. Dick put his hands on Kori's forearms, forcing her to face him. He stared at her momentarily and Kori looked back. He let out a large breath of air.

"Kori… I'm so sorry…" Dick choked out

"What?" Kori was shocked.

"I don't say it ever. Don't make me say it again." Dick whined. Kori blew out a small giggle.

"Please?" Kori batted her long, voluminous eyelashes, eyes twinkling. Dick let out a small chuckle. The way she was is so cute, he knew she could make him do anything. He prayed that she didn't know that.

"I'm sorry, Kori. I should've been honest with you till the beginning…" Dick stated. "I just... I wanted to do something amazing for you… And I mean, since I can't ask Bruce for money, I didn't know what to do."

"Richard… You do not need to partake in unacceptable activities in order to purchase me extravagant things. I do need such things." Kori shook her head. Kori was trying very hard to avoid the extravagant lifestyle as is.

"I know that… I just… You mean so much to me. More than any girl I've ever been with… I just… wanted to show that. I wanted to get you something bigger and better than what I use to get." Dick admitted awkwardly, staring at his shoes the whole time. Kori's eyes softened. She lifted his face to stare at her. She places her hand on his cheek. She trailed her hand over his glasses.

"Richard…" His name left her lips as she let out a breath. Dick sucked in his, knowing what she was asking. He closed his eyes, afraid of what to do. He slid his hand over hers that traced his shades.

Kori eyes widen in fear. She quickly drew her hand back, fearing she has angered him, but his arm was stiff, tugging her hand back. He laced his fingers around hers and brought her hand back to his shades. Kori was stiff, uncertain of what she was doing. She wraps her pointer finger and thumb around the sides and slipped tem off slowly. Kori gasped.

Dick's soft sapphire eyes twinkled at her. She stared back at the bluest blue she had ever seen. It was a deep blue as the ocean, but they were bright as they sparkled. They also were filled of emotion, something Dick lacked usually. They were full of compassion. She could not pull her eyes away from his pupils. They did not mind though. They enjoyed their view of her.

Dick kept staring at her face. She was even more beautiful without his shades. He remembered when he first saw her. The way her skin glowed in the sunlight and how her hair twirled with the wind at the park. It was breathtaking. He missed seeing her without her looking darkened or the brightness on in her eyes dimmed by his shades. He considered slipping them down to look at her every once and a while, but he feared others seeing the emotions that flowed in them. They revealed himself. He didn't want the world to know him. Just her.

"Wondrous…" Kori muttered. Dick coughed lightly as a light red blush covered his cheeks. He quickly broke his stare at her and looking at the very interesting grass, rubbing the back of his head at the same time.

"NO!" Kori exclaimed, causing Dick to look at her in worry.

"What?" Dick worriedly asked.

"I wish to look at them more." Kori truthfully whispered. Dick's blush became deeper.

"Star…"

"They are beautiful…"

"Thanks… Take it after my mom."

"I thank you for doing the sharing of them."

"You're the only one I've shared them with, actually."

"No one has seen them?"

"Well, when I was younger, I didn't wear shades. I started once I came to Gotham. I never really let people see them. I mean, Alfred and Bruce probably have and the gang's tried to rip the shades off my face, but I never _let_ them…" Dick grumbled.

"Thank you…" Kori pulled him in a tight hug. "This is the best gift I have received." Kori admitted. Dick's insides felt warm. She was happy. That's all that mattered to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and never wanting to let go.

Dick needed them to make up officially. He pulled at the bottom of her chin to look at him. He slowly lowered his lips to be in front of her. However, she went the 10% and kissed him. Dick moaned softly against her lips. He missed this. He began to slowly kiss harder, not wanting the moment to go away. Dick slipped his hand to caress her cheek and the other laid on her waist. Kori slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She sucked his bottom lip softly, nipping at it teasingly. Dick groaned again. She knew how to get him going. He licked her lip, urging for entrance. Kori smirked against him and continued to kiss him softly. Dick tried again, sucking her lip, asking for her. She giggled a little, but did not give him permission.

Dick growled in frustrations, pushing her lips harder on him, showing her how much he needed this. Kori sighed dreamily at his force and slowly opened for entrance. Dick, eagerly, had his tongue roam her mouth desperately. Kori licked his tongue teasingly, and Dick mimicked the act. They continued to kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, but neither could win. Nature won, begging them both to breathe. Dick desperately did not want to, but he knew he had to, slipping his tongue away from her, ending the kiss with a soft peck. Dick had his hands touching her cheeks, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed.

"God, I missed that." Dick muttered through his deep breaths of inhaling more oxygen.

"Mmm. As did I." Kori smiled.

"We can never fight again. I can't handle not having that for two weeks." Dick said. Kori giggled.

"I'm serious." Dick sternly told her.

"I am aware." Kori stated through her giggles. Dick snaked his arms around her, hugging her tightly. They stood there for a moment, letting the peace sink in.

Dick pulled out his phone and typed quickly. It made a whoosh noise and he slipped it back into his pocket.

"Ready to go watch Trouble in Tokyo?" Dick finally asked. Kori stared at him, brows furrowed as she wondered what Dick was up to.

"What were you doing?" Kori asked curiously.

"Nothing really." Dick assured her.

"Richard…" Kori said sternly.

"What?" Dick innocently shrugged.

"You must tell me." Kori stated.

"Making sure a friend comes." Dick told, smiling happily. He could not play matchmaker for Freya. Kind of like revenge, but the result is positive, not negative.

"Who is such friend?" Kori asked. The little green monster was always around Kori. Jealousy hit her fast.

"I'm sure you know him." Dick smiled.

"Him? Oh… Please, who is he?" Kori, relieved to know it was some girl, but was still curiously.

"You'll see. So, come on. We gonna watch or what?"

"You are not the busy?" Kori asked in surprised. She was hopefully for him to say no, but he said something different.

"Are you kidding? And miss how Robin and Starfire get together? Nothing's better than that!" Dick smirked. Kori giggle.

"_Nothing_ you have said? May I challenge that?" Kori asked.

"Oh, for sure. But you'll lose." Dick teased.

"We shall see." Kori smiled, as she pulled Dick's hand and they walked back to school, happy and together.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Good-Bye Chapter 11! I could not allow them to be a part for too long. It was killing me and I'm the writer! :(**

**I will try to update consistently, but there's a chance because my Finals are next week (wish me luck!) that I will be backed up and you may be reading about Christmas in January! Sorry about that, but four college finals = death. Not fun. But! If you guys are gonna go to college soon, and have some questions, message me and I would love to give you the best advice I can. College can be hard to think about, so if you need help, I'm here for you! :D**

**Also, please please PLEASE review! I really want your feedback and I love getting them! Hearing what you say is so much better than you just favoriting or following my story. It really gets me to write more. I suddenly feel the demand for the story when I get reviews. You don't have to have an account to review, but I do reply to every review I get written by someone with an account, so if you want to just chat it up with me, make an account! So PLEASE Review! Even just a "good chapter" will make me so stoked. Thanks so much! Good luck with studying and work and school and I hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	12. Christmas at the Wayne

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 12 – Christmas at the Wayne**

**Hiya everyone! So GLAD finals are over! My life is peaceful now that I do not have finals. WHOO! I can just write and relax. I LOVE IT! :D I will try to update more quickly now that I have a break, so I am dedicating my free time to you guys! Plus! Playlist is CHRISTMAS SONGS! Bringing back the holidays! Sorry that it is late, but Christmas was crazy busy. Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for it? :D PLUS! I HAD to share what I got! I GOT… ROBIN CONVERSE! AH! I am SO excited! They are super cute and legit! $60 at Converse website! :D**

**I gatta give a big Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are the best and I love you guys! Thank you, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r, chocolate365, Elira 'Star' Aislinn KoriMaria, teentitansluver, ****thatrandomnerd, jaqui101, Ranewolf, robstarfan723, Hey-wazup-stalker, Guest, Guest, MonicaDayne87****! I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to write something for my story. It means SO much to me!**

**Ya'll know my Disclaimer and Dedication. Let's take that out because it's taking up precious story space! Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the companies I am mentioning in the chapter. Just stuff I find on Google. :D**

**PLUS! POLL AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO IT!**

**O. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**I Wanna Be Your Christmas – Andrew Allen**

**My Only Wish – Britney Spears**

**It's the Greatest Time of Year – Aly & AJ**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays – N'SYNC**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 11 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 11 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 11 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 11 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 11 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 11 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 11 FLASHBACK!**

"_Ready to go watch Trouble in Tokyo?" Dick finally asked. Kori stared at him, brows furrowed as she wondered what Dick was up to._

"_What were you doing?" Kori asked curiously._

"_Nothing really."_

"_Richard…" Kori said sternly._

"_What?"_

"_You must tell me."_

"_Making sure a friend comes." Dick told._

"_Who is such friend?" Kori asked, jealously was kicking in fast._

"_I'm sure you know him." Dick smiled._

"_Him? Oh… Please, who is he?"_

"_You'll see. So, come on. We gonna watch or what?"_

"_You are not the busy?" Kori asked in surprised. She was hopefully for him to say no, but he said something different._

"_Are you kidding? And miss how Robin and Starfire get together? Nothing's better than that!" Dick smirked. Kori giggle._

"_Nothing you have said? May I challenge that?" Kori asked._

"_Oh, for sure. But you'll lose." Dick teased._

"_We shall see." Kori smiled, as she pulled Dick's hand and they walked back to school, happy and together._

**CHAPTER 12 – CHRISTMAS AT THE WAYNE! CHAPTER 12 – CHRISTMAS AT THE WAYNE! CHAPTER 12 – CHRISTMAS AT THE WAYNE! CHAPTER 12 – CHRISTMAS AT THE WAYNE! CHAPTER 12 – CHRISTMAS AT THE WAYNE! CHAPTER 12 – CHRISTMAS AT THE WAYNE!**

"We're here!" Dick announced. He turned off the engine and unbuckled the gray seatbelt that made him feel restricted. Christmas Eve was today and Dick was excited that school was over. However, he cannot really say that about seeing his adoptive father again. Let's just say, Bruce and him had a funky relationship.

Dick shook off the thoughts of his adoptive father and he turned to look at the person in his passenger seat. There slept Kori, her ear laid on the top of her seatbelt like a hammock for her head and her body is curled up on the seat. Dick didn't really know how she sat like that, thinking her leg would go numb from the lack of circulation to her legs, but she seemed to be peacefully resting.

Jump City is in California and Gotham City is in New York. Because of the far distance, they took a plane to New York, and rented a car to drive to the manor. Dick left his corvette at Bee's house in Steel City, who said she'd take care of it while he was away. Bruce insisted that Dick be picked up, but Dick didn't want Kori to feel weird. Bruce was wealthy, but he didn't want Kori to feel smothered by the idea. He liked that Kori was so content with simple things, like the small flowers that grew in the bushes at the side of the school or the way birds flew by when it was sunny. He loved how she did not care about how much his car cost or the clothes he wore, just as long as she was sitting there in that passenger seat or holding his hand while going down the clothing racks. It made Dick truly happy to know someone just likes_ being_ with him. Having Bruce send Alfred with a limo would not be the impression that he wanted to give Kori as his life outside of school.

Dick turned to Kori, softly nudging her to gently wake her up. Dick brushed the long ruby locks out of her face and gave a soft kiss on her cheek. Dick brought his lips to her ears.

"Hey. Kori. Wake up. We're here." Dick whispered. A soft stir came from Kori. Kori was a somewhat light sleeper. As long as some effort was made, she could wake up. Her eyelids slowly lifted as she looked around. She gave a small stretch, letting out a squeaky noise of acknowledgement that she was awakening. She turned her head and faced Dick.

"Greetings." Kori smiled sleepily. Dick chuckled.

"Hey. Nice nap?" Dick rhetorically asked.

"Very." Kori nodded, rubbing her eyes to assist her in awakening.

"We're here." Dick informed.

"Al right." Kori sleepily replied, opening her eyes and letting out a loud gasp. There she was faced with a large Victorian looking house. It was made up of tan or light colored bricks that reminded Kori of an English palace. It was a gated 39 acres with this castle right in the middle.

"This is where you have live?" Kori was shocked. She was shocked that people lived like this in America. This is how she, royalty, lived in Tamaran. She could not expect "regular" people to have the same lifestyle. Kori had to admit, it seemed to be as big as the palace in Tamaran, though the palace was on a tall tower, the area wise looked about the same. The house intimidated Kori a little, but she was in awe of it.

"Yeah. It's kinda too big to be honest." Dick admitted.

"What?" Kori looked at him in confusion. This seemed a lot cozier than their dorm room.

"I mean, it's too big for just three people." Dick smiled.

"I see." Kori nodded in understanding, confused at why there were three men and not just his father and Dick. The two sat there smiling at each other, enjoying the silence between the two.

"What is the time?" Kori asked. Dick glanced down at his watch.

"About 2 pm." Dick stated. Kori nodded. Silence fell on the car again. Though Dick was happy to be out of school, he wasn't too stoked about seeing his father again. Sitting in the car seemed like the best choice.

"Shall we enter?" Kori asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Dick dryly said, not as enthusiastic as Kori was. Kori did not seem to notice his nonchalant reply.

"Freya must be awaken…" Kori informed.

"I got this." Dick smiled. He took Kori's jacket that laid over her lap as a blanket and rolled into a ball. He then chucked it at Freya, who was sleeping comfortably across all the seats in the back.

"Hey! Wake up!" Dick yelled. Freya flinched from the disruption.

"Ow…" Freya groaned, picking something random up, which happened to be a book, and threw it toward the voice that was yelling at her. Dick, seeing it coming, blocked it, but it did hit his arm.

"Hey! What's what you're throwing! I, at least, threw something soft!" Dick yelled.

"Yeah right. This zipper ain't very soft." Freya grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Whatever. We're here." Dick informed.

"Cool! Let's go hang out with Alfred!" Freya smiled, sleepily. However, you can tell Freya was excited.

"Who?" Kori asked.

"Alfred is our butler. He's more like part of the family, but it's technically his job to take care of us, so you can call him the butler. He's really formal, even though we don't really expect him to be. But, he's family." Dick informed.

"Oh." Kori nodded, understanding now how there were three "guys".

"So, Kori. Ready to experience your first Christmas?" Freya smiled, leaning forward with her head in between the two headrests.

"Yes! I am most anxious for the experience." Kori nodded.

"Do you guys celebrate another holiday like Christmas?" Dick asked. Kori shook her head.

"No. We have many celebrations, but none that have the exchanging of gifts. We celebrate victories and succecsses. We also have large celebrations for the days of the birth as well as the anniversaries." Kori explained.

"We have lots of festivals too. For nature, like the sun, moon, earth." Freya added.

"Oh. That sounds interesting. What do you do?" Dick asked.

"It varies on the occasion. The most special is the solar festival. We have performances, like dancers and musicians. We also do the lighting of candles." Kori informed.

"Yeah! We all stand the the capital's square and make the shape of a sun and then light candles at night and it is a sun at night!" Freya smiled.

"Yes you cannot slumber. We have many dancing and feasting when it is the dark." Kori added.

"That sounds pretty cool." Dick nodded.

"We love to party hardy!" Freya joked. Dick chuckled.

"Alright. Let's go in." Dick stated.

The three got out of the rental car. Dick went to get the bags from the trunk. He pulled out a black suit case, a purple duffle, and a pink suit case. Dick, being the gentleman that he was, offered to bring them to the house, even though Freya told him to. Freya and Kori carried their purses and followed Dick to the front door.

DING DONG! The doorbell rang throughout the house. The three paused as the door creaked open, revealing an older man. He had frosty white hair behind his bald spot and wore a black suit. He also had white gloves and white dress shirt, along with a black bowtie. A gentle smile shined on his face as he saw who was at the door.

"Master Dick! We have been awaiting your arrival." The man smiled.

"Hey Alfred. Sorry. We would've been here by lunch, but traffic was pretty bad from the airport." Dick informed, walking into the doors with Kori and Freya following behind.

"Hello Miss Freya. It is good to see you again." Alfred bowed to Freya.

"Hey Alfred! It's good to see you too! It's been a long time!" Freya smiled. She gave him a small, welcoming hug.

"Yes, it has. Since Master Dick's summer party, I believe." Alfred smiled. He then turned to Kori. "And you must be Miss Anders."

"Yes. Greetings to you, Alfred!" Kori exclaimed, pulling him a big hug. She held him for a moment then let go. Alfred began to clear his throat from the sudden display of affection and straighten his suit again, but smiled at her warm welcome.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Anders." Alfred bowed.

"Please, you may address me as Kori." Kori beamed.

"Miss Kori, it is a pleasure. Master Dick has said many things about you." Alfred smiled.

"Al…" Dick complained and Freya let out a good laugh.

"I'd love to hear this!" Freya teased, nudging Dick. Dick shot Freya a glare.

"Let me help you with that, Master Dick." Alfred gestured towards the luggage, but Dick had them away from his grasp.

"Nah. Don't worry about it, Al. I can do it." Dick insisted.

"But Master Dick, Master Bruce wishes to see you." Alfred informed. Dick let out a whine.

"More of reason to bring the stuff upstairs." Dick grumbled as Alfred grabbed the baggage from Dick.

"He is in the study. I shall bring your guests to their rooms." Alfred informed.

"Thanks, Al." Dick smiled. He turned to Kori. "I'll be back, okay? Have Alfred show you where the theater is."

"Dick! You make it seem like I don't know this place! I can show her!" Freya exclaimed. Dick gave her a look. Freya let out a sigh. "Fine... I mean, I would _love_ to sit in my room for two hours before dinner so you and Kori can be alone." Freya sarcastically announced.

"Miss Freya. Would you care to join me in the kitchen. We have muffins that I have prepared for you when you were to be expected for lunch." Alfred suggested an alternative.

"Blueberry, banana nut, chocolate chip, poppy seed muffins?!" Freya exclaimed.

"It is unfortunate that you were not here when they were hot." Alfred smiled. Freya squealed.

"That's what microwaves are for! You're the best, Alfred!" Freya jumped. Dick chuckled at Freya and her obsession over this muffin with three too many ingredients that Alfred always made for her, but was glad that he would have his time with Kori.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." Dick saluted then headed down a hall.

"I shall show you to your rooms." Alfred announced, walking to the staircase and the girls followed.

After going up the stair case, they went down a hallway, down another, and another. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away from the top of the staircase, so it would not be too difficult to find again later. They walked down to the end of the hallway and were faced with a door that had a bunch of magazine cuttings on the door, leaving a huge "F" on the door.

"Miss Freya. Your guest room." Alfred gestured towards the door.

"Aw! You guys didn't take down my F! I'm so glad!" Freya smiled.

"Master Bruce had informed that Master Dick's friends would more than likely be returning and to leave them." Alfred informed, gesturing to all the other rooms they had past. Kori had noticed one door was painted, kind of messily, green (Gar), one had a bee poster on the front (Bee), one had Vic written in metallic letters (Vic), and one hung a black, wooden raven on the front (Raven).

"That's sweet of him! Alright. I will head in and I will see you downstairs, Alfred!" Freya smiled and entered the room. This left Kori and Alfred in the hallway.

"Your dormitory is across from Master Dick's. His room is at the beginning of the hallway." Alfred informed. He led her to the beginning of the hallway and gestured towards a plain wooden door. Kori opened it and was faced with a simple, plain room. It had a queen-size bed with cream colored sheets, white walls, a soft yellow ceiling, and a desk and dresser off to the side. There also hung paintings of flowers. It was a typical guest bedroom, but very warm and welcoming.

"It is most pleasant." Kori smiled, showing her gratitude to the room.

"I am glad you are pleased by it. Master Dick's room is right across the hall if you were wondering. Alfred pointed to the door across from her which was a deep mahogany red color door. It wasn't decorated, but it seemed obvious that it would be _his _door.

"I thank you." Kori bowed to Alfred.

"It is my pleasure, Miss Kori. I shall place Master Dick's luggage in his room, and will you then be ready to venture to the theater?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yes. I only wished to leave my belongings. I am ready." Kori smiled, dropping her bag on the bed, and turning back towards Alfred. Alfred then opened Master Dick's door, placing his suitcase on his floor, and then shutting the room closed. Kori was able it get a quick peek at the room, but did not see much. Seemed like a boy's room, in Kori's opinion. Kori smiled to Alfred as he directed her to the theater.

So, when they said "theater", Kori did not expect it to actually_ look_ like a theater. It was a mini theater with the generic red carpet, two rows of red, puffy chairs with cup holders on both sides and a huge screen in front. Alfred had left her and Kori thanked him for guiding her. Kori casually walked around the room in awe. This place never seemed to stop amazing her.

She slipped into an aisle seat and curled herself into a ball on the chair. She sat there, looking around. She then saw the wall with the largest selection of movies she has ever seen in her life. Kori eyed it in shock, her bottom lip slipping in awe. Kori slowly got up and walked to the selection, without removing her eyes from it. She gleamed at the sight and started to pull movies from the shelf. She glanced at the description in the back and would return them. Kori continued to do this when a pair if arms snaked around her body.

"Hey." The voice huskily muttered into her ear before giving a soft kiss on her neck.

"Greetings." Kori giggled as his kiss tickled her.

"So, what did you pull to watch?" Dick asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hm… I am still uncertain. Is this movie acceptable?" Kori asked, holding up a movie with light blue cover with a boy and a girl on the cover.

"Well… 'The Notebook' is a classic romance movie…" Dick uneasily said with a small frown. Did he really want to watch The Notebook? Not really. Will he if Kori asked? He probably couldn't deny her.

"Does that mean you do not wish to see it?" Kori asked sadly, with a soft pout forming on her lips. Dick's eyes softened.

"Uh… No. Of course not. We can watch it if you would like, Star." Dick informed.

"Are you certain?" Kori asked with big eyes staring up at him. No, but with those big eyes of hers, "no" wasn't an option. Dick's frown turned upside down.

"Positive. Come on, I'll pop it in for you." Dick stated, slipping the DVD from her grasp, so that he could play it. Kori skipped to the chairs and plopped into her seat. Kori sat with her legs at her side as she rested on an arm rest. She waited patiently for Dick to come back, looking around the room some more. Then, a figure plopped next to her, giving her an award-winning smile, holding a bowl of popcorn, a pack of red vines, and two cans of soda.

"Kettle corn?" Kori exclaimed happily, quickly pouncing on the snacks. However, Dick was quicker and pulled it away before Kori could get some. Kori pouted. "Hey!"

"I don't know why you're trying to take some of _my_ kettle corn." Dick smirked. Kori gave him a deep glare, then a devilish grin. Kori leaned forward, inviting Dick into a heated kiss. Kori quickly pulled the back of Dick's neck to bring him to her and kissed him, hungrily. Dick moaned at her fire and couldn't help but kiss back, biting her bottom lip. Kori's tongue brushed on his upper lip, heating Dick's face at the simple action, but he enjoyed it very much. After she did that, Dick began to adjust himself to be more comfortable, however, the lips were quickly removed from his with the popcorn bowl gone as well.

"Hey!" Dick snapped as he saw Kori standing next to him with the popcorn in her hand.

"Yes?" Kori innocently smiled.

"That was low blow…" Dick glared.

"I believe that I was the 'getting even'." Kori wittily replied, she turned her heel and sat in the back row, a few seats away from Dick.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Dick asked.

"I am sitting where I cannot be bothered." Kori simply replied, flipping her hair.

"No! Please sit with me." Dick gave a soft pout.

"No. I refuse." Kori denied, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her chin away. The lights began to dim and the movie started. Dick slumped in his seat, grumbling. Not only was he not sitting next to his girlfriend, but now he had to watch a chick flick by himself. Dick began to doze off. About halfway through the movie, he heard whimpering. Dick let out a small yawn and turned. He saw Kori with big balls of tears rolling down her face.

Dick's expression softened. He began to debate whether he should sit with her. She was upset, but she _did_ tell him he could not sit with her. Kori then began to rub her eyes vigorously to swipe away her tears, saddened at the fact that Noah and Allie were drifting apart. That answered Dick's question. He got up and slid into the seat next to her. Dick wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close.

"It's okay." Dick whispered softly, kissing her temple gingerly.

"She-she is…" Kori stammered.

"I know. But it's okay. She still loves him." Dick softly stated, rubbing her arms in comfort.

"But they…" Kori started again, shivering uncontrollably.

"I know… But you know what? That's the weird thing about love. No matter what happens, it always works out." Dick soothingly said to Kori. Kori continued to sniffle, but as she looked up at Dick, she had a small smile.

"It does?" Kori asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Keep watching. You'll see." Dick assured, giving her a warm smile. Kori sighed into his chest, burying herself in his arms as the movie continued to play. The pair watched the film, but they did not let go of their embrace that they were so comfortable being in.

"Richard?" Kori asked after a long silence.

"Yeah, Kori?" Dick asked, continuing to stare at the screen as Noah took out his gun because of a buyer for his house. This was the highlight of the movie for Dick.

"Do you think your father will like me?" Kori asked. Dick registered the question and then looked down.

"What?" Dick asked, confused. For one thing, this was such a random question as they were watching this movie. And two, that's a crazy question.

"Do you believe your father will find me appropriate?" Kori attempted again.

"Why would you ask that, Kori? Of course he would." Dick exclaimed in shock.

"Well, the mother of Allie did not approve of Allie having the relationship with Noah and-" Kori started, but was cut off by something covering her lips. Dick had placed his index finger over her lips to silence her.

"Kori… One thing, Allie's mom was afraid Noah wasn't financially stable enough to take care of Allie. I mean, in the modern day, though a man is not necessarily considered the one who would financially support the family, I still kind of think that way. When you grow up with old fashion Alfred who makes you take lessons in table manners and ballroom dancing, you kinda have that thought stuck in your mind. Anyways, I think it's safe to say that you are okay in that category. And two, you are amazing. Of course he will like you." Dick truthfully replied.

"But, what if he finds my behavior unsatisfactory and believes that I am not intelligent because I cannot comprehend-" Kori started, but was cut off once again.

"Look, Kori… It's kind of a big deal that you are even here. I _never_ bring the girls I was with back home for the holidays. You're kinda the first one." Dick admitted.

"But-"

"So to Bruce," Dick continued, ignoring her protests. "It's saying that you're pretty special if you get to come see him. He's probably impressed already. Seriously."

"But are you certain that-" Kori began again, but, like a routine, she was stopped. This time, Dick's lips had captured hers into a soft, yet forceful kiss. Dick quickly pulled away before they got too into it because he didn't want to get lost in it again.

"Done?" Dick asked. Kori nodded quickly.

"You had to partake in the lessons of formal dancing and consuming food?" Kori smirked evilly. Dick gave him a stink face.

"Be quiet." Dick shot before he pushed his lips onto hers again. Dick placed his hands on her hips as she slid her arms around his neck. Dick carefully began to place himself on top of her, not wanted to crush her small frame, but wanted to show his desire. Kori laid down onto a few of the chairs as Dick continued to kiss her feverishly. Then, the pair heard a loud thunder and Kori pushed Dick off of her. She looked around frantically, only to see that the movie was the cause of the noise.

"You okay?" Dick asked, seeing how her face was a beet red.

"Yes. I am the okay." Kori began to calm her breathing as it slowed down to soft breaths.

"Afraid of thunder?" Dick asked. Kori nodded a little. Dick gave a reassuring smile as he hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry. I think that's the last of it for the movie." Dick informed. Dick then began to get closer to Kori and kissed her softly. However, her response was not one he expected. She pulled away, giving him a soft smile and turned towards the screen.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked her, worried that he messed up.

"I wish to continue viewing the film." Kori informed, crossing her legs and placing the bowl of popcorn on her lap. She continued to munch as she watched the movie.

"Kori…" Dick whined. Kori turned to him and he pouted. "Please?" Dick then attempted to go in for another kiss.

"I am the o k. I thank you for the offer." Kori denied again, smiling sweetly, though her reply was not so sweet to Dick. Dick glared and gave a soft huff.

"Come on." Dick coaxed, slipping an arm around her. Kori shot him a glare and he quickly removed his arm.

"I will continue watching the film where I shall not be disturbed." Kori stated. The red haired girl got up from her seat and walked over to the front row on the other side of the theater, taking her bowl of kettle corn with her. Dick glared, crossing his arms over his torso and grumbled underneath his breath, following with a small huff.

Dick tried to watch the film. He really did. But him already have seen it a couple times, first time by choice, the next five times by force from numerous people, including the stubborn Bee and the naggy Freya, seeing it for a seventh wasn't very interesting. Not only that, but if it has gatta be romantic movie he was forced to watch, couldn't there be something exciting? Maybe that Lon guy and Noah battling it out for the "fair maiden's hand"? Or maybe the father beating up Noah for keeping Allie out too late that one night? SOMETHING! But alas, Dick knew the story well enough to know that that did not happen. He looked over at Kori, hoping she was as bored as he was.

Unfortunately, and obviously, no. She was captivated by the film; her eyes showed so much interest as the scenes changed. Dick gave a lopsided frown, and then smiled mischievously. Dick began to get down on the floor and crawl towards Kori seat. It was like Mission Impossible. Well, for Dick it was. He crawled beneath the shadows of the seats in the row in front of him, hiding from his girlfriend. However, even if he just went up and walked in front of her, she probably wouldn't have noticed him till he actually blocked her line of vision from the film. But, it was entertaining him, so he continued.

To cross over to the next row, Dick leaned his back against a seat in front of him, sucking in a breath to keep himself as still as possible. After he assured himself that Kori was too preoccupied with the movie, Dick tumbled on the floor to her section and was faced with her the back of her chair. Dick smirked. He then leaned forward and pulled a lever. Dick then pushed down on Kori's chair, causing her chair to be pulled back, parallel to the ground and bringing Kori with it. Kori let out a small gasp before Dick planted his lips upside down on hers. Dick smirked at his victory and pulled away, grinning like a Cheshire at her.

However, Kori did not look the same.

"That was not nice." Kori huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, come on. I miss you." Dick smiled.

"That does not mean you can disrupt my viewing of the movie." Kori countered.

"I'm sorry. Can I please at least sit with you?" Dick asked. Kori let out a loud sigh.

"I suppose." Kori rolled her eyes, sounding like this was the biggest burden ever, but a soft smile came on her lips. Dick smiled as he hopped over the seat next to Kori, flopping himself onto it.

Dick let out a pathetic yawn as he rested his arm around her shoulder. Kori gave him a quick glance, informing that she obviously did not fall for that trick, but let it slide. The two sat there, watching the movie, when a bright light came from behind. The pair turned and saw Alfred standing at the doorway, smiling at them.

"Good evening, Master Dick and Miss Kori." Alfred smiled.

"Hey… Alfred." Dick dryly greeted. He was starting to like watching the Notebook.

"Master Bruce requests your presence in the living room." Alfred informed.

"Oh, dinner already?" Dick asked, looking over his shoulder to look at Alfred.

"Not yet. You will have time to prepare yourself for the meal. Master Bruce wished to meet Miss Kori." Alfred informed. Kori let out a soft whimper and sunk down in her seat, hoping to melt through the floor and disappear.

"Okay. We'll be out soon." Dick replied.

"Very well." Alfred lightly bowed and saw himself out. Dick leaned to grab a remote that stopped the film and turned on the lights.

"Must I see him now?" Kori whimpered.

"You weren't scared to see Alfred." Dick informed.

"Alfred seemed most welcoming." Kori defended.

"Well, he is. But-" Dick attempted to explain.

"You even express the undesirable feeling of seeing your father." Kori pointed out, wagging a finger at him.

"Yeah, but it's cause I don't really appeal to him. You will. I'm sure." Dick assured. Kori gave a sour look, but Dick pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go. I'll be right there with you if you need me." Dick smiled. Kori gave a soft smile in response. The pair walked hand in hand back to the main area of the manor. They were brought back to the large living room with the fireplace, elegant carpet, and leather couches. There also hung a chandelier high above the polished wooden coffee table. There was also garland and lights surrounding the living room, making the room festive, with even a 15 foot Christmas tree at the corner with dozens of neatly wrapped gifts underneath. Above the fireplace, there hung three red velvet stockings, one saying "Bruce", another read "Dick", and the last one said "Alfred".

"There you guys are!" Freya exclaimed, munching on a muffin with a mug full of hot chocolate.

"Yeah. We were watching a movie." Dick informed, walking Kori to the couch. There Kori was faced with the infamous Bruce Wayne. He was tall, at least 6 feet tall and young, yet mature. His deep black hair was slicked back and his square jaw was faced with Kori. He seemed "under dressed" wearing slacks, a maroon sweater vest over a white dress shirt and black dress shoes.

"Yes. You must be Kori." Bruce Wayne stated. "I have heard much about you."

"Yes, I am. Greetings." Kori politely smiled, giving a formal bow.

"Now, no need to be so formal. We don't need another Alfred making me and Dick look bad." Mr. Wayne joked. There was light chuckle from everyone in the room, but Kori was slightly confused at the statement, but smiled all the same.

"So… You're Freya's sister, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can only assume you are lively as well then." Bruce lightly stated.

"Course, Mr. Wayne! We're a very vibrant family." Freya smiled. There was a small pause in the conversation as no one was sure what to say.

"Ah. Dick. I see you haven't placed my gift under the tree." Mr. Wayne announced.

"It's still upstairs. You basically demanded to see me the moment I got here." Dick grumbled.

"It's been two hours since then. I don't see how that could have been an issue." Mr. Wayne replied.

"Well, if I must, I'll get it now." Dick dramatically exclaimed.

"Yes. Please do. You know I like guessing my gifts before I open them." Mr. Wayne stated.

"I was joking." Dick glared.

"I wasn't." Mr. Wayne sternly stated. Dick let out a loud sigh.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get them." Dick got up from his seat on the couch and turned his heel to the stair case.

"Can you get mine too, Dick?" Freya smiled. Dick glared at her. "PLEASE!"

"Alright." Dick sighed and continued to go to the stairs. He then turned back around to face his mentor. "You know, you'll never guess what I got you."

"I accept your challenge. We shall see." Mr. Wayne nodded. Dick then walked up the stairs and to a hallway. After Dick was an earshot away, Mr. Wayne turned to Kori.

"We would like to thank you for allowing us to join you and your family for the holiday season." Kori smiled to Mr. Wayne.

"It's no problem. I was quite interested to finally meet you actually. Freya had informed that you were coming." Mr. Wayne stated.

"It was not Richard who told you of my residency during the holidays?" Kori was shocked.

"No. I meant from Tamaran." Mr. Wayne clarified. Kori was even more shocked. Freya placed a hand on Kori to have her turn towards her.

"Mr. Wayne knows mom and dad. He came to the Solar Festival a couple times." Freya informed. "He is the one mom and dad trust to watch over us while we're here. You really didn't think mom and dad would've let me come here two years ago without someone watching me, did you?"

"Well… I…" Kori was confused, but that _did _make sense.

"Yes, I am a good friend of your parents. They have even come to some of my charity balls. They asked me to watch Freya two years ago and they now have also asked me to watch you." Mr. Wayne informed.

"How come I was not notified of this?" Kori asked.

"Well, we had planned for you to come here before school started, but because the school required students to be present at school a week before it started and you could not come earlier than that, it was established that you would go straight to school." Mr. Wayne informed.

"And then you started dating Dick. And let's be honest, no one's more overprotective than Dick." Freya joked.

"Yes. After Freya had informed you were seeing my son… Is that safe?" Mr. Wayne asked uneasily.

"You are not angry for me have relations with your son?" Kori was confused.

"Angry? No… Dick is free to date who he wishes. It is surprising that he is actually very serious about a relationship, though…" Bruce admitted.

"It is quite interesting, isn't it, Master Bruce?" Alfred added.

"Also, I am confused on how _you _can actually have a relationship..." Mr. Wayne asked.

"Rules change, Mr. Wayne." Freya smiled.

"Really? I'd love to hear about this." Mr. Wayne admitted.

"It is the long story." Kori informed.

"You are certain that you two can be together?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Well… I have not spoken to our parents since I have arrived." Kori admitted. A silence fell on the group.

"Alright! Here are all the gifts!" Dick announced, walking down the stairs with about ten gifts of all different shapes and sizes. He dropped them not so gingerly next to the tree.

"You did not retrieve mine, Richard." Kori informed. Dick glared at her.

"You did not ask me to get yours from your room, Kori." Dick informed.

"I had thought you knew…" Kori softly muttered.

"What do you mean? I don't just know when you want me to get you something." Dick shot back. Kori pouted softly. Dick let out an annoyed sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get it." Dick said in defeat. He began to go up the stairs again

"You know. I think I have an app that would be appropriate for this situation." Freya announced, pulling out her iPhone and flicked her wrist, letting out a loud whipping sound. Bruce and Freya let out a good hearted laugh, while Alfred gave a chuckle. Kori was confused, but smiled along. Dick shot a glare.

"SHUT UP, FREYA! AND TURN THAT OFF!" Dick threatened before disappearing up the stairs.

"I'm not sure your relationship should continue…" Mr. Wayne stated, after feeling confident that Dick could not hear.

"What? Mr. Wayne!" Freya exclaimed.

"If it is not confirmed that Kori is allowed to date while she is here in America, it could bring issues when she is to return." Bruce explained.

"But, I mean, it can be explained when we go back." Freya protested.

"This would not only be a problem for your parents, but for me and Dick as well." Bruce added. "Dick has never had this type of relationship with anyone. This is a sign that Dick is extremely serious about it. If problems were to arise from this, it would be more stressing on Dick than it would if you two weren't together."

"But-" Kori attempted.

"Does Dick even know the truth about you?" Bruce cut off. Silence fell on the scene.

"Mr. Wayne. Freya and I had departed from Tamaran to avoid the exposure of our life. We do not wish to be treated the differently." Kori explained.

"I understand that, but he _is_ your boyfriend." Bruce countered.

"All the more reason I do not wish for him to know." Kori quickly stated. Kori let out a soft sigh. "I do not wish for the relationship to have the foundation that is not solely on pure interest in each other. I wish for him to enjoy my company. Not my life."

"Miss Kori-" Bruce started.

"Let us discuss this another time. Master Dick will be returning soon." Alfred mediated the situation.

"Good plan, Alfred. Topic change!" Freya announced. A pause fell on the group.

"Miss Freya. You still enjoy bothering Master Dick." Alfred chuckled out.

"Always did and always will." Freya smirked. It was good that they were now talking about something not as serious. "I am the perfect friend!"

"Torture and all." Mr. Wayne joked.

"I'm sure Dick will appreciate me one day." Freya smirked.

"Doubt that." Dick stated, coming down the stairs with more gifts.

"Aw, come on. I'm a big impact on your life." Freya convinced as Dick walked by.

"Yeah… Sure you are." Dick sarcastically stated.

"Master Bruce. Dinner is almost ready." Alfred informed.

"Whoo! Starving!" Freya exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"Me too. After _someone _ate all the popcorn." Dick jokingly glared at Kori.

"Someone was most selfish with it. I do not think I have enough." Kori informed.

"What?! You at e all of it!" Dick exclaimed to her.

"I did no such thing." Kori shook her head.

"Ey! No lying!" Dick threatened.

"Master Dick was known to not share." Alfred pointed.

"What?! It wasn't me!" Dick defended.

"Dick would never share his toy cars when he was younger." Bruce added.

"Who would I share them with? Did _you _want to play with them, Bruce?" Dick grumbled.

"It would be a nice gesture if you did, Master Dick." Alfred informed. Dick gave a look at the two men as he sat down in his seat. Kori slipped into the seat next to Dick and Freya across from the pair. There was food on their table. It was a large size steak with mashed potatoes and corn bits. There were also a neat row of asparagus and a tall glass of wine for Mr. Wayne and the rest had sparkling cider, the underage alternative.

"Alfred! Come sit with us." Freya urged.

"No thank you, Miss Freya. I am quite alright." Alfred nodded as he headed out the door.

"Alfred never eats with you?" Kori asks, confused. He _was_ considered family, right?

"Nope. Never." Dick informed, digging into his steak.

"We have tried for years, Kori. Alfred just doesn't budge." Mr. Wayne informed. Kori had a distressed face on as she got up and left the room.

"Oh no. She's got her 'I'm going to get what I want' face on." Freya stated, placing a bite in his mouth.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Wayne asked somewhat interested.

"Kori will win. No matter what it is." Dick informed.

"Yeah. Dick would know." Freya softly teased. Dick glared at her.

"Please join us!" A sweet voice urged from the kitchen.

"It is quite alright, Miss Kori." The voice protested. The door burst open with Kori pulling at Alfred's arm.

"I cannot begin until you join us in our evening." Kori urged, pulling the elderly man into the room.

"Miss Kori, it would not be appropriate-" Alfred protested as Kori plopped him down in the seat next to Freya.

"You are family, yes? You must join us!" Kori exclaimed after she was successful and skipped to hers next to Dick.

"Word from the wise, Alfred." Freya "whispered" to Alfred. "Just agree. It's much less work."

"She's as stubborn as a mule." Dick added, scooping some mashed potatoes. Kori slapped his arm and Dick choked on his mouthful of food.

"AHAHAHA!" Freya laughed at Dick as he slowly recovered from eating. Dick glared at her.

"Hey! Why you glaring at me? Kori hit you!" Freya tattled.

"You laughed." Dick glared.

"And when has that been an issue? I always laugh at you." Freya teased.

"Can we have a civilized meal?" Mr. Wayne scolded. The two stopped bickering and continued to eat.

"So… How was school been, Master Dick?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Okay." Dick nonchalantly replied.

"Grades good?"

"Yeah."

"Football?"

"It's was good. We got second in the league finals." Dick informed.

"Yeah! Dick caught the winning ball at the Homecoming game." Freya added.

"Well done." Alfred praised.

"I was just there. Vic threw a great ball." Dick modestly replied.

"And Kori, you are a cheerleader?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Yes. I am with Bee." Kori informed.

"How do you like it? You never done it before, right?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"It is most enjoyable. We are required to attend all sporting events, so it allows me to be very active in school." Kori informed. Dick gave a look.

"How did you know that she never did cheerleading before?" Dick gave a suspicious look.

"She told me." Mr. Wayne replied.

"When?" Dick asked.

"When you went to get your gifts." Mr. Wayne casually replied.

"Then why are you asking about cheerleading again?" Dick asked.

"I never asked about how it was. I just asked what she did at school." Mr. Wayne informed.

"Jeez, Dick. What's with the third degree?" Freya shot.

"You can never be too sure with Bruce." Dick glared at him.

"He asked about Kori's life. Not like he was picking her up." Freya shot.

"Especially not when Miss Selina is coming." Alfred teased.

"Oh. Selina's coming?" Dick smirked devilishly. It was time to tease.

"She should drop by tomorrow." Mr. Wayne simply responded, being as emotionless as possible.

"Can't wait." Dick grinned evilly.

"Master Dick. Are you now trying to pick up Master Bruce's female friend?" Alfred asked.

"BAHAHAHA!" Freya laughed loudly.

"Of course not! She's old." Dick exclaimed, a bright red blush came on his face.

"I shouldn't be worried, now should I?" Mr. Wane went along.

"Yeah right. She can be like a mom or something." Dick exclaimed.

"Some guys find mature and experience women quite fetching." Alfred informed. Freya was dying on the table, laughing her head off. Kori giggled along with her.

"Okay. Why did we let Alfred sit with us again?" Dick groaned.

"I actually much enjoy sitting to eat here." Alfred smiled.

"Me too!" Freya exclaimed.

"Things are livelier with all you guys here." Mr. Wayne informed.

"So, ready for presents?!" Dick exclaimed, pushing his plate away after there was left over asparagus.

"It's Christmas Eve, Dick. You only get to open one. Did you forget?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Well, I mean. Who can wait till tomorrow?" Dick asked.

"Tradition's tradition, Master Dick." Alfred informed. Dick crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled.

"Fiiine. Let's just open _one_." Dick whined.

"Not so fast, Master Dick. You have not finished your vegetables." Alfred pointed to the untouched asparagus that was on his plate.

"Al. You know I hate asparagus." Dick muttered.

"Richard, you must consume them if you wish to partake in the unwrapping of festive paper in order to receive a gift." Kori urged.

"Kori… They're icky…" Dick whined.

"What are you, a five year old and cooties?" Freya snickered. Kori grabbed on his arm and gave him a sweet smile.

"Please? I cannot do the opening until you are done." Kori coaxed. Dick sighed.

"Alright. For you then, not cause I have to. For the greater good." Dick boldly expressed and shoved one down his throat.

"Yeah. Do more whipped things when can't use my whip app." Freya muttered under her breath. However, not quiet enough for Dick threw one of his asparagus at her.

"HEY!" Freya shot and threw it back. "Now you can still eat all of them."

Dick stuck his tongue out at her and swallowed down another.

"Done!" Dick slammed his hands on the table, throwing them up in the air after he succeeded. Kori giggled at his childish behavior. Dick seemed to be so much freer at home then at school. Maybe the stress of school work and school caused him to feel not as positive.

"Let's open now!" Dick exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. It's like you're 12 again." My. Wayne scolded. Everyone got up from the table and headed to the living room and the tree. They all sat down on the couches, anxious for their gift. Alfred went and grabbed identical sized boxes, wrapped in different wrappings. Some had ribbon and bows and Dick was already excited, ripping off the paper as soon as it came into his hands.

"Dick!" Mr. Wayne scolded. "You know the rules." Dick frowned. He had already ripped of the paper, leaving a naked white box.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Youngest first. You aren't the youngest this Christmas." Mr. Wayne informed, eyeing Freya and Kori.

"But but but… I thought it was just I open first." Dick stated.

"Don't think you're so special, Dick." My. Wayne teased. Freya laughed heartily and Alfred chuckled. Dick groaned and dropped his box on his lap. Freya then opened her gift and revealed a pair of white fuzzy pajama bottoms with light pink snowflakes all over it. The long sleeve button down shirt matched it.

"Wow! These look warm!" Freya exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Kori opened hers and it revealed the same pajamas, but they were light purple with white stars all over them.

"I thank you. It is glorious!" Kori smiled.

"This is part of the Christmas tradition. You get a pair of pajamas on Christmas Eve that you wear for Christmas tomorrow." Dick smiled.

"Oh. That is a most enjoyable idea." Kori smiled. Dick, Bruce, and Alfred opened theirs as well. Dick's was a plain red t-shirt and black sweat pants, Bruce received a black button down long sleeve shirt with matching bottoms, and Alfred had the ones like Mr. Wayne, but in red.

"This is gonna be fun!" Freya exclaimed.

"Alright. Let's all head off to bed for tomorrow." Mr. Wayne announced.

"What? It's only 7:30!" Dick exclaimed.

"Let's watch Santa Claus!" Freya exclaimed.

"Not 'Elf'?" Dick asked.

"Aren't you sick of that movie?" Freya shot.

"Nope."

"… Trouble in Tokyo?" Freya smiled.

"I'm down." Dick nodded. Dick popped in the movie, while Freya left to get snacks and drinks. Kori left the room to change into her pajamas. When she came back, the movie was ready to go with a push of a button. Dick glanced over his shoulder and saw Kori standing there, smiling.

"Hey. I'm gonna change into my PJs too." Dick informed, grabbing his clothes and headed out the door.

"Alright." Kori nodded, slipping onto the couch and waiting patiently. Freya came back in with a tray full for snacks. There were cans of soda, a pot of hot chocolate with mugs and marshmallows, hot cheetos, potato chips, caramel corn, kettle corn, sour gummy worms, red vines, and, of course, candy canes.

"That is much to consume." Kori stated obviously.

"Yup!" Freya beamed. "Where's Dick?"

"He is changing into his Js of P" Kori informed.

"Okay me too." Freya stated, slipping out of the jeans and sweater right in the living room.

"FREYA!" Kori scolded. "You cannot do the switching of clothes in the room of public dwelling!"

"No worries. Bathroom's far from here. Bruce is in the office and Alfred's preparing for his cooking of Christmas breakfast tomorrow." Freya informed as she put on the shirt. "Plus, I'm a fast changer."

Kori gave Freya a look. It was so like Freya to not worry, but Kori kind of admired it. Freya was pretty, but she was never conceded. However, she was never worried. A go with the flow attitude. Though people tell Kori she is much prettier than Freya, she always admired Freya's crazy and carefree attitude.

Freya was fortunate for she was able to flop on the love seat next to the couch in time before Dick came back. He hopped over the couch and sat next to Kori, slipping an arm around her waist. She smiled at him and he glanced back at her

"Alright! Start that sucker up!" Freya exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Dick smiled as he started the movie. The three sat there watching, snacking here and there. Kori liked this movie. She will admit, she loved Teen Titans, but the movie was a little darker than the series. However, she loved how Dick was in love with the movie, so she enjoyed that. She would steal glances of him watching. Even though he hid behind the shades, Kori noticed Dick was more careless about the shades when she was around. They slipped a little lower or if she looked quick enough, she would see that ocean deep blue glimmer before hiding behind the black. It made Kori beam when she caught a glimpse of them.

From her angle, she was able to see the edges of them. They reflected the movie slightly, and she saw the intensity of them watching. Again, that smile couldn't help but shine at seeing them.

Dick felt someone staring and turned, becoming face to face with Kori.

"Can I help you?" Dick said softly.

"I was merely looking." Kori casually replied.

"Ah. At what may I ask?" Dick asked.

"Your eyes." Kori sighed dreamily. Dick coughed lightly as blushed.

"Ah. Like what you see?" Dick attempted to cockily reply, but it came out more awkward than he wanted.

"Oh yes." Kori replied without hesitation. This made Dick's blush deeper.

"I'm glad you like them." Dick muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am also very honored to have been able to view them." Kori admitted.

"I'm glad. I was hoping that you wouldn't get over them. I mean, it's kinda a big deal… That you can see them and all." Dick whispered.

"It is. I believe it is." Kori smiled. Dick kissed Kori's cheek softly. He smiled against her soft, tanned skin.

"Good. Now, let's watch the movie." Dick concluded.

"You are very interested in this movie." Kori stated.

"You were very into the Notebook." Dick pointed out.

"Yes, but I have never seen such movie. I believe you have seen this many times." Kori countered.

"What can I say? Robin's a cool dude." Dick shrugged.

"Yes. And most brave." Kori sighed dreamily as it showed Robin running away from the large "salamander". Dick turned and glared at her.

"Hey. Don't start getting ahead of yourself." Dick bitterly snapped.

"Are you the jealous?" Kori teased.

"What? Of some cartoon that looked like a traffic light? Don't even joke about that." Dick spat.

"I believe he is very handsome." Kori informed.

"Ey. You're dating me, remember?" Dick warned.

"I am aware. And it is glorious." Kori sighed, slipping her arms around Dick's torso, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good. Cause I better not be losing you to some cartoon." Dick shot.

"You are not." Kori giggled.

The movie continued to roll as the three fell asleep. Kori did not remove herself from Dick, still holding him close.

**IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! **

The sun has risen and was shining through the windows. It gleamed into the living room, where the three teenagers were slumbering. There on the couch Kori laid on Dick. She was sleeping on his chest, on arm placed on his chest and the other on the side of his face. Dick had his arm protectively hugging around Kori's waist. What laid on them was a warm blanket as well as one on Freya.

JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY!

This loud song rang through the living room. A soft groan came from Dick as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around with fuzzy vision, attempting to solve where the noise was coming from. He heard it from his left and rubbed his eyes to assist his sight. After there were normal, he noticed it was an electric alarm clock plugged into the wall. It read "8:32" and Dick realized it wasn't there before. Dick groaned again and attempted to get up to turn it off. However, he could not.

Dick looked down at his chest and was faced with his sleeping girlfriend. Her long ruby locks spread across her back above a blanket, comfortably laying on his chest. Her peaceful face glowed in contrast to the dark blanket, letting slow steady breaths escape her lips.

Dick let out a small sigh as he stared at her. He gently stroked her long mane, tucking loose strands behind her ear and brushing her bangs from his view of her gorgeous face. However, he was interrupted by the loud blaring of the radio. Dick groaned and decided to let Kori sleep. Dick then, gently, removed himself from under her and tiptoed over the the radio blaring loud Christmas tunes, so that blissful silence could fill the room again.

As Dick turned around, he realized that there were blankets laying on top of Freya and Kori.

'_Alfred must've came by and dropped em off. And the alarm.' _Dick concluded. Dick smiled as Kori continued to sleep, debating whether he should wake up his girlfriend. _'She just looked so peaceful…'_

"You're up." A voice came, snapping Dick from his trance of staring at Kori. Dick saw Bruce come down the stairs.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas." Dick said.

"Merry Christmas." Bruce responded.

"Want to get some coffee before the girls wake up?" Dick asked.

"Definitely." Bruce nodded and they both continued to the kitchen.

"Long night?" Dick asked casually.

"Yes. Lots of work this season." Bruce informed as the two sat down at the barstools near the island of the kitchen. There Alfred was, cooking away.

"Here you are, Master Bruce, Master Dick." Alfred smiled, handed them each a cup of coffee with creamer or sugar already added.

"Thanks, Alfred. Merry Christmas." Dick greeted.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Master Dick. Merry Christmas, Master Bruce." Alfred smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Al." Bruce responded. Alfred went back to his cooking on the stove.

"Miss Kori is a sweet girl, wouldn't you say so, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Yup." Bruce simply responded, stated quickly. "Dick, I'm not sure it is safe for you two to date…"

"What do you mean?" Dick's temper rose. He was not liking where this was going.

"You are not focused on your school work. The relationship is becoming a serious problem and-" Bruce attempted to give a reason that avoided the truth, wanting to protect the girls' wishes about their secret.

"Are you serious? I'm doing a_ lot_ better in school because of Kori! She helps me all the time with homework. I am even getting a B in Calculus!" Dick snarled.

"She is becoming a major distraction-" Bruce attempted. Dick stopped his comments by slamming his fist on the counter.

"Damn it, Bruce! I like her! I _really_ like her." Dick snapped. "She is smart and nice and cares about me. She doesn't give a shit about me being the covenant 'Bruce Wayne's adopted son', taking on the family business or that I have a fancy car or whatever the hell other girls went out with me for!"

"Dick-" Bruce calmly attempted.

"She likes me for _me_. She makes me smile and makes me feel better when I'm pissed off or sad. She listens and cares about me. Why the hell are you trying to ruin the first real relationship I have?!" Dick shot.

"Dick, listen to me-" Bruce tried.

"NO!" Dick shouted, standing up. "I don't care what you say. I am _not_ breaking up with Kori and there's nothing you can say to stop me." Dick stomped off back to the living room. Bruce sat there as Alfred continued to cook.

"I do not think you handled the situation in the way you should have, Master Bruce." Alfred announced.

"Alfred, you and I both know that Dick is not meant to be with Kori. She is a _princess_. Third in line for the throne, after her brother, Ryan, and her sister, Koma. Well, after the incident with Koma, I suppose we can assume that Kori is now second. She cannot lose focus of her future." Bruce explained.

"I am aware, Master Bruce. However, Miss Kori is quite fond of Master Dick. Perhaps she can convince her family of otherwise?" Alfred suggested.

"Dick is not meant to be a prince, Alfred." Bruce denied.

"I suppose not now, but perhaps in the future he can? He is looking as a good boyfriend for Miss Kori. Perhaps he can be a good protector for a country as well." Alfred added.

"I know Myan and Luna. They would not take Dick seriously to put their country in their hands. And Dick and Kori cannot be too serious. They've only been together for about four months." Bruce convinced himself.

"I suppose." Alfred agreed. Alfred then paused. "However, are you aware what Miss Kori addresses Master Dick as?" Bruce looked at his butler.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"She calls him 'Richard'." Alfred gave a small smile, looking over his shoulder to look at Master Bruce. Bruce's face was in shock.

"Really?" Bruce was shocked.

"Oh yes. Pay more attention when she speaks. You will be quite surprised." Alfred informed.

"He never lets anyone call him Richard…" Bruce thought out loud.

"That is what I thought." Alfred nodded. Silence fell upon the kitchen, contrasting to the loud argument before.

"Do you think they can survive?" Bruce questioned.

"I think this is Master Dick's first time being serious about a girl. It startled us both, do you recall?" Alfred started with Bruce nodding in agreement. "I believe he can do it again."

Bruce, then gave a small smile.

**WITH DICK! WITH DICK! WITH DICK! WITH DICK! WITH DICK! WITH DICK! **

Dick came back to the living room, not even remembering to bring his coffee with him after his spat with Bruce. Steam was flowing from Dick's ears as this happened. Dick was angry, about to punch the wall, when something stopped him. A stir came from the couch. He noticed Kori was moving on the couch. This immediately stopped Dick's frustrations. Dick walked over to her as her eyes fluttered open, facing Dick. A sweet smile flew on her face.

"Good morning, Richard." Kori smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Kori. How are you doing?" Dick asked. Dick softly stroked her hair and Kori purred against his hand. Kori turned toward his palm and gave it soft kisses. Dick smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Star." Dick muttered.

"Merry Christmas, Richard." Kori smiled. "My first."

"I'm glad I was the first to greet you then." Dick boasted. Kori giggled.

"As am I." Kori sighed.

"Good. You're up." A voice came from behind them. It was Bruce walking out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks. A grim look came onto Dick's face.

"Yeah. All, but Freya." Dick muttered, not fazing in his look.

"Yes! Richard and I have awoken. There was the alarm, yes?" Kori asked. Dick's face softened, but gave a look to Kori.

"Don't kid yourself._ I _turned off the alarm!" Dick exclaimed.

"Yes, but I had heard it as well." Kori informed.

"Then why didn't _you_ turn it off?" Dick teased.

"I knew you would." Kori giggled. Dick glared at her, taking the blanket on the couch and tossing it over her head.

"I cannot see!" Kori exclaimed.

"That's the point!" Dick sang, pulling the blanket tighter over her head, pulling her down as Dick laughed whole heartedly. Kori has giggle fits as well that was muffled under the sheet. Bruce cleared his throat and the two settled down.

"Anyways, I brought you guys drinks. Here's your coffee, Dick. And here is some hot chocolate for Miss Kori."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MR. WAYNE! I thank you for the chocolate of high temperatures!" Kori beamed to him. Bruce couldn't help, but smile at her.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Kori." Bruce replied.

"Please, you may call me Kori!" Kori stated, smiling at him.

"Alright then, Kori. And you may call me Bruce." Bruce stated.

"Are you certain? Such familiarity is quite-" Kori protested, but Bruce stopped her.

"I am." Bruce states. Kori had a small smile on her face and nodded. "You know, I am glad that you and Dick are dating. He has never been happier." Dick's ears perked up.

"Really?" Dick was flabbergasted.

"Yes. I am." Bruce nodded, assuring Dick that it was okay.

"Thanks, Bruce." Dick gave a small smile.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" A voice screamed from behind them. "PRESENTS!" Freya had hopped over the couch and sprinted to the presents.

"Freya! We have to have breakfast first!" Dick protested, but he was too late. Freya had found a present that was hers and ripped the wrapping paper off. Dick let out a loud sigh.

"Oh my gosh! This is the cutest purse I've ever seen!" Freya exclaimed, holding a deep purple faux leather purse. "Alfred! You have such good taste!"

"I thank you, Miss Freya." Alfred bowed. "I suppose we can enjoy breakfast here in the living room." Alfred brought over their plates with chocolate chip waffles, bacon and has browns.

"Waffles!" Dick jumped, devouring the waffles. Kori giggled at Freya and Dick's childish behavior, but sat down next to Dick quietly and ate her bacon.

"Miss Kori." Alfred called out to the redhead. When she turned to him, he handed her a yellow bottle. "I was informed that you enjoy mustard with your food."

"Yes! I do! I thank you!" Kori smiled happily, taking the bottle from Alfred and squirting it all over her waffles. Bruce and Alfred gave a confused face, but did not question her. Kori smiled happily and Dick chuckled softly at Kori and her love for her mustard.

"Chocolate and mustard, Kori?" Dick teased.

"Yes! It is most delicious! You must try it!" Kori exclaimed, shoving a fork full of chocolate chip waffled covered in mustard to Dick's face. Dick shook his head quickly.

"I'm fine. All for you, Star." Dick denied. Kori shrugged, but ate the bite that she had offered to Dick.

"Kori! You open next!" Freya exclaimed, tossing Kori a gift that was wrapped like a candy. Kori smiled as she ripped off the paper and it revealed a white, high-low sweetheart lace dress.

"Oh! It is more beautiful!" Kori cooed.

"Oh yeah! Bee had me go shopping with her for that!" Freya smiled.

"Dick. You're turn." Bruce informed, pointing to the gifts under the tree. Dick then got up, brushed his crumby hands on his pants and went to the corner. He grabbed a bright green wrapped present and ripped it open. It revealed a black "Cool Story Bro. Tell it Again" shirt. Dick chuckled.

"From Gar. Of course." Dick stated. It was Bruce's turn and dick pulled a deep red package. It was from Dick.

"You'll never guess it!" Dick smirked. Bruce shook the relatively large size present.

"Hm… I think it's something small. A key chain?" Bruce thought out loud.

"NOPE!" Dick grinned devilishly. Bruce ripped open the package to reveal a box full of packing peanuts. After a moment of digging, Bruce pulled out a chain with a small bottle.

"What is this?" Bruce asked, confused.

"It's my DNA!" Dick exclaimed. "We did this lab assignment for extra credit and we extracted DNA from cheek cells. See! You can see it in there! You can wear it around your neck and now I'm always with you!" Dick smiled. Kori giggled as a brow rose on Bruce's face.

"Yeah, but who'd want you there always?" Freya teased. This cause Bruce to laugh whole heartedly.

"I appreciate the idea." Bruce nodded.

"Okay. Okay. I'm kidding. Here." Dick informed, handed him another present. Bruce ripped it open and it revealed a model of a 1961 silver Jaguar E-Type.

"I got Vic to build you one. I mean, I know you don't have your first car anymore, but I figured, you don't have to forget it." Dick explained. Bruce was shocked. He chuckled.

"Thank you, Dick. It's great." Bruce smiled. He chuckled softly to himself. "There's even a dent in the bumper."

"From your first accident and you running a red light. I remember that well, Master Bruce." Alfred chuckled.

"Aw! Sweet gift, Dick." Freya praised. DING DONG! The doorbell rung and Alfred got up to open it. They were faced with a slender woman who was about 5'9" in height. Her long black hair landed at her mid back and piercing green eyes twinkled as she smirked. She wore black leggings and leather black ankle boots. She also had on a black long-sleeve sweater, but was festive with a Santa hat tilted on her head. She held a large bag with a few gifts in it.

"Hello Alfred." Selina Kyle greeted.

"Hello Miss Selina. Please, come in." Alfred gestured her to the living room. There Selina was faced with all the wrapping paper thrown all over the floor and a few people sitting on the floor.

"Party started without me?" She smirked.

"Sorry, Selina." Dick sheepishly replied.

"Dick! Now, you look all grown up now!" Selina cooed at him.

"Uh, I guess." Dick rubbed the back of his neck.

"And who have you brought with you?" Selina eyed the Ander sisters.

"Oh, this is my friend, Freya." Dick pointed to Freya who waved happily to her.

"Hiya!" Freya smiled.

"And this is my girlfriend, Kori. She's also Freya's sister." Dick introduced. Kori gave a sweet smile as she got up and threw her arms around Selina.

"It is wondrous to meet you!" Kori exclaimed. Selina was shocked at Kori's forwardness, but did not say anything.

"Hello. Um… Wondrous to meet you too." Selina awkwardly replied, hugging Kori back and the two let go not too long after.

"I have heard about you!" Kori beamed. A brow rose on Selina's face

"Oh really? What have you heard?" Selina asked, very interested in this.

"I am unsure, but I was told that Richard would enjoy 'picking you up'? I do not see why that is necessary. You have already arrived." Kori informed. The whole room burst in a loud laughter and Dick blushed deeply.

"NO KORI!" Dick yelled. "That is NOT what happened!"

"Oh, Dick. I didn't know you felt that way about me." Selina winked. Dick's blush became deeper.

"NO! I DON'T!" Dick protested.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. But you're a little too young for me. Maybe in 10 years." Selina ignored his protests and gave him a wink.

"That's not what happened!" Dick yelled.

"Aw, don't be so red, Dick. I was teasing." Selina gave him a small hug. He sunk into his seat, hoping to disappear from the face of the earth. The crazy time dies down as they all continued to open their gifts.

They all continued to open their gifts, revealing more clothes, movies, gift cards, and the list goes on and on. Alfred even got a _Fifty Shades of Gray_ book. Would he read that? We'll never know. Last, but not least, Dick had to give Kori his gift to her.

"Alright, Dick! Reveal this special gift!" Freya exclaimed. Dick pulled a gift from behind his back.

"Alright. This gift is kind of more than one part." Dick informed. Dick handed it to her, a present with purple stars wrapping papers. Kori ripped it off the paper, revealing a large manila folder and purple scarf with white starts plastered on it. Kori was confused, but smiled.

"Oh! The scarf is very warm!" Kori smiled, wrapping it around her neck quickly.

"I hope so. You'll need it." Dick smirked.

"I am sorry?" Kori asked, confused. Dick nodded to the envelope. Kori opened it and it revealed two tickets.

"International Star Registry… Know ye herewith that the International Star doth hereby redesignate star number 'Leo RA 7h 62m 46s D 17° 19'' to the name 'Kori Anders'!" Kori exclaimed. "You have given me a star?"

"Well, my star needs her own star." Dick shrugged. Kori giggled happily and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" Kori exclaimed. "It is the most wondrous gift I have ever received."

"Look in the envelope again." Dick told. Kori jumped happily and looked again.

"Tickets to the Jump City Observatory for a private Star Gazing exposition?" Kori said in shock.

"Oh my gosh! How romantic!" Freya squealed.

"Very nice, Dick." Selina smiled at him, with an arm around Bruce's neck.

"So you can see your star up close." Dick explained. Kori squealed happily.

"Thank you." Kori whispered into his ear. Dick slipped his arms around her waist, hugging her close.

"Anything for my star." Dick whispered back.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**D O N E! :D Wahoo! ****So stoked I finally could finish this! I am super sorry I could not post this on Christmas day, but I hope the longer length makes up for it! :D Anyways! I hope you enjoyed Christmas at the Wayne. It was kind of a light hearted chapter with a little drama and some more about Kori's life revealed. Maybe saying something about the future? :o Anyways! Thanks for reading and please review! I really appreciate it! Tell me what you got for Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate! I DOUBT that anything will top my Robin Converse, though! ;P **

**POLL!**

**Do you want a chapter of Dick and Kori's date?**

**I ask because I have never been star gazing, so this will be based on online research and assumptions. If not, it will just be referenced and not excessively mentioned. Voting YES will not give an extra chapter to the story, but an insert to a current chapter or replace another. PLEASE VOTE!**

**A. YES!**

**B. NO!**

**BTW! Try to guess what was the weirdest thing I got as a gift. Here is some hints: 1. It is small 2. It is relatively cheap 3. It protects you. Okay! Hope you guys have a great rest of your break and I hope to update soon! Ok! Peace out! ^-^**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


	13. Date and Drabbles

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 13 – Date and Drabbles**

**Hey guys! Hope you guys are having a great new year! I am SO sorry for the late update. I scheduled to put this up by Monday, but had a test yesterday for my Winter class and was studying like crazy for it. BUT! GOT A 100% ON IT! SO I AM SO STOKED! :D SO! I have been working crazy editing this to get it up today! This chapter is a little different. The time span of the story is much shorter, so I am trying something new, so let me know how you feel about it.**

**And! You guys voted and looks like people would like to hear about the date. I will try my best to talk about the experience with the limited knowledge I have. LOL! I will actually save that for another time. I will try to insert, instead of replacing this chapter, so an EXTRA chapter, even though I said I would replace this one. I really wanted to try something different.**

**Also, told you guys to guess the weirdest thing I got for Christmas. And a guest reviewer got it right! It was **_**MACE or PEPPER SPRAY**_**! :O Got it from a friend of my older sister. I know college can be kinda scary, but I don't know if I want to have this. I'm afraid of it spraying in my bag… But, the thought that counts right? ;P**

**I would love to thanks my reviewers again. You guys are the best and really keep me writing. Without the reviews, I feel so depressed and not satisfied with myself and the writing, so thank you so much for feedback and thoughts! Thank you, I'm Not A Princess, StarRob11, teentitansluver, thatrandomnerd, jaqui101, DragonWinglet, Guest, chocolate365! You guys are amazing! I really appreciate the love.**

**Ya'll know my original Disclaimer and Dedication. Let's take that out because it's taking up precious story space! However, I must say I do not own Teen Titans or any known company I am mentioning in the chapter! :D It's all Google. I am not bias either! If I say Target and not Wal Mart, I'm not saying Target's better, but it's only logical if one department store is mentioned then that's the one they will go to from now on, right? HOWEVER! A LOT of companies that sound weird or you never heard of I DID make up, so I DO OWN IT! :D**

**WARNING: The life and story of Dick and Kori's life is ALL MADE UP and not real in comic books. I am kind of tired of the true story and wanted to make up my own. You will continue to hear about their lives throughout the chapters, so just a warning in advance. If you have questions if about their REAL lives or want to check if something I said is real or not, I will inform to the best of my abilities. :D**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**Need You Now – Lady Antebellum**

**When Can I See You Again? – Owl City - FROM WRECK IT RALPH! SO CUTE! LISTENING TO IT AS I AM EDITTING! :D**

**Finally Found You – Enrique Igleslias**

**Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 12 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 12 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 12 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 12 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 12 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 12 FLASHBACK!**

"_Alright. This gift is kind of more than one part." Dick informed. Dick handed it to her, a present with purple stars wrapping papers. Kori ripped it off the paper, revealing a large manila folder and purple scarf with white starts plastered on it. Kori was confused, but smiled._

"_Oh! The scarf is very warm!" Kori smiled, wrapping it around her neck quickly._

"_I hope so. You'll need it." Dick smirked._

"_I am sorry?" Kori asked, confused. Dick nodded to the envelope. Kori opened it and it revealed two tickets._

"_International Star Registry… Know ye herewith that the International Star doth hereby redesignate star number '__Leo RA 7h 62m 46s D 17° 19'' to the name 'Kori Anders'!" Kori exclaimed. "You have given me a star?"_

"_Well, my star needs her own star." Dick shrugged. Kori giggled happily and threw her arms around his neck._

"_Thank you!" Kori exclaimed. "It is the most wondrous gift I have ever received."_

"_Look in the envelope again." Dick told. Kori jumped happily and looked again._

"_Tickets to the Jump City Observatory for a private Star Gazing exposition?" Kori said in shock._

"_Oh my gosh! How romantic!" Freya squealed._

"_Very nice, Dick." Selina smiled at him, with an arm around Bruce's neck._

"_So you can see your star up close." Dick explained. Kori squealed happily._

"_Thank you." Kori whispered into his ear. Dick slipped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. _

"_Anything for my star." Dick whispered back._

**CHAPTER 13 – DATE AND DRABBLES! CHAPTER 13 – DATE AND DRABBLES! CHAPTER 13 – DATE AND DRABBLES! CHAPTER 13 – DATE AND DRABBLES! CHAPTER 13 – DATE AND DRABBLES! CHAPTER 13 – DATE AND DRABBLES!**

It was the Thursday before school started. Break was coming to an end, but not yet over. It is an indescribable feeling. You are thankful that there is still break tomorrow, but still sad it slowly coming to an end. However, inside, everyone is slightly hoping and praying to return to school, so they can finally see their friends and leave the boring "sitting at home" life. Dick held his arms tightly around the girl lying there next to him. Dick glanced down at her head, which was resting on top of his chest, not that he minded at all. Dick let out a small chuckle, smiling down at her. She heard it, lifting her head to look at him.

"Richard?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, Kori?" Dick asked.

"Is something humorous?" Kori asked, confused.

"Nah. Just… thinking." Dick wistfully informed.

"About?" Kori asked, curiously. Dick tightened around Kori.

"About you." Dick whispered into Kori's ear before giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. Kori giggled.

"Me?" Kori asked.

"Course." Dick nuzzled her cheek with his nose before tickling her sides quickly.

"AHAHAHA!" Kori squealed, wriggling in Dick's grasp.

"RICHARD! STOP!" Kori screamed.

"Hm… I don't know… That sounds kind of demanding…" Dick teased, tickling harder. Kori squealed louder.

"AH! STOP NOW!" Kori demanded still, though she was in a defenseless position.

"Now… what's the magic word?" Dick sang, not stopping his "attack".

"RICHARD!" Kori screamed.

"Well… That _is _a magical word… But not the word I was looking for." Dick smirked, devilishly.

"RICHARD! PLEASE!" Kori exclaimed. Dick stopped, slipping his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek softly. Kori breathed heavily, tired from the inability to inhale normally for the past 78 seconds.

"Now was that too hard?" Dick joked. Kori gave him a death glare, whacking his chest playfully, but still giving a little force.

"OW!" Dick shouted in shock.

"You were very cruel." Kori shot.

"No, I wasn't!" Dick denied, shaking his head.

"I had ordered you to stop and you did not!" Kori shot, angrily.

"But demanding is not good. You were taught manners, Miss Kori. You must use it." Dick playfully scolded. In response, Kori gave a pout face, sticking her tongue out on top of it.

"I need not be reprimanded about manners from the boy who burped very loudly in class." Kori shot back.

"Hey. That was not _that_ bad!" Dick shot.

"You ejected bits of your lunch." Kori enunciated. A small blush glowed on his face.

"That was an accident." Dick whined. Kori smiled with pride of winning.

"I just want to hear my favorite girl laugh. Don't know why you're teasing me." Dick grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and giving a small pout.

"This is coming for the one who was doing the teasing for 5 minutes to me!" Kori exclaimed.

"Well… If you laugh for me all the time, maybe I won't have to force it." Dick smartly replied.

"Perhaps if you were actually humorous I would." Kori flipped her hair in his face, sassily, in response.

"Ouch!" Dick dramatically exclaimed, throwing his arms over his chest. Kori laughed at him drama and ruffled his hair.

"See? And you say I'm not funny." Dick smirked, wiggling his eyebrow. Kori laughed yet again, but responded by whacking him with a pillow. Dick laughed heartily in response.

"You are becoming very… teasey. Very much like Gar." Kori informed. Dick had a stern look.

"Don't even joke like that. I. am. NOT. Like. Gar." Dick snapped.

"I do not see what is _wrong _with behaving like Gar. You do it excessively." Kori casually informed.

"I do _not_ act like Gar. Come on, I'm cool." Dick exclaimed.

"Gar is the cool." Kori added.

"Star… Gar is the comic book reading, Star Wars watching, bad joke cool. I mean, don't get me wrong, I read comic books and watched Star Wars before. But, come on… We're not the same… I have a motorcycle!" Dick exclaimed.

"If you insist." Kori stated.

"I do."

"Alright."

"Kori…"

"Yes?"

"Stop using that tone."

"Tone?"

"Yeah… That 'I'm going to agree with you, but I don't really' tone."

"Your American ways are still strange to me. I do not know what you are speaking of."

"Don't put your naiveté as an excuse!"

"Richard…"

"… What?"

"It is okay if you are similar to Gar in some ways."

"No, it isn't…"

"Yes, you are friends, yes? You are surely to have similarities."

"Yeah, but I don't need to be Gar…"

"I do not see why this is troubling to you. He is your friend!"

"Yeah! But… Gar's childish. It's like you comparing me to Spongebob! Funny show, been around for a long time, and kids love it. But you don't want to be Spongebob…"

"You are insulting our friend."

"… Does that make me not similar him?"

"I suppose… Gar is not one to be cruel."

"Then I am successful." Kori looked at him then shoved him slightly, giggling at his stubbornness and determination, imperfections she couldn't help but adore.

Kori and Dick were in Dick's bedroom at Wayne Manor, before they were to return to Jump City. School started in four days and they needed to get back soon. However, that didn't stop them from enjoying their last day in Gotham together. They were going to be stuck in a plane for six hours again. They might as well milk their time of freedom.

"So… What do you want to do? We have to go head to airport in like four hours." Dick informed. Kori tapped her chin, seriously thinking about what to do.

"Have you finished your packing?" Kori asked, turning to Dick. Dick pointed to his bag next to the door.

"Never unpacked." Dick smiled. "You forgot I have clothes here."

"Then why did you bring luggage?" Kori asked, giving him a look.

"Well, it first had presents in it and my laptop and stuff. I just put more clothes in it to bring back. Less trips needed to the Laundromat." Dick informed, smiling happily.

"So you did do the unpacking. You had to remove your gifts." Kori smartly countered. Dick shrugged.

"I guess… Fine, yes. I am done packing." Dick informed. Kori giggled in his chest.

"The conversation would have progressed more successfully if you had just informed me of that." Kori stated.

"Whatever." Dick scoffed.

"Wait... Do you not need to bring more items for the apartment?" Kori asked.

"We still live in dorms, Kori." Dick stated.

"No. Did you not read the message from Principal Wilson?" Kori asked.

"I never listen to that man." Dick informed. Kori slapped him. "OW! Kori!"

"You shall not be defiant. He is the man who in the 'in charge' of the school." Kori scolded.

"Whatever. What did he say?" Dick asked.

"He informed that we shall be living in the apartments near school because it is more stimulating for a realistic experience in comparison to a dorm." Kori stated.

"Oh… So we have a kitchen and stuff?" Dick asked. Kori nodded. "That kinda makes sense. It's more house like."

"Yes, it is." Kori nodded.

"I'll ask Alfred to get some of that stuff for us. And if we miss anything, Target's only a drive away from school." Dick informed.

"You are very capable of doing so yourself." Kori shot. As a "punishment, Kori poked his side and then, he jumped.

"AH!" Dick reacted. Kori shot away from his grasp in shock. "Don't _ever _do that!" Dick threatened. A mischievous sneer played on her face.

"I was unaware you were the ticklish." Kori purred, crawling over to him.

"Oh no. Stay away, Kori." Dick demanded, backing away slowing from her.

"You do not wish me to be near you, Richard?" Kori pouted, prowling closer.

"Not when you have that look…" Dick shook his head.

"What look?" Kori innocently replied.

"Revenge." Dick simply said, before Kori pounced on him, hands in contact with his sides and tickling him vigorously.

"AH! AHAHAHA! KORI! NO!" Dick exclaimed, attempting to pry his girlfriend away from him. However, she was stronger than she looks. Dick flopped off the bed and scrambled on the floor, trying to crawl away, looking around frantically for something that could be used for protection.

"What is the secret word, Richard?" Kori teased, whispering devilishly into his ear. Dick began to pant heavily, from both the lack of oxygen and the delight of Kori's breath on his ear.

"KORI!" Dick begged, attempting to tickle her back, but she was able to successfully hold his hands with one of hers, while the other one tickled.

"I am sorry. That is not the word." Kori giggled. The tables had turned and she was now in control.

"PLEASE!" Dick yelled. Kori stopped, letting go of his hands and slipped her arms around his large torso.

"I believe 'Richard' is the word I was wishing, but 'please' is sufficient." Kori teased, giving a small kiss on his cheek.

"When would I ever say my name?" Dick asked her, breathing heavily.

"I am sure it is possible, if you had done the thinking accurately of our previous conversation." Kori informed, flipping her hair at him.

"Yeah. Sure." Dick sourly muttered, but hugged her tightly. Dick placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kori smiled against Dick's lips and softly returned the kiss. Dick quickly slid one of his hands off her waist to stroke her hair. Kori sighed at the action and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Dick continued to stroke her hair, but then slid his hand up and down her spine softly. Kori received shills from the simple touch and squirmed in his arms. Dick then quickly stopped, not wanted to bring her discomfort. Dick slid his arms to be under her thighs and placed her on the bed. His arm then came up to her cheek.

Kori softly began to nip at his bottom lip, sucking and begging for entrance. Dick moaned against her lips and kissed her softly in response. Kori continued to beg and Dick, eventually allowed entrance. Kori slid her tongue in his lips and tickled his tongue in reply. Dick responded quickly, climbing on top of her, and stroking her cheek as he did. Dick then pulled away, laying soft kissing along her neck, down to her collarbone. This was Dick's favorite spot. The indent of her collarbone and Dick kissed it feverishly. He didn't know why, but he loved that spot to kiss. He kissed it more, loving the softness of her skin and how it smelled. Her skin always smelled sweet, like berries. Kori let a small sigh of satisfaction slip through her lips as he continued to kiss her.

"Richard. What do you wish to do today?" Kori asked him. Dick stopped kissing and pulled his head up to look at her.

"We can't do this?" Dick asked, very serious. Kori gave a look.

"Richard... We still have much time before we go the port of air." Kori sternly informed. Dick had corrected her from oxygen to air successfully.

"I still don't see the problem..." Dick stated.

"No… Let us do something exciting!" Kori asked.

"I don't know bout you, but I think this is very exciting." Dick smirked devilishly. Kori gave him a look and then Dick sighed.

"Fine, fine. Be boring… Hm… We can play in the arcade downstairs?" Dick suggested.

"Are you not uninterested from the large amount of the arcade playing you have done with Gar and Vic on the weekends?" Kori asked.

"No." Dick shook quickly. Kori have a sour face.

"I do not think that would be most entertaining…" Kori rejected. "Perhaps you may show me the place you enjoy most here?"

"My favorite place in Gotham?" Dick asked. This was a refreshing thought. He had never thought of that. "I don't really like it here in Gotham. I much rather be in Jump, to be honest."

"But there must be a place you enjoy venturing to while you are home." Kori urged. Dick pondered for a minute. A place he likes in Gotham? He doesn't even like it in his own house, really… It's usually a lot better when his friends are here and it's definitely better with Kori here, but he never really thought of the manor as a home, just a house. But a place he liked… Then, an idea came into mind.

"I got it!" Dick exclaimed. He pulled Kori's hand and swept her out of the the bed.

"Ah! Where?" Kori asked, but Dick did not response, only pulling her out the door.

"Richard! Where are we to go?" Kori asked.

"Just follow me! Get your bag you'll bring back to school. We'll go to the airport right after." Dick informed.

"You had not informed me of where we will be journeying to." Kori protested.

"You'll see. Just be ready, okay?" Dick smiled. Kori was surprised that Dick was so excited to go to this place, but she was curious at what this special place was that made Dick this happy.

"How can I be ready if I do not know where we are going?" Kori asked, smartly. Dick stopped and glanced at Kori. Kori had on a pair of white skinny jeans. She also had on a dark purple v-neck sweater that clung to her curves well and had her hair normal, long and rolling down her back.

"You look perfect." Dick smiled. A small blush tinted Kori's cheeks.

"You are certain I do not need to modify my garments?" Kori asked. Dick just gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"No." Dick whispered in her ear.

"Fine. What of Freya? What must she wear?" Kori asked.

"What?" Dick asked in confusion. What did Freya have to do with anything?

"She is joining us, yes?" Kori asked. "We cannot return to school if she is not joining." Dick's smile fell. Dick's spontaneous date plan suddenly is gone.

"Oh… Yeah. Course." Dick nodded, but the excitement is notably and suddenly gone. "She should just dress a little warm."

"Alright. I shall inform her." Kori smiled and ventured down the hall to Freya's room.

"Man…" Dick groaned. He liked Freya around, to an extent of course. The teasing she gave could be kept more at a minimum, but she had good intentions… usually… She was very devious at times. Scratch that. _All_ the time. He just loved having time alone with Kori. She always made him feel better. Letting out a deep sigh, Dick walked down to ask Alfred if he could give them a ride.

"Hey Al." Dick greeted as he saw Alfred in the kitchen, cleaning the counters.

"Hello Master Dick." Alfred responded genuinely.

"Can you give us a ride?" Dick asked.

"Certainly. I shall drop all of you before I make my trips." Alfred nodded. Alfred made errands often for Bruce, so this wasn't uncommon that he had to do some.

"Thanks. We'll be ready in fifteen minutes." Dick informed, departing from the scene. However, he turned around. "Oh yeah. Can I have some stuff for the apartment I'll be in for school?"

"Would you like me to place items in a bag and leave it in the car?" Alfred asked.

"That'd be great, Al .Thanks!" Dick waved.

"I shall get ready for our departure then." Alfred bowed and removed his apron to prepare his leave. Dick continued up the stairs and was heading to get his stuff from his room. After he had successfully gotten his bag and left the room, he was stopped.

"Oof!" A noise came from Dick's mouth, running into Freya and falling on his butt in front of her. Fortunately for him, Freya did the same.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Freya teased, brushing dust off her jeans. She quickly got up and offered him a hand. Dick took it.

"Thanks…" Dick sarcastically responded.

"So what you doing today?" Freya asked. Dick looked at her. Did Kori not tell her?

"Well… I wanted to take Kori out…" Dick awkwardly informed.

"Aw. Cute. Have fun." Freya smiled. Freya then walked away.

"Wait!" Dick yelled. Freya stopped and turned her heel to face him. "You're not coming?"

"On your date? With Kori? Sounds like fun!" Freya responded, sarcastically. "No. Kori asked. Sounds gross watching you guys holding hands and kissing on park benches. You know, people are around when you guys do stuff like that?"

"Sorry…" Dick grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Your love doesn't need to be broadcasted! A simple 'I love you' would be sufficient for the rest of us." Freya informed.

"Whoa… Who said anything about love?" Dick was stunned by the word.

"What are you talking about? You guys have been dating for months!" Freya let out an outburst. "Oh my gosh. You haven't said, 'I love you' yet, have you?"

"Look… Love is a serious thing…"

"I know. I'm not 7. I know love is serious. I just thought you were serious about Kori…"

"I am! Look… I don't want to give the premature I love you. It could be something we both regret."

"I know, but I mean, you've been with tons of girls. Surely you know if you love her or not!"

"In high school, I will admit this relationship is going well. But, in the long run, it's really short. I mean, there's so much I still don't know bout her. I mean, I don't even know anything about your lives before you guys came here."

"You don't need to worry or anything about our pasts. She isn't like a criminal or anything!"

"I'm sure she isn't! But, when you date someone, it's something you usually know."

"You'll know eventually."

"What's the big secret? Why are you guys hiding?"

"There are some things you don't mention just yet. You don't want to be judged."

"See. That's what I mean with the premature I love you. I mean, there are things I'm not proud of either. And... That may affect how she feels about me…"

"Dick, I can speak for her. She is really really into you."

"And I feel the same way."

"Alright. I get it. I guess, if I was in the same position, I wouldn't feel comfy being the first to say the I love you either… But, don't want too long. We girls don't just sit around."

"I will. When time is right."

"I'll give you the signal when it is." Freya patted his head. "Anyways, back to the original point of the conversation. I do not want to come on your date. I would rather be here in the Manor. Alfred and I will come by to get you guys when we go to the airport." Freya then turned around and went back down the hall to her room.

"You sure?" Dick asked. He wanted to assure himself that she would go if she wanted to go.

"Definitely!" A voice yelled from down the hall, Freya's, he's sure. Dick nodded in response, though she was too far away to see her. Almost on cue, Kori came out of her room, with her purple bag.

"I am ready." Kori smiled. She was now wearing blue skinny jeans and brown cowboy boots. She also had a white, lacey blouse and a long, soft green cardigan.

"Hey. You changed." Dick teased, slipping his arms around her waist, hugging her close and giving her a small kiss.

"I believe this outfit is more acceptable." Kori smiled.

"You do look good in this outfit." Dick playfully said. Kori pouted.

"Ohhh… You had said I was perfect in the other ensemble. I shall change!" Kori dramatically exclaimed.

"No no no!" Dick protested, grabbing her arm and spinning her back into his chest. "Hey… Don't change."

"But you do not find me-" Kori protested, but a forceful kiss ended that. Dick pressed his lips onto hers, softly pushing his lips against hers, forcing her to feel her life. Kori sighed with content and responded.

"You are perfect, Kori. It doesn't matter what you wear." Dick muttered, as he pulled away from her.

"Are you sure?" Kori urged.

"Always." Dick smiled.

"Alright…" Kori reluctantly agreed.

"Come on. Let's go." Dick coaxed, taking Kori's bag from her and heading down the stairs for a car that Alfred will be driving.

As they hopped into the back of black Mercedes-Benz s-550, a voice came from behind.

"WAIT FOR ME!" It sang as the brunette hopped into the passenger seat.

"Freya… what a surprise…" Dick growled. Freya glared at him.

"Oh don't sound so happy. I'm not going on your dumb date. I'm hanging out with Alfred today." Freya smiled.

"Yes." Alfred said as he entered the front seat. "I will be taking Miss Freya with me on my errands."

"Alfred said there's an amazing ice cream parlor across the street from the market." Freya beamed.

"Milk and Cream." Alfred smiled.

"It's like 30 degrees and you want ice cream?" Dick exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah." Freya retorted with an obvious tone.

"Okay…" Dick responded, very confused and giving her a 'she's insane' look.

"Now, Master Dick, you wish to be dropped off where?" Alfred asked.

"Benton Street, Al." Dick informed.

"Of course." Alfred smiled as he pulled out of the driveway and sped to the destination.

"Where are we going, Richard?" Kori asked for the 57th time, but who's counting?

"You told me that you wanted me to take you to my favorite place in Gotham." Dick replied like a broken record, but tried his best to not sound harsh about it.

"Yes. I am aware, but what is the location exactly?" Kori tried again.

"Star, we'll be there soon. You'll see." Dick urged. Kori let out a dramatic sigh and pouted. The pair was relatively quiet in the car other than that. It took approximately 25 minutes to get there. Kori attempted to guess where they were going, but she failed miserably, not only were her guesses a bunch of places that she loved, like the mall or Build-a-Bear, places that Dick would probably not consider as his favorite place, but she had never been to Gotham before this. She truly did not know what was in the city to have an accurate guess.

Finally, after Dick tried his best to not squeal the answer, they had arrived to Benton Street. Kori quickly got out of the car to see what she was faced with. And, it was…

An arboretum? A sign read in front of her that said "Gotham Indoor Arboretum and Botanic Garden".

"Richard… Where are we?" Kori asked.

"This is the Gotham Indoor Arboretum and Botanic Garden." Dick informed, pointing to the sign in front of her.

"Yes… I have read that. But, _this _is your favorite place?" Kori asked, somewhat in shock and confusion. She did not know Dick liked plants so much.

"You'll see." Dick smiled. He got out of the car and gave a wave to Alfred and Freya. "Thanks, Al!"

"Yes! I thank you for the journey, Alfred!" Kori smiled, waving her arm happily.

"My pleasure. I shall be back at 5:30. Your plane is departing at seven and Master Bruce informed to leave early in case of traffic."

"Alright. We'll be out, then." Dick nodded. "Bye!"

"BYE GUYS! HAVE FUN!" Freya smiled to them, waving out the window that she had just rolled down.

"Good bye, Sister! Good bye, Alfred! See you both soon!" Kori smiled. The car then left.

"Come on." Dick coaxed, taking her hand and walking her there.

"I did not know you had a fascination for vegetation." Kori informed.

"I'm not." Dick stated.

"I do not comprehend…" Kori said with her eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"You'll see." Dick vaguely responded, pulling her to follow. Kori complied but was still confused. The arboretum had a fee for admission, but the pair entered with ease and without paying. It was funded on donations and Kori had a feeling that Bruce Wayne was one of these lovely benefactors. As the pair entered, Kori was faced with many trees.

"Oh! They are most beautiful!" Kori exclaimed, staring at the tall oaks that were surrounding her.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice. I get to come in here for free because Bruce donated every year to this place. So, I came here a lot during the summer or when I was living here, during the spring, when I had free time in the city." Dick explained. So, Kori's assumption to their admission was right. The workers seemed friendly with Dick, but she just assumed everyone knew him. Seeing that she knew so little about Dick, Kori felt disheartened.

"Richard. I wish to know more about you." Kori informed.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Dick asked.

"Why had you attended school in Jump City?" Kori started.

"It's got one of the best school programs in the country. Bruce decided it was best to send me to a private preppy middle school after I graduated 5th grade. I was sent to Jump City Intermediate Prep. I lived with Raven and her family. Her dad is business associates with Bruce, so that's how she's known me for so long. So, from that school, I got into Jump City High School, very prestigious school actually. One of the best high schools in the country. Bruce says it will help me get into college if you go to a good high school, so that's why I was sent there." Dick replied.

"Oh. That is logical." Kori nodded in agreement. They continued to walk though the arboretum silently.

"When I was younger and went to Gotham Elementary, I use to come here almost every day after school." Dick broke the silence.

"Oh… Have you lived with Bruce your whole life?" Kori asked. Dick stopped. He paused in place, but did not let go of Kori's hand. Fear was in her eyes, afraid she had said something wrong. However, Dick squeezed her hand and tugged her to an area of grass that was meant to be used for sitting. Dick brought Kori there and let go, walking over to the side. There was a fake tree and an opening with a lock to protect it. Dick quickly turned the knob right, then left, then right again. It gave a click of success and Dick slipped the lock off its latch. He opened the door casually and pulled out a navy fleece blanket. He left the lock in the safe and shut the door.

Dick then laid the blanket down on the floor and sat. He took out a good amount of the wrinkles, but did not dwell on them. He plopped down and looked up and Kori, patting down the space next to her for her to join. Kori, hesitantly, obliged. The pair sat in silence, looking at the trees.

"It's not a sob story." Dick started, breaking the silence. This startled Kori and she looked at him. Dick looked back at her, his face solemn, but calm at the same time.

"I didn't know my parents, actually." Dick stated. "Bruce adopted me when I was really little. I was less than two years old. Bruce and Al said they died in in an accident. Bruce knew my parents and he willingly took me in. I didn't know much about them though. So… I guess, I don't really have the pain of missing them."

"I am still sorry for the loss." Kori said, slipping her arms around his waist. Dick slid one of his arms around her, pulling her close.

"It's okay. When you didn't really know someone, you kind of don't miss them." Dick somewhat positively said.

"Yes, but I wish I could have. I am sure they are wonderful like you." Kori smiled, staring up at him. Dick let out an obvious snort.

"Me? _Wonderful?_ Not really the definition I'm defined as… But, I'm sure_ they_ were." Dick slightly joked, rubbing Kori's arm with the hand that was around her.

"You truly are, Richard." Kori smiled up at him, giving him a kiss on his nose. "You are most kind to me, always assisting me when I desire assistance."

"That's what friends were for, right?" Dick shrugged.

"Would you have allowed Vic or Gar to do the same?" Kori asked. Dick then gave her a stern look.

"Hell. No." Dick seriously stated, then smiled as he kissed her with a giggle coming from her lips.

"My point is now established." Kori beamed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Dick sarcastically remarked.

"You still have not explained the importance of this place." Kori informed.

"Oh, yeah, huh? So, when living with Bruce when I was little, we'd come here every week. It was near my school, so it was a quick drive. It used to be like a tropical rainforest, you know? A forest where I would hide and Bruce would try to find me. We'd joke around about animals being in the corners and thinking of ways to escape them. I'd climb the trees, though we were technically not allowed to, but the staff let me. I'd be so excited to come here. It was really the only times when I got to know Bruce, personally. This was the only place he'd loosen up and be like a dad…" Dick explained.

"I don't know, ever since I knew him. Bruce was all business, you know? He went on trips every week and would only come back a few nights. Lots of the time he left real early or came back real late, so I never really saw him. I had to go to all his parties, though. New years Eve, Charity Balls, Award Ceremonies, Conferences, the whole lot. But, most of the free days I did see him, we came here." Dick nodded. Kori's eyes softened at the story, and slipped her arms quickly around his neck.

"Oh… I feel emotional from your story, Richard." Kori softly muttered to his ear. "I am grateful that you have shared it with me, though." Dick only showed her a small smile.

"Course. You know, we haven't been together that long. I mean, 3 ½ months is kinda long for a high school relationship, but not in the long run… Man… I feel like I've said that a lot. Heh."

"Have you?"

"Kinda… But, seriously, Kor. You… You are…" Dick tried. Dick cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. He tried again. "I mean..." Kori smiled at him, she gave him a soft kiss.

"You are… to me as well." Kori teased.

"I try, okay?" Dick defended. "I can do it when it matters."

"It does not matter now?" Kori asked, sassily.

"NO NO NO! It does! Just-" Dick started to defend. Kori has a giggle fit.

"I am teasing." Kori flashed a sparkling smile. "It is very… adorable when you are the nervous."

"Star…" Dick whined. "I don't want to be adorable…"

"I am aware. I will not use that word to portray you in the future." Kori nodded.

"And I'm not nervous. I just… It's easier when I practice it…" Dick grumbled. Kori's eyes softened.

"You do the rehearsing?" Kori's voice cooed.

"Keep it down, Kori! Someone can here you!" Dick hushed.

"Richard! No one is present!" Kori laughed. "And, I think it is most cute."

"Kori!" Dick groaned.

"I did not used adorable." Kori playfully sang.

"Still… Not really something your boyfriend wants to be called…" Dick grumbled.

"I still believe you are the most wondrous friend of boy on the earth." Kori muttered softly before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, and you're the best girlfriend." Dick smiled in response. A calming silence fell again as they continued to enjoy the scenery.

"Do you wish to continue?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, sure… You said Lucky Charms, right?" Dick asked.

"Yes."

"Okay… I will say Honey Nut Cheerios."

"That is the uninteresting one!"

"I like honey!"

"I still think it should be more exciting."

"I don't need marshmallows in my cereal, okay?"

"They are colorful! And they are magical! My milk becomes blue!"

"That's what artificial coloring does for ya." Kori gave him a glare and slapped him.

"Do not be the Nelly of negativity!"

"Alright, alright! Like whatever cereal you want. Your turn, though."

"Stripes."

"Stripes? In like clothing?"

"Yes. I think it is very appealing."

"Okay… Argyle."

"Argyle? You enjoy argyle?" Kori was staring at him in disbelief.

"Hey… When you're forced to dress for Bruce's stupid events, you tend to buy more things than other."

"You possess clothing in argyle?" Kori was staring at him, holding back the laughter.

"Yes. I have a _few _things."

"I shall do the assuming. You _possess_ a sweater vest with the argyle print?" Kori smiled, stating boldly. A pause came from Dick.

"I _may_ have an argyle sweater vest, yes. You wear them over dress shirts in fall evenings." Dick defended, but that did not prevent Kori from giggled.

"OH! YOU WOULD BE SO CUTE! May you bring it with us to school, please?" Kori smiled, lacing her hands together up in a begging manner up to his face.

"Please? After all your teasing? No thanks. Geez, you're getting as bad as Freya with all this!" Dick complained.

"Well, we are related. And we are quite festive. But, please! I would most enjoy it." Kori smiled. Dick, however, was not giving.

"No way. Nu uh. Not happening."

"You enjoy having it!"

"Not with all you guys and your _festive _attitudes." Dick glared. Kori huffed as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, looking straight ahead and not at her boyfriend. Dick made a sour face. This is what Kori did to get what she wants… And, unfortunately, she always did. Dick slipped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Babe… Don't be like this…" Dick coaxed. "Even if I bring it, I wouldn't want to wear it… Everyone's going to be annoying about it and then I won't be happy wearing it. You don't want that, do you?" Kori sat there, pondering. Her face gave scrunch as she thought.

"No. I do not." Kori stated, finally.

"How bout, one day, I do, okay? It'll just be a special day for us and I'll wear it for you and no one else." Dick suggested. Kori smiled and nodded.

"I believe that is a wondrous idea." Kori stated.

"Okay… So, now I am doing something for you… Will you do something for me?" Dick asked. Kori had a small tilt in her head.

"What?"

"Will you tell me about your life? I feel like I don't know anything about you and your life before Jump." Dick asked, hesitantly. Kori let out a huge sigh.

"Richard…" Kori started to say. She then paused. "There are reasons I cannot speak about my life."

"What reasons?"

"That is also what I cannot say…"

"Why not?"

"Richard…"

"NO!" Dick then slammed his fist in the ground. Kori was in shock and jumped back.

"Kori… We're dating. I mean… I tried _my_ best to open up to _you_ and, come on, that's already a huge deal… I mean, no one other than Alfred and Bruce know I love this place…" Dick started to try to calm down.

"And I am thankful for that-"

"But why can you not do that for me?"

"Richard… It is not my place to say…"

"Who says you can't?"

"I am from a very small country… And _any_ exposure is considered high treason and betrayal. If I were to speak of my home in detail, I could be sent back. And not return." Kori finished. Dick was in shock.

"…Really?" Dick was baffled. This seemed insane to him. Almost unreal. But… He didn't want Kori to leave.

"I do not want to go back." Kori softly stated, a small sniffle came from her.

"Neither do I. I'm sorry, Star… I didn't mean to upset you. I just, wanna get to know you." Dick softly said to her.

"I know… I promise. I will." Kori nodded to him.

"Okay… When it's safe, okay?" Dick assured. Kori nodded in response.

"What about you tell me something no one knows about you then?" Dick suggested. Kori then tapped her chin in deep thought with her thinking face on. Dick loved this face. She would make her face squishy with her squinting one eye and her head tilting ever so slightly. It made Dick chuckle and he thought it was adorable. He could stare at her with that face forever.

"I am fearful of dots…" Kori informed quietly. Dick jumped back slightly. What?

"What?" Dick tried to register what he has just heard.

"I do not enjoy the dots…" Kori seriously said.

"… Why?" Dick was confused. He never noticed she didn't wear polka dots.

"When I was younger, I had gotten the pox of chicken while I was wearing a dress with polka dots that my mother required I wear that did not wish to. It was most scratchy and did not look appealing at all. It was neon green and _navy_. Then, the pox did not leave for 20 days." Kori stated.

"Twenty?!" Dick said in shock. "Chicken pox are only meant to last like 5-10…" Dick was surprised at Kori's statement.

"Yes. I am aware… Then, I received it again after three months, though it is meant to only come once." Kori grumbled. "Since then, I do_ not_ wear polka dots."

"And _no one_ knows this about you?" Dick was still confused at her statement.

"Yes… I refused to wear the clothing that had the dots, I have trouble looking those in the eye with the freckles, and I refuse to pet or play with animals that possess spots. No one ever discovered this and I never spoke of it. I do not ever enjoy speaking the words…" Kori said, shivering at times in her sentences. Dick assumed it is when she said spots.

"Wow… It's like a phobia, then." Dick stated.

"I suppose…" Kori nodded. "Is there such a thing?"

"Well… Let's look it up!" Dick announced. Kori giggled.

"You _must _know, don't you?" Kori teased.

"Hey! Nothing wrong with thriving for knowledge!" Dick defended as she continued to scroll on his phone. "Let's see… People say not many people fear it, so there is no name. But, the closest thing is _trypophobia_, which is a fear of holes, usually clustered together, but not necessarily. Examples are beehives and ant hills. _Trypophobia_ can lead to fear of spots or even bubbles."

"I do not think that is what I possess…" Kori informed.

"Yes, but you now learned something new." Dick stated. Kori smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I have." Kori agreed.

"So… Now what?" Dick asked.

"I am unsure. I do enjoy your favorite place, Richard. It is very peaceful." Kori sighed.

"Yeah. Lots of people come here during the weekends, but probably since it's a Thursday, not many people are here." Dick observed.

"I like it." Kori smiled.

"We can come here when you come back to visit." Dick decided.

"That would be enjoyable." Kori agreed.

"Kori… I know that you can't talk about where you are from, but can you tell me about your family?" Dick asked.

"My family? You know for Koma and Ryan, yes?"

"Yeah, I know a little. But I kinda meant like your parents. Do you… Think they will like me?" Dick nervously asked, rubbing the back of his neck

"I cannot imagine someone to not like you." Kori informed confidentially.

"Well… I don't know… What are they like?" Dick asked.

"Well, my father is very serious. He works greatly. We do not spend much time together. I believe it is similar to you and Bruce. However, he is very loving. He spends much time with us. My mother is very caring. She loves to to sing and she use to sing to us at night."

"Oh, sounds very general. Serious dad, warm mom."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"What about your brother and sister?"

"Ryan is my eldest brother. He is currently married to a beautiful lady named Emily. Koma has not done very good things. She is currently in trouble." Kori informed.

"In trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"She was the dating of a man who was the criminal. She had done the stealing for him. She is not in the prison." Kori simply explained.

"Oh wow. That's… serious." Dick stated. Kori nodded.

"Yes. I am sad for my sister. I hope she may return soon." Kori simply stated.

"Me too. I'd like to meet her." Dick nodded.

"I am glad we were able to do the bonding today." Kori beamed.

"Me too. I feel like we really learned a lot about each other." Dick gave a small smile.

"Yes. I am the agreeing." Kori stated.

"OH! I have something to show you." Dick exclaimed, urging her to get up. Kori, hastily obeyed, but was shocked at his sudden outburst. Dick quickly wrapped up the blanket and tossed it back in the box, locking it once again. Dick then grabbed her hand and brought her throughout the entire arboretum. He stopped to a small waterfall that was inside the arboretum. Kori gasped in shock. It twinkled against the fluorescent light and there were many plants growing around it. There were even flowers of many different colors. It was a sight to see. It rolled down, changing its course as it cascaded down different ledges.

"Beautiful." Kori muttered dreamily, walking towards it. There was no rope surrounding it, so Kori was able to get close. However, there was a sign that read "Careful! The waterfall is shallow!" Kori sat on the grass are surrounding the pond at the bottom.

"I actually…" Dick started to say as he walked around to the side of the waterfall. He slid his jacket off and dropped it on the floor next to him. "Hid a plastic ring here at the back of the waterfall when I was 8…" Dick then reached back behind the waterfall, letting it hit his forearm. He moved his arm around as he felt around.

"A ring?" Kori asked in amusement.

"Yeah. Bruce and I were at the store and begged him to let me play at the machines. I wanted a toy dinosaur, but I actually got the ring instead." Dick explained. "I definitely didn't want to keep it. Bruce joked that I could propose to a girl in my 3rd grade class. That sounded gross to me…" Kori giggled.

"Did you believe girls had the germs?" Kori teased.

"I think every little boy did. Then they get smart and realize they really want girls." Dick chuckled as he continued to feel around behind the waterfall.

"Yes. That is noticeable now." Kori teased.

"So, decided to hide it here and I thought maybe it'll be useful to me one day in the future. Or some girl who was around here would find it and just keep it for herself." Dick replied. Dick had a face of concentration upon him, then had a small smirk. He pulled his hand out, revealing a small, plastic ring that was all green and had a bow at the end. He handed it to Kori to look at. It was rather cute for a 25 cent toy. It did not look like those engagement rings from the machines or anything, just child's dress up jewelry.

"I forgot it was green…" Dick muttered as he watched Kori looked at him. "It matches your eyes."

"Oh, it does?" Kori asked in amusement. It did look like the green of her eyes. Kori smiled at it and then handed it back to Dick. Dick shook his head.

"You can have it." Dick stated.

"Me?"

"Yeah. It'd look pretty on you. Here." Dick said as he grabbed her hand and slid the ring on her middle finger. It was a was the best finger for the ring's fit. Kori stared at it, wiggling her hand as she looked at it.

"See? Looks good on you." Dick smiled.

"It must look better on you." Kori announced as she slid it off her hand and slipped it on Dick's hand. It fit Dick's pinky the best. Kori chuckled as she looked at it.

"Well… As amazing as it looks on me…" Dick sarcastically stated. He removed the ring from his hand and placed it on Kori's. "I want you to wear it."

"Alright. Only because it is suitable with my outfit." Kori joked, gesturing to the green cardigan she was wearing.

"See? I was smart in the third grade. It'd be of use to me in the future." Dick smiled.

"I suppose it has." Kori nodded. The pair then continued to enjoy their scenery. A comfortable silence surrounded them with the rustling sound of the water flowing behind them.

"I cannot believe it has not been pulled through the the currents." Kori smiled.

"In the back, it's just rock, no water, so if you put it far back enough, it should never gets out." Dick stated.

"How were you able to reach that far?" Kori tilted her head in amusement.

"Let's just say..." Dick chuckled. "I got Bruce's car seats really wet that day." Kori laughed at his answer. Dick laughed too. For some reason, he wasn't embarrassed with Kori. He would never tell horrible childhood stories with his friends. But, with Kori, he knew she wouldn't tease or mock. She just laughed along with him and smile.

"I am sure he was not happy."

"No. Definitely not. I remember he called me fish and threatened to make me do laps in the pool. He didn't though. I'm not sure why…" Dick added.

"Perhaps Alfred would have instructed he did laps as well." Kori joked.

"Hm… That may be true…" Dick stated.

"What shall we do next?" Kori asked. Kori then checked her phone. "We have one hour left."

"Really? Only? Okay. Come on then." Dick stated, hopping from his seat next to the waterfall and extended his hand to Kori. Kori willingly accepted and the pair continued walking. Hand in hand, they continued around the arboretum. Kori was enjoying the scenery and Dick was enjoying the view of her. They ended up going out of the arboretum and they ended up at coffee shop connected to the arboretum called Cocoa Tree. Dick escorted Kori in and he joined her. It had a theme of a rainforest with vines hanging around and all wooden furniture.

The room was relatively empty with a few people there and then a barista to serve the drinks. The pair then got to the register to purchase a drink.

"This is the best coffee shop in Gotham." Dick stated, seriously.

"Oh? It is?" Kori asked.

"Yup. I use to get coffee here all the time." Dick informed.

"Oh…" Kori nodded. Kori did not like coffee. There was nothing like coffee on Tamaran. It was bitter and hard to swallow. Kori loved drinks that tasted sweet, like juice or even tea is okay. But coffee is a no go.

"Don't worry, Kori. You don't like coffee, right?" Dick asked to make sure, like he read her mind. Kori nodded. Dick squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"They have really good hot cocoa and lots of different types of teas." Dick informed before they turned to the menu.

"Hey Dick! Long time no see!" A voice greeted. There in front of them was a young woman, probably in late twenties and early thirties. She has blonde hair that was pulled back into a loose bun and wore a black polo that read "Cocoa Tree" in the top right corner. She also had a name tag that read "Camille".

"Hey Cami." Dick greeted.

"How's my favorite little high schooler?" She teased.

"… Fine. Thanks for asking." Dick dryly responded. Cami giggled in response.

"Just teasing. School going well?" She asked casually.

"Yup. Going back today." Dick stated.

"Sounds fun! So, whose your friend?" Cami looked over at Kori.

"This is Kori. She's my girlfriend." Dick gestured to Kori.

"Aw! How cute! You guys are adorable together!" Cami cooed. The two had a light blush and Dick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why do you tease so much…" Dick grumbled.

"Cause I'm older and that's what we do to younger people." Cami smiled. "So, what can I get for you guys?"

"Can I get my usual?" Dick asked.

"One mocha latte… And?" Cami turned to Kori.

"What would you recommend that does not have the coffee?" Kori asked politely.

"Well, I make a mean Chai Latte." Cami smiled.

"May I do the trying of that?" Kori asked.

"Course!" Cami exclaimed. Dick quickly handed her a 10 bill.

"Keep the change, Cami." Dick informed.

"As usual. You spoil me with tips, Dick." Cami teased.

"Good thing I go to school far away and can't come here often then." Dick added. Cami laughed.

"Yes. Good for you, not for me." Cami giggled. The pair then headed to a table with two seats across from each other.

"You have come her often." Kori announced. Dick chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, if you want good coffee, other than Alfred's of course, this is the best place." Dick smiled.

"Yes. It has a very enjoyable environment." Kori added.

"Here you guys go!" Cami smiled as she brought over two large white mugs on saucers with their steaming drinks inside.

"Thanks, Cami." Dick gave a polite smile.

"Yes! I thank you, Cami!" Kori smiled. The two calmly began to sip their drinks.

"It is delicious!" Kori exclaimed.

"See? Told you." Dick smiled as he sipped his drink some more.

"Richard…" Kori said his name. Dick looked at her.

"Yeah, Kor?" Dick asked.

"I thank you for taking me here." Kori said while giving a small smile. Dick gave one in return.

"No problem. We can come back here too." Dick smiled. Kori nodded.

"Yes." Kori agreed.

"It'll be our secret, though." Dick said. Kori giggled.

"Alright."

"Hey… What time is Alfred swinging by to get us?"

"He shall be here in 15 minutes, I believe."

"Really? Okay, let's hurry up a bit. There's one more stop I want to bring you to." Dick informed before he started to take large gulps of his drink.

Kori followed suit and soon, their mugs were empty.

"Alright. Let's go! Quickly quickly!" Dick jumped out of his seat and slipped his hand in Kori's to pull her along. Kori jumped out of the seat. Dick dragged her out the door. However, he turned around and gave a wave to Cami.

"Bye Cami! Thanks for everything!" Dick waved.

"See you guys! Come back soon!" Cami smiled.

"We shall! We thank you! It is most delicious!" Kori beamed. The pair then headed out the door and turned the corner. Dick continued to bring her around till they entered another room.

"Okay! Pick something out." Dick informed as they entered the Arboretum's gift shot.

"Oh. How pretty." Kori smiled as she saw small snow globes with trees and flowers inside.

"Want to get that?" Dick asked. Kori thought for a minute, then shook her head in response.

"I think I wish to get something else." Kori decided and moved on to the other merchandise. There were posters and magnets and key chains. However, none of these stuck out to Kori.

"Oooh." Kori said she she saw rows and rows of dream catchers. They were made of brown leather and had lots of different color feathers hanging from them. The stitching in the center were very elaborate and in fancy patterns with beads strung in here and there.

"May I purchase this?" Kori pointed to the dream catchers. They had three strands hanging down with different color feathers hanging from it with beads as well.

"Sure." Dick nodded.

"May you pick one for me?" Kori asked. Dick casually looked through all the rows and picked one. One had three strands hanging from it, one holding red feathers at the bottom, one hanging green, and the other hanging orange.

"This one. It reminds me of you." Dick decided.

"Okay." Kori smiled, happy that Dick had chosen for her. Dick then brought it to the register to pay.

"Dick! It is good to see you again." The cashier said. The cashier was an older man with a mustache. He was a little round and wore a white dress shirt.

"Hello Sam." Dick greeted. Dick then turned to Kori. "This is Sam. He's Sami's father."

"Oh. Hello!" Kori smiled.

"This is Kori. She's my girlfriend from school." Dick told to Sam.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss." Sam greeted.

"And I you." Kori smiled.

"You want to get this, Dick?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Dick nodded.

"Alright. It's $12.87." Sam stated. Dick paid the man and Sam handed it in a bag and change in hand.

"Keep the change, Sam." Dick denied the money, but took the bag.

"You keep spoiling with the tips, Dick." Sam chuckled.

"That is what Cami said." Kori stated.

"Yup. Dick here never takes change." Sam informed.

"I believe he does not wish to carry it." Kori teased. Sam let out a good laugh.

"That's right! You got yourself a sharp girl, here Dick." Sam complimented.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Dick replied, smiling.

"It was nice seeing you again, Dick. Come back soon." Sam ordered.

"I will when break comes around." Dick informed.

"Alright. And bring Miss Kori with you." Sam demanded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dick smiled as he took Kori's hand and they headed out the door.

"It was wondrous to meet you!" Kori smiled.

"Same here, Miss Kori!" Sam waved goodbye.

"Everyone knows you, Richard." Kori stated to him.

"Nah. I just came here a lot, remember?" Dick reminded.

"Yes. But they all enjoy your company." Kori said.

"Well, who wouldn't?" Dick cockily replied. Kori lightly pushed him to the side as they continued walking.

"I truly enjoyed today, Richard." Kori genuinely stated.

"Good. I'm glad." Richard replied, squeezing her hand lightly as they headed to the front of the building where Alfred would get them. They waited patiently and saw a familiar car pull up.

"DICK! KORI!" Freya exclaimed, waving to them.

"Hey." Dick greeted as the pair headed to the car and hopped in.

"Hello Master Dick, Miss Kori. How was your time?" Alfred asked.

"It was good." Dick simply informed.

"Yes! It was most enjoyable!" Kori smiled.

"What you got in the bag?" Freya asked, looking back at the pair.

"It is the catcher of dreams!" Kori smiled.

"Did Dick get that for you?" Freya asked.

"Yes…" Dick stated.

"Oh my gosh! He say I used it to catch you?" Freya smiled, holding back a laugh.

"No, he did not." Kori shook her head.

"OH OH OH! He said, you would use this to catch me because I'm everyone's dream?" Freya's smile got bigger.

"It is what Master Dick uses to catch good grades. He could only dream of such." Alfred informed.

"BAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one, Alfred!" Freya exclaimed, giving him a tap in the arm.

"ALFRED!" Dick shot.

"Yes, Master Dick?" Alfred asked, not looking away from the road.

"I do too have good grades!" Dick snapped.

"You do? What did you receive on your last English test?" Alfred asked. Dick thought for a minute then slumped.

"AHAHAHA! THAT WAS A RAVEN JOKE! Alfred is meant to be part of the group!" Freya exclaimed, wiping away a tear.

"A Raven joke, Miss Freya?" Alfred asked with interest in his voice.

"A Joke that Raven would laugh at. I call them Raven jokes." Freya smiled.

"Yeah… I don't need more of you guys being annoying…" Dick grumbled.

"Oh you know you love us." Freya laughed.

"All I did was buy my girlfriend something she wanted. I don't see why I am punished for that!" Dick snapped.

"Alright, alright! Calm yo'self." Freya informed.

"You must keep your voice down, Master Dick." Alfred stated.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! FREYA IS LAUGHING SO LOUD I THINK THE PONTIAC FIVE CARS BEHIND US HEARD!" Dick shouted.

"Okay, okay. Bring the volume down." Freya patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad, okay? I think it's very sweet you bought something for Kori when you guys were out."

"…Thank you." Dick snarled, arms crossed and still glaring.

"I appreciate it very much so, Richard." Kori sweetly said, leaning over the middle seat to give a soft kiss to Dick's cheek. Dick's anger slowly became washed over with honey as a smile came to his face.

"Anytime, Kori." Dick said kindly, lacing his fingers in between hers and holding her hand warmly. Kori flashed a winning smile to him as they left their hands like that for the entire car ride.

Slowly, they ended up at the airport. Alfred parked the car and helped them with their luggage, though Kori and Freya attempted to deny his assistance, saying it was not chivalrous for ladies to carry their own bags. Dick was able to at least take Kori's off of Al's hands, saying it's his "duty" as her boyfriend to hold her stuff. Alfred allowed that.

They were ready to head onto the plane as they were about to head through the terminal.

"She shall miss you deeply, Alfred!" Kori exclaimed, throwing her arms warmly around the man and he gently hugged her in return.

"I know! I will dream about your muffins every day!" Freya exclaimed, joining their hug.

"I shall miss both you lovely ladies. Please visit soon. Having you both at the manor made it more lively and wonderful." Alfred insisted.

"OF COURSE WE WILL!" The girls exclaimed in unison.

"Having only Master Dick come seems to make it more quiet." Alfred joked and the girls giggled in response. The girls released their grips on Alfred and Dick gave the one arm man hug.

"I'll miss you, Al." Dick muttered to him.

"As I you, Master Dick. Please return soon." Alfred warmly said.

"I will." Dick promised as the released their hug.

"And take good care of Miss Kori. She is a very special lady." Alfred stated.

"I know…" Dick said, flashing him a warm grin. Dick patted Al's arm before he started to head towards the gates that Kor9i and Freya were already at the entrance at. Alfred just stood there as he saw Dick slip his hand in Kori's and them turning their heads at each other. Dick flashed Kori a sweet smile and Kori couldn't help, but return it.

And Al smiled, knowing what Dick's smile meant.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Good Bye Chapter 13! Whoo! I hope you guys like it, but sorry if it was not too fluffy. I didn't want them to be making out a lot in public or something cause that's kinda gross. And I think many of you expected this to be the date at the observatory, but as I said before, that will be saved for another time. I also hope to actually go to an observatory, so that I can write more about this story. Also! Bruce did not say goodbye to Dick. Why? Because not like him to be mushy. Don't worry. The dad in Bruce will come out when he's ready! :D OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think! I hope to hear from you guys soon! ^^ **

**Lotsa Loves,**

**RobinxStarfireLuvr**


	14. When a Couple Gets an Apartment

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 14 – When a Couple has an Apartment Together…**

**Hello fans! I am so excited to have my next chapter up! I noticed that Chapter 13 received the more visitors but received the least amount of reviews ever, so I am thinking that the style I tried that time of more dialogue and less time in the storyline wasn't as appealing as I had hope, so I will be going back to the regular style. :D**

**ALSO! If you like Robin and Stafire A LOT (I am SURE you do, follow my tumblr! Username's RobinxStarfireluvr. tumblr. com!) Had to enter spaces cause I can't put URLs. :/ I reblog and post ONLY Starrob loves and Teen Titans, and I go on constantly, so it's always updating! ^^ Follow if you have Tumblr, and if not, it should be public, so you can just check it out! ^^**

**I also MUST thank those that did take the time to review my story. I really appreciate it, both comments and criticisms. I love it all and all of it is important to me. I always read and respond to what you guys say. SO! Thank you to ****thatrandomnerd, teentitansluver, StarRob11, ****chocolate365! Thank you guys for EVERYTHING that you do. I appreciate the love ya'll give me! ^^**

**I do not own Teen Titans or any well-known company I mention! :D A LOT of companies that sound weird or you never heard of I DID make up, so I DO OWN IT! :D**

**PLEASE READ! The life and story of Dick and Kori's life is ALL MADE UP and not real in comic books or the show's cannon. I am kind of wanted to try to make up my own story and see if that could take me somewhere and broaden by creativity. You will continue to hear about their lives throughout the chapters, so just a warning in advance. If you have questions if about their REAL lives or want to check if something I said is real or not, I will inform to the best of my abilities. :D**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**Everybody Talks – Neon Trees**

**Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye – Luke Bryan**

**Quittin You – The Band Perry**

**Under the Sea – Little Mermaid**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 13 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 13 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 13 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 13 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 13 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 13 FLASHBACK!**

_Slowly, they ended up at the airport. Alfred parked the car and helped them with their luggage, though Kori and Freya attempted to deny his assistance, saying it was not chivalrous for ladies to carry their own bags. Dick was able to at least take Kori's off of Al's hands, saying it's his "duty" as her boyfriend to hold her stuff. Alfred allowed that._

_They were ready to head onto the plane as they were about to head through the terminal._

"_We shall miss you deeply, Alfred!" Kori exclaimed, throwing her arms warmly around the man and he gently hugged her in return._

"_I know! I will dream about your muffins every day!" Freya exclaimed, joining their hug._

"_I shall miss both you lovely ladies. Please visit soon. Having you both at the manor made it more lively and wonderful." Alfred insisted._

"_OF COURSE WE WILL!" The girls exclaimed in unison._

"_Having only Master Dick come seems to make it more quiet." Alfred joked and the girls giggled in response. The girls released their grips on Alfred and Dick gave the one arm man hug._

"_I'll miss you, Al." Dick muttered to him._

"_As I you, Master Dick. Please return soon." Alfred warmly said._

"_I will." Dick promised as the released their hug._

"_And take good care of Miss Kori. She is a very special lady." Alfred stated._

"_I know…" Dick said, flashing him a warm grin. Dick patted Al's arm before he started to head towards the gates that Kor9i and Freya were already at the entrance at. Alfred just stood there as he saw Dick slip his hand in Kori's and them turning their heads at each other. Dick flashed Kori a sweet smile and Kori couldn't help, but return it._

_And Al smiled, knowing what Dick's smile meant. _

**CHAPTER 14 – WHEN A COUPLE HAS AN APARTMENT TOGETHER… CHAPTER 14 – WHEN A COUPLE HAS AN APARTMENT TOGETHER… CHAPTER 14 – WHEN A COUPLE HAS AN APARTMENT TOGETHER… CHAPTER 14 – WHEN A COUPLE HAS AN APARTMENT TOGETHER… CHAPTER 14 – WHEN A COUPLE HAS AN APARTMENT TOGETHER… CHAPTER 14 – WHEN A COUPLE HAS AN APARTMENT TOGETHER…**

"Isn't someone gonna help me?!" A loud voice yelled.

"Coming, Honey Boo!" Vic exclaimed as he saw his girlfriend, attempting to lift a large, cardboard box. Bee huffed in annoyance after attempting to lift it three times. It _was _a big box. Vic casually jogged over and assisted with the box that had brought annoyance to his "Honey Boo". A small grunt came from his lips as he began to pull up on the box, but he was able to carry it without feeling too much strain on himself.

"Thanks, Baby." Bee cooed before she kissed his cheek and the pair walked towards the elevator. They pressed the down arrow button and it lit in acknowledgement. A small ding came from the elevator and allowed entrance for the pair.

"Hey!" greeted Dick as Kori waved to Vic and Bee from inside the elevator.

"Hey guys. Where's Raven and Gar?" Vic asked before dropping the box in the elevator shaft.

"Still upstairs. Raven won't let Gar touch any of her stuff and is trying to carry all her boxes and bags down by herself." Dick explained. After everyone had return from school, they were given a week to pack. It was now sunday and time for all the URL students to move into Titan Pointe Apartments, the apartment complex the school had purchased for the Understanding Real Life class.

The old dorms that were meant to be used for URL that were under the Junior dorms will be used for other expenses. There was talk about there being a computer lab and a study lounge for one of the floors. It was also said that there planned to be a small food court there for students to have closer dining to the dorms that was a place to just grab a quick snack. Someone mentioned that there would be another parking lot at the base floor or even a fitness gym. The gossip was high and floating around, but students were not really sure what the rooms would be built for.

"Seriously? Raven's pretty strong, but I don't think she can carry all her stuff by herself..." Bee doubtfully spoke.

"Raven_ is_ kind of protective of her things." Vic pointed out.

"Yes. I was never allowed to view or access her belongings." Kori added.

"But no one can see em! The stuff is in boxes!" Bee exclaimed.

"Well… Whatever. We'll just see em laters." Vic concluded.

"Yeah. You guys going back back up?" Dick asked.

"Nope. Last of my stuff." Bee said as she shook her head in response.

"Where is Freya?" Kori asked.

"She packed yesterday and went to help at Roy's dorm." Bee informed.

"Her alone with Roy? Someone call Mr. Harper at Harper Enterprise." Dick joked.

"You're telling me? He was with her the whole time she was packing!" Vic exclaimed.

"Really? Sounds… serious…" Dick fumbled with the words to say.

"He stopped by to help her and she said didn't need his help. He just waited there till she was done to carry her stuff to his car. No need to make a big deal out of it." Bee scolded.

"Yeah, but this allows us lots of teasing…" Vic smirked.

"I do not see why it is necessary to be unpleasant." Kori crossed her arms over her chest and gave the boys a look.

"After all the teasing she gives us, it's only fair she be aware of the heaping amount she will receive from us!" Dick snapped. A ding came and the elevator opened with them ending up at the bottom floor. The four of them began to carry and move their belongings out of the moving shaft.

"Yeah, but no need to go crazy bout it." Bee countered.

"Yes… They are not even the together." Kori added.

"Oh, but they will be." Vic slyly smiled.

"Roy's been talking about how much he likes her." Dick smirked evilly.

"During soccer practice." Vic added on.

"It's kind of obsessive…" Dick muttered.

"Oh be quiet. Who was the one talking all bout Kori since she came?" Vic teased. A small blush crept on Dick's face, as well as Kori, but a small smile was there as well.

"Shut **up**, _Victor_." Dick snarled.

"**You **shut up, _Richard_." Vic shot.

"HEY! Only Kori gets to call me that!" Dick snapped.

"Yeah, even more reason to prove why you're obsessive!" Vic countered.

"BOTH OF YOU! Just shut up and bring the stuff to the car!" Bee snapped, angry at their arguing.

"Yes! You two need to doing of apologizing and the hug." Kori stated, crossing her arms around her chest. Both of them glared at their girlfriends, then glanced at each other.

"Sorry." Vic grumbled.

"Me too." Dick softly stated.

"Now hug." Bee ordered. The pair looked at each other, giving a face. They didn't really WANT to hug, but the power of girlfriends is too strong. They gave the awkward one arm man hug then separated.

"Good boys!" Kori beamed, patting both their heads.

"Now carry the stuff." Bee ordered. The boys then grabbed the belongings they were carrying and continued on their way.

"We both driving?" Vic asked Dick.

"Yup. I doubt all of our stuff will fit in just one car, plus us in it." Dick informed.

"Alright. Let's take both cars." Vic decided. They then placed all their belongings in the two cars, which were both parked in the front of the dorms' exit for convenience. After dumping all the luggage and boxes in the cars, it _was_ too much stuff to fit in just one car. Bee rode with Vic and Kori rode with Dick and the two cars took off. The apartment wasn't far, actually. It was suppose to right across the street. Dick was in front of Vic and Dick looked out at the rode to see if he had the ability to see the apartments.

"There it is!" Kori exclaimed, pointing to a row of apartments on the right. The sign was currently under construction, everything painted white, but they was an indent where they had the letters "Titan Pointe" in cursive, where they will paint it.

"Looks like they still working on it." Dick stated.

"OH! I am most excited!" Kori squealed. Dick made sure the coast was clear and they then pulled out of the school lot. He made a right turn, getting in the far left lane and pulling into the left turning lane at the light. He would be able to make a left turn, right into the apartments at the light. After it flashed green, Dick was able to turn into the apartment complex. He looked around for parking.

"Perhaps there is acceptable?" Kori asked, looking at a small lot near the main building.

"Seems like a visitor lot or something." Dick nodded and went for it. Vic pulled up next to him and everyone got out.

"How many of us bet that the rooms are going to be purple?" Vic asked. All of them raised their hands.

"Yup." Dick stated. They walked pass the initial sign as they continued down the street.

"The parking lot is kinda small…" Bee criticized. It was quite small. There wasn't much room to back out of the spot.

"This complex looks legit, though. Like, a _real_ apartment complex." Vic admitted.

"Yeah… Maybe so that if they don't do URL anymore, like in the future, they can sell it." Dick suggested.

"Oh. That makes sense…" Bee nodded.

"Let's head to the office first. After we get our keys and stuff, we'll get the stuff." Dick decided for the group. The rest of the group liked the idea and they all headed to the main building. There, sure enough, was Titan pride there. There were purple flowers in the flower pot and a dark purple carpet to embrace the purple and gold school colors.

"Good morning." The secretary at the front desk greeted. She had wavy brown hair and was wearing a gray button down shirt. She had light make up and her red lips were in a smile. It was empty, which came as a shock to the group. They expected at least _some_ of their classmates, if not all, from their class to already be there to move in.

It was 6th period URL class and they were able to use the class period to move into their apartments.

"Hello." They all greeted somewhat in unison.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"Dick Grayson." Dick stated.

"May I see your Student ID to verify that you are in fact Dick Grayson?" she asked. Dick pulled out his wallet and flashed it to her. "Thank you." The woman then turned to the computer. She typed quickly and then paused.

"_Richard_ Grayson?"

"Yeah." Dick nodded.

"Room 66P with Korinna Anders?" She asked for comformation.

"Yes. She's right here." Dick informed, gesturing to Kori for the secretary. She smiled in acknowledgement and pulled out her ID to show it.

"Perfect. Thank you. Here is your your key card. Do not lose your key card because if you do, you must pay $15 for a replacement." The woman informed. She handed them what looked like Credit Cards. It was a purple key with a Titan warrior in the back. He looked like a Roman with a large helmet and a spear and shield and he was all gold. It also read "Titan Pointe Apartments" on it and the room number in the bottom right in white.

"Okay. Thank you." Dick said, taking the key cards from her and handing one to Kori.

"And your names?" the woman turned to Vic and Bee.

"Victor Stone and Beanie Beecher." Vic informed, both of them holding their ID cards in front of her. The secretary turned again to the computer.

"Ah. Room 62P. Here you go!"The secretary beamed, handing them two keys as well. "Remember to keep your key cards safe. It is a $15 replacement fee."

"Thanks." Bee thanked, taking the cards from her.

"Awesome! Same floor!" Vic smiled at Dick and Kori.

"Do you know where we shall be staying?" Kori asked.

"There are two colors, Purple and Gold. You all have a P so you are meant to be in purple. Purple is on the west side, where the purple flowers will be planted in the spring. Gold is on the east side, where yellow flowers will be planted. However, since it is winter, it'll help you to see the parking lot. The gold side has gold parking bumpers and the purple side had purple. You are allowed to park in the spot that corresponds with your room number, but there is only one spot per apartment. If you both have cars, you can purchase an additional parking spot for a fee. However, it is a good idea to make a friends with another pair and park in their spot to save money or one of your cars can be left at the school campus. The parking lot there is still available for you guys." The secretary informed.

"Oh alright. Thanks!" Bee thanked.

"Do you know if we can see where our friends will be staying?" Vic asked.

"I can only give room number to each student as he or she shows their school ID. Sorry about that." She informed with an apologetic look. "But I think your teacher organized by class period. I think if your friend is in your class period, they should at least be in the same color, probably the same floor too."

"Cool. They're all probably with us." Bee smiled to the rest of them.

"Good deal. Let's go unpack in the rooms then, guys." Dick decided.

"Remember the rules and regulations of the 'Titan Pointe' Apartments that you learned yesterday. There will be clean up inspections every Saturday. If rooms are not in sufficient cleaning conditions, both you and your partner will be fined. No pets are allowed. All pets must be picked up by a parent or staying outside of the apartments. If you are caught with any drugs, alcohol, weapons, or inappropriate objects, both you and your partner will be fined, plus possibility of suspension or expulsion. Any inappropriate behavior that is explained in the contract you all have signed will receive punishment based on the severity of the crime. Alright?" The secretary informed.

"No problem, thanks so much." Dick nodded to her and the rest of them acknowledged her information. Everyone then headed out the door of the office building.

"We thank you for your assistance!" Kori flashed a smile to the secretary before the door shut. They all started to walk back to the cars and take stuff. They fortunately would not have to make a second trip back to the car, due to a system of being able to carry all belongings at once. However, a small problem arose.

"Alright… Did she say we were east or west?" Vic asked.

"I recall Purple is west and gold is east." Kori stated.

"Let's see here…" Dick said loosely, pulling out the card of his pocket. "66P. Purple. So, west."

"Okay… So that way?" Bee said, pointing to the left.

"No… That is east." Kori shook her head. "The humpers are purple." Vic burst out in laughter. Kori looked at Vic was a startled and confused look.

"Uh… Kori…" Dick awkwardly muttered, blushing lightly in embarrassment for her. "It's bumpers."

"Oh… Have I said something wrong?" Kori asked with worry in her tone and a pout on her lips.

"No. Don't worry, Honey. It's just the word you had said has a very different meaning than the one you were trying to say." Dick said as politely as possible.

"Oh. I apologize!" Kori gasped.

"No. Don't be sorry. It happens." Dick softly hugged her, rubbing her upper arm in comfort. He ushered her in the direction they needed to go. They all started to walk towards the direction of purple. They ended up at the building and continued walking, looking for an elevator.

"So, Kori, what you doing bout Emerald?" Vic asked.

"Oh, Bee has volunteered to house Emerald in her home." Kori smiled.

"Yup. My mom's been trying to make my little brother take on more responsibilities, so having Emerald stay at our place worked out well." Bee nodded.

"Yes. And she will not be far to visit." Kori beamed. They continued to walk in soft silence.

"I can't believe we got apartments. Seems pretty crazy." Dick admitted out loud.

"I know. Feels like college already." Vic nodded.

"Heard back from any yet?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. Got some that I did early action to." Vic stated.

"Early action?" Kori asked, confused.

"It's when you pay a fee to request the college to process your admission earlier. They will then send you your acceptance or rejection early to you." Dick explained.

"Oh." Kori nodded in understanding.

"Which schools?" Dick asked.

"Got accepted to U of Metropolis and Steel City U." Vic informed.

"Congratulations!" Kori beamed.

"What about Gotham Tech? Didn't you do early decision that?" Dick asked.

"Yeah…" Vic loosely replied.

"Please what is early decision?" Kori asked.

"Early decision is the same as early action, expect if they accept you, you automatically are enrolled. It's basically saying that you will go there for sure if they accept you early." Dick explained to Kori.

"Oh I see. Will you be attending Gotham Tech, Vic?" Kori asked. Vic shook his head.

"Nah… Didn't get in…" Vic sadly muttered.

"Oh. I am most sorry." Kori said comfortingly.

"Don't worry bout it, Kori. It happens." Vic shrugs sadly.

"Don't worry, Baby. Gotham Tech are known for their stupid admission. They were idiots to not take you." Bee comforted.

"Yeah, I mean, Gotham's full of thick-headed people. Take Bruce for example." Dick joked and earned himself a thump in the back of the head from Kori. "OW!"

"You will not speak ill-manneredly about your father!" Kori scolded.

"Hey! You gatta admit, that man's pretty bad. He didn't even say goodbye to us leaving…" Dick

"Perhaps he is disheartened that you are leaving." Kori countered.

"Bruce? Disheartened? Doubt it… Bruce doesn't have a heart." Dick grumbled.

"I thought he was hot for Selina Kyle?" Vic asked with confusion, thankful that the conversation was off him.

"He is, but they aren't serious." Dick informed.

"Ah."

"Okay. So the 60 in our room numbers must mean 6th floor, right?" Vic asked.

"Yeah." Dick nodded.

"Man… Elevator's gonna be packed every morning…" Bee grumbled.

"That's what stairs are for…" Dick joked, enthusiastically.

"Gross! Not everyone's obsessed with exercise like, _you_, Dick." Bee stated.

"Come on, Soccer Captain! Don't be lazy around your teammates." Dick scolded, gesturing to Kori.

"Oh, Kori always knows I'm lazy to exercise. That's why I don't run with em." Bee said in a joking tone.

"Tell me you're joking." Dick glared.

"Nope. Ask Kori." Bee dared. Dick turned toward his girlfriend with doubt.

"It is true. She does not join us in the training of the running." Kori informed.

"You serious?!" Vic exclaimed. "Even Dick runs with us."

"Yeah. But he _likes _exercise." Bee defended.

"So? Captains should be with their team through thick and thin." Dick scolded.

"Oh whatevers. They're fine." Bee said without a care in her voice.

"Bee…" Vic started to scols.

"What?! They are." Bee said.

"She is very encouraging as she watches." Kori attempted to assist Bee in her defense.

"That I am! Thank you, Kori!" Bee smiled.

"It is my pleasure." Kori beamed.

"Well… Looks like you're taking the stairs." Dick smirked. He gestured to two doors with a sign in front of it. "Elevator's still being constructed.

"WHAT?! You serious?!" Bee exclaimed. She ran to the sign and it did say "Under Construction" in front of the shiny metal double doors that looked very much like elevator doors. The rest stopped in their tracks. Vic, Kori, and Dick put down the stuff they were carrying as they waited for Bee.

"Maan…" Bee groaned.

"Raven shall not be happy about this neither." Kori added.

"Where are they, anyways? They're taking forever!" Vic exclaimed. Dick whipped out his phone and tapped it a few times before placing it to his ear. He waited.

"Hey, Raven. Where are you guys?" Long pause.

"We're here at the apartments already." Pause.

"Oh… Well, we were going to go up and unpack stuff. Do you guys need help or something?" Long pause.

"He didn't start?!" Pause.

"Oh. So, are you guys done?" Pause.

"Oh okay. Yeah, we can do that." Pause.

"See ya then." Dick then hung up the phone.

"So… apparently Gar didn't start packing till Raven came to the room and asked him where his luggage was… So, they are packing Gar's stuff now." Dick informed.

"Oh Gar…" Bee shook her head in disappointment.

"So then?" Vic asked.

"Raven said for us to unpack and to go pick them up when their done." Dick added.

"Okay." Kori nodded.

"Well… let's get to it then. It's a long way up." Vic stated as he picked up the stuff again and headed towards the stairs.

"This will be like hell…" Bee grumbled as she followed.

"What are you complaining bout? I'm carrying more stuff!" Vic yelled.

"Yeah? Well, whose 6'2" and the star quarterback of the school?!" Bee shouted in response.

"Hey, guys! Seriously, how are you guys going to live in the same room for five months?" Dick snapped.

"Yes! We should not fight! Bee, are you in need of the assistance?" Kori asked.

"What?! You have more stuff than me! How are you not dying?!" Bee exclaimed.

"Oh it is not the difficult." Kori smiled.

"Dude, Dick. Your girl carries more than you." Vic teased.

"She said she wanted to…" Dick stated.

"Not my point." Vic said.

"Whatever… Just keep walking." Dick shot as they all continued up the stairs. After a couple of floors, some of them were struggling.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE WE THERE YET?!" Bee dramatically exclaimed.

"It's floor 3. Basically halfway there." Vic stated.

"WHAT?! I. need. a. break." Bee demanded, dropping her stuff and sitting down.

"But we are only the halfway! We shall be able to reach our destination soon!" Kori beamed happily.

"Girl… I don't know how you can be happy and not sweating… That's _a lot_ of stuff…" Bee shook her head at Kori in disbelief.

"Just jealous cause _my_ girlfriend's badass." Dick teased.

"Are you saying that I am_ not _badass?!" Bee snapped.

"Well…" Dick shrugged.

"Excuse me, you hair-gel smelling shorty! I am MOST DEFINITELY badass!" Bee shouted at him. Be then angrily got up and hoisted her belongings up, pushing herself to keep going up the stairs.

"Was that on the intention?" Kori asked.

"Yup. Bee always accepts a challenge." Dick informed as he continued to walk up with Kori next to him.

"And Dick is good at provoking." Vic teased.

"You can do it too, Vic." Dick countered.

"Yeah. But now if I do that, I'll probably have to sleep in my car." Vic grumbled. Dick and Kori laughed at this answer.

"Our ment of the apart shall always be available for you when you have done the provoking, Vic." Kori smiled.

"Thanks, Kori. I will keep that in mind." Vic smiled at her kindness.

"God knows he will need it." Dick teased.

"Well… I'm bound to slip up some day." Vic exaggerated.

"More like tomorrow." Dick snorted.

"Dude…" Vic stated in a threatening tone.

"Man, I'm just teasing." Dick said as they continued up, not showing any sign of fear. They finally reached their floor and didn't see Bee.

"Where'd she go?" Vic asked out loud.

"Perhaps she had gone to the room?" Kori suggested.

"Oh yeah. I gave her her key." Vic nodded and headed to room 62, the door on the right, next to the stairs.

"Alright. We'll head to our apartment. We'll come by when we need to pick up Gar and Raven." Dick informed Vic of the game plan.

"Cool. See you guys then." Vic nodded and gave them a farewell. Kori and Dick then continued down the hall. They were found their room, 66P, two doors down from Vic and Bee on the right, same side. After inserting their key card, the pair successfully were able to enter their rooms.

The room was relatively simple. It was off white walls with light brown carpet. There was a tan couch, a small circle wooden dining table and four chairs at it in the living room. A few feet away, was a small white, generic kitchen. There was also a hallway, where the pair assumed the bedrooms were.

"It is nice." Kori smiled.

"Yeah. Very simple, but it is nice." Dick added.

"Shall we start doing the unpacking?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let's look at the rooms." Dick said as the pair dropped off all of the stuff that they had brought up and headed to the bedrooms. On the left, there was a door that led to an all white bathroom. There were two rooms, of course, at the end of the hallway. There was one on the right and one on the left, both the same in style and size. It also had off white walls and light brown carpet. They both had a mattress with no sheets on a wooden bed frame and a wooden desk near it. Then, there was a door on the side, most likely a closet.

"They're both the same rooms, basically." Dick stated out loud.

"Yes… Do you have a preference?" Kori asked.

"Not really. Do you?" Dick asked.

"May I have the room that is in the left?" Kori asked. "I prefer to be closest to the lavatory."

"Sure." Dick nodded.

"Shall we start with the unpacking?" Kori asked.

"Yeah. We can. Let's do it." Dick nodded and the two went to the living room to bring in their stuff to the apartment.

Kori was enjoying unpacking, she placed all her clothes hanging up in the closet, color coordinated and began to place the sheets on her bed. Dick did the same and was starting to set up his laptop. Then, RING RING!

"Hello?" Pause.

"Hey Raven." Pause.

"We are all unpacking right now." Pause.

"Oh no. It's no big deal. We were planning to come to get you guys when you and Gar were done." Pause.

"Alright. We'll head over. Where do you want us to go?" Pause.

"Yeah. That's no problem. We'll go there now. See ya soon." Dick ended the call and placed the phone in his pocket. Dick then headed over to Kori's room. Her door was wide open, like Dick had his, and gave the open door a knock and popped his head in.

"Hey Star. Room's looking good." Dick nodded in approval to her room. Kori was, at that moment, was placing her laptop out.

"I thank you. I have not done the hanging of my photos, though." Kori stated with a small frown on her face.

"That's okay. You can do it after, okay? Raven and Gar need us to go get them from the parking lot outside of the sophomore dorms." Dick informed.

"Alright." Kori nodded as she grabbed her phone and walked alongside Dick to head to get Bee and Vic, so that they all could get Gar and Raven from school.

They walked out of their apartment and down the hall to their room and Dick knocked. Soon after, Bee was at the door.

"Hey. Raven and Gar need us to go get them now." Dick stated.

"Alright. VIC! COME ON! WE GATTA GET GAR AND RAVEN!" Bee yelled behind her and Vic quickly jogged out of the hallway to join his friends.

"They need both cars?" Vic asked as they began walking down the stairs.

"I guess so." Dick shrugged, not really sure.

"I shall call Freya. Perhaps she is of needing of assistance." Kori decided and dialed up Freya, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Sister!" Pause.

"We shall be returning to school from the ment of apart to assist Gar and Raven. Where are you?" Pause.

"Oh. Are you the needing of assistance?" Pause.

"Oh, yes. We shall be retrieving them in front of the dorms for second years." Pause.

"Yes! We shall see you shortly!" Kori smiled and waved, even though Freya could not hear her and hung up.

"Freya shall be doing the meeting of us there." Kori beamed.

"Alright." Dick nodded as they existed their building and headed to the small visitor parking lot, where they had originally left their cars.

The four of them headed out to the cars in the visitor parking and drove off to school. There in front of the sophomore lot were Gar and Raven with their belongings.

"Hey guys." Dick greeted, getting out of the seat.

"Hey dudes!" Gar greeted, lugging a very full and heavy maroon bag to Vic's Dodge Charger. The rest assisted Raven and Gar.

"Where is Freya?" Kori asked out loud to no one in particular. They looked around and did not see her.

"Let's call." Vic stated. Bee whipped out her phone and dialed.

"Hey Freya! Where are you?" Pause.

"We're in front of the sophomore lot and we're going to head back to the apartments with Raven and Gar." Pause.

"Oh. Alright then. See ya." Bee ended the call and then hung up the phone.

"She said that Roy and she were able to fit all their stuff in his car. She said they're already at the apartments and wants to know if we want to meet them for dinner later." Bee informed.

"Sounds good to me!" Gar smiled happily.

"Where?" Raven asked.

"Not sure… Didn't ask. We can see later!" Bee responded, positively. They all left to go back to the apartments. Raven and Gar were able to get their papers and they all headed to the dorms, parking in their actually parking spots this time.

"Seriously? The elevator isn't done yet…" Raven growled.

"Yup. I think they are imputing it in a month or something." Dick informed.

"And we're on the TOP floor?!" Raven snapped.

"Sorry." Vic apologized, though it was not his fault.

"Yeah. Cause we're 6th period. Half of our period is on the 6th floor in the east side, so we would've gotten 6th floor no matter what." Dick explained. Raven let out a loud groan of annoyance.

"I can help you, Raven?" Gar suggested, giving her a small smile.

"Not really." Raven shot doubtfully, and Gar's smile fell.

"At least we're here to help you with your stuff. We had to carry all our own." Bee retorted.

"Let's just get this over with." Raven pessimistically stated, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and grabbing two bags in her hand. She marched up the stairs angrily and the rest followed her. After reaching the 6th floor, they heard familiar voices ringing from down the hall.

"Where's my shit towel?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I TOLD you to like put it in the pink bag!"

"That's kind of hard considering ALL your bags are pink!"

"ARGH! I LIKE HATE YOU, FANG!"

"…We have to live next to that?" Vic grumbled.

"Perhaps it shall be better after they have done the spending of time together." Kori optimistically suggested.

"Doubt it." Raven dryly muttered.

"Hey guys!" A voice greeted. There was Freya, popping her head out of Room 31P.

"Hey! You're across from us!" Bee beamed, seeing that they're room was on in front of hers and Vic's.

"Nice!" Roy smiled, coming from behind Freya.

"Where are you guys, Gar?" Freya asked.

"63P" Gar informed.

"Cool. Right next door." Freya said, knocking on 63P's door.

"I better not get wake up calls from you." Raven joked with her monotone voice.

"Please, from her? She needs a trumpet to wake her up." Roy teased. Freya glared.

"Hey! I know where you live. I wouldn't be so sassy if I were you!" Freya snapped.

"I'm not afraid." Roy shrugged.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Freya exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Vic shook his head.

"Freya, you do not wish to behave in such that you will be removed!" Kori urged.

"Kori! It was a challenge. You cannot back down from a challenge." Freya seriously replied.

"She's right." Dick nodded. "I'd watch out if I were you, Roy."

"I still have the bruise on my arm from _my _challenge…" Gar grumbled, rubbing his arm gingerly.

"Okay… Just don't do anything that will get you expelled…." Roy nervously said, now afraid.

"Oh don't worry." Freya smirked devilishly. "I don't get caught."

"Okay okay. Calm down you children. Let's go eat. I'm starving!" Bee exclaimed.

"Alright. I'm going to drop this off to the apartment." Raven informed, picking up bags and walking to the door next door.

"You sure you don't want help, Raven?" Gar asked.

"Yes." Raven replied.

"Okay… So, where to eat?" Gar asked, unpleasant tone in Gar's voice.

"Let's pick somewhere special! It's our first day in apartments! How cool is that!" Freya exclaimed.

"Nowhere fancy though. Too lazy to change." Vic informed.

"We can eat at BJ's like we did at Homecoming?" Dick suggested.

"Not all of us are loaded, Dick." Raven snapped, bringing another bag to her room.

"Your dad's fault for picking Harper's stocks." Dick joked.

"Oh no. Don't go all business on us. I hear too much of that from the man." Roy groaned.

"He's right though. Your father's company is suffering from a drastic fall in the market. Down 6%!" Freya exclaimed. Everyone stared at her strangely.

"What?" Freya asked, confused.

"You know_ stocks_?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. I look at them periodically." Freya nodded, nonchalantly.

"_Why?_" Roy spoke with disgust.

"It's interesting. I mean, business is everywhere. It is interesting to think about." Freya informed.

"Gross…" Roy groaned.

"Surprised you don't talk to Bruce about it when you come over." Dick dryly muttered.

"Oh, I do. Not intensely, though. I don't know much." Freya admitted, giving a shock to everyone.

"I am so surprised…" Dick stated.

"Why?" It's just business." Freya shrugged.

"_Boring_ business." Roy countered.

"Okay guys. Stop with this business talk. Let's just figure out where to eat! Not fancy, not expensive, we wanna go fast food or sit down?" Bee asked.

"Let's just do fast food." Gar smiled.

"BRUXIE!" Bee exclaimed. **(AN: Good chicken and waffle place near me. WAFFLES! Come on, Teen Titans written all over it. Only in So Cal, so sorry if it's far for you to try it.)**

"Now you're talking! WAFFLES!" Vic exclaimed.

"Good idea! I like their nutella and banana one!" Gar smiled.

"It's far." Raven stated.

"That's what cars are for, Raven." Bee smartly replied.

"Let's head out." Dick stated and the group headed out to the cars.

"Let's take two cars. We all fit in just two." Vic informed.

"Let's bring Goldie!" Freya beamed. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"My car's name is Goldie." Roy explained.

"Yeah! How many opportunities do you get to ride in a gold Lamborghini? Let me answer that, NEVER!" Freya beamed.

"You ride in it all the time." Roy countered.

"Yes, but I don't get tired of it!" Freya exclaimed.

"Alright. We'll take my car too. I gatta get gas." Vic added. "Grass stain and Raven can come in our car."

"Thanks… HEY!" Gar snapped.

"Alright. We'll go with Roy then." Dick said.

"Do you know the way, Vic?" Roy asked.

"Nah, you?" Vic asked.

"Yeah. I go there all the time. You can follow us, then." Roy informed.

"Okay, cool. We'll see you there." Vic nodded and everyone dispersed to a car.

After a ten minute drive, they parked at an open sit down food joint, where the cashiers were under a roof, but there were no doors or windows, just pillars to hold up the ceiling and it was open area. They all paid for their food, whether it was chicken and waffle, or a dessert, like crème brulee waffle, they were excited to eat here. They pulled up a seat with their beepers that would notify when to pick up their food at the window.

"Man. When was the last time we came here?" Gar asked.

"I think it was before Thanksgiving break." Vic informed.

"That's too long." Bee stated.

"I'm hungry. What's taking so long?" Raven snapped.

"They're making it, Rae. Don't worry." Gar informed comfortingly, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Don't call me Rae…" Raven shot him a look.

"Okay…" Gar mumbled. Suddenly, Raven's buzzer rang. "Oh look! See? It's done! I'll get it for you!" Gar leaned over to grab her buzzer, but Raven slammed her hand on the buzzer, preventing him from getting it.

"I don't need you, Gar." Raven snapped. She then got up to get her food. Gar slumped in his seat and everyone gave him comforting smiles, not that he was looking at them. Suddenly, like in unison, the rest of their buzzers rang.

"I shall get yours, Gar."

"Nah, Kori. I can get it for us." Dick informed.

"It is alright. I wish to." Kori smiled, kissing Dick's cheek. Kori gave him a small wink and took the buzzers to the food window. Dick watched her as she walked away, a smile never leaving his face.

"Don't fall out of your seat." Raven snorted from the table across with her tray in her hand. Dick turned around and flashed her a glare.

"You know, if I want to look at my girlfriend, I can." Dick sassily replied. Raven rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Whatever. You guys are romantically disgusting." Raven shot.

"Oh yeah?" Dick asked. He turned and saw Kori coming back with the food. "I can be _more _disgusting." A death glare came from Raven as if using it as a threat.

"Here it is!" Kori exclaimed, putting down Gar's nutella and banana and Dick's classic chicken and waffle and her ogura bruxie made of red bean.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Dick smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek, and then flashing a smirk at the glaring Raven.

"Richard! I just retrieved our food." Kori giggled at his sudden romantic personality.

"Yes, but you did it very well. And I missed you." Dick cooed, hugging her tightly and kissing her softly. Kori giggled some more, but kissed back lightly and pulled away.

"You must eat now." Kori ordered.

"But Kori…" Dick whined. Kori gave him a stern look.

"One more." Dick stated. Kori gave a face, but gave in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning to her food.

"How ya like that?" Dick mouthed to Raven, before cutting up his waffle and chicken sandwich with a smirk of satisfaction. A death glare never left Raven's face.

"I hate you." Raven mouthed.

"I know." Dick smirked, wiggling his eyebrows before turning to his sandwich again. The rest of them continued to eat their food.

"Will we be venturing other places after eating?" Kori asked, breaking the silence.

"Did you want to go somewhere, Kori?" Roy asked her.

"I am uncertain. You visit this area, yes? Do you know of places to venture to?" Kori turned to the carrot top.

"Oh… They have a bowling alley not too far from here. They also have a movie theater and a small mall right across the street." Roy informed.

"Oh! There is much to choose from." Kori beamed. She noticed Gar being very quiet and turned to him.. "Gar, where do you wish to go to?"

"I don't know." Gar shrugged dully. He then started to look at the wall. Kori looked over at her boyfriend, concern in her eyes. Dick shrugged. He decided he should try.

"So, what sounds better, Gar? Bowling or movies? Unless, you want to go to the mall?" Dick asked.

"Whatever." Gar said, not looking at him.

"So… What about the ice cream parlor down the street?" Bee started. No response even came from Gar that time. They all looked at each other, not really sure what to do.

"So, Gar. Have you done math homework yet?" Freya asked, breaking the silence. Gar looked up at her and shook his head. Then, he looked back down and continued to poke his food. Freya then turned to those sitting next to her. It was Vic's turn.

"Hey Gar. Wanna come over and watch a movie in our dorm tonight? Bee downloaded a few on her laptop." Vic suggested. Gar looked at him.

"Nah, it's okay." Gar said with a dead tone.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Raven said, getting up and walking away.

"I shall join you!" Kori exclaimed a little too enthusiastically for the restroom, but no one questioned as the two girls left. The rustle and bustle disappeared as they entered the lavatory.

"Raven… Is something the matter with Gar?" Kori asked.

"I don't know." Raven snapped a little and headed to the stalls. Kori was not swayed by Raven's tone and waited patiently for her, checking herself in the mirror as she waited. After some time, the toilet flushed and Raven left the bathroom.

"Raven…" Kori started. Raven let out a loud sigh and turned to Kori.

"Yeah?" Raven said in her usually monotone voice.

"Why were you unpleasant with Gar?" Kori asked.

"I don't know…" Raven shook her head.

"Raven, I think you do…" Kori politely countered. Raven washed her hands and then grabbed some paper towels to dry then. She then let out a deep sigh.

"I like him…" Raven whispered.

"I know." Kori smiled, happy she admitted it.

"I don't know why!" Raven shot. She began pacing around the bathroom as the excuses poured out. "He's so annoying and he eats like a slob! And his rooms messy and smells like blue cheese in a gym shoe! I'm going to have to clean up after him all the time. And he plays his music WAY to loud! And-" Kori was watching her, but she stopped her after some time, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her. "But… I like him."

"Yes." Kori enforced the idea.

"It's been years of us being friends. Why now…" Raven groaned.

"It just happens." Kori said.

"How did it happen for you and Dick? You guys… just knew each other for two weeks and you guys became inseparable." Raven stated.

"I am uncertain. I just looked at him and I could not stop. He became special in my heart and he never left." Kori informed. "Perhaps it is the same for you. It may have taken longer for you to notice he was there."

"I guess… I _did_ want to claw out Terra's eyes out when she broke up with him." Raven grumbled. "She hurt him…"

"Yes, she did. But I am sorry to say, Raven, you are now doing the same." Kori informed.

"Gar and I were never together, Kori." Raven countered.

"Yes. But he gave his heart to her, as he is doing to you. You are pushing him away." Kori informed. Raven let out another sigh.

"I know…" Raven stated.

"You must tell him. Or he might leave…" Kori said softly.

"I will… Eventually…" Raven said with doubt.

"NO! YOU MUST NOW!" Kori exclaimed, dragging her purple-haired friend out of the bathroom.

"FRIENDS!" Kori exclaimed and everyone looked at her. "RAVEN HAS-EEP!" Kori started to exclaim but Raven threw her hand over the redhead's mouth, silencing her.

"What's up, Raven?" Vic asked her, casually.

"NOTHING!" Raven snapped.

"You sure? You seem kind of… tense." Bee stated as gently as possible.

"I'm fine. Let's talk about something else." Raven demanded.

"The hot dog stand at the mall has ketchup stuffed in the bun!" Freya exclaimed. The group, in shock, looked at her.

"What! It's called a gatta ketchup dog." Freya nodded in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Well, that's _something else_ to talk about…" Dick muttered.

"So, what we doing afterwards?" Bee asked. Kori whispered softly into Dick's ear.

"Let's go to build a bear!" Dick exclaimed.

"Build a bear? Where they have fluffly animals, a bunch of kids, and bright colored clothes? No thanks." Raven grumbled.

"Yeah. I'm not really interested in building a bear…" Gar muttered, face of disgust. He did not like thinking of animal pelts, even if it was fake all over in buckets. It felt like animal cruelty to Gar, even though they were fake. He threw up once when he entered that store by accident.

"Oh okay then! We shall all go and you and Raven shall stay here!" Kori exclaimed.

"BYE!" The rest jumped out of their seats and sprinted out the door.

"Idiots." Raven grumbled after their friends had disappeared. She glanced over at Gar, who just sat there, not really looking at anything in particular, staring off into space. The pair sat there for about 15 minutes, of silence. Raven mulled in her brain something to say to him, but she never got the courage to.

"Well… I'm done. I'll throw away their stuff." Gar announced after a long silence. Taking her tray and clearing everyone else's, the ones their friends had left. Raven followed suit, assisting him. After they had gotten the table relatively clean, they threw away the plates and set the trays on top of the trash can. Gar shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Raven stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do. Then, she decided to follow him.

"So… where you going?" Raven asked, jogging to catch up to him.

"I don't know." Gar muttered, continuing down the street. Raven caught up to him.

"So, you're walking to nowhere?" Raven sarcastically joked.

"Yup." Gar coldly responded.

"Want to go to the arcade? It's not build a bear?" Raven smirked a little.

"No coins." Gar simple responded.

"I have some." Raven attempted.

"Don't feel like it." Gar snapped.

"Movies? You still haven't seen _the Hobbit_." Raven tried again.

"No thanks." Gar denied again.

"Did you want to anything with me?" Raven awkwardly asked.

"Why? You don't _need _me." Gar harshly spat. He continued to walk away. Raven, a frown glued on her face, but shook it off. She ran and stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"No. I don't need you." Raven started. Gar glared at her, rolling his eyes and attempting to walk around her, but she moved with him. "But I want to be with you." Gar's eyes widened.

"What?" Gar asked in pure shock.

"Don't act like you don't want me." Raven ordered.

"Not the you I was seeing today." Gar muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, you were really mean to me." Raven hung head head low.

"… I'm sorry…" Raven mumbled softly, almost inaudible. "I always called you the idiot… But, it's really me… I'm so stupid." Her chin was lifted, looking at deep, dark green eyes. A soft smile played on his face.

"Nah. You're way smarter than me. I forgive you." Gar simply said. Raven had to smile too.

"So… Did you really not want to do anything?" Raven asked. In reality, Raven was actually bored.

"There's something I _do_ want to do." Gar simply said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"This." Gar muttered before he planted his lips on hers. Raven's eyes widened in shock and a light pink came over her cheeks. Gar pulled away a few seconds after. It took Raven a little time to recover.

"So… I'm good for today!" Gar beamed with a huge toothy grin on his face. "What do you want to do now?"

"This." Raven softly said as she grabbed his cheeks and crashed his lips on hers. Gar was shocked at first, but melted into it not long after. Gar slipped his arms around her torso, hugging her close.

"WAHOO!" A big applause and cheer erupted from behind Gar. The pair pulled away, a deep red blush grew on their faces as they saw their friends behind them.

"Congratulations!" Bee beamed.

"Yes! It is a joyous occasion!" Kori exclaimed.

"Way to go, Gar!" Vic praised.

"So… you guys did go to build a bear." Gar attempted to get the attention off him and the blushing girl next to him. The three other girls were holding stuff animals from build a bear.

"Yes! Is it not so cute?!" Kori cooed, holding up a tan bunny dressed as Cinderella. "Her name is Cindy!"

"… Cute." Raven said with a smile.

"And I got myself Bee Bear!" Bee smiled, holding up a white bear in a bee costume.

"Very you…" Raven stated.

"What bout you, Freya?" Gar asked.

"Didn't get one. Maybe next time." Freya smiled. Everyone glanced at Roy, but he looked away awkwardly after at the stars. Freya didn't really notice and continued to smile.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." Gar smiled, smirking at Roy's fail.

"You guys didn't seem to be gone for that long…" Raven stated.

"The girls picked fast." Dick informed.

"I had gotten one for Richard as well!" Kori exclaimed, holding up a little white bunny dressed up in a tuxedo.

"Prince Charming?" Raven asked.

"YES! He is perfect for my Cindy!" Kori smiled.

"He doesn't have a name name, though? I mean, Prince Charming's like not a name…" Gar tried to say politely.

"I had named him Andrew." Kori stated.

"… Oh. Why?" Raven tried to not sound confused.

"Andrew sounds like a royal name." Kori simply replied. Gar nodded.

"Makes sense to me!" Gar exclaimed.

"So! Now what?" Roy asked.

"I feel kinda tired and lazy." Bee admitted.

"Yeah. I feel like just sitting and relaxing." Freya adding as she placed Tink back in her house box.

"Let's go back to the apartments then. I mean, we gatta unpack anyways." Vic stated.

"Alright. Let's head out." Roy announced and they started to walk back to the cars, with the boys' arm around their girls.

"Thanks for driving us, Roy." Dick smiled to him.

"No prob, man. I mean, it is logical to only take two cars." Roy informed.

"So, you guys gonna unpack when you guys get back?" Dick asked.

"Yeah." Roy nodded.

"I get to hang up my posters!" Freya exclaimed.

"I shall as well!" Kori beamed.

"You guys can come to our room when you guys are done." Roy offered.

"Yeah. We're planning to heat up some hot pockets." Freya informed.

"Aren't you guys full?" Dick asked.

"Nope." The pair announced together. Dick looked over at Kori. She shook her head.

"Babe… Why didn't you get more food?" Dick asked.

"No one else did…" Kori softly muttered. Dick hugged her tightly.

"Kori… That's okay! You could've gotten something else if you wanted." Dick informed.

"No…" Kori mumbled. Dick kissed her temple.

"We'll go over to Freya and Roy's and eat some hot pockets then, okay?" Dick said. Kori then nodded quickly. Dick hugged her tighter.

"Hey." Dick whispered. "Never be ashamed, okay? I like you just the way you are" Kori's heart melted at his word and she gave him a trembling smile, so happy to hear what he had said. She then gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Richard." Kori whispered.

"HEY! Don't get to comfy back there!" Freya yelled. Dick glared at her.

"Shut up, Freya!" Dick snapped.

"Yeah, Frey. Don't be so hard on them." Roy nudged.

"We donn need to see the kissy faces!" Freya exclaimed.

"Then don't look. Here, listen to music." Roy stated, turning up the radio, playing "Shameless" by All Time Low.

"I know this song!" Freya sang, looking at them. They smiled.

"See Kor? Be shameless." Dick smiled, nuzzling her neck. Kori giggled at his touch and smiled at him.

They all ended up at the apartments in the nick of time and headed up to their rooms.

"My calves are gonna be hot after 5 months of these stairs." Bee joked.

"Hey. If you guys are bored and hungry, we're heating up hot pockets later tonight." Roy told the rest of them as they were getting out of the cars.

"Sounds good. We'll go over later." Vic nodded. Everyone then headed up the apartments. Dick slid the card and the two got into the room.

"Today was enjoyable." Kori smiled.

"Yeah. Gar and Raven. Wow." Dick said simply.

"I am happy for them." Kori announced.

"Me too. It's good for Raven. She needs someone like Gar, you know?" Dick said.

"Yes. They do the balancing of each other." Kori added.

"Exactly." Dick said. "I'm going to go to my room and change."

"As shall I." Kori told and the two went into their rooms and changed. Dick slipped off her jeans and t shirt, leaving him in his boxers and white wife beater He slipped gray sweatpants over his boxers and left him in his wife beater. He then set up a laundry basket for his dirty clothes, tossing him the shirt and jeans he was wearing before in it. Not long after that, he decided to take all his stuff out of the boxes and out. He placed a photo frame Kori had given him of him and her hugging at a picnic. He also put out his books on his desk and threw Andrew on his bed, breaking down Andrew's box house.

After, he placed more clothes in his closet, leaving the closet door open and hanging a poster up. Then, Dick decided to visit Kori. He walked across the hall and gave her door a quick knock.

"Hey, Kor. Can I come in?" Dick asked.

"Yes!" A sweet muffled voice said form behind the door. Dick smiled and then pushed open the door, faced with the back of his lovely girlfriend. He had on a light pink tank top and matching white and pink plaid short shorts, her long, luscious legs bare. Dick was definitely not complaining.

'_Gatta love having a girlfriend who will wear shorts in January.'_ Dick thought happily. He walked in, but then he froze. Kori was standing on her bed, hanging up a blown up photo of Channing Tatum up. His eyes widened as he stared at the large photo of him in the "Magic Mike" promo poster.

"No. No no no!" Dick said, rushing quickly over to his girlfriend, hopping on her bed, and snatching the poster from her.

"Richard!" Kori exclaimed at his sudden actions.

"NO way are you hanging up a poster of the ex-stripper who made a whole damn movie bout it!" Dick snapped.

"I am not. I am hanging a poster of the _sexiest man alive_." Kori teased in response with a little seductiveness in her voice, taking the poster back.

"EVEN WORSE!" Dick snapped. He took the poster quickly from her and hopped off her bed.

"RICHARD!" Kori yelled as she followed him. "Where are you the taking man of my future?" Kori teased more with an angry tone. A jealous Dick _was_ a fun Dick to tease.

"WHAT?! _This _is your future?!" Dick snarled, pointing at the Channing Tatum. He wasn't sure what made him more furious, the fact that she said he wasn't her future or the fact it was the_ sexiest_ man alive.

"He could be…" Kori shrugged nonchalantly, a smirk on her face.

"This guy's like 40! That's more than twice your age!" Dick snapped with his temper hot.

"He is 32! That is _less _than twice!" Kori shot.

"Oh I'M sorry! He's only TWO YEARS less than twice your age! MY bad!" Dick dramatically shot back, throwing his hands in the air.

"I do not see why you are the yelling. I am sure you possess many photos of feminine celebrities that you find appealing in your room." Kori shot back, storming over across the hall to Dick's room. Dick then quickly jumped as he quickly blocked the door.

"No, I don't…" Dick quickly responded.

"Richard… Move aside." Kori informed.

"Hey! How bout we go get a glass of mustard?" Dick nervously said. He flashed Kori a guilty smile that he assumed was his "normal" behavior. "You're probably thirsty after our long day."

"No thank you." Kori shook her head, moving to the side in attempt to slip past him. However, Dick read her movements and followed suit.

"OH! Wanna do our Chemistry homework? I am struggling with that titration lab." Dick tried again.

"I shall assist you later." Kori shot down the idea, trying to move pass him.

"Wait! You said you were hungry!" Dick stated happily. "I brought you a special snack!"

"Really? Where?" Kori asked eagerly. Dick slipped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'll show you! I think you'll really like it." Dick smiled to her, happy that she finally ignored his room. However, he was not as lucky as he thought. Kori quickly slipped from under his arm and burst open Dick's door.

"NO! KORI! WAIT!" Dick exclaimed. Kori was in his room, shocked at what he saw.

"KORI!" Dick yelled as he entered the room. "I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Kori walked over to Dick's closet, where he had a poster on the door of his inside closet on it.

"Richard…" Kori started slowly and uncertain of what to say. "Why do you have the large photo of me?" It was a photo of her. It was her from a photo shoot a few months back for the elegant Winter Formal line. Kori was wearing a floor-length lavender, sheer layered flowy evening dress. It had one shoulder strap, dark sheer top layer, and the under layer was white and light purple. It also had beaded accents in the bust line. Her hair was flowy and lightly waved, blown back from a fan, and she had light make up, giving her a soft look as she stared at the camera.

"I can explain!" Dick quickly responded.

"Richard." Kori said softly, turning to him. "I am not angry. I am confused."

"Okay. Well, what happened was! I came to pick up from a shoot last time. The time when your friend couldn't drop you off." Dick started to say.

"Audrey?" Kori asked.

"Yes." Dick nodded. "So, when I got there, your boss was there to greet me."

"Nina?" Kori asked again.

"Yes! She said she had prints and was looking at them. Asked her if she had any of you and she told me to come by and look at them. She said that_ that _picture she didn't like how you didn't look serious. You looked graceful, when you needed to look more fierce or something like that. So she asked if I wanted to buy it."

"… Alright…" Kori said, confused still.

"I told her, 'why do I need to buy a picture of my girlfriend when I see her and can just print one myself?'. She then told me that if I don't buy it, then she would sell it online for some _other_ guy that wants to buy it. So, I paid $12.99 for it." Dick finished. Kori giggled at his silliness.

"You really do not have any other photos that you wish to display on your walls?" Kori asked.

"Nah. I don't like photos. Lots of girls look too provocative anyways. But…" Dick informed, but a small smile formed on him as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "I like this model. She's gorgeous. Only one allowed hung up in my room." Kori giggled.

"Then, why were you afraid of me to go to your room?" Kori asked.

"It's kind of creepy, right?" Dick asked.

"I am not!" Kori huffed, insulted at his comment.

"NO! I meant it's creepy that_ I_ have a picture of_ you_ on my wall." Dick informed.

"Well… I am your friend who is a girl. I can make this exception." Kori smiled. "Also, did you believe I would never see it? We are the living together."

"Well, that's why on the inside of my closet door." Dick informed. "That way, the door could be shut."

"Ah. I see." Kori nodded.

"But, you still saw." Dick grumbled.

"It is alright. Remember what you had told me?" Kori asked, and Dick looked at her, confused, slipping her arms around his neck. He slyly slid his arms around her waist, holding her contently.

"No." Dick shook his head. "What?"

"Be shameless." Kori smiled, kissing Dick on the cheek. Dick flashed a smile back. He should take his own advice.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**CHAPTER 14 = DONE! Thanks so much for reading! I hope ya'll weren't thinking dirty cause of the title! But! I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**ALSO! Going to do Chapter Lessons (Sounds like school, but mine are better :D) **

**For Victor: Don't stress if you don't get into the college you dreamed of. He did early decision Gotham Tech, but didn't get in. It happens. Don't stress about it! IF you feel like you REALLY deserve to get in, you can pay for them to review your application again. Even the BEST students don't always get in where they want. Be happy with where you DID get into. Represent the place that feels LUCKY to have you.**

**For Raven: If you like someone, TELL THEM! It's scary and nerve wracking, but it's better to tell them before it's too late or they start to not like you. Of course, make sure they are SINGLE first and GET TO KNOW them, so you know they are someone you want to commit to first. :D**

**For Dick and Kori: BE SHAMELESS! We ALL do embarrassing dorky things, even "super cool" Dick Grayson. BE PROUD who you are! NO ONE on earth is like you. EMBRACE being different :) I have an obsession with Robin and basically everyone who has spent two hours with me knows that! WHO CARES if they think you're crazy, cause probably, they do crazy things too!**

** PLEASE tell me what you think. It really makes me inclined to write when I get reviews. Plus, if you review with an account, I always reply back! PLEASE REVIEW! Also! Let me know if you have any question at all! I am overall not shy and I'd love to get to know who reads my stories and your opinions! Thanks so much guys! Hope to hear from you soon! ^^**

**Lotsa Loves,**

**RobinxStarfireLuvr**


	15. Cupid is Coming to Town

**It's Just High School- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 15– Cupid is Coming to Town**

**HI GUYS! Happy March! I hope you guys are enjoying life! I found out from my Intersession class that Freya is the name of a Norse God! HOW COOL IS THAT?! The name was actually just a name a made up for myself when I was in like 6****th**** grade, so I think that's AWESOME that it is a real name! :D I may consider naming my daughter Freya now... ;P**

**I am so so SO truly apologize that this chapter is up VERY late. I had planned to update it when it was Valentine's Day, so I will try to give my excuse of why it is basically three weeks later than I had anticipated. Well, honestly, I have been just so swamped with life. Literally, I got my first ever job, which is on campus, my classes this semester are so much more work than the last, started a new club with my friend and I help greatly in run it, and I am currently running for an officer position in student body and another club on campus. SO I AM BUSY! AH! But! I PROMISE the story will never end. PROOF IS HERE! IT IS IN WRITING! It's just a lot harder to find free time to write right now. I am sure during Spring Break and over the summer I will have LOTSA free time, but until then, I do not. I am seriously doing my best to continue the story. I even go to the computer lab during my breaks and write there! LOL!**

**Also, THANKS SO MUCH REVIEWERS! jaqui101,****StarRob11****, ****thatrandomnerd, teentitansluver, ****Guest, Guest,**** you guys are in a special place in my heart and I love you all! I really write for you guys. You guys make me want to write when I am so tired.**

**PLEASE READ THIS! The life and story line of Dick and Kori's life is ALL MADE UP BY ME and not real in comic books! I OWN IT! I own everything, unless it is obvious I do not (Teen Titans, Famous Stores, clothes described)! Random stuff are mine though! Some of this stuff is grey area, but the stuff you have no idea what that is or if it is real, I own. :)**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**My Mini "Listen While Reading" Playlist**

**Valentine – Kina Grannis**

**One Love – Jordan Pruitt**

**Xiao Wu Gui (Little Turtle) – Nicholas Teo (I don't know Chinese, but Ilove this song. LOL!)**

**Turn Around – Connor Maynard**

****Songs don't have to deal with what's going on in the chapter. Just fun songs!**

**CHAPTER 14 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 14 FLASHBACK!CHAPTER 14 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 14 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 14 FLASHBACK! CHAPTER 14 FLASHBACK!**

"_Okay. Well, what happened was! I came to pick up from a shoot last time. The time when your friend couldn't drop you off." Dick started to say._

"_Audrey?" Kori asked._

"_Yes." Dick nodded. "So, when I got there, your boss was there to greet me."_

"_Nina?" Kori asked again._

"_Yes! She said she had prints and was looking at them. Asked her if she had any of you and she told me to come by and look at them. She said that that picture she didn't like how you didn't look serious. You looked graceful, when you needed to look more fierce or something like that. So she asked if I wanted to buy it."_

"… _Alright…" Kori said, confused still._

"_I told her, 'why do I need to buy a picture of my girlfriend when I see her and can just print one myself?'. She then told me that if I don't buy it, then she would sell it online for some other guy that wants to buy it. So, I paid $12.99 for it." Dick finished. Kori giggled at his silliness._

"_You really do not have any other photos that you wish to display on your walls?" Kori asked._

"_Nah. I don't like photos. Lots of girls look too provocative anyways. But…" Dick informed, but a small smile formed on him as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "I like this model. She's gorgeous. Only one allowed hung up in my room." Kori giggled._

"_Then, why were you afraid of me to go to your room?" Kori asked._

"_It's kind of creepy, right?" Dick asked._

"_I am not!" Kori huffed, insulted at his comment._

"_NO! I meant it's creepy that I have a picture of you on my wall." Dick informed._

"_Well… I am your friend who is a girl. I can make this exception." Kori smiled. "Also, did you believe I would never see it? We are the living together."_

"_Well, that's why on the inside of my closet door." Dick informed. "That way, the door could be shut."_

"_Ah. I see." Kori nodded._

"_But, you still saw." Dick grumbled._

"_It is alright. Remember what you had told me?" Kori asked, and Dick looked at her, confused, slipping her arms around his neck. He slyly slid his arms around her waist, holding her contently._

"_No." Dick shook his head. "What?"_

"_Be shameless." Kori smiled, kissing Dick on the cheek. Dick flashed a smile back. He should take his own advice._

**CHAPTER 15 – CUPID IS COMING TO TOWN!CHAPTER 15 – CUPID IS COMING TO TOWN!CHAPTER 15 – CUPID IS COMING TO TOWN!CHAPTER 15 – CUPID IS COMING TO TOWN!CHAPTER 15 – CUPID IS COMING TO TOWN!CHAPTER 15 – CUPID IS COMING TO TOWN!**

Bright red, soft pink, pure white. All this equals one day = Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day or the lonely people call it = Singles Awareness Day (SAD), is considered to be a very important day in high school. It could make new high school relationships, fix mega close to break up fights, and where girls squeal loudly and gab about their flourishing relationships. If forgotten, boyfriends can be expected to be hung up on the phone seven times in a row by the girl that is now dawdling between girlfriend and ex girlfriend.

Anyways, enough about the life summary. Back to our favorite high schoolers.

"Richard!" a loud voice rang throughout the apartment. "We must partakein the fast of break! School shall begin in forty minutes!" Kori quickly ran to Dick's room from the kitchen and knocked loudly on Dick's door, hoping that he would open up. However, her hope was not fulfilled.

"RICHARD!" Kori yelled.

"Neh…" A soft, muffled groan came from his room.

"If you do not do the exiting of your room and to the lavatory to do the washing of your face and the scrubbing of your dental needs, I shall be opening the door!" Kori threatened. Silence came from the other end. Kori let out a frustrated groan and pushed the door open.

"Richard! You-" Kori started to let a loud rant out, but she froze. In front of her was her boyfriend, already clean and dressed. He was wearing a dark gray and silver striped dress shirt and black jeans. He also had a bouquet of rainbow roses. **(AN: They exist. Very expensive. Google it! I want these, so my dreams live through my characters :D)**

"I was wondering when you were going to open the door." Dick smirked, teasingly.

"Richard…" Kori was shocked and in awe.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Dick announced, handing her the bouquet.

"OH!" Kori squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Dick smiled at her excitement, knowing that he had done that to her.

"So, you don't want the flowers?" Dick teased. Kori's eyes widen in horror.

"NO! I DO!" Kori beamed, staring in amazement at the colorful flowers.

"How are they to be like this?" Kori was astonished.

"I know a guy who does them." Dick replied casually.

"They are very pretty." Kori smiled.

"Not as pretty as you." Dick whispered loosely, letting the phrase fly to her ears.

"That is the cheese like." Kori giggled.

"Hey. Most cheesy things are true." Dick defended, flashing her a big smile, before Kori slipped her arms around his neck from behind.

"You will be forgiven then. Thank you." Kori beamed, unable to stop smiling, giving him a soft kiss on his inviting lips.

"Of course." Dick replied.

"Now, we must consume our food, so that we are able to venture to school." Kori stated.

"Alright. Well, I'm ready." Dick announced.

"Let us go!" Kori exclaimed, pulling his arm out of his room to the living room.

"Ta da!" Kori exclaimed, spreading her arms, flaunting her display. There were two plates ready with chocolate chip waffles all ready. Plus, there was some ham and eggs on the side. In the middle of the table, there were condiments, including mustard and maple syrup.

"Wow. Looks great, Star." Dick smiled, kissing her cheek. Kori giggled happily at her work.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Kori exclaimed. "I had received help from Bee."

"So you weren't here?" Dick asked. Kori shook her head.

"Oh, so, you didn't hear anything before you came into my room, right?" Dick asked nervously.

"No. Why?" Kori asked curiously, tilting her head.

"No reason!" Dick quickly responded, giving an awkward chuckle after. Kori flashed him a not buying it look.

"I just had a small mishap, is all." Dick loosely responded.

"Richard, is that how you are to say that you have fallen?" Kori asked, with a huge smirk on her face.

"… I just tripped, okay?" Dick shot. Kori let out a flow of laughter.

"Oh Richard…" Kori cooed, kissing his temple.

"No need to laugh…" Dick grumbled.

"Oh, but you are so cute!" Kori teased, kissing his cheek happily. "Let us eat."

"Alright." Dick agreed. The pair sat down. Kori waited patiently, not wanting to eat until she saw Dick's reaction. Dick noticed her looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" Dick asked. Kori shook her head quickly.

"No. Nothing is the wrong." Kori informed.

"Then why, if I may ask, you are staring at me?" Dick asked.

"I wish to see what you think of the food." Kori informed.

"You know, it's a lot of pressure for someone to have an honest reaction when his girlfriend who made the food is staring at him." Dick informed "rhetorically".

"I am aware." Kori smirked. Dick rose his brow at her and let out a small chuckle. He decided to comply with her and eat first. After drizzling the maple syrup, he took a bite.

"This is really good, Kori." Dick complimented.

"Truly?" Kori hoped.

"Yeah. Is there cinnamon in here too?" Dick asked. Kori nodded quickly.

"I had spent much time with Bee in the morning to make it." Kori stated. Dick looked at his girlfriend sitting across from him. The smile on his face could not be contained.

"I really appreciate it. Really." Dick thanked, flashing him his perfect smile.

"I welcome you." Kori replied happily before grabbing the mustard bottle. The pair continued to enjoy their meal. After shoveling his last bite, he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"It's about 25 minutes till school starts. We should go wake up the others now." Dick announced. Kori nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Retrieve your things. We shall leave shortly." Kori told. Kori got up, took her and Dick's plates, rinsing it in the sink and dropping it in the dishwasher. After closing the dishwasher, Dick came out with his backpack slung over his shoulder and holding hers.

"Ready?" Dick asked.

"Yes." Kori nodded and the pair headed out the door. "WAIT!" Kori quickly ran down the hallway and Dick waited, confused at what had happened. She came back with her bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Kori? Don't you want to leave them here?" Dick asked, confused. "I mean, they should be in a vase."

"No. I wish to bring them." Kori shook her head.

"But, they can get ruined from taking them class to class." Dick reasoned.

"But it is necessary to bring them." Kori informed in an "as a matter of fact" tone.

"Why?" Dick still wasn't getting it.

"It is important for others to see when receiving bountiful floral arrangements, so others may be envious." Kori stated.

"So… Girls carrying around flowers they get for Valentine's day to brag?" Dick asked to assure he understood correctly.

"Yes. We wish to do the 'bragging' without saying it."

"So… It is an indirect bragging?" Dick tried to clarify.

"Yes."

"… Oh. Okay. Man, girls are weird… So, we're leaving now, yeah?" Dick asked.

"Yes. Let us depart." Kori nodded happily with the bouquet in her arms and the pair left their room, Dick still not really getting it. As they closed their door, ready to go to their friends' apartments, they saw all of them already there.

"Hey. We came out to wake you guys up." Dick informed, seeing Raven, Gar, Bee, Vic, Freya, and Roy stranding in front of them.

"This girl was too excited to go to school." Vic stated, pointing to his girlfriend next to him with a bouquet for yellow sunflowers.

"Yeah… She knocked on our door twenty minutes ago…" Raven snarled, glaring at Bee.

"And you didn't come to ours because… ?" Dick asked.

"I knew Kori had something for you." Bee informed.

"Ah." Dick nodded.

"Those are such pretty flowers, Kor!" Freya squealed.

"I thank you!" Kori beamed happily.

"Where you get flowers like that, Dick?" Roy nodded to the bouquet.

"I know a guy." Dick stated.

"Damn… Pulling out the big guns." Gar teased, flexing his arm. Kori giggled at this, but Raven rolled her eyes, a small smirk coming from her lips, holding a small bundle of purple orchids.

"Ready to go?" Vic asked.

"Yeah. Let's head out." Dick nodded in agreement and they all headed down the staircase to school.

"Man… I'm lazy to go to class." Gar mumbled.

"I know. Why do they give us President's day off and _not_ Valentine's Day? People celebrate Valentine's Day more than President's Day anyways. It's not like we have a game where we name all the presidents or something…" Bee added bitterly.

"That's like saying why don't we get St. Patrick's Day off." Raven retorted.

"No one celebrates that either! All you do is wear green or people go off and get drunk. It's not something important to support anyways. Valentine's Day is about love, relationships, celebrating the bonds between friends and significant others." Bee explained.

Yeah but people who aren't dating get depressed from today." Raven responded.

"More reason to not go to school! The single and not ready to mingle people won't have to see other girls getting flowers and stuff. They can just sulk at home!" Bee exclaimed.

"… That's kind of a depressing thought…." Roy stated.

"But they won't be sad seeing other people. So no one will know." Bee shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense…" Freya uncertainly responded.

"So let's ditch." Raven announced. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Vic asked in shock.

"Miss I must always go to school, even when I have a 101 fever wants to_ ditch_?" Dick exclaimed.

"Gar's becoming a bad influence on you…" Freya muttered.

"What?! I never told her to ditch!" Gar yelled.

"Look. We don't want to be at school. No teacher gave us tests today. They basically assume that you will be doing Valentine's Day stuff, so they don't make a hard class day anyways. It makes sense." Raven responded.

"Well… Yeah. It did to us, but we always went because you wanted us to…" Vic informed.

"Well now we don't have to." Raven simply responded.

"Well, okay. Is everyone cool to ditch?" Dick asked. Most of them nodded in agreement.

"Kor?" Dick turned to his girl. She looked uncertain of the idea.

"Let's not guys. Kori looks like she wants to." Bee stated, coming to Kori's rescue

"It is the all right. We shall." Kori responded with no confidence in her voice.

"It's okay Kori. You and I can go." Freya smiled.

"No. We do not need to…" Kori replied.

"Come on, it'll look suspicious if we all aren't there anyways, especially to Carson's class. We can go and everyone else can ditch." Freya nodded.

"I'll go with you guys." Dick flashed Kori a reassuring smile.

"What about you Roy? Going to school?" Bee asked.

"I actually was gonna leave early. I had something today, so I think I'll just not go to school today either." Roy informed. A glimmer disappeared in Freya's eyes.

"Oh, alright then. Let's go, girls." Dick said and the three left to school.

"Where you going?" Gar asked, turning to Roy.

"Ya'll know that they are ticket sales coming out for that All Time Low concert, right?" Roy asked them. **(AN: Not actually true. Making this up)**

"Yeah." Bee nodded.

"Well… At the Steel City Center, they are selling VIP passes where you can meet them, get an autograph, and hang out with them and stuff after the concert because it's the last stop of the tour. The tickets come out today at 12 pm, so I was gonna go down there at get them for Freya." Roy informed.

"Whoa. Seriously? She'll be so stoked!" Gar exclaimed.

"Yeah. It kind of sucks that it's on Valentine's Day, but I thought this would be a perfect gift, you know?" Roy explained.

"Definitely. She'll freak out." Bee smiled.

"I was actually gonna go soon." Roy informed.

"You think you have enough time? It's only like four and a half hours before they give em out. Don't people sit outside and stuff?" Vic asked.

"I don't think so. This is kind of on the down low. I only know about it cause my dad's friend owns the center and he mentioned it. He couldn't save me tickets though." Roy explained.

"That's alright." Gar said.

"Thought today's perfect day to ask her out, you know?" Roy said.

"Aw! You guys finally gonna get together?!" Bee gushed.

"Hope so. Anyways, I'm going to head down now. Wish me luck!" Roy exclaimed as he ran towards the parking lot and to his car.

"Good luck." Raven said after he could not hear.

"Finally! I've been waiting for them to get together. They tease and stuff to each other too much anyways." Bee stated.

"I know. I hope so." Gar nodded.

"So, where we going?" Vic asked.

"It was Raven's idea." Bee pointed out and they all turned to Raven.

"Amusement park?" Raven shrugged.

"Sounds good!" Vic exclaimed and the others nodded.

"I can win you a prize, Raven!" Gar nudged her.

"Can't wait…" Raven sarcastically responded.**(AN: Warning you now. Not putting their date in the story. Sorry, but this is mainly a StarRob story, so I only include significant storyline of other characters other than Dick and Kori in the story. I am sorry if I disappointed some of you.)**

**AT SCHOOL! AT SCHOOL! AT SCHOOL! AT SCHOOL! AT SCHOOL! AT SCHOOL! **

"You have the cutest flowers, Kori!" Freya gushed.

"I am just great." Dick smirked cockily.

"… Please." Freya shook her head with a disapproving look. "_You_ didn't make them. You paid for them."

"That's kind of important." Dick stated.

"Yeah but it wasn't your genius that made them pretty." Freya stated.

"Fine. Whatever, whatever." Dick stated as they continued to walk, not really interested in arguing with Freya.

"They are very beautiful, Richard." Kori smiled.

"I'm glad you like them." Dick beamed, slipping his arm around her waist and holding her.

"Oh please don't get all couple-y on me." Freya urged.

"You came along." Dick retorted.

"Yeah. I expected Roy to come too, so I wasn't alone." Freya responded.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Dick asked.

"What do you mean?" Freya asked.

"Are you guys dating or what?" Dick asked.

"No." Freya shook her head, casually.

"Really? I thought you guys were." Dick said in disbelief.

"We are just partners for the Understanding Real Life class. That's all." Freya informed.

"Freya…" Kori muttered.

"Okay… So, I wish we were dating, but I mean, we aren't really." Freya explained.

"Why not?" Dick asked.

"Did he ask me to be his girlfriend? No! Then I'm not his girlfriend. Duh." Freya sassily responded in as of a matter of fact tone.

"Okay okay. Geez." Dick muttered, grumbling something about girls and their time of the month.

"It is the all right, Sister." Kori smiled, giving her a side hug.

"Thanks. But it just wasn't meant to be." Freya informed.

"You don't know that." Dick attempted to cheer her up.

"He didn't even come with me to school. What's wrong with him! He knows one more time missing Carson's class and she's gonna give him a detention! Why wouldn't he come?!" Freya countered.

"Perhaps he is doing the planning for a gift of the valentine?" Kori suggested.

"Doesn't really sound like Roy." Freya doubted.

"Guys can do some pretty crazy stuff when they like someone." Dick informed.

"I guess." Freya shrugged.

"Do not fear! And if not, we are able to enjoy ourselves today together!" Kori exclaimed.

"Not with you and Dick all lovey dovey. How gross." Freya gagged.

"Hey. We're not that bad." Dick defended.

"Not that bad?! I have to use these headphones to drown you two out!" Freya exclaimed, pointing to the white headphones around her neck.

"You are using the excessive drama." Kori denied.

"I am not!" Freya exclaimed. "Ask the rest of the group. They will tell you the same thing!"

"Whatever." Dick rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes. The what and ever." Kori nodded. "Oh! We are here!" The school appeared right in front of them and the group smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later. Gatta head to class." Freya said as she headed off.

"We shall do the seeing you during the time of eating!" Kori exclaimed.

"Yup!" Freya exclaimed and she walked away.

"Ready for Spanish?" Dick asked.

"Yes." Kori nodded. Dick grasped her hand tightly and led her to their Spanish class.

"I wonder why Roy didn't come." Dick though out loud.

"I am confused as well." Kori informed. A long pause lasted as they ended up in the hallway in front of their Spanish class.

"I'm going to give him a call. You go into class first." Dick announced.

"Alright. I shall see you shortly." Kori smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walking into the room.

"KORI! Your flowers are so pretty!" A girl exclaimed as Kori enter the room.

"Oye! Habla solamente en español!" Dick heard Madam Rogue ordered. Dick whipped out his phone and quickly called upRoy. There was a dial tone and Dick waited. The noise subsided and he heard a loud ruckus coming through the phone.

"Hello!" the voice yelled through the phone. It was definitely Roy.

"Hey Roy. It's Dick." Dick greeted.

"Hey man. What's up?" Roy asked loudly.

"Hey, where are you?" Dick asked.

"What?" Roy yelled loudly

"Why didn't you come to school?" Dick asked.

"… Is Freya with you?" Roy asked nervously.

"Nah. I was just wondering. I thought you'd wanna come to school with her, you know?" Dick explained.

"I know. I do. But I had to go to Steel City." Roy told.

"…What? Why?" Dick was confused.

"I'm getting All Time Low tickets." Roy simply replied.

"… You know you can get those online, right?" Dick said with an obvious tone.

"No! These are VIP tickets for an after meet and greet at the Steel City show." Roy exclaimed.

"What?! Seriously?!" Dick exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yeah! That's why I'm here. I was gonna get it for Freya as a Valentine's Day present." Roy informed.

"Dude! Freya will flip out!" Dick exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I had to go!" Roy responded.

"Alright. I'll let her know you were gone for something important. Cause she was kinda upset that you didn't come with us." Dick explained.

"Yeah. If you can, please do." Roy informed.

"And… You know… If you happen to be able to get more tickets…" Dick slyly stated.

"Dude. I was gonna get you and Kori some too." Roy chuckled.

"Really?! Man, you're the best." Dick smiled.

"Haha. I know!" Roy laughed.

"Alright. See you later, man." Dick bid farewell.

"See you." Dick hung up the phone and casually walked into class. He saw Kori with girls complimenting her on her flowers. Kori was blushing at the attention and thanked everyone. This made Dick feel proud. Dick slipped into the seat next to Kori and beamed happily.

"Hello Richard." Kori greeted. "Is Roy the okay?"

"Yeah. He's getting Freya a Valentine's Day present." Dick informed. Kori's eyes lit up.

"Oh! That is wondrous!" Kori exclaimed. Dick was not given time to respond, though.

"Hola clase!" Madam Rogue loudly announced in order to get the class to quiet down.

"Hola Madam Rogue!" The class greeted in unison.

**LET'S SKIP CLASS LECTURES AND SUCH BECAUSE WE DON'T REALLY CARE ANYWAYS! :D**

RING! Dick and Kori exited their classroom and headed down to the dining hall for lunch. They saw the line was longer than usually, but that was probably because students waited in line for the holiday sugar cookie that was given out every holiday. On Christmas, they gave out a red and white cookie shaped like a candy cane. This time it was a pink heart shaped cookie. After Dick got his pizza and Kori got her hot dog with seven packets of mustard, the pair headed toward their table. They continued to walk down the rows, hoping to find Freya where they usually , she was sitting there already with her lunch consisting of a sandwich and Lipton tea in front of her and she had a bouquet for pink roses next to her, lying on the table.

"Freya!" The couple greeted, happily, after seeing what beautiful flowers she had.

"Hey guys." Freya smiled, giving them a small wave.

"Nice flowers you got there. Roy?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I wish." Freya snorted.

"Oh. Who has given you the beautiful floras?" Kori asked.

"No one." Freya shook her head. Dick and Kori turned to each other with the same confused face.

"Then whose are those?" Dick asked, making sure he questioned correctly.

"They are for Kori." Freya informed, thrusting the flowers to Kori. Kori's eyes were shocked, but she took the bouquet and looked at them. A small card was tucked into the bouquet, which Kori pulled out to read.

"For the prettiest girl in school. Happy Valentine's Day, Cutie. X." Kori said in shock.

"Please tell me you're joking…" Dick darkly stated with some begging in his voice.

"Richard…" Kori started, but was cut off.

"He was very forward if I do say so myself." Freya stated.

"No kidding." Dick grumbled. "Where is he?" Dick softly stated with a stern look on his face. He turned around to face the table that Xavier would have been at. However, he was not there. The only ones there was Kitten and Fang. Kitten giggling extremely loud and she was holding a huge bunch of pink flowers.

"She seems happy." Kori smiled.

"Yeah." Freya nodded.

"Where is that spineless creep?" Dick snapped.

"Who knows?" Freya shrugged.

"How did the flowers get here?" Dick asked, glare turning to Freya, as if it was her fault Kori got flowers.

"It was on the table." Freya stated, simply.

"… That sick bastard. What does he think he's doing sending flowers to_ my_ girlfriend?!" Dick slammed his fists again.

"Richard…" Kori softly said, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Dick turned to the girl sitting next to him with a soft smile on her face. She gave his arm a hug and squeezed. "I do not want them." Kori then quickly took the flowers and dropped them in the trash. She turned her heel and hopped back into the seat next to him.

"It probably had itching powder in it anyways." Freya joked.

"I would not doubt." Kori giggled.

"Still… The lowness in that guy… What kind of person does that?!" Dick exclaimed.

"Someone cocky, definitely." Freya stated. Dick glared. "What? He has to be cocky to do something that bold."

"I believe someone brainless is more accurate." Kori joked dryly. Freya and Dick laughed.

"So how are you?" Dick asked, turning towards Freya. Freya gave a slumpy shrug.

"I'm okay." Freya muttered.

"Do not despair. Roy shall see you today." Kori assured.

"He kind of has to. We live together." Freya joked dryly.

"You know what Kori means." Dick sternly responded.

"I know, I know. But still, there's always that's doubt in your mind, you know? Like, do they really like you? Are you as important to them as they are to you?" Freya said.

"Yeah. I do." Dick nodded, gazing at Kori. Kori noticed and give a quick glance.

"You are the looking at me." Kori stated the obvious. Dick gave her a tight squeeze.

"No reason." Dick softly muttered into her ear.

"So… What are you guys doing today?" Freya asked the pair, taking a bite on her sandwich.

"Yes. What shall we partake in today, Richard?" Kori cooed, batting her long lashes at him.

"It is a surprise." Dick smirked devilishly.

"Hmph." Kori pouted.

"Dawh. A romantic surprise. So cute." Freya smiled.

"It is the cute if you already know." Kori countered.

"Come on, Kor. Enjoy the attention." Freya stated, nudging Kori.

"Yeah, Kor. Let me spoil you." Dick urged.

"I do not see why. I do not need the spoiling." Kori countered.

"No, but I like to." Dick informed with a big smile on his face.

"You shall not be doing the keeping of this up." Kori confronted, pointing at Dick.

"Oh yeah?" Dick challenged.

"Yes, I believe so." Kori nodded.

"Challenge accepted." Dick smirked.

"We shall see." Kori sang.

"We shall." Dick shot back with a devilish smirk on his face. Small silence fell over the group.

"That was such a waste of pretty flowers." Freya muttered, staring at the trash can Kori walked over to not too long ago.

"It was." Kori nodded.

"It was from X." Dick simply stated before taking a bite of his pizza.

"I know… I mean, Kori's dating you and all." Freya agreed.

"I mean, what the hell… He has his _own_ girlfriend!" Dick started again.

"Yeah, I wonder how Babs feels about this…" Freya added.

"I hope she does not know… It is not pleasant for the girl who is a friend to know that her boy who is a friend is delivering bountiful floral arrangements to other girls who is not his girl who is a friend…" Kori softly stated.

"You said 'who is a friend' a lot in that sentence." Freya pointed out.

"Yes." Kori nodded.

"Okay… But, yeah! I know… I'd be pissed." Freya nodded.

"Anyone know where she is?" Dick asked.

"… We may look for her?" Kori suggested.

"Think we should?" Freya asked.

"She is deserving to know of the situation… Though she may not wish to." Kori informed.

"Yeah. I think that we should go look for her." Dick nodded in agreement.

"After I finished my sandwich." Freya informed, picking up her sandwich and taking another bite. After, the group got up and went in search of Babs. RING! Too late.

"Damn. The bell…" Freya grumbled.

"Let us go after." Kori smiled. They all bid their farewells and headed to their classes. Kori and Dick entered their English class and they were talking about Shakespeare.

"Professor. I don't get why we're talking about Shakespeare on Valentine's Day…" A girl said out loud.

"Yeah! People only die in his plays anyways." A boy added.

"Actually, that is not true. Though Shakespeare was quite famous for his tragedies, not all of his plays are about dying or have deaths in them." Mr. Blood informed. "Shakespeare also wrote many comedies, where there is no dying involved. We will be talking about one of them today. We will talk about _A Midsummer Night's Dream_! Has anyone ever heard of this?" A few hand rose.

"What's it about, Mr. Blood?" A student asked.

"Well, it is about love! Good topic for today, yes?" Mr. Blood smiled. The class smiled or laughed lightly in agreement. Class continued to be leisurely as they talked about the comedy until the bell rang. RING!

Dick and Kori shuffled their papers into their binders and took their stuff to head to Understanding Real Life class. As they were walking, Dick caught Roy casually walking towards the class as well.

"Roy!" Dick called out. Roy turned around, gave an exhausted smile and a small wave.

"Hey man. What's up?" Roy asked.

"Kor, wanna go into class and we'll catch up with you after?" Dick asked. He didn't want Kori to know about the All Time Low VIP passes. This was gonna be a huge surprise for tonight at dinner.

"How'd it go?" Dick asked.

"No good… It was shit, dude. There were A LOT of people. I don't even know how word got out! I knew about it like a week ago." Roy complained.

"Seriously? Dude…" Dick felt his pain.

"It wasn't even that. I would've gotten one. I swear! But _so_ many people cut me. I'm not even joking. I think like 50 people cut me. I was pissed off. I was like 8 people behind to even get _one_." Roy sighed.

"Man! That sucks!" Dick responded, running a hand through his hair, unsure of what to really say. That just sucked.

"I know. I'm sorry, man. I wish I got the passes for you and Kori too and now…" Roy apologized quickly.

"Nah. Don't worry about it." Dick shook his head. "Thanks for trying."

"Man… I wish I had something for Freya, you know? I was gonna get flowers on the way back, but I was probably gonna miss URL. You know how Carson was telling me that I can't be late again or I'll get detention. So, I didn't even get a chance to do that…" Roy vented.

"Dude… What a bad day." Dick stated with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Don't I know it." Roy joked slightly as he let out a deflated sigh, running a hand in his hair. Dick gave him a understanding look. Roy had tried so hard today and things weren't working out. There was a long pause. Dick thought for a moment and let out a small sigh.

"Hey. You busy tonight?" Dick asked.

"Asking me out? Man, you know I don't say yes without some chocolates." Roy joked. That was the Roy Dick knew, the one that could even joke when everything wasn't going his way. Dick gave him a quick slap in the arm.

"Dude, seriously." Dick sternly said.

"Well, I'm for sure gonna try to figure something out for Freya, but it's probably gonna look half assed now. I'll probably just do the girlfriend asking another day." Roy honestly answered, not really enthusiastic about the idea.

"No. Do it today." Dick ordered with a stern voice.

"Dick, I don't wanna disappoint her. I can't make it half assed." Roy countered.

"You won't. Because you, sir, are taking her to the White Garden." Dick gave a small smirk, poking Roy's upper body.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roy was confused. "White Garden is the best restaurant in town. It's also the most exclusive. You gatta make reservations like months in advance."

"I know." Dick smirked. "You're going. 7 pm, tonight. Reservations for two under Grayson."

"Dick… I'm not taking your Valentine thing, man…" Roy shook his head as he waved his arms in front of him in protest, resisting the idea.

"Roy, it's cool. Kori didn't even know what we're doing today, so she's not expecting White Garden." Dick informed.

"Still! She's your girlfriend." Roy continued to go against Dick.

"Exactly. Kori's already my girlfriend. You, still need one." Dick countered.

"I know! I will!" Roy defended.

"Yeah, you will. Tonight. 7 pm. White Garden." Dick continued to pester.

"Dick…" Roy was still uncertain.

"Roy. Seriously. It's okay. I gatta take Kori to the observatory anyways for her Christmas present. They have some private couple tours for Valentine's Day and stuff. Picnic under the stars. It'll be good." Dick informed.

"But, man. _White Garden_. You gatta go to that. You probably booked the day you met her!" Roy exclaimed.

"Bruce got me connections. I booked like a month ago. It's not that big of a deal." Dick informed.

"Dick…" Roy continued to shake his head.

"Roy, man. Come on, you've done so much for me and Kori. Let me do something for you." Dick stated. Roy paused.

"Seriously, Dick?" Roy assured.

"Hell no… Haha. I'm messing with you. Course I'm serious! Take Freya on an amazing date and finally ask her out!" Dick beamed, giving him a soft pat on the arm. Roy let a small smile quickly form on his face.

"Thanks, Dick." Roy genuinely said.

"No problem, man." Dick flashed him a smile in response and the two boys came into the classroom.

"Roy!" Freya smiled in surprise to see the redhead walk through the door.

"Hey Freya." Roy greeted. "Busy today?"

"No. Why?" Freya asked.

"Will you go with me to dinner tonight?" Roy asked. A toothy smile formed on Freya's face.

"I'd love to!" Freya squealed.

"Be ready got 6:30, alright?" Roy informed.

"Alright!" Freya nodded quickly.

"Did it do the working out?" Kori whispered to Dick.

"Yeah." Dick nodded, whispering back to her.

"I am the glad." Kori smiled.

"Hey." Freya called out to Kori and Dick from behind. They turned to her. "Babs's not here."Freya pointed to the back corner where Babs and Xavier sat. Dick and Kori had to see for themselves as they turned. It was true. Babs's seat was empty, but there sat Xavier, glancing down as he texted on his phone.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"X was an idiot who sent Kori flowers." Freya muttered to him.

"Wow. Got some balls, does he?" Roy stated.

"He won't anymore, I can assure you that." Dick assured with a death glare.

"We believe Babs is aware." Kori informed.

"Damn… She's probably not feeling the love today." Roy joked lightly.

"We were gonna look for her after class." Dick informed.

"Okay. I'm down. When?" Roy asked.

"After class." Freya answered.

"I hope she is the o k." Kori muttered with worry in her voice.

"Alright class!" Carson started. Her voice allowed the noise to settle down more. "Quiet down." Silence swept the room as they all turned toward her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, guys!" Carson exclaimed happily. The class overall responded back. "Okay, I know you guys don't want to work. It's Valentine's Day. It's the day of love, I got a date, yada yada. Many of you have pretty flowers and valentines and chocolate and candy. I get it! Here's the deal. I'll let you guys out early…" Whooping and cheering came in response to her statement. "IF you can tell me what AM and PM means."

"Shit." Dick mumbled to Kori. "Raven would know… Too bad she's not here." Kori did not respond, but rose her hand instead.

"Kori?" Carson called on the redhead.

"The idea of AM and PM came from the Greeks. It was said that the day was split in the half. 12 hours of a day consisted of lightand 12 hours of the day consisted of darkness. The time that does the separation of the two is called the meridiam, or the middle. AM means 'Ante Meridiam' or 'before the middle' to do the translating directly. And PM means 'Post Meridiam' or 'after the middle." Kori informed. Carson smiled.

"Excellent job, Kori!" Carson exclaimed. "You guys will get to leave early today. Be sure to thank Kori!" Roy rose his hand.

"Yes Roy?" Carson called on him.

"What does this have to do with Valentine's Day, though?" Roy asked.

"It doesn't. I was just wondering is all." Carson smirked. The class lightly chuckled. "Okay, let's do a situational exercise."

Class continued as usual and they were able to leave early as Carson had promised.

"Alright. Time to look for Babs." Dick said as the group got up from their seats.

"Where should we look?" Freya asked.

"We should be doing the splitting up." Kori suggested.

"We'll definitely cover more ground that way." Roy added.

"Alright. Freya, you take the cafeteria. Roy, you take the library. Kori, you take the field. And I'll take the main building. We'll all fan out from there. After you see her, let us all know via text message." Dick directed. The team nodded and split up to their locations. **(AN: This is just like Teen Titans trying to catch a bad guy. LOL!)**

Kori casually began to jog over to the football field while attempting to keep her flowers and stuff in check. Kori felt fortunate for her location. Rarely anyone was out there, so she would be easy to spot Babs. It also helped that herdeep red hair contrasted with the green grass of the football field. Kori looked back and forth as she began to head down to the field. A small frown formed when she did not see her. As Kori turned to leave, she caught a glimpse of red. Kori turned and saw Babs with her brown purse sitting on the top of the bleachers. Kori's eyes lit up with her success in finding her, but they became dull quickly as she saw the tears stained on her face.

That was Kori's cue and she jogged over to Babs. Babs did not appear to notice Kori as she continued to approach her. Kori slid onto the bench next to her, sliding her bag off her shoulder and setting her flowers to the side. Kori then placed a hand on her shoulder. Babs did not react.

"Babs…?" Kori softly muttered. "Are you the okay?"

Kori did not receive a verbal response, but soft sniffling instead. Kori slid her arms around her, not saying anything. Kori sat there with her, rubbing her arms and holding her tightly. Kori did her best to comfort her. They sat there in silence. Kori was able to hear the softly whispers of the wind as she held Babs. Babs continued to whimper softly, shivering as she did so, but Kori did not let go.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Kori asked softly. Babs shook her head quickly in response.

"Do you wish for me to stay?" Kori tried again. Babs gave no response, so Kori did not budge. Then, Babs shook her head, finally responding.

"All right. I shall not stay. If you are in need of anything, I shall be the around. You may speak to me, okay?" Kori informed. Kori then grabbed her bag and flowers as quietly as possible to leave Babs alone. Kori left the football field and headed back to the main building of school.

Kori quickly pulled out her phone, completely forgetting to inform the others before and did so then. She made a group text, so she did not have to respond to each person if they so happened to ask the same question.

"_She okay?"_ Freya texted.

"_I think she is needing the space."_ Kori responded.

"_Ah. Well, let's all meet back at the lunch table?"_ Dick asked.

"_Alright."_ Freya texted.

"_Sounds good."_ Roy agreed.

"_I shall go there now."_ Kori informed. Kori then placed her phone back into her bag and headed to the cafeteria. After she pushed through the doors, she already saw everyone else there.

"Greetings, Friends." Kori smiled.

"So how'd it go?" Roy asked.

"I had found her sitting in the stands for the field of the ball of foot. She was weeping but she did not speak to me. I had done the asking of questions and she wished for me to leave. I had told her that I shall be of assistance if ever needed, but she had no response to that neither." Kori informed.

"Makes sense. She wasn't feeling well." Freya said.

"Wonder what was making her upset, though." Roy said.

"Think it's Xavier?" Dick suggested.

"Perhaps." Kori said.

"Well… Kori offered to help her if she ever needed it. So, that's all that can be really done, you know?" Freya stated.

"Oh! It's almost 3:30! Kor! We gatta go!" Dick exclaimed.

"Already?" Freya asked.

"Yeah. Come on!" Dick jumped, trying to pull Kori along with him.

"We are not allowed to do the changing before?" Kori asked.

"Well… We could…" Dick grumbled.

"Dick! Let your girl get dolled up for you." Roy scolded.

"You look fine, Star!" Dick exclaimed.

"It's a girl thing, Dick." Freya informed.

"Alright. Let's go back to the apartment, then." Dick informed.

"We'll come with!" Freya hopped off the bench.

"You gatta get your car from the dorm anyways, Dick." Roy informed.

"Oh yeah!" Dick remembered. The group headed out. Not long after, Babs came into the cafeteria and saw Kitten and Fang at the lunch table. Babs's make up was all rubbed off and her face looked like she gave it a quick rinse in the bathroom before being seen in public. She headed over to her table.

"Hey Babs!" Kitten greeted. "Did you like see my flowers that my Fangie Poo got me?"

"Yeah. Nice." Babs dryly responded. "Know where X is?"

"No. He hasn't been at the table all day. But, like, he was in 6th period. Where were you?" Kitten asked.

"I had stuff to do." Babs vaguely responded.

"Did you hear though? He like sent Kori flowers. They were like pink, like mine. But I mean, not as pretty of course." Kitten gave a quick hair flip.

"Really. Didn't know." Babs sarcastically responded.

"Yeah. It was like so weird." Kitten informed.

"Kori's a bitch though! She like fucking saw me and was all trying to be nice. Like, I didn't know that X sent her damn flowers." Babs snapped.

"Oh my gosh. Seriously. Like, Kori is just like like that. She acts all nice and shit and thinks that we don't like notice how fake she is. but we like totally do." Kitten bashed as well.

"I know! What's her problem? Is she some polite Nazi? Trying to shove her lies down our throats?!" Babs exclaimed.

"I don't like even know. And don't even like get me started on Freya. Freya like seems like she's like normal, but she can be so annoying some time. She talks like she's like all that and her voice is like super annoying! She's like an announcer for the games. Her voice isn't event like good to hear. It like hurts my ears. And that's like so lames. Even though that hot Roy's around her all the time. Still…" Kitten added.

"I know right? Freya needs to stop acting like she's cool. She's a stupid sophomore and she's not even popular. She doesn't know shit anyways. She's so oblivious to the world." Babs agreed.

"They don't even look like they are like related. They don't have like anything in common." Kitten exclaimed.

"I know right? Kori's way too tall to be related to Freya." Babs agreed.

"And like that fake red hair that Kori has. It's super dyed." Kitten added.

"Probably. And their eyes are so different. Kori's got this annoying neon green color. They hurt to even look at. Not just cause their ugly. And Freya's all boring with like some shit brown." Babs insulted.

"Their dad was probably like whoring around with a bunch of different women." Kitten stated.

"I know right? Kori's mom is probably super fugly, like her. And then dad's got a whore somewhere and Freya is the accident." Babs snapped.

"Where are they like fucking from anyways? Who has names like Kori and Freya?" Kitten asked loudly.

"I know… Don't where they're from…" Babs said. She sat there and then had a smirk come on her face. "But I'm going to find out."

**WE GONNA HANG OUT WITH THE PEOPLE WHO AREN'T WITCHES WITH A B NOW, SO OUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS OF ALL TIME!**

Freya, Roy, Dick, and Kori ended up at the apartments in no time. Dick and Kori were getting ready for their date and Freya and Roy were in their apartment, eating all the food, no doubt.

"What should I be wearing, Richard?" Kori yelled to Richard through their doors.

"Something casual. Don't be too fancy." Dick shouted back.

"… Why don't they just call each other?" Freya asked Roy, munching on some peanuts.

"Maybe it's cooler this way?" Roy suggested.

"Oh sure. Strain your voice trying to get someone to hear you through two doors and people in the living room can hear your conversation._ Way _cooler." Freya sarcastically stated, popping in more peanuts in her mouth.

"Hey. Just trying to find out their reasoning." Roy shrugged, stealing some peanuts from Freya's jar.

"Doesn't make sense to me…" Freya stated.

"Yeah. Me either." Roy agreed.

"We are ready!" Kori exclaimed. Kori wore a cream tank and a navy high-low skirt. Her hair was done in a waterfall braid. She also had on flip flops. Dick came out with his dark washed jeans and dark gray t shirt. He also had on his letterman jacket and converse.

"Dawh. Don't you two look cute!" Freya cooed.

"I know." Dick smirked. Freya stuck his tongue out at him, but said no response.

"Alright. We're heading out." Dick announced.

"You may stay if you wish!" Kori exclaimed to Roy and Freya.

"Guys got any of those gummy candies left?" Roy asked.

"No. Kori ate the last bag." Dick shook his head.

"Then nah. We good." Roy announced, walking towards the door with Freya.

"You guys only come here for food…" Dick glared.

"Yup!" Freya giggled and the pair headed out the door. "Bye! Have fun on your date!"

"We thank you! We wish you both the best on yours!" Kori bid farewell to their friends.

"Kori seems excited." Freya tried to make conversation.

"Yeah. They're going to the observatory." Roy informed.

"Oh they are? Good! Kori was wondering when they would be going, so good." Freya smiled.

"So where are we going?" Freya urged, desperate to know about their date.

"That is a surprise." Roy smirked.

"Oh come on! What is with you boys and surprises. It would be a surprise if I did not expect us to have a date. But I already know we do! So this is just torture." Freya whined.

"You'll see later." Roy informed. Freya groaned as if she was in pain. However, Roy did not comply to Freya.

"Hey Freya." A voice called out. Roy and Freya turned and saw Babs walking towards them.

"Oh. Hey Babs." Freya greeted casually, trying to by sympathetic after knowing Babs's day.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Babs asked politely. Freya and Roy turned to each other, confused at the sudden request.

"I'll just head in the room. Come in when you're done." Roy decided.

"Alright." Freya nodded as Roy headed down the hallway. Freya and Babs watched him leave until he beeped himself into Freya and Roy's apartment. Freya then turned to Babs.

"What's up?" Freya asked.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Babs stated seriously before turning her heel to venture to a more secluded area. A brow rose on Freya's face but followed the redhead.

**WITH DICK AND KORI! WITH DICK AND KORI! WITH DICK AND KORI! WITH DICK AND KORI! WITH DICK AND KORI! WITH DICK AND KORI! **

"Ready to leave?" Dick asked Kori. Kori nodded quickly and the pair headed out the door and to Dick's car. After a loud beep came from Dick's car, acknowledging that Dick had unlocked the door, Dick rushed over to open Kori's door. Kori smiled at his chivalry and gave him a quick peck as a very appropriate thank you.

"Where shall we be going?" Kori asked.

"Location kind of changed from before. Sorry." Dick informed with an apologetic face.

"That is the all right. I do not mind." Kori smiled. Dick smiled and gave Kori a kiss on the cheek, before pulling out of the lot and heading to their date location.

"Why had the location done the changing?" Kori asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, for one thing, I owe you a trip somewhere if you recall. And two, I was helping a friend." Dick informed.

"I do not understand…" Kori was confused. Her brows furrowed in the cute way.

"Forget it. So, you hungry?" Dick asked.

"I am a little." Kori informed.

"Do you want to eat first?" Dick asked.

"Will be not be able to partake in the eating at the location are going to?" Kori asked.

"Well, we can, but the food is average, not really good, you know? Plus, I brought us snacks for when we get there." Dick explained.

"I see… May we have pasta?" Kori asked.

"Sure. Mama Pasta?" Dick asked her.

"That sounds most acceptable." Kori nodded.

"You got it, Star." Dick quickly got into the other lane to accommodate the change in destination.

They pulled up to a very simple restaurant. It was one of those casual restaurants that had the rustle and bustle of a very busy restaurant. It was not really date like, more of a family restaurant, but Kori enjoyed coming here. Dick thinks she loves the gigantic meatballs with their special spicy mustard.

The pair sat down at a table seated for two. They sat across each other and had their water delivered to them.

"I enjoy coming here." Kori smiled.

"I think you just like the spicy mustard." Dick smirked.

"It is yummy." Kori beamed happily.

"Well, you can get that." Dick informed.

"What shall you be eating?" Kori asked.

"I think I'll get the penne basilica." Dick announced.

"Oh. May I try it?" Kori ask sweetly, flashing him a sweet smile.

"Heh. Course." Dick chuckled.

"Yay!" Kori exclaimed. "You may do the tasting of mine!"

"Thanks, but I've had your mustard meatballs already." Dick informed.

"Alright. You are the one losing." Kori taunted.

"I'll take my chances." Dick smiled.

"DICKIE POO!" a voice came from behind.

"Oh no…" Dick groaned, squeezing his eyes shut so tight as if he was wishing for it not to be true.

"Hello Kitten…" Kori nonchalantly greeted.

"Oh. Hi Kori." Kitten responded with the same amount of interest as Kori's greeting had. She beamed when she saw Dick, though. "Dickie Poo! What are you doing?!"

"Sitting." Dick muttered without giving much of a response to Kitten.

"Oh my gosh! Like, I do that too!" Kitten squealed.

"Truly? I had thought you flew with the broom." Kori sassily responded. Dick snickered lightly at Kori's feisty response. Kitten shot Kori a harsh glare.

"Listen, Whori, I don't need your shit, okay?" Kitten snapped.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Dick snapped.

"But, Dickie Poo…" Kitten protested.

"No. Shut up, Kitten. Kori is my girlfriend and you cannot talk to her that way!" Dick snapped.

"But…" Kitten attempted, but she was cut off.

"No buts! Where's your creepy Fang anyways?" Dick asked.

"Oh, he's like at our table. I am like heading to the bathroom. I came to see you!" Kitten exclaimed, appearing to be unfazed by Dick's yelling from before.

"… Okay then. You should go back to him, then." Dick informed.

"Hehe. KK, Dickie Poo! See you later!" Kitten squealed and she skipped away.

"Ugh!" Dick groaned, placing his frustrated face in his palms as he expressed his discomfort. "I don't understand that no matter how many times I tell her to go away, she doesn't GET it!"

"She does not wish to do the hearing of the truth?" Kori suggests.

"I guess… But she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend that does everything for her. He literally went to jail for six months for stealing jewelry for her that her daddy wouldn't buy her. Yet, she still bothers me!" Dick exclaimed, unable to fathom the logic.

"I know why." Kori gloated proudly.

"Oh really? Why?" Dick asked, intrigued to know the answer.

"You are the unable to be resist." Kori simply said.

"What?" Dick was confused.

"All girls wish to be with you." Kori clarified.

"… How do you know this?" Dick asked.

"Girls have spoken to me about being the lucky to be the girl who is a friend of you." Kori explained.

"Really?" Dick was kind of shocked. Though he dated a lot of girls before, he didn't think he was still "popular", especially after having a long relationship with Kori

"Oh yes. Many times." Kori informed.

"Whoa…" Dick was pleasantly surprised.

"Do not be doing the getting of ideas." Kori threatened.

"Course not, Star." Dick shook his head. He wouldn't dare dream of another girl when he has the most perfect redhead model, sitting across from him at the table and already his.

"So... Excited for today?" Dick asked.

"Yes! I was hoping that you had done the planning for us to spend the day of valentine together!" Kori beamed.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Dick joked happily.

"I believe you would not be one if so." Kori teased back. Dick frowned at her.

"That's not nice." Dick muttered. Kori giggled.

"I am sorry." Kori apologized.

"It's alright. So you ready to go?" Dick asked. Kori nodded.

"Yes." Kori informed.

"Alright. Let's head out." Dick announced and the lovely couple left to go on their date. Dick took Kori's hand in his as they walked out of the restaurant. They hopped into the car and drove off to their destination. Dick was driving up a mountain, up a winding road.

"Richard? Where are we going?" Kori asked.

"Somewhere away from the lights." Dick informed. Kori furrowed her brows, lost.

"I do not understand. Why must it be dark?" Kori asked.

"We're almost there. You'll find out soon." Dick informed as he continued to drive up.

"Oh!" Kori beamed as they passed by the sign, finally knowing where they were going. It read "Jump City Observatory" and Kori began to hop in her seat. She would've gone higher if seat belts weren't part of the law.

"We are here! We are here!" Kori exclaimed happily.

"Haha. Excited?" Dick chuckled as he glanced at his girlfriend.

"Yes! I am very very very excited!" Kori exclaimed.

"Good. Because I got I upgraded our star gazing exposition to the Couples under the Comets private tour." Dick informed. Kori let out an excited gasp.

"How exciting! …What does that mean?" Kori asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You'll see." Dick informed as he turned to park. The pair got out of the car and walked over the the observatory.

"Hello. Welcome to Jump City Observatory." A kind worker greeted.

"Thank you!" Kori exclaimed happily in response. The pair continued walking. Up above on the roof was a layout of all the stars in the galaxy.

"Wow." Kori announced in awe. "It is beautiful."

"It'll look better in real life." Dick informed. Kori nodded in response. They stopped by the diorama of the solar system. They all spun at the same speed of the planets, but scaled to the diorama.

"Oh! Mercury moves very quickly." Kori exclaimed.

"Yup. The planets closer to the sun move a lot faster than the ones that are farther away." Dick informed.

"Oh! I was unaware." Kori exclaimed happily to learn something new. Dick felt good that he researched some astronomy stuff before he came on the date with Kori. He studied a lot about Mars. The red planet reminded him of Kori's fiery hair, not that he'd ever admit it.

"So, which planet is your favorite?" Dick asked, hoping to impress her.

"I enjoy Neptune." Kori informed. Dick was surprised.

'_Well… Didn't study that one very well… It is names after a Roman God, right?'_ Dick thought to himself.

"Really? How come?" Dick asked.

"The color matches your eyes." Kori answered casually, still gazing at the display of planets. A light blush appeared on Dick's face. Kori turned to him.

"Richard! Your face is very red! It is like Mars!" Kori teased.

"No it isn't!" Dick denied. Kori giggled at him as she slipped her arms around his waist. Dick slipped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her closely.

"Where is the moon?" Kori asked, confused at the lack of moon in the display.

"Oh, that's not in this diorama. It's probably in another one, though. Want to go look for it?" Dick asked.

"Hm… I enjoy the sun more, but we may look at the moon as well, yes?" Kori asked.

"Course. Let's look at that." Dick pointed and they turned to look at a lit up display of the moon phases.

"Oh. The moon changes in light." Kori exclaimed.

"Actually, half of the moon is always lit up from the light of the sun." Dick explained. "It depends on the angle of which the moon is rotating around the earth."

"Oh really? You are very knowledgeable about this, Richard!" Kori beamed, definitely impressed by him.

"I know a little." Dick modestly shrugged, even though he was very proud on the inside.

"Oh! Look! A device for viewing!" Kori exclaimed, pointing at a replica of Galileo's telescope. It was made out of wood and did not look like it had the ability to look very far. It actually couldn't even do what present day binoculars could do, but it was impressive back in his day. They continued to walk as they saw many diagrams on display. They continued to walk around the observatory. Not long after, they headed down a hallway that showed different star constellations along the walls. There also were telescopes that showed different areas of the night sky. They had the zodiacs as well and Kori giggled as she saw how they looked like their shapes.

"Come on." Dick took a hold of Kori's hand as he led her. The pair walked by a large diorama of the solar system and exhibits that displayed gravity on other planets. Dick brought Kori up the stairs. They climbed up many flights of stairs before the end had a door. Dick pushed open the door and they were on the roof. There were many telescopes on the edges of the roof with a few couples already there. They each had their own telescope to look through. There were also blankets laid down on the floor for the pairs to sit on.

The stars were extremely bright at the top of the mountain they were on, especially since they were away from the city lights. All the stars twinkled brightly in the sky.

"Wow…" Kori gazed. This was even more beautiful than the replica on the ceilings.

"Yeah. It's amazing." Dick agreed, staring up as Kori did.

"Hello. Welcome to Couples under the Comets. This is a private area where you can look at very significant features in the sky with the privacy of the couples' only area." A worker greeted Kori and Dick.

"Hi." Dick and Kori replied.

"You guys can use this telescope to look at. This one is pretty cool because you can see the North Star with it." She explained.

"Okay." Kori smiled as the two walked over to look.

"Do you see it?" Dick asked as Kori gazed.

"I am unsure." Kori replied.

"Well… We are 30 degrees latitude, so the North Star would be the same angle, right?" Dick confirmed with the worker.

"That's right." The worker smiled, impressed that Dick knew.

"I am unsure if I can see it." Kori informed with a disappointed look on her face.

"Let me get it for you." The worker decided. Kori moved aside and the worker looked through the telescope.

"Ah, the telescope was too high. Let me see… Ah. There you go. It's the brighter one a little to the right." She informed before backing away from the telescope.

"Oh! I see it!" Kori exclaimed. "Richard! You must see!" Kori pulled Dick to look through the telescope. Dick complied and had a peek.

"Yeah. I see it. It's definitely brighter than all the other stars." Dick nodded.

"If you guys look at that one, you can see the moon." The worker pointed to another telescope that was not being used. Dick and Kori agreed to look at that one as well.

"Oh my!" Kori exclaimed as she gazed.

"What's up?" Dick asked.

"It is very big! You are able to see the crevices in the moon!" Kori squealed with excitement.

"Let me see." Dick stated. Kori moved, but continued to look up to the moon.

"Oh yeah. Wow. This is really cool." Dick nodded.

"I wish I was able to take the picture of it." Kori frowned.

"You can try with your phone?" Dick suggested. Kori busted it out and tried to take a picture of the view of the telescope, but was not successful.

"Perhaps I can purchase a photograph." Kori thought.

"Yeah. The gift shop probably has something." Dick nodded.

"May we look at that one?" Kori asked.

"Sure." Dick nodded.

"Oh. This star is very pretty." Kori exclaimed as she peered through. She moved, so that Dick could see as well.

"Oh, that's not a star, Kori. That's Jupiter." Dick informed.

"It is?" Kori was shocked. "It is very tiny."

"It's real far away. But look again. You can see the lines in it, like Jupiter has." Dick informed. Kori went to take a look again.

"It does! How exciting!" Kori exclaimed.

"Do you see the red star to the right of it?" Dick asked.

"Uhhuh." Kori nodded.

"That's Betelgeuse. It is part of the constellation Orion." Dick informed. "It makes Orion's shoulder. And the three starts below that are close together and that's Orion's belt."

"You are very smart!" Kori exclaimed.

"I just kinda studied some Astronomy before." Dick vaguely responded, hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

"Oh. When?" Kori asked.

"… Last night." Dick muttered. Kori giggled loudly.

"Were you doing the being impressive?" Kori asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Well… Was trying to." Dick stated. Kori laughed louder.

"Richard. You do not need to do the impressing me. I am already the impressed by you." Kori flashed him a genuine smile.

"… Well, good." Dick nodded. "But, I still like you thinking I'm really smart."

"I do." Kori informed.

"Wanna sit?" Dick asked. Kori paused, thinking, then nodded in agreement. Dick grabbed a blanket and the pair laid down on the blanket. They rested in silence, looking up at the sky.

"This is becoming a thing…" Dick stated.

"What is?" Kori asked.

"Us lying on a blanket." Dick muttered.

"It was the idea you had provided." Kori pointed out.

"I know… We just do it a lot." Dick simply replied.

"I enjoy it." Kori added.

"Me too. I like just being with you." Dick confessed.

"As do I." Kori turned, giving Dick a bright smile and Dick could only return it.

They spent more time lying down and staring up at the stars. Dick wrapped his arms tightly around Kori as she laid on top of him. They continued to stare up at the stars, but Dick was not thinking about them. He could feel her breathing softly on top on him. She laid her arms on top of his as she softly began to stroke his knuckles with her thumb. Dick wrapped his arms tighter around her and she wiggled to be in a more comfortable position on top of him. Dick softly placed a kiss on the top of Kori's head.

"Thank you for today, Richard." Kori whispered softly.

"Anything for you, Star." Dick responded quietly.

"I wish we are able to participate in this more often." Kori stated.

"We will." Dick informed.

"I mean, we are so busy…" Kori explained.

"Well, we have all the time in the world, right?" Dick stated.

"I suppose yes…" Kori loosely responded.

The laid there for a long time, silence flowing over them. However, the observatory was closing in twenty minutes, so the pair decided to head out soon. They ended up at the car and Dick popped open Kori's door for her to enter and she slid right in quickly. Dick then hopped into the driver's seat, so they could leave.

"Ready to go back?" Dick asked. Kori nodded.

"Yes. I had a most wondrous day." Kori informed.

"I'm glad, Star." Dick smiled.

"I thank you for my card of postal." Kori added, staring at the post card that displayed a beautiful scenery of many stars.

"Of course, Star. But you could've gotten something a little fancier. They had a flashing key chain?" Dick informed.

"I wanted this. It is very simple, but very beautiful, yes?" Kori smiled. Dick smiled at her, her ability to find happiness in the simplest things.

"Yeah." Dick nodded. Dick continued to stare and her as she looked at her post card. She felt his stare and she turned to him. Dick slowly brought his lips to Kori's and she gasped in shock. Dick smiled against her lips because of this and continued to coax her. A soft groan same from Kori as she locked her arms behind Dick's neck. Dick slowly ran his hands through her long hair. Kori ran her tongue along Dick's lips teasingly, and Dick could not ignore, allowing her entrance and his tongue began to taste her. Kori's arms slid down and rested comfortably on his torso. Dick continued to kiss her while one of his hands slid to softly stroke her cheek. Kori began to draw soft circles on his chest absentmindedly and Dick moaned in response. Kori began to position herself to be above him and Dick complied. Kori began to toy with the messy lock of Dick's hair and Dick tightly grabbed her waist, holding onto her for dear life.

BEEP! The pair quickly pulled apart from the loud noise. They looked around and it took a moment to register that Kori had accidently bumped the horn. Dick and Kori were breathing heavily and a light blush formed on their cheeks.

"I, uh. I think we should go." Dick muttered though his panting. A soft smile formed on Kori's lips as she nodded quickly.

"Yes. I believe so as well." Kori nodded. The pair began to straighten themselves out, so that if they happened to run into others along the way, hopefully they would not be able to realize what they had been doing.

The pair then left to go back to the apartments. The pair began to walk up the stairs to their room and to their room. They were able to reach the top and head down the hallway with ease, silence filling the halls as no one else seemed to be away. Dick turned the key when a door opened from the hallway.

"Kori? Dick? You guys back?" The voice called out. They turned to see Roy, poking her head out of her room.

"Oh yes. We have returned." Kori nodded.

"We're all in here." Roy informed, pointing to the room.

"Oh." Dick nodded and Kori and Dick headed into the apartment of Roy and Freya. It was true. Gar, Raven, Vic, and Bee had returned from their ditch day and Freya was with them sitting in the living room.

"Well it's about time!" Vic smirked.

"We thought you guys weren't coming back tonight." Gar teased, giving them a wink. A large blushed formed on their faces.

"Nah. We were." Dick informed, joining the group.

"So, where did you guys go?" Bee asked them.

"The observatory." Kori informed.

"Sounds like fun." Raven stated.

"What about you guys?" Dick asked.

"The amusement park!" Bee exclaimed, holding up all the prizes she had, which consisted of a bunch of stuff animals.

"Yeah! I got Raven one too! Show em, Raven!" Gar exclaimed.

"No." Raven quickly stated.

"Aw, come on! I worked hard to get it." Gar coaxed. Raven sighed, and grabbed a stuff chicken that was half her size.

"Oh. It is so cute!" Kori gushed.

"Yeah. A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl the world…" Raven sarcastically muttered.

"Gar took forever to get it." Vic informed.

"He played that game like 40 times!" Bee exaggerated.

"Did not!" Gar denied quickly.

"And he picked the giant chicken…" Raven stated.

"I think it's still nice." Freya gave Gar the benefit of the doubt.

"What about you, Sister?" Kori asked.

"Roy took me to White Garden." Freya nonchalantly responded.

"Wow!" Kori exclaimed.

"I know. Roy's just so classy." Vic complimented.

"Well, I had help." Roy stated, flashing Dick a thumbs up. Dick gave him a quick smile in response.

"So you guys official or what?!" Bee exclaimed.

"Well…" Roy muttered.

"I guess." Freya shrugged casually, but had the largest grin ever on her face.

"WAHOO!" They all cheered.

"This calls for a celebration!" Bee exclaimed.

"Anyone thirsty or hungry?" Roy asked the group.

"Got any soda?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. I got some Pepsis in the fridge." Roy informed. "Want one?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Dick nodded and Roy tossed him one.

"We gatta order pizza!" Vic exclaimed.

"Yeah! This is an order pizza occasion." Gar seriously stated.

"Let's do it!" Bee exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll call for us." Bee stated.

"Can you help me real quick with something?" Freya asked her.

"Of course." Kori obliged.

"Need any more help, Freya?" Dick asked.

"Nah. It's okay. Girl stuff." Freya responded.

"Ah. I'm good then. I'll be here when you get back, kay, Star?" Dick turned to Kori.

"Yes." Kori nodded and Kori and Freya headed to the bathroom.

"What are you needing help for, Sister?" Kori asked. Freya turned on the light before locking the door. Freya then turned on the fane, making the vacuum like noise that drowned out the sounds of their friends in the living room.

"Kori…" Freya stated with a very serious face. "Babs knows…"

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**DONE DONE DONE! Oh my gosh. This was the hardest chapter to write. I never knew having such limited time made writer's block stronger. -_- Siighs. MY ASTRONOMY CLASS IS SO HELPFUL FOR THIS CHAPTER! L o l. Well, I am glad to have been able to FINALLY update! I hope you guys liked and it was acceptable, especially after the longest wait in history and my writer's block this entire time. I make it a little longer to compensate. I will do my absolute best to never make the wait this long, but no promises. Life is really getting crazy busy. :/ Thank you SO much for reading my story. It makes me feel good to know that people appreciate my hard work. PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews really encourage me to write more! Thanks guys!**

**Lotsa Loves,**

**RobinxStarfireLuvr**


End file.
